The PODMD Saga 2: The Legend Of the Wand Trio
by batahyeshua
Summary: The sequel to both Wishetalia and PODMD Saga 1. Several months after the Darkness incident and 2 months after the events in the world of Pokemon, the PODMD is task into finding another group of Chosen Ones which of course, did not turn very well. Rated T for language and detailed air combat violence. Read the Disclaimer inside before continuing... Anyways, Please R
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

**Any anime, cartoon, or movie used in this fan fiction is strictly used for fun and they belong to their corresponding authors. Do not flame me whenever you see some things that you do not like. This story is made to try to share something to you with the use of a unique medium. If you hate it, better not continue reading. This is a crossover of the following:**

**Pokémon**

**Shakugan no Shana (cameo)**

**Hetalia-Axis Powers**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Mirmo (cameo)**

**Lilo & Stitch**

**Ice Age**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers **

**The Chronicles of Narnia**

**KND**

**Phineas and Ferb (near cameo but important sub-role)**

**This also contains some OCs .The characters might become OCCs at times. I only want to receive criticisms that are not severely offensive to anyone. Please bear in mind that the things reflected in here is not the exact things that also apply in the real world. I believe that magic and such is forbidden. However, in other worlds, it isn't. I warn everyone that you should not apply everything that was in here in our world, for, as it is shown here in the story, other worlds may have different rules, but those rules will always contain an important essence. Also, Please Note that this is a sequel to PODMD Saga 1 and it is deeply connected to the first one... Anyways, This is the TRUE sequel of the Wishetalia series posted in my other account...**


	2. Cooperative Troubles and Surprise Attack

PODMD Saga 2: The Legend of the Wand Trio

Chapter 1 Cooperative Troubles and A Surprise attack

_NMD1 MU1: San Francisco, California, USA, in a certain conference room January 24, 2012 7:00 pm local time_

"Now the World Conference is now in…"

"Why don't we talk about finance? I'm losing money here for the lack of investment!" Switzerland protested to America.

"Come on dude that will come later…"

"Hallo…" Germany said, taking to someone in his phone.

"Hey, Philippines, I protest that I own the whole South China Sea-aru!" China shouted.

"It's WEST PHILIPPINE SEA!" Philippines asserted.

"No way, that's East Thailand Sea!" Thailand followed up.

"I own THAT TERRITORY since ancient times-aru!" China replied to the two.

"Stop right there you guys…" America said "…we'll settle that one late…"

"America, remember your boss trying to 'save' your economy? Why wouldn't you borrow us some money!" France shouted.

"Darn it's hard to be a hero…" America replied.

"AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE CALLED A HERO-ARU! I AM NOW OVERTAKING YOU AS A SUPERPOWER!" China replied.

"China; let us talk about that…"

"_Kuya_ America!" Philippines called out "Please settle this…"

"We will, in the meantime…"

"SHUT UP!" Germany said "Don't you realize I'm talking to Britain?"

"Is he coming or what?" America asks.

"According to him…" Germany said as he brings his phone down "… he won't. However, Japan's not coming either."

"We need them for this mess…" Netherlands replied "… we need a way to rejuvenate the European market."

"According to Britain, we have to conduct tomorrow an Inter-dimensional meeting for the first time…" Germany said.

"About PODMD-aru?" China replied. Germany just nodded.

"Now, what's the trouble this time?" France asks. Just then, a portal opened and out comes Aslan.

"Perhaps you should remember it by now."

"Aslan!" they all shouted.

"I told you that I will call you again after two months, right?" The Lion said.

"Well, we forgot about that since we have trouble with our bosses-aru." China replied.

"The economic meltdowns are really tough…" Greece replied calmly.

"The events are reflected to what happened in the Middle Dimension. For the meantime, this world will be under siege once again…"

"Again!?" Everyone present, excluding Switzerland and Liechtenstein, are shocked.

"Due to the events that happened last year, international cooperation with your bosses will not be hard…"

"Speaking of that…" Russia said "… this brutal world experienced the most paleish Pictonian invasion, da?"

"I really don't even understand why would my former boss don't believe the Darkness incident happened?" America cuts off.

"Indeed, that will happen again." After the Lion spoke, there was a long pause.

"Well, at least everything is…" Italy and the rest of the countries present pondered a bit and then shouted…

"IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"No, no way, I have to get away from this world quick!" Italy panicked.

"This time around, he and the OTLI will join forces and attack all the dimensions connected to here in an attempt to make a shortcut." The Lion continued.

Germany then said "Wait, you don't mean…"

"This is the only information I must disclose for now. In the meantime, Britain will tell you the rest." At that moment, there was a bright light and the Lion disappeared.

"America, do you still have contact to our counterparts in the Bakugan realm?" Germany asks.

"Well, I could've IF BRITAIN DID NOT TAPE MY MOUTH!"

"This is really bad…" France replied. "… The crazy British man just showed how crazy he is. If I where him, I would show my beauty…"

"Aright, I'll be going to my home…" Switzerland just stood up and begins to walk away of the conference room.

"Hey, Switzerland, what are you doing?" Austria asks.

"Going home, I don't know that stuff…"

"Please stop being forever neutral…" Germany told him.

"Well, in that case, I'm leaving!" Switzerland said. "Come on, Liechtenstein."

"Sorry guys…" Liechtenstein just did a curtsy "… wait for me Big Brother."

"It's hard to convince him…" Hungary replied.

"Sure, I really don't know what's wrong with that…" Austria was interrupted when Germany raised his right hand up in a right-angle position indicating a halt.

"Just allow him…" Germany said "…in the meantime, let's meet tomorrow morning in New York…"

* * *

_Misaki City Central Park, Misaki City, Japan January 24, 2012 12:31 PM_

Britain is seen giving a big sigh as he brought down his phone. At that time, the environment became red with only him and Japan moving and in color.

"Arthur…" Japan said. Just then Britain said "BE STILL" and at that moment, Japan became one with the red background.

"Darn it… a Tomogara's around…" he said. Just then, he yelled "Golder, you ready?"

"Why don't we let the other flame hastes do so?" the golden ring asks.

"Well, what about assassinating you before you relay you message…" a shadowy ghost like-being said. He looks like the Grim Reaper minus the scythe but with a face with many eyes.

"Who are you, anyway?" Britain asks.

"Just call me The Bounty Sear. I am a Tomogara hired for killing someone in exchange of someone's existence…"

"Let's see about that…" a girl glowing with fire-like embers surrounding her with red wings, fiery hair and fiery eyes appeared above them. She tried to slash her sword to the ominous figure but it just went thru.

"Ah, another flame haste, I see…" he replied.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"The Red Hair Fiery-eyed Hunter, I heard many stories from you. Luckily, you're not my target."

"Well, in my case, you are!" At that, the girl launches herself again and tries to slash him again, but it just went thru his body again.

"What?"

"I only became vulnerable when my target kills me. Great spell, right?"

"Not unless I can…" Britain said. At that moment, Britain wore his wizard robe and brought out his book. He shuffled some pages and chanted. "Pokerita Russianita Castform Pikachu calling CAN! From a different Dimension, I SUMMONED YOU!" At that moment, Russia appeared.

"What the bloody… I WAS NOT CALLING YOU!"

"Oh, Arthur, I see you have troubles." Russia replied.

"Oh you bloody fiend! When did you get here?"

"Well, the conference just finished earlier…" Russia said. Just then, he looked at the Tomogara and said "You were hired by the OTLI, da?"

"No, but I'm working with the Bale Masque." the weird figure said.

"Well, I have my existence here and you could eat them all up!"

"Are you crazy?" the girl shouted.

"Trust me… you don't want to mess with this guy." Britain replied

"Ah… existence of millions of people… in you…" the Tomogara said "… who's my target?"

"Just let the world become one with me."

"I won't bloody accept that!" Britain said. At that moment, the Tomogara began absorbing Russia's existence. The girl saw a very dark and ominous aura that covered everywhere…

"Who are you?" the girl shivered and asks out of fear.

"Just call me Ivan…" Russia replied. At that moment, the Tomogara shouted "Darn it! It's poison!"

"Da! My existence is poison, and since that I'm a country…" Russia just smilingly brought out his pick axe and hit him on the head while saying a lot of "Kolkolkolkolkol", making the Tomogara disappear. Russia then reabsorbed the lost existence back to him.

"Arthur, call me when you need help!" Russia just then disappeared in a black aura-like cloud.

"What the bloody… that spell should call my Pokémon!" Britain said.

"Who is that?" the girl asks.

"Just don't mind. Just don't tell the others what you seen. By the way, my friend here might learn about your existence and I must make him forgot." Britain replied while pointing to Japan.

"Well, good luck and thanks for saving Yugi last Christmas."

"You're welcome." At that the girl left by flying with her red fiery wings.

"Now…" Britain brought out his wand and waved it on Japan's head. After that, he said "Fuzetsu." and the red background reverted to normal colors.

"Japan, where are we?"

"Well, I was about to talk about the Pokémon world. They will come on Tokyo and Ash from New York. You must say to them."

"Well, don't worry." Britain replied. Just then, Japan left the park.

"What's with that bloody Tomogara anyway?" Britain asks.

"Well, beats me." his ring replied.

"He is hired by the Bale-Masque. So far, its 4 months and we don't have any attack from them, until that came. At least it's not as dangerous as the OTLI."

"Isn't it their Dimension is Dimension 001? What if the OTLI is collaborating with them?"

"Yeah. But Aslan said that they are not going to be involved in this. More likely, I guess that OTLI is just storing their equipment there. The Leroys are technically invincible, so even Bale-Masque has trouble repelling them."

"So, no flame haste still?"

"No. So far, we need to find the Wand Trio, and Dimmsdale, California is our bet…"

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	3. The PODMD Meets Together

Chapter 2 The PODMD meets together

_NMD1 MU1: UN Secret Conference Room, New York City, New York, USA, January 25, 2012 8:00 am local time_

"Now, let us…"

"We have to wait for the others, you bloody America…" Britain said.

"Well, why wouldn't we start the meeting since you've got me?" France replied with his charm active.

"QUIET YOU BLOODY RASCAL! WE NEED EVERYONE WE COULD CONTACT!" At that moment, Germany then answered his phone. After that, he closed it.

"It's too early to start with only the four of us present…" At that moment, Prussia breaks in.

"Well, the Awesome Me wants to…"

"Prussia just keep quiet, OK?" Germany said.

"When will the Awesome Prussia take order from you?"

"Hello Britain!" a familiar voice said. It's Cosmo.

"Why would you bloody fairy appear? Where's your wife?"

"Busy nagging Timmy again." He replied. At that moment, Japan came in, running and tired.

"Have you seen Ms. Misty, Ms. May, Ms. Dawn, Mr. Drew, Mr. Brock, Mr. Barry, Mr. Max, Mr. Kenny and Mr. Paul?" he said while panting.

"Why dude?" America asks.  
"Have you seen Italy?" Japan followed up.

"Not yet, why…" Britain just thought up something "Don't tell me they went with him?" Japan just nodded.

"JAPAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Germany shouted.

"But I thought they go here directly…"

"… and this here is the conference room…" Italy said while showing to the Pokémon trainers the room "…here the meeting is about to start".

"ITALY! WHERE DID YOU BRING THEM THIS TIME?"

"GERMANY!" Italy yelled out "I was bringing them out to our world in New York and eat some Pasta and Pizza and tour them around and I became their tour guide that showed and explored the world and they said that it looks like Unova without the desert and…"

"Well, we just toured this place…" Drew responded "… maybe that's simple enough."

"Well, good…" Germany said "… at least you didn't go…"

"PASTA VIEN GIORNO!" May said with a matching expression of raising her palm and hand to the air.

"Ve~" Italy replied. At that moment, Germany grabbed Italy and said "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! FIRST JAPAN AND THEN HER!"

"What's my fault? Japanese people do love my pasta and it's not my fault because either my culture is contagious or because Japanese people are easily influenced!"

"Wait, where's Ash?" Misty raises her eyebrow that moment.

"Well his not yet…" America then when to a short pause and he went into overdrive, saying "OMG MISTY IS THE VERY FIRST ONE TO ASK ABOUT ASH! THIS IS SO COOL! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL…" Misty hits him with a mallet, forming a lump on America's head.

"Everyone here knows that you have a crush on Ash…" America went near quickly recovering from the hit.

"Well, we're just friends." Misty just looked away, blushing. America then pats her shoulder and said "Come on, denying makes it much more obvious…" Misty then hits her mallet once again to America, forming a lump over another lump.

"Oh dear…" Max said. America just woke up and recovered saying "Look, Misty is flustering red and that means…"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Misty yelled to America.

"I felt a young maiden falling in love to a dense guy." France suddenly appeared with a rose on his hand. He went near to Misty and said "Me as the country of romance would teach how to do convince him to do that…honhonhonhonhon…" Just then, a pop vein appears on Misty's head.

"You know what, in Japan, a girl could marry at the age of sixteen." Japan stresses out. Another pop vein appears on Misty's head.

"Brock, I think you need to…"

"I'm ready." Brock replied to Max's suggestion.

"Guys, would you just cool the tension down before…" Britain was interfered when Misty broke out her temperament and said "THIS IS ENOUGH!" At that moment, Brock, May, Drew and Max grabbed Misty to prevent her to rage from destroying the helpless dudes.

"I SAID THAT ASH AND I ARE FRIENDS AND WE ARE NOT DATING OR ANYTHING CLOSE TO THAT YOU UNDERSTAND!" Misty yelled "IF I JUST GOT OUT OF HERE…"

"Misty, calm down!" Brock said while struggling to vent her anger down.

"Cool. Denying it just make things…" Britain struck America with his spell book, forming another lump over the other lump which is also over another lump.

"YOU BLOODY MORON! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT AT ANY MOMENT YOU COULD FOLLOW THE PATH OF THOSE WHO WERE POUNDED TO DEATH?"

"Da! And I'll come near there…" A freaky atmosphere surrounds. That could only mean…

"Well, I felt anger from someone's heart. Want to fix it?" Russia brings out his pickaxe.

"No, nothing, just nothing…" Misty just breaks off from her anger due to fear.

"Well, if that's what you say…"

"BIG BROTHER!" a creepy voice said. At that moment, Russia hid behind America.

"America, please protect me from…"

"Hi Belarus!" America said.

"AM-ME-RI-CA GET AWAY FROM MY BIG BROTH-THER…" Belarus creepingly said.

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" Russia shouted.

"Why don't we just seat and relax and until the meeting starts…" Germany said.

"So, can we start the meeting now?" America asks.

"Not yet, Ash is not yet here." Brock said.

"Now, where is he?" Drew asks,

"If my records are right, he is in Unova right now…" the personification of Unova said "And maybe figuring out how to get away from his friends there…"

Just then, Ash came in and he is heavily panting. He wore the clothes that make her look younger with a bluish cap and a bluish-white shirt.

"Wow, I never saw Ash in his new outfit!" Misty said. This made everyone on the meeting look at her.

"I mean, Ash, why are you late!"

"Well, it's hard to find the hall here in New York and I have to lose Cilan and Iris back in Castelia city. I was surprised that they don't have any news of what happened in Mossdeep City." At that moment, Misty, May, Drew, Brock, Kenny, Barry, Paul, Max and Dawn looked at Britain.

"Why me?"

"You are the only one, aside from Misty, who could do that." Kenny replied.

"Yeah, who would?" Barry added.

"Look, I didn't do…"

"Hahahahaha!" Unova laughed "You see, in my region, we placed a protocol to never let any Pokémon-related incidents as reports to the media. This is done to prevent Team Plasma from knowing any event like that and only Skyla and the Unovan Military has the right to know about what happened."

"Oh well, at least it's for national security…" May replied.

"So, where are we?" Cynthia said.

"The Battle Brawlers are not coming, right?" America asks.

"Well, we can't contact them either…" Germany replied.

"So, let's start the first PODMD meeting!" America said "So, after the Naval Battle of Mossdeep City…" America just went into a long pause "Um, what's next?"

"Yeah-aru, instead of discussing the issues about Spratlys, why do we have…" China is interrupted when Germany spoke up.

"Perhaps I have to line up the rules first…" Germany stood up and said in front of the meeting with a paper with him. He wore his reading glasses and said. "These are the rules during the meeting. Number One: Absolutely no raising up of Domestic Affairs and Conflicts that is not Inter-dimensional in nature. Number Two, Absolutely no chitchatting, side talk or anything in between…"

"Is talking to the phone counts?" Johto asks.

"Unless it's inter-dimensionally related, it's a yes. RULE NUMBER THREE…" Germany shouted "…FLIRTING, PAIRING AND SHIPPING IS NOT ALLOWED INSIDE THE CONFERENCE ROOM."

"Come on Germany, it will be a lot cooler…"

"SHUT UP AMERICA! IT WILL BE BETTER WITH THESE RULES. Rule Number 4, everyone will listen on the speaker in front. Each suggestion, comments, or objections must be known by raising their hands and it must be said within five minutes flat. The decision is to be decided by votation."

"Finally, RULE NUMBER 5. Since all of us are called for this mission by the Great Creator, each of us must act maturely and responsibly during the meeting. Everyone must act the nicest way possible and they must follow the rules mention beforehand. Any questions?"

"Pasta!" Italy raised his hand.

"Yes Italy?"

"Can I eat my Pasta during the meeting?"

"You may…" At that moment, Italy begins to eat his pasta. He even shared it to the others.

"Okay. Now…" Germany took the seat and Britain took over.

"First of all, I would like to present to you these slides." Britain showed to them a picture of a black, swirling cloud. "Does anyone recognize what this is?" This shivers the spine of all the none-G8 countries except Prussia, Norway, Sweden, Russia, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.

"What in the world is that?" Switzerland asks "A unique kind of cloud undiscovered?"

"NO IT'S NOT A BLOODY CLOUD! IT'S THE DARKNESS!" Britain said.

"Why is it called the Darkness?" Russia asks with his dark aura radiating.

"JUST STICK TO IT!" Britain yelled.

"So, the Darkness is coming back. How surprising." Norway replied.

"Norway, you know about it?" Finland said.

"Long Story…"

"NO WAY, THE DARKNESS IS COMING BACK! I WILL NO LONGER LIVE FOR HE WILL ABSORB THE PASTA AND…" Italy panics.

"Objection…" America raises his hand "Come on, according to the records, the Darkness is transformed into the Kindness, right?"

"Actually, that is the next part. Perhaps you all know about the OTLI."

"Yeah and how are they involved?" Cynthia asks.

"Actually, based on information, the Darkness this time was fooled and brainwashed by the OTLI and was now seeking revenge not only in our dimension…" Britain is showing a crude Representation of five Multiverses with labels NMD1 MU1, PD1 MU1, PD2 MU1, M2 MU1 and 3D1 MU1 "… which we labeled NMD1 MU1."

"Wait a minute, when did have that labeling-aru?" China objects. Japan raised his hands and quickly said "Mr. Britain and I thought of a way to label all the dimensions we have discovered so far and these are the labels we produced. NMD stands for Near Middle Dimension, PD a Power Dimension, M is Magical and 3D is three-dimensional. They are numerically labeled on the order of when they were discovered and how are they interconnected to each other."

"Wait-aru." China asks "What about M1 MU1?"

"That's the shadow lands, a.k.a Narnia that got destroyed recently under Aslan's judgment…" Britain said.

"Question." Paul raises up his hand "What is our dimension?"

"PD1 MU1."

"Does PD stand for Pokémon?" Ash questioned.

"PD stands for Power and it is because the dimension has a very strong sense of power." Japan replied.

"Thank you Japan. As we all know, our Dimension is NMD1 MU1, MU stands for Multiverse 1. Let's see in this model what will happen next…" After that, they saw the Darkness engulfing all of these dimensions and nearby, still-unknown dimensions and it formed a giant dimension with a portal connecting to the Middle Dimension.

"What's the big deal with that?" Unova asks "It just absorbs all the other dimensions into one, huge dimension."

"Let's zoom it further…" Britain showed it further and it shows that the Middle Dimension is completely destroyed and the whole multiverse is irradiated.

"What the…" America yelled.

"No way…" May comments.

"Your serious man?" Switzerland said.

"This is bad." Ash continued.

"As we all know, the PODMD is started because of this very reason: to prevent that from happening."

"So how are we able to defeat it?" Johto asks.

"Yeah, we may not have tried Pokémon, but our Nuclear Armament is useless." America said.

"Just as I said, we are to gather 4 wands…" At that, Wanda, eating some Pasta, just spit it out towards Britain.

"THERE ARE FOUR WANDS!" Wanda shouted.

"Yes…" Britain cleans himself out while America is very close to laughing out loud. "Actually, the four wands represent the elements of wind, ice, fire and earth. You have already seen the three while the fourth and most powerful one is still hidden in a location that only I know. Besides, HOW IN THE BLOODY WORLD DID YOU CAME HERE?"

"Well, we left Timmy for a while and made Poof join us. He is now in the hands of…"

"…Not with that stupid husband of yours…" Britain asserted.

"No, he's with Jorgen…" Wanda replied.

* * *

_**Poof's Little Adventure**_

(Theme: Nordic brother's theme)

"Why would I take care of this little baby?" Jorgen asks. He then came near and said "Poof, here's your bottle, you like it?" Poof just cried and whips up a storm of milk in fairy world, LITERALLY!

"Poof, peekaboo!" Jorgen tried to cheer Poof up. However, it failed.

"Let's see…." Jorgen thinks of another way and said "I hope the Spanish way of cheering up would do…"

He then stretches his arm together in front of him with the palms touching and he just wave it slowly outwards and smiles, saying "Poof, this is the way how to encourage you!" Poof stopped crying a little bit. After repeating it twice, Poof once again cried. That is when Cosmo came in.

"Cosmo, help me PLEASE! THAT BABY COULD DESTROY FAIRY WORLD" Da 'So-called' Manliest Fairy begs to Cosmo.

"Poof, don't cry. Look, I have some food here, you want one?" Cosmo said while wishing up a Pasta, Fish N Chips, Ramen and Dumplings.

"Poof, Poof, PASTA!" Poof responded. Poof is now seen eating (and playing) the Pasta.

"Poof's first word is Pasta?" Jorgen asks.

"Please keep it a secret, please!" Cosmo begs

_That is how contagious Italian culture is…_

* * *

"Hope he could handle it…" Britain said with a smile.

"So back to the meeting…" Britain then showed four pictures of star-shaped objects. One of them looks like a guitar. The other two are only huge wands, the one is made up of a pole with one a yellow star circling with the wind (despite the fact it's a moon) and the other is made up of ice. The final one looks like a small wand hidden beneath a certain temple all made up of rock...

"These wands can and only be wielded by the people Aslan chose in a certain generation. However, only the earth wand is left hidden and it was only use so far, once, during the battle of Britain and Normandy…"

"Wait, you mean, there is more to that?" America said "Look, sorry to interrupt, but isn't it that there are 7 other Ice wands and how in the world is the fire wand shaped as a guitar?"

"America, are you not telling something?" Mexico said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a little of embarrassed when I just learned that I made a cartoon about fairies whom I don't even believe to exists even until now."

"Alright, here is the explanation. The Fire Wand wielder is a guitarist during WWII and in order to proceed to the modern age, it has to look like an electric guitar. Speaking of the Ice Wands, I have to do the clean-up for there must be only one."

"Could you tell us the story of the previous wielders?" Barry asks.

"Alright. During WWII, the wands are held by the 3 British women and 1 British man who became secret pilots during WWII. They helped prevent the German invasion and after the first three broke up their friendship and disown the wands, the man who fell in love to one of them decided to go to the Battle of Normandy and there, he used his wand until he got killed by a German soldier in a dogfight. I took that wand and hid it somewhere, in a colony that will be top secret for now. On the other hand, the fairies guarding the wand came and got the wands and placed them somewhere to protect them, although one of them became a band later…"

"HEY, YOU CHEATED DURING THAT WAR!" Germany yelled.

"WHAT? THAT IS NOT MY FAULT! MY COUNTRY WAS CHOSEN DURING THOSE TIMES! Besides, the wands are also held by several nationalities, the Italians during the Italian revolution, The Austria-Hungarians during WWI, and the Germans during the Roman era. They are chosen according to Aslan's will to make sure the world will not go to the wrong direction under the condition that they are to be disclosed. I even met most of them personally…"

"Oh well, so now what?" Germany sarcastically asks.

"Well, currently, since we are in the age of globalism, the next wand wielders would be somewhat a mix-blood…"

"So, particularly, they are Chinese-aru?" China asks.

"That's a probability, but their citizenship is American…"

"OH YEAH! See, I told, you, I'm the…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Everyone knows that me, the Frenchmen, are romantic in a way and have…."

"Maybe their Russian…"

"Or Italian…"

"Stop right there-aru, you are being immature." China said. Soon, quarrels are once again erupted on the countries and fighting soon begins. The ones from the Pokémon world just observed them.

"We are far more peaceful in our world…" Misty comments. The others just nodded.

"SHUT UP! STOP YOUR QUARRELS AND LISTEN!" Germany bursts it out once again. Immediately, they all settled down.

"Good. The identity of the wand wielders are all related to the wielder of the wind wand, technically called 'the Chosen One of the Fairy World'…" Britain continued.

"Correction…" Norway raises his hand.

"SHUT UP NORWAY!"

"I was about to say to specify which fairy world."

"Oh well, the 'Chosen One of the Crown Fairy World.' You happy?" Wanda spat out water and said "Crown Fairy World?"

"Well, just stick to it. For now, this is the guy we must be looking for…" Britain showed a weird, buck-toothed kid with pink hat and clothes.

"Pink all over. A gay?" Germany asks.

"No. As many say…" Italy instantly switches his clothes with a pink T-shirt "Real Men wear Pasta Pink! Read the Shirt!"

"Honhonhonhon… I like that fashion…" France replied.

"Well, like, that is, like, possible…" Poland replied.

"Poland, you are a cross dresser."

"Lithuania, your still not use, like, to me right? Well, allow me…"

"Ehem…" Germany looks at the two.

"OH, just NOTHING, LIKE, NOTHING'S WRONG WITH PINK, RIGHT?"

"Well, according to data…" America brings out his laptop and googled "… his name is Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale, California. Wait, isn't it that he is the one who got involved last time?"

"Yes. Well, in order to find about the other wielder's identity, we have to find out the possible identities they might be taking. Surely, the Earth wand wielder is his rival, however, the other wielders are ambiguous and we have to check the cave on the Blue Moon to find it. Now, our task is simple. Germany, record the things happening in Dimmsdale Elementary school, and Max…"

"What?"

"After Germany check things out, you go there as a transfer student with…" Britain just gave out a sigh "… Sealand."

"What! WOW, I am now recognize as a…"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE, ASIDE FROM LIECHSNSTEIN; I MEAN LEICHENSTIEN, DARN IT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

"Liechtenstein, Mr. Britain." Liechtenstein replied

"… TO DO THIS AND LOOKS LIKE A BLOODY TEN YEAR OLD!"

"Da! If the school is worse, let's sent Latvia in there." Russia said while patting on Latvia's back, who got scared.

"Bu-But…" Russia just gave off that evil aura.

"I ag-agree with that!" Latvia replied.

"Alright, I have a suggestion!" America said "KND is a secret spy service based on our moon and they are responsible for protecting the rights and freedom of children. Maybe they could help."

"Yes, it could…" Britain said

"So, well will it begin?" Kanto asks.

"Well, we will set up all of our equipment on the Blue Moon and by tomorrow, will start our search!" America suggested.

"Any more suggestions?" Britain asks. No one else suggested.

"Well, this meeting's close and may the Great Creator bless us…"

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	4. The Dilemma of a Chosen One

Chapter 3 The Dilemma of a Chosen One

_NMD1 MU1: Dimmsdale, California, USA, In a certain house January 26, 2012 5:00 pm local time_

A kid, ten years-old, came home full of dirt, has a black eye, some bruises and some soil on his pink hat with a daffodil above it. His pink shirt is full of dirt. His parents on the kitchen didn't notice him (he is strolling to the living room). He went to his room and he dropped to the floor. At that moment, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared.

"Oh, hi Timmy, having a nice day?" Cosmo said.

"Come on, being beaten up by Francis twice, got turn down by Trixie once, being stalked by Tootie thrice, being hit by a plate of full of tomato pasta on the head once, eating the worst British food I tasted for lunch, getting 15 straight F's on all of my assignments I worked hard, and Vicky using me as a lawnmower? THIS IS THE WORSE DAY EVER!"

"Well, cheer up sport and look at the brighter side! Have you seen new people today?" Wanda asks.

"Speaking of that, our school was a subject to a UN study and a German, a Japanese, and a weird curly-haired close eyed Italian came to our class!"

* * *

_**Germany's School Inspection**_

Germany: (writing on his inter-dimensional journal) January 26, 2012. Today I am inspecting Dimmsdale Elementary School. Britain thought up an 8-day UN study on this place as a disguise for our real mission.

Italy: "Hey Germany, I'm excited about…"

Germany: "Please speak to me in my alias."

Italy: "Hey, Ludwig, I'm excited about this trip we have…"

Germany: "Yeah, I know you do…" Well, of course, Italy and Japan joins me in this investigation. I know this will get very worse, especially since him by my side…

Italy: "PASTA!"

Germany: 7:30 am. I met on the door the principal as if she is expecting the three of us. She seems to be a little conspicuous; maybe it is because how she actually looks which has lesser quality than we are. As I was going, I saw the students chatting. Of course, there are certain stereotypes of students like a super-rich group and several losers and a bully. I just saw the bully about to punch a kid that is actually the wand wielder we are looking for. When the bully saw the principal, he just hides his fist. Of course, I came near him and tried to intimidate him. I know, Sweden's the best man for this job, aside from that creepy Russia, but my glasses didn't made it work, so I said "Are you a good boy?"

Francis: "Yes, I am!"

Germany: "Hmm…" Of course, I looked intently. Well, I looked away and continued walking. As expected, I heard him punching the wielder. Poor guy…

Germany: 8:00 am. Well, I was on a certain 5th grade classroom…

Italy: (whispering) "Hey, Ludwig, can we play a game of football after?"

Germany: "Of course…" Of course, Italy interrupts me sometimes. As I observe, there are more stereotypes appearing. First, I saw the two KND agents 725 and 726 who happens to know the wielder or a 'chosen one' whom he considers as best friends… (Chester and AJ sitting on the seat with a table in front with one seat and table between, Timmy coming inside the class with a black eye, sitting on the chair in between them…)

Chester: "Hi Timmy."

Germany: (Germany continues recording) Of course, they are good masters of disguise whom number 48 credited when we met them late afternoon yesterday for still being the stereotypical losers and are good at it, even if they have the knowhow of taking a full-grown civilian down. Well, of course, I saw the wielder eyeing on the pretty girl on the classroom…

Italy: "Ve~ Germany…"

Germany: (Smashes him with his journal) "FELICIANO, YOUR EYEING AT A TEN-YEAR OLD GIRL!?"

Italy: "But the girl is pretty and I was wondering what if she grew up!"

Japan: "This girl is part Asian… well; I really don't get what westerners like on Asian girls."

Germany: (Gives Italy a lunch bag of Pasta) "Here, eat this…"

Italy: "PASTA!"

Germany: "Phew" (Germany puffs up some air and sighs) Of course, I'm trying to calm Italy down. Of course, this girl is surrounded by guys. Seriously, this girl will, by no chance, survive in the real world. And there's the stereotypical stalker… (Germany saw Tootie coming near Timmy and saying something with simple hearts blossoming from her)… of course, she is in love with the wielder and the wielder never likes her. The teacher, of course came in. The whole class settled down in their seats. This teacher looks crazy. He seems to be genetically-modified with his ear on the neck! Why shouldn't I be surprised, I'm in America. Of course, the teacher starts a quiz. After they answered it, he just gave an F! What kind of teacher would do that? That's not how education should be done! So I stand up and asks… "That is not how education should be done!"

Crocker: "Who are you to dare and asks me?"

Germany: Just then, I saw the principal glancing on the door giving out an evil aura. The teacher just gulped and continued discussing. Of course, this crazy teacher interrupted and asks about the wielder a completely-unrelated debate about the existence of fairies. He is surprisingly suffering from several epileptic shocks and seems to have a psychological problem…

Italy: "Hey Ludwig, do you remember the time I met you inside the box of tomatoes where I pretended as a tomato-box fairy?"

Germany: "Just stop reminding me about that…"

Italy: "But I was inside a box and I was scared and so I pretended as a box of TOMATO FAIRIES!"

Germany: Darn it Italy. Now the teacher notices us. He came near us, thinking we hold the answer. Good thing that guy's fairies, if they do even exist, are ordered to not appear by Britain's orders for this investigation. Of course, he asks us about the existence of the fairies. I just responded "Well, we are just talking how we met where he is so afraid where he thought of pretending to be a tomato-box fairy inside a tomato-box. Of course, only a crazy person would believe that, so I pried the box open…" Of course the teacher left us while experiencing some seizures. He then ordered the class into a recess. I just really wish this guy to be sent in the mental hospital…

Germany: 10:05 am. I saw the chosen one being turned down by the girl. Good thing France and America where not here or else our mission would turn into a shipping mission. I like to say, she and the wielder could make a good pair… (Germany hits himself on the head with his hand) What was I thinking! Of course, I saw the stalker coming near the two, and she pushed the chosen one away. I could've admitted that they too would make a good… (Germany hits himself again) Darn it, Germany, what's wrong with you? Next time, never watch too much romantic movies before a mission…

Italy: "LUDWIG!"

Germany: "What again Feliciano?"

Italy: "I was attacked by a scary kid…"

Germany: "But you're a grown-up!" The bully came near us and threatened me. Of course, I have to protect Italy. Good thing Japan is with me. I just said "Look, my friend here is a Samurai."

Japan: "Well, as part of my demonstration of my culture, my assistant here will place metals bars with a solid wood in the center (Italy placed a platform with the said composition in front of the Japan) "Feliciano, why the Pasta?"

Italy: "That'll serve as a balance!"

Japan: "OK…" Japan brought his _katana out _and sliced it in a clean, diagonal cut. However, the poor wielder was hit by the lycopene-rich food on his head. The bully, of course, gulped his throat and runs away. Of course, who wouldn't be scared at someone who happens to be able to cut you in half?

Germany: 10:30 am. Of course, it's the crazy teacher again. Well, he gave them all the assignments they have yesterday and all of them except agent 725 got an F. Actually, the chosen one got, for some strange reason, ten straight F's. This is so unfair. I would really suggest to America to fire this teacher. However, he will never mind since he said he has the 'coolest educational system around'…

Germany: 12:00 pm. Well, as part of the program, for 8 days each of us would serve to the students our specialties. Unfortunately for today, it's Britain… Italy said that tasting it reminds him of WWII and Japan always brought emergency food. I, of course, ate it. Seriously…(Germany's face turned ill and pretended that it doesn't taste bad, although it's really horrid and horrible is an understatement) I gave prisoners better food in WWII than this piece of thrash. I now know the reason why some of my airmen in the Battle of Britain decided to be killed in their plane rather than to bail out in Great Britain. Even the students tasted it was so horrible…

Germany: 12:30 pm. I saw the chosen one being beaten up once again. Well, some teachers passed by and they never helped. Of course I have to intervene. The bully saw me and Japan just looked from afar. The bully just fled…

Timmy: "Excuse me Sir, but you seem to be familiar."

Germany: "Well, you might be mistaken…" Of course, I have to hide my identity, even to him. It's a deal we have with the other countries…

Germany: 1:00 pm. It's the crazy teacher again. He gave three more F's to the student's assignment. If this where America, I would shout at him. However, he's a citizen, so I don't have to do it…

Germany: 4:30 pm. The stalker still spied the wielder while Italy is just playing as a monkey on the bars. I know, Italy is crazy even though he's a nation and poking me… "YOU IDIOT! STOP THAT!"

Italy: "How about the soccer game you've promised?"

Germany: "Let's do it on the moon, shall we?" Well, back to observation, this girl spied on him in a very lousy way, way lousier than the time Britain pretended to be an Italian. Of course, he noticed her. However, a new face, a mean teenager, took the stalker and she tied and took the boy like a pig on the pole. This is horrible and it is kidnapping. As Germany, I saw the worse kind of torture. However, this is one of them. So I intervened… "Excuse me miss, where are you taking the boy?"

Vicky: "I'm his babysitter. You mind?"

Germany: "I'm a member of UNICEF. What you are doing miss is punishable by international law…"

Vicky: "Who cares. I have $500 here. We settled?"

Germany: (Takes the dollars and threw to the ground)

Vicky: "Wait, that's my money!" (Germany steps on it)

Germany: "So… (Germany releases a scary aura, very less scary than Russia) we have a deal. Take the child out of the pole and let him walk with you properly. Deal?"

Vicky: "Pay me to do it." (Germany crushes the money on the floor, enough to tear it up a bit) "No, MY MONEY"

Germany: "I'll return this to you if you do it RIGHT NOW!" Well, she unties the boy and sets him free and holds him by his hand. I still feel something's not right…

Japan: "My senses told me that the older girl would use him as a lawnmower…" Of course, I did a face palm at that time…

Germany: So this is my analysis. This school is the one of the worse Max could go. More likely, Latvia and Sealand would make good team together with Max in this school. Well, as for the results, these are the possible rating. Worse teachers, teachers scared of a bully, typical stereotypes, kidnapping incidence, I would rate this school as a two. As for the findings, well, we have five people as suspects as the wielders to the wands aside from the wind wand. So, it might be easy…

* * *

"I never thought they'll do it seriously." Wanda replied.

"Well, that German helped me out a lot…" Timmy just then looks at his fairies "… but WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"Well, um…" the rulebook with the title 'Da Rules' showed up in front of Wanda "… according to the rules, a fairy is not allowed to appear under the orders of a superior in case of very special emergencies."

"What in the world is that rule about? I mean, having your godchild suffer so much is a 'special emergency', right?"

"Well, if a special emergency includes a world beyond ours…" a voice with a British accent "… then that is of much greater importance."

"Britain, what are you doing here?" Wanda asks.

"Well, explaining things."

"Britain…" Timmy looks at the tall guy with blonde hair and weird, thick eyebrows "… who in the world are you?"

"Well, I'm just the splendid country across the Atlantic…"

"Come on, your food alone…" Britain punched Cosmo so hard that he broke the house's wall.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FAIRY!"

"Look, I don't know who you are…"

"Timmy, remember the rules?" Wanda asks.

"Yes?"

"He is one of those who drafted it…"

"Yeah, but…" Timmy just came into realization and shouted "YOU DRAFTED DA RULES!"

"First of all it was spelled T-H-E Rules, I hate that Jorgen for changing it… Second, I'm not the only one. The Rules or 'The Manual of the Rules regarding the Affairs of Dealing a Godchild' is drafted around the Middle Ages based on the rules given from the beginning of the world. It governs all the fairy activity concerning godchildren. It varies every dimension. It is loosely based on the Ten Commandments; only being specialized by Jorgen for a godchild situation which I know is a very bad idea…"

"How did Jorgen became involve, and why the heck is there a need of The Rules?"

"Jorgen is as strict as a German could be and follows the rules fair and square. However, he added rules that were not even necessary, like the one about the breakfast issue and such. He even tried to add about the godparent having no children, but of course, I rejected it. For some unknown reason, he placed it on section 27 in a post note. The rules are needed to govern things in the world. For a test, wish for anything you want."

"Well, I wish Trixie…"

"Not about that, the other one."

"Tootie getting to like someone else?"

"No."

"Chester finding his missing tooth?"

"Not that…"

"America invading Britain!" Cosmo shouted out. Britain grabbed him by the wing and tosses him afar in the window.

"YOU BLOODY FAIRY! DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

"What about… oh yeah, Francis being beaten up!" Timmy continued

"If that's Francis Bonnefoy, I'll like that…"

"No, the other Francis, the one who bullies me?"

"No. Why won't we start to the natural laws, like gravity, electromagnetism…"

"Well, I wished about gravity once…"

"Well, I do suggest this…" Britain faces Wanda and Poof "I wish that the law of water tension is removed, last about a minute, and doesn't affect me."

"But that's…"

"Article 2 Section 11…"

"Alright…" Wanda swishes her wand and nothing seems to happen.

"Well, what's…" Timmy is trying to grasp his breath and looks pale. The trees and the plants are wilting and all the animals and humans can't breathe. After a minute, it returned to normal.

"What in the world did you do?"

"The law of water tension is a basic rule in water. Without it, water can't flow in the blood and oxygen can't flow with it. Good thing it lasted a minute, or else you are dead by the time you think about your next wish. You now understand why the rules are there?"

"Alright. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. You could call me by my name England or Britain or United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"Well, you're joking me, right?"

"If you don't believe me, just call me Arthur."

"Alright, Arthur, why are you here?"

"Well, maybe this could explain…" Britain brought his wand out and teleported them elsewhere…

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	5. The Secrets of the Blue Moon

Chapter 4 The Secrets of The Blue Moon

"Where are we?" Timmy asks. They are now on top of a deserted moon with breathable air and atmosphere.

"Nice to see you, Chosen One." a rock golem said to them.

"Now, you could now stop the politeness…" Britain replied "…now, lead us to the Wind Wand."

"As you wish." After that, they went into the wind wand.

"So, why are we here?" Timmy asks Britain. Britain touched the huge wand and it turned into a smaller version of it, the star still spinning to the wind's direction.

"Why didn't I know about that?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I have the authority to do so." He then calls in his phone and said "Jorgen, are you carrying the fire wand?"

"Yeah, but still in guitar form."

"How about…. Oh dear…hmm… Jorgen, you know the name of this guy?"

"Who?"

"Kumajiro's owner."

"It's Canada."

"Canada-who?"

"I got the wand from the polar bear guardian!" a silent voice said "Good thing you taught me some of your abilities."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada. Why do you always forgot me?"

"Britain, we have set up the whole equipment. We are ready to meet you down below." Germany said.

"Alright." Britain sends the phone off.

"Well, Chosen One Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale, California, you remember the way to go down?"

"Yeah…" Timmy stepped on the two stones with the shaped of the capital T and at that moment, they came inside the cave. Timmy did not expect what he saw. He saw several people of different nationalities, some of them are kids, alongside the wands. This cave has been converted into a secret base!

"What in the world are you thinking? This kids…"

"First of all, the wands here will not be touched by order. Anyone touching it would turn into animals and I activated that system. Second of all, everyone here is a secret agent. They would keep the secret regarding this. Third, we have to find and research about the movements of the enemy and the Blue Moon now recently formed a detection system." Britain replied to the buck-toothed Chosen One

"Number 725 reporting for duty." A kid said. Timmy instantly recognizes him.

"AJ, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a secret agent. I was hired after the Darkness incident and under Britain's orders. Don't worry, that memory regarding the Darkness is a hidden secret."

"Darkness incident?" Timmy turns to Britain.

"What else do you want to call it?"

"So, are there any other agents from Dimmsdale?" Timmy asks his best friend.

"Sure. Number 726 reporting for duty!." Chester came in.

"You're here too?"

"Well, we became agents during the Darkness incident. You don't expect it, right?"

"NUMBER 725 AND 726!" a voice said.

"It's number 86. We better go." The two immediately left. Suddenly, there are five agents coming near Britain and Timmy.

"Well, nice to meet you. My name is Nigel, Number 1 and this is my team…"he said while reaching his hand to Timmy.

"Let me guess… numbers 2, 3, 4, and 5, right?"

"Good guess."

"We are here to lead you to the prophecy stone…" a girl with a dangling green jacket said.

"HEY YEAH!" a weird guy said towards the air "Check out my cool Hero entrance!"

"YOU BLOODY AMERICA!" Britain shouted.

"So, you're the Chosen One, right?"

"Uh-huh." Timmy responded to America.

"Agent A." a girl said near here. He seemed to be a little grumpy at America.

"Number 86, what's that?"

"THESE ARE THE REPORTS!"

"So, you glad that the Delightful Children are not attacking for months now." America said while reading the report "Well, OWCA animals are still checking out their hide out. I told you, things would be easier if all secret agencies work together."

"I KNOW JUST SHUT UP! Besides, I admit your suggestion is right, BUT THAT'S IT!"

"Well, just do what you want…" America just signed the report "… how about the prophecy investigation?"

"The three wands are still being collected. The 4th one, however…"

"Isn't it the OWCA assigned to that task?" Britain asks.

"Well, they went inside a fight with red aliens and they lost it…"

"The bloody…"

"Wait, THERE'S A FOURTH WAND!" Timmy shouted.

"I'll explain that later. In the meantime… WHERE THE BLOODY WORLD DID IT GO!"

"I don't know, sir."

"Fine, search for it. For now…"

"China-aru." China came near America.

"What?" America responded

"I still got business to do in Dimmsdale."

"Fine, you could go…" America said. China left the area.

"WHAT THE BLOODY THING DID YOU DO! YOU JUST LET CHINA GO TO YOUR PLACE DESPITE OF THE STANDOFF IN SPRATLYS?!" Britain yelled.

"What, he got business in Dimmsdale…"

"What business is that?" Timmy cuts off.

"Well, maybe investment or such, he never said it is related to the Spratlys anyway…"

"Oh America…" Britain just did a face palm…

* * *

_**Five Reasons Why America should not be the International Police (Hetalia-based, NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!)**_

1. He can't read the atmosphere

"Hey, Palestine!" America yells out.

"What?"

"I heard you have a peace treaty?"

"Yes, I do have…" (Translation: you idiot…)

"So, you want to have peace with Israel, right?"

Palestine makes a grin and said "Yes, I do want to have peace with Israel…" (Translation: I want to blow you and Israel out of the map, all because of you…)

"Alright, I'll tell the others!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"WHAT! YOU BLOODY CRAZY!" Britain said.

"Hey, as the International Police and the Hero, can't you see? Palestine wants peace…"

"I have more experience to that matter. DO you expect that will work?"

"Well… hahahaha… no."

"So why a peace treaty?"

"Um I don't know…"

_And that brings us to number…_

2. He never listens to other countries

"So, if this treaty takes in place, do you think they will be peace?"

"Of course.."

"YOU BLOODY *&^^%%%$# THOSE BROTHERS ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING!"

"Well, they could be at peace right, and what could possibly go wrong?"

"Remember the Murphy's Law that what could go wrong will always happen?"

"Well, who's Murphy?" Britain just did a face palm.

3. He never listens to the parties involve!

"Hahahahaha! You and your boss are going down, Iraq!"

"Listen, I don't have nuclear…"

"Shut up. In the name of International police…"

_And we all know what happened next…_

4. He want his decision would always prevail

"So, the UN decided that to fight of the pirates in Somalia…"

"We'll attack with guns, missiles and planes!" America shouted. After that, the assembly left.

"YOU BLOODY %^(&^&%$!"

"Hahahaha! Totally cool, right?"

"Da, and I don't even have my vote…"

5. He's arrogant… enough said…

* * *

"Hi Britain." Ash said towards Britain.

"So, how's the search?"

"Well, we can't decipher the ones on the stone…" Ash replied. "They are not even written in any of our own ancient language."

"But at least we figured another entrance down below. However, it can only be accessed by at least three of the wielders." May continued.

"Say CHEESE!" America captured the two trainers in the camera.

"Oh dear…" Ash said.

"AMERICA!" May shouted.

"Pretty cool huh. I'll show this to the Advanceshipping…" Germany got the camera and steps on it.

"Germany, come on…"

"WE HAVE RULES, AND ONE OF THEM IS TO AVOID SHIPPING!" Germany replied.

"Mr. Ludwig?" Timmy responded. Germany just looked at him and said "You know you should learn and avoid trouble at least once in a while…"

"So, where are we?" Britain interrupted.

"Well, we'll lead you towards the back of the Prophecy Stone…" Ash said. They all followed the trainer (which they still didn't know a trainer in the Pokémon World) into some place…

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._

_l._


	6. A Long Hidden Prophecy

Chapter 5 A Long-hidden Prophecy

They walked into the tall stone that contained the prophecy of the third wand. Behind it are some undisturbed wand formations. It has attached equipment for investigating the stone and eight kids and seven teenagers are working there.

"So, your numbers are…" a faint voice said. It happens to come from Drew

"Well, so how's the investigation?" Britain asks.

"Well, this prophecy was written in an unknown language no longer existing in this world." A triangle-headed boy said.

"Let me see…" Britain tries to read it but nothing comes to his mind.

"Mr. Britain…" the other boy with a square nose said "… this is a weird cave…"

"Just never mind it…" Behind the rock is a etched of rock that could be placed with three wands and below it is an inscription that cannot be understood.

"That prophecy explains who would hold the first three wands, and most likely, they are the closest ones in the Chosen One's heart. Speaking of that…" Britain placed the wind wand in the hole in between the two other wands.

"Can I get…"

"Don't even dare. It has to be done in the right process…" Britain responded quickly to the pink-hated boy's question.

"And Speaking of the right process…" a voice said. With an 'atomic poof', a muscular fairy that looks like a full-grown man appeared and beside him is a Canadian holding a polar bear.

"Okay, I'm never used to this entrances…" a girl with a semi-circular head said.

"Um, number 834, 835, 836, 837 and 838, you could take a break now…" AJ said.

"Well, Roger that!" the triangular-headed boy said. While going out, the same boy said "Well, after this, we will make something extraordinary back in Danville that is not KND related…"

"Who are they?" Timmy asks.

"Well, they are new recruits from Danville, the town near us. You see, they got recruited due to their great inventions…" Chester said.

"Ok, so…" Timmy then looks to the muscular fairy and said "JORGEN, WHAT IN THE WHOLE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING! FIRST YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT MY FRIENDS REMEMBER THE INCIDENT, SECOND YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT I COULD WIELD THE WANDS ALL THIS TIME WITHOUT TURNING THEM INTO BIG WANDS, AND THIRD, FOR NOT SHOWING ME THE LAST PART OF THE PROPHECY!"

"Let me explain. We all know that Jorgen is such a wanker…"

"Is that an insult!" Jorgen shouted to Britain.

"OF COURSE IT WAS! YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THE WANDS EVEN BEFORE THE DARKNESS INCIDENT, GOT PREOCCUPIED INTO FINDING THE ANSWER AND NOT GOING TO ME, MAKING ALL OF THE NON-GUARDIAN FAIRIES INSIDE A GUMBALL MACHINE WITH ONE BEING CHEWED UP, AND NOT ASKING? YOUR ARROGANT BLOODY FAIRY THINKING GOT ALL OF US IN TROUBLE ALL THIS TIME!" Britain shouted back.

"Alright, I know my mistake!"

"Now… Jorgen, give me the guitar…" Jorgen give to Britain the guitar. It instantly turned into a pure white wand and placed it on the right side of the wind wand.

"Now…" Britain keeps on looking elsewhere.

"I think your finding this." A calm voice said. He is reaching out another wand.

"Who are you?" Britain asks him.

"I'm CANADA!"

"Alright, just give me the wand…" Canada gave the now-small clear Ice Wand and placed it on the left side of the Wind Wand.

"Now, let's see…" Britain begins to observe at the inscription below but nothing happens.

"Of course, there is only one thing we need…" Britain said.

"What?" Timmy asks.

"My breath." A voice responded.

"Aslan." The trainers recognize it. A Lion with such splendor walked towards the stone a breath on it. At that moment, the inscription begins to change and glow in a golden color. It is now written in English.

"The inscription can now be understood. This time will be different than the last time, Britain…"

"Of course, it is. Every generation, the inscription changes." The British man replied.

"Who are you?" Timmy asks towards the talking lion.

"You will learn about me more in the coming time. However, in the meantime, you have to forsake selfishness, envy, distrust and lust in your heart and you would learn it the hard way." At that moment, the Lion begins to walk away towards the deepest part of the cave where the wands are shining brightly as He passes by.

"Who was that?" Timmy asks.

"Timmy, what he said is true about you." Wanda reappeared to Timmy.

"Alright, enough of that…" Britain said "… I'm giving you the opportunity to read the inscription."

"Let's see…" Timmy reads the inscription and reads it "… In the time of Darkness in its Third Return, the three warriors will once again be called. The fourth one, a rival of the wind, would turn his head towards evil, being deceived until the Light shows him the way. The three warriors are to be called, among the nation where the Light had shone in the New World. The wind knew them closely, but not that much, for all are young in their calling and need to learn. The Light chose this relationship evermore in the world where they will be found…"

Britain now joins Timmy in reading "… that the wind will neutralize the hearts of the fire and ice, as how it should be designed. The fire has a purging fire towards the wind and the ice has a heart cold to the wind, yet melts to the wind's minor heat. The union of the two would be possible, for the wind balances the two just as how the night cools the day before. They will be of one mind and of one heart to serve the Light to vanquish the Darkness once again."

"Am I having a science lesson about convection?" AJ replied.

"No. Actually, this is how it works…" Britain explains "… using the Second Law of Thermodynamics, the possible explanation is this: Timmy knows the fire and ice since he is the wind and the two are united because of Timmy. One of them knew him very much while the other does not want to know him more, although the ice is eager to know him more…"

"Well, that reflects our friendship!" AJ said. "I'm smart, Chester is not that much and Timmy's in between. It is because of Timmy why we knew each other and we have some differences that reflects that…"

"Well, why don't we try?" Britain said. "Now, grab the wands on the stone simultaneously."

"Alright then…" Timmy, Chester and AJ lined up.

"These are the tips: Timmy must always be at the center. If one of you is in a wrong position, the border around the wands would shine red. If one of you was push over, that is the wrong person while if all three of you are pushed over…" At that moment, a bright light surrounds the three and electricity formed. The force pushed all three over and they hit at a group of wands. All three of them became animals as expected, Timmy a rabbit, Chester a bird and AJ a turtle.

"… we've got the wrong two…" Britain just sighed and turn the three back.

"If that ain't AJ and Chester, then who is?" Timmy said.

"Let's see…" Germany said and opens his Inter-dimensional journal "… actually there are two girls in your room left. The bad news, I forgot to write their names down."

"WHAT!" All of them shouted.

"I forgot it thanks to the soccer game…" Germany said while looking to Italy playing several soccer moves.

"Now, HOW IN THE WORLD COULD WE FIND THEM!" Timmy shouts.

"Well, the girls are in your room..." Germany said.

"We don't have to place another investigator for that!" Britain said. "The first day is for that to happen. The second is a cultural parade and survey…"

"Well, we'll be coming for that!" Dawn said.

"So, we still got time right?" Timmy said.

"Well, we still have no information about the Darkness, so we have so much time…" Germany replied. Just then, Timmy went into a deep thought.

"Well, did Trixie remember about the Darkness incident?"

"Well, Britain told me to never let anyone except AJ and Chester to remember about that incident." Jorgen said in his own way.

"Have you altered what I said? I have a feeling you suit it again in your own preferences." Britain replied with scrutiny.

"Well, no…" Jorgen said. In his mind, he is saying "_Sorry, Britain, but I never like that three second kiss be remembered by anyone, not even Timmy. I'm not used to that stuff, even if I'm married…"_

* * *

_**World History for Morons!**_

(Cosmo writing something) EUREKA!

Timmy: What's wrong with Cosmo?

Wanda: He is writing a book…

Timmy: Cosmo writing a book? *laughs* THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Misty: Seriously, he is writing one…

Timmy: Who are you?

Wanda: Misty, our former godchild in another world. We have a long time to explain things.

Cosmo: Look at what I have written! It's the involvement of Switzerland in WWII!

_P/A: Switzerland is a neutral country and he was famously known to shoot and destroy any tank, man or aircraft that goes in his territory to maintain his neutrality. No one, not even the Axis nor Allied powers, dared to come close to his territory._

Cosmo: Well, it's a better description that he is wearing a skirt and dancing with Japan singing Yo hoh ho-tralalalal Ya ho-ho-tralala…

Switzerland: (Arming his gun) Looks like it's my time to hit a crazy green fairy on the head. (Shots are being heard)

* * *

On the other hand in Dimmsdale, California…

It is night time and China is now standing in front of the biggest mansion in Dimmsdale. He rang the doorbell and sound radiated around. The door was opened and a voice of a girl is heard, saying "Uncle Yao!"

_Perhaps you are guessing who in the world and how did it happen. Find out next chapter!_

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	7. How the Tang Family Got Rich

Chapter 6 How the Tang family became rich

It is night time and China is now standing in front of the biggest mansion in Dimmsdale. He rang the doorbell and the sound radiated around. The door was opened and a voice of a girl is heard, saying "Uncle Yao!"

"Trixie Tang. It's been a long time-aru" China replied. "Is your dad here?"

"Of course, Mr. Yao. Come inside." Mr. Tang said, walking towards the door. "Trixie, you could now go to your room now."

"Yes dad." At that moment, Trixie went to the long and winding stairs. The two adults are now seen on the table, both drinking a cup of hot tea each.

"So, how are world affairs?" Mr. Tang asks.

"Well, we, as always, are having a hard time regarding the Spratlys issue. My boss even wants me to terrorize the ASEAN by sending some of my ships in their waters. Even I don't agree with that, but I can't do about it-aru."

"Well…" Mr. Tang gave China some papers.

"These here are the plans for building an aircraft carrier and how to operate one and these here are top-secret files about the F-22 Raptor and the JSF program."

"How did you get that-aru?"

"Simple. I'm a businessman and an investor, of course, a double-agent of the People's Republic of China."

"So, how's business?"

"The president, a.k.a America's boss tries to stimulate the economy from the European market losses and recession. Of course, that concerns me as a business and a stockholder in many markets around the world…"

"Dad, my friends are coming here for a party!" Trixie's voice is heard.

"Of course, my pretty darling! You could use the sound-proof room!" China notices the way Mr. Tang said those words.

"Why are you pampering her? That is so not the Chinese way of raising a child-aru!" China madly said.

"I've got no choice about that…"

"Well, I do have a suggestion: Why don't you go back in China and let her work in a farm-aru?"

"You know I can't do that. She and her mother don't want to leave, even though I tried to do that…"

"This is ridiculous…" China now begins to pound the table "…I have a hard time dealing with westerners during these years and they want me to follow their suits! Before, I was the Middle Kingdom until that foolish Britain destroyed my morale and all the others partitioned me-ahen! Don't you realize how hard it is! I was divided and left to decide on what path I have to follow so I decided to create more business and use my manpower and now I am one of the fastest booming economies in the word while still keeping my culture intact! Even my Chinese frugality spirit lives on every Chinese in every country where they made Chinatowns, and now you are not allowing your daughter to come to China? ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"I know about that. It's hard to convince her, thinking that her world all rest in popularity…"

"Why don't you tell her the harsh truth!? We both know that reality is about to find something out of poverty and scarcity of resources and to use it to the maximum potential! You know why I'm angry because that is not how the Chinese do things-aru!" At that moment, China's phone rang.

"WHAT!"

"Yo, China, I know you have some business to deal with, but we have to plan the cultural dances you have." America said.

"Oh. Well, maybe later-aru."

"Fine. See you at the Blue Moon!" China took his phone down.

"Who's that?" Mr. Tang asks China.

"It's America. We are doing a cultural dance in Trixie's school."

"It's unusual. Why would the UN do that?"

"Remember the Darkness incident?"

"No."

"The Pictonians?"

"That I have…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" Trixie said, all dressed for the party. They all have a little chat on the door. After a while, they went inside.

"This here is uncle Yao. He came straight from China." Trixie said, introducing her friends to China.

"This is so uncool…" an afro guy said "… Isn't China a source of cheap labor my dad uses?"

"HI-"China was about to bring his wok out but Mr. Tang held him at the shoulder, calming him down.

"Well, China also has a fascinating history-aru. China has a 4000-year existence and has a remarkable history. It is the birth of the Eastern civilization." China begins his cultural talk.

"By the way, my uncle knows a lot about history…" Trixie whispered. China then started telling about his history from the earliest dynasties.

"This is uncool. We came for a party, not a history lesson." Another kid said.

"Well, let's go to the party room. Uncle Yao, could you do me a favor?"

"What-aru?"

"Could you cook for the party?"

"With pleasure!" China then brought out all of his utensils out all at the same time and begins to cook which fascinates everyone.

"Even if he's a historian, he is still cool in cooking." A girl replied. Trixie then leads the group to the sound proof room. China was now seen slicing the onions in the air and made some knife strokes, enough to evenly chop the onions.

"You're still as good in mass production as ever…" Mr. Tang said.

"Of course… HIYAAH!" China then sends the beef to the air and uses wushu to place it unto the dumpling wrappers. After a few minutes, he made Chinese noodles and dumplings enough for the whole party.

"Well, that's enough for now. I have to go now. So, what's your decision?"

"Maybe Trixie has to go to China. I'll try to convince her and my wife."

"I'll prepare the passports. Just say if you're ready-aru." China then left the scene…

* * *

Outside of the Tang mansion…

"Finally, I have everything to stop Timmy from falling in love to Trixie!" A voice said. China heard it from the bush and sprang into action, bringing his wok and ladle out. The person immediately reacted and blocked the wok smash using a small knife-like trowel. The person also quickly dodges the incoming ladle coming from the side.

"What in the world is a ninja doing in here-aru?" China said.

"Well, I'm the love ninja, here to destroy anything that interferes my love for a guy named Timmy Turner." At that moment, the ninja brought out a white flag. China read it "I surrender-Germany" and recognized that the handwriting is from Italy.

"Surrendering-aru?" China said.

"Huh, does that what it means?" the ninja asks.

"Why take a flag and not know what it means? First, it means 'I surrender-Germany', and…" China realized that only Italy Veneciano would make those flags.

"Where you got that-aru?"

"Just from a mysterious flag rain. Look, I took this flag because it is written in Japanese and I have some business to do to the kid in this house…"

"If you hurt my citizen, you would go thru me-aru."

"Your citizen?"

"HIYAAH!" China charges again. This time, the mysterious ninja dodged, bounced on the wok, and went to the roof.

"Well, mysterious person, you are a strong opponent. Thanks to you, my plan was thwarted. Until we meet again!" the ninja brought out smoke bombs and vanishes.

"Who is she and why would she want to hurt Trixie-aru?"

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	8. Another Day in Dimmsdale Elem School

Chapter 7 Another day in Dimmsdale Elementary School

_Timmy's house January 27, 2012 6:00 am local time_

"Good morning Timmy!" Cosmo said to the now-awake Timmy. Timmy got up and happily prepared.

"Wow, sport, you are happy and excited for the morning…" Wanda said, floating near Timmy.

"Well, why wouldn't I be excited if being a chosen one means to protect the world and save other dimensions! Besides, I have my friends who happened to be secret agents and such!"

"Oh Timmy!" Timmy's dad yelled. His mom and dad opened the door and said "Well, we'll be going to a historical theme-park in Dansville and guess what, we'll leaving you behind!"

"Let me guess, you will get a babysitter named Vicky?"

"No, we will get you a babysitter from a different country!"

"Hi _po." _A happy-go-lucky girl who looks to be in her sixteen years of age said. She is wearing a red skirt and an orange shirt with white-interwoven red stripes that forms a square. She also has a green handkerchief on her hair with white polka-dots.

"My name is Isabel Corazon de Hesus! I will be your babysitter for this day!"

"Well, good luck dear and have some fun!" Timmy's mom and dad closed the door in a bang and left.

"Cebu, what are you doing here?" Wanda asks.

"Is she a country?"

"_Opo."_ Cebu replied.

"Well then, what could possibly go wrong!"

* * *

_**Five Reasons Why Filipinos are Frequently Late (Sorry to insult Filipinos out there: I'm a Filipino and I'm proud of it. I'm making a satire for fun ok. NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!)**_

_1. They like to sleep more in the morning…_

Cebu is now snoring very hard on the floor.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that a pail of water pours on her" Cosmo and Wanda flings a pail of water to her.

"_Aruy. Ang sakit!"_ Cebu replied.

"I said water pouring her, not a bucket hitting her!" Wanda commented.

"But I wanted that to happen!" Cosmo said.

_2. They are meticulous cookers_

"Now, where is the pan…" Cebu said.

"It's over there…"

"Oh, right!"

_After 10 minutes…_

Cebu is now seen pouring salt slowly…

"Come on, I'm STARVING HERE!"

"Wait for more!"

_3. They spend most of their time gossiping…_

"You know…" Timmy just heard lot blah-blahs which he doesn't even mind. After that, Timmy just prepared his own bag while Cebu is still just talking.

"Come on, don't tell me she's like that!"

_4. They work real slowly when they are hurrying_

Cebu is now seen clearing out the table a washing the dishes. Timmy, while brushing, notices her and follows her slow pace…

_5. They never bother about the time_

"Um, Cebu, what time is it? The school bus is not yet here?"

"Um, 7:59…"

"DARN IT, I'm late! COSMO, WANDA, I WISH THAT I WAS IN SCHOOL!" At that time, Timmy left.

"But he has to go at 8:00 right?"

_By the way, there is a saying that if the Filipinos are told to meet at 8:00, they are only just going out of their house at 8:00…_

* * *

"TIMMY, YOU ARE LATE!" Mr. Crocker said "and I'm giving you a…"

"IT'S AIRFORCE ZERO!" AJ yelled. All of the students dodged. He then whispered to Chester "I really love that catchphrase."

At that moment, the school's window is broken and America enters in with his 'hero' pose.

"Now, I'm working with the Dept. of Education. Mr. Denzel Crocker, you are given a week leave with twice the salary!"

"OH SWEET! When will it start?"

"Today."

"See you kids!" he went thru the broken window with his suitcase and came tumbling away and laughing like crazy, then having an epileptic shock and saying "FAIRIES!".

"Your teacher is on the leave. So right now, I present to you the substitute!" America said. No one was responding.

"I SAID SUBSTITUTE!" China is now seen running the hallway. He now enters the room formally.

"Uncle Yao!" Trixie yelled.

"China!" Timmy said simultaneously. Chester and AJ look at him intently.

"I mean, you came from China?"

"Of course I came from China. My name is Yao Wang…" China wrote his alias in Chinese "… and I will be your instructor…"

"Hahaha! Of course, you should be teaching them America's history and the awesome kick-butt culture I have!" America yelled.

"Oh, please, I don't want to teach that cultural thrash of yours. Since we are in UN week, I will teach you the Chinese Culture."

"Well, I want each of you to make a ten-page report to all the cultures you encountered in this eight-day study. Of course, you must say that all the other cultures are junk and that the American culture is the best!"

"What! I won't accept that-aru!" China replied.

"Sorry dude, you're in American soil. The Hero's rules will prevail! By the way…" America looks at a paper he is holding and said "… you have three students from another country, Japan, Latvia, and England!"

"IT'S SEALAND!" a young voice said.

"Oh, whatever. Now!" Latvia, Max and Sealand came inside the room thru the door.

"Hello, my name is Max and I came from Japan!"

"Hello, my name is Ravis Galante and I came from Latvia!" the other kid said beside Max said. Sealand, however, did something ridiculous: he made a flag of Sealand with colors on the board and said "My name is Peter Kirkland and I came from the beautiful country named Sealand!" At that moment, Britain rushes to the room and said "PETER KIRKLAND! I TOLD YOU TO…"

"Of course, you just have to recognize…" America then covers Sealand's mouth and said "Well, for now, you'll meet the three later. We will have some talk to them for now. Right now, why don't you go outside and watch the cultural dances…" That moment, all of the students went out. Sealand then stared at a certain Asian-American girl who winked towards him.

"Alright, we have to talk to you…" America said, releasing Sealand.

"Did you see that girl? He winked at me!" Sealand replied.

"Yeah… every girl winks every guy they see…" Latvia stutteringly said. Everyone took a look at him. "Wha-what do you expect from a cou-country wi-ith the highest fe-female birth rate in-in the world …"

"Well, he does got the point…" Max replied.

"Well, maybe you just got that as an illusion…" Britain said.

"Come on Britain, look at Sealand. He's…"

"YOU BLOODY AMERICA! SAYING HE'S GROWING MEANS HE HAS AN ECONOMY, AND WHEN IT HAPPENS, WE ARE FORCE TO RECOGNIZE HIM EVEN THOUGH HE IS JUST A PLATFORM OUT IN THE SEA!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you recognize me? It's a done deal. Besides, you said that I was growing up, right?"

"Ve~" Italy pops up on the window.

"Honhonhonhon… I heard another nation is growing up…"

"But you and the others are losing money, right?" Italy replied

"Honhonhonhon… I'll teach him how to chase girls and his economy would boom…" France said. He then increases his voice and said "Honhonhonhonhonhon… I sense that someone really needs to learn from the love…" a block of wood directly hits France on the face enough to make a red mark.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" France shouted back.

"YOU POVERTY-DRIVEN RASCAL! I WON'T LET YOU RECOGNIZE THAT BLOODY ANNOYING JERK!" At that moment, the two begins to fight. America just laughs on the scene. Max just looks at it and said "Oh boy…"

* * *

On another bush near them…

"Oh look at them, James…" a female voice said.

"Well, as I could see, they are fighting again…" another male voice responded.

"Well, we need a way to spy, find and capture the chosen one. If we fooled him, then we will be able to defeat everyone else…"

"But how are we able to do that? We are not supposed to use Pokémon in this covert op…"

"Well. Foop…"

"Yes, as long it's about…"

"We get the chosen one and you could destroy the fairy baby. I wish that I have a brainwash… what do you call it here?"

"A cat?"

"A cat." A red-eyed cat appeared. It acted like a cat and purrs like a living one, except that it can no longer able to think for itself.

"Let's see if we could spy them…" the mysterious persons just placed a chip on its back with a letter R on it and it was allowed to roam. However…

"Wow, a poor cat…" Greece went by the cat. The cat became obviously mad due to its brainwashed instincts towards the countries.

"Well, don't be afraid." Greece took the cat even though it's scratching and he removed the microchip on its back. The cat immediately returned into a normal, black cat, cuddling on Greece's arm.

"What did just happen?" the voice said

"I told you that it's hard to mess against them…" Foop replied…

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	9. Cultural and Country Bonanza

Chapter 8 Cultural and Country Bonanza

"Ehem… is this thing on?" a guy with the sunglasses said on the stadium.

"What is he doing in here?" Timmy said, recognizing he is KND agent number 1.

"Well, as a part of the plan, KND has many of their agents around, and you would not notice them due to the crowd of kids." AJ replied.

"Well, welcome to the UN cultural day two…" Number One said on the microphone

On the back stage…

"I hate this…"

"Why, Switzerland?" Austria asks.

"I'M WEARING A DRESS!"

"So the question as always is why?"

"Well…"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Big Brother?"

"Liechtenstein, why?"

"I want you to sing a folk song I have named Oh Vermeil for the cultural meet in Dimmsdale. I'll make the dress for you!" Liechtenstein showed to him a smile.

"Ok… as long as you are happy…"

* * *

"I'm happy to see my Big Brother on stage!" Liechtenstein said with a smile among the crowd of kids. Suddenly, she felt a finger pocking her.

"Hey, who are you?" Timmy asks.

"My name is Lili Zwigli from the land of Liechtenstein!"

"Lichtenstein?"

"Liechtenstein. Yours?"

"Timmy Turner. Nice to meet you." AJ poked Timmy and whispered "You should be careful whom you're dealing with…"

"Why?"

"His Big Brother is very territorial."

"Now, for the first performance…" Number one said "… we present to you a dance number of the folk song Oh Vermeil presented to you by Mister Kiku Honda and Mister Basch Zwigli. The dance originated from…" he then whispered "Psst, number 4 how do you pronounce it?"

"I don't know."

"I know, Liechtenstein!" a female voice said.

"Thanks, number three." He then coughs and continues "Sorry for the interruption. The dance originated from the folk song in the land of Liechtenstein. Now, let here it out for the song Oh Vermeil!" The curtain was lifted and the beautifully-detailed scenery of the Alps is shown. Japan then sings "O Vermeil, my pretty one, pray tell me where's your home?"

Switzerland replied happily in the song "My home it is in Switzerland, 'tis made of wood and stone, my home it is in Switzerland, and 'tis made of wood and stone".

"Yo ho ho, tra la la la," They now turned around while happily singing the song

"Yo ho ho, tra la la la,"

"Yo ho ho, tra la la la,"

"Yo ho ho, tra la la la,"

"Yo ho ho, tra la la la,"

"Yo ho ho, tra la la la,"

"Yo ho ho, tra la la la,"

"Yo ho ho!"

After that, the students just clapped. The countries on the back staged, however, laughed very hard!

"I can't stop myself laughing!" Hungary said. Austria just laughed his spleen out. Even the G8 except Japan, Prussia, Turkey and the others are laughing.

"Yeah, laugh as you want…" Switzerland said.

"Oh douchebag. I never expected that…" Austria said. He resumed laughing.

"Hahahaha! I can't imagine Switzerland doing that!" Italy Veneciano said while rolling and laughing at the floor. At that moment, Switzerland brought out a pistol with a silencer and pointed it at Italy.

"If you continue laughing, I'll shoot you at the head."

"No, Please, I'm begging you!" Italy knelt and repeatedly bows down to Switzerland "I'll do anything just please don't shoot me! I'll do anything even to manufacturing your guns even if I have a problem in my economy and…"

"Well then…"

"Looks like it's our turn, Master Austria." Hungary said.

"Well…" Austria just looked away…

Outside, Cosmo, now in a mushroom form, laughed his spleen out, LITERALLY, after Switzerland and Japan performed.

"That's hilarious. Is that my spleen?"

"What are you two doing here?" Timmy whispered.

"Well, as a godparent, isn't it we must be with you?" Wanda replied

On the stage, a beautiful romantic waltz was made by Austria and Hungary that made most of the girls wish that they could dance a boy. Surprisingly…

"Timmy, please, can you have a dance with me?"

"TOOTIE! How'd you get here?"

"It's a secret… Please, let's have a date together and have…"

"Wow, chosen one…"

"WAH! WHO ARE YOU?" Timmy replied to the tall, ominous figure on his left.

"I'm Ivan Braginsky…"

"Kekkon…" another voice said. This shocks the two boys.

"Big Brother…You won't escape even in someone else's dream! Now, KEKKON, KEKKON!"

"GO AWAY BELARUS!" At that moment, Timmy woke up.

"What a nightmare…"

"It's lunchtime and we could now declare a break." Number 1 said. Now, the students are now in the canteen…

"So, Ludwig, who's the cook today?" Italy asks.

"HIYAAH!" China said, slicing and dicing foods around which amazes everyone. After a few seconds, tons of Chinese delicacies are now on the table. Each of the students got their plate, with Trixie receiving twice as much.

"Wow, Trixie, you surely are good at connections!" Tad said.

"Well, what do you expect, Chinese foods are both low-fat and healthy…"

* * *

_**Five Reasons Why Countries Must Not Interact to Their Citizens except Their Bosses**_

_1. You will offend other countries_

"Now, I will try to get that girl's heart and the others would recognize me as a country!" Sealand said. "Well, first, I will try and know the name of that Asian girl…" China sensed it, leaves his cooking post and flings Sealand beyond the roof.

"Don't you ever dare come to any of my citizens!"

_2. If you won't, you will be thrown outside_

"I hate that China. Why would he do that instead of recognizing me?" Sealand said "Let's see… I know, I'll use my charisma in convincing the other countries to her!"

_Later…_

"Hello my lady…" Sealand said while facing sideways. Trixie is shown eating the food and notices Sealand. Sealand continued and said "Of course, you would recognize me as someone coming from the great land known as Sealand!"

"Sealand?" Trixie asks.

"It's a country with a population of 4…"

"THAT BLOODY BRAT!" Britain shouted on the table with the trainers and the countries while peering over the scene "I TOLD HIM THAT HE SHOULD FOLLOW THE RULES!"

"Come on Britain…" America was interrupted when Britain comes near and picks Sealand by his collar…

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sealand said, now outside the dining hall

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU MUST ABIDE TO THE RULES!"

_3. You would scare them…_

"What are you looking for Timmy?" Chester asks.

"Well, I have a dream of Tootie stalking me, a tall, scary guy beside me, and a very creepy girl!" Timmy replied. Just then, a heavy-laden hand touched Timmy on his back that freaks him out.

"Oh, hi Ivan!" AJ said.

"Don't tell me he's a country…"

"Da! I am. Well…"

"Big Brother…" Belarus said.

"Chosen one, please hide me from her…" Russia said, hiding on Timmy's back.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Hello Timmy!" Tootie said.

"RUN AWAY!" the two just ran away.

"AJ, what's wrong with Timmy today?" Tootie asks.

"Well, I don't know…"

"BIG BROTHER…" Belarus strolled down the hallway in a creepy fashion.

"Wah!" Sanjay, Timmy's other friend, hides beneath the table.

"I could sense a scary AURA!"

_4. You would destroy their innocence (especially you France)_

"Well, I'll be going to the bathroom…" Veronica said. She left and instead of the bathroom, she hid on the wall on the hallway's exit, concealing herself.

"I'm really jealous of Trixie… every boy likes her, even my Timmy, and even one of the newcomer!"

"I just sense someone who needs consultation for love…" a voice said.

"Who are you?"

"Of course, if you want someone to notice and fall in love with you, come to someone who comes from the nation of love!"

"From France?"

"Of course… honhonhonhonhon… we gave the most effective love advice and will make any relationship successful…" At that moment, a brick hit France again on his head.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT TO HIT ME ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" France shouted.

"Let me compute it… You with a girl, hiding in the shadows, DO I HAVE TO SAY MORE!" Another voice said.

"What, this young kid must know about love… besides, such an idiot British man who believes that fairies exist is like a soiled truffle eaten by the dirtiest pig who happens to be like you."

"YOU BLOODY FRANCE!"

"France?" Veronica said. All that can be heard are punches and kicks from the two fighting. Veronica just returned to the table.

"Well, what happened?" Chad asks.

"Well, just two adults fighting like kids. Why would he say the word France?"

_Of course, you might give away your identity as a bonus…_

_5. You don't want do make another country angry, especially the strict one_

Germany's head is now reaching boiling point as he saw Italy convincing everyone about Pasta, France and Britain fighting, Belarus chasing Russia, Spain playing a guitar with Romano, Sealand's voice, and a whole lot more. He then shouted "I'M DECLARING A MEETING FOR ALL THE UN DELEGATES AVAILABLE. I WANT YOU TO GO OUTSIDE AND WE'LL TALK!" immediately, all of the countries, non-Dimmsdalian KND Members, and trainers left the hall.

* * *

"I REALLY DON'T WANT WHAT YOU ARE DOING EARLIER!" Germany said "EACH OF US MUCH BE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH WHILE WE FIND THE OTHER WIELDERS!"

"But Germany, I'm just talking…"

"ITALY VENECIANO! I WANT YOU TO LISTEN FOR A WHILE." Germany then brought out his Inter-dimensional Journal and said "I listed here all the violations. So far, among the countries, Japan, Latvia, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein still have not violated any rules…"

"What about me?" Sealand asks.

"YOU VIOLATED ALL OF THEM!"

"But how?"

"Rule number 1: Only Internationally-recognized countries are to be mentioned. Sealand and any other micro nations must never be mentioned and the mother country of that micro nation must be recognized as their citizenship…"

"But we all know…"

"IT SAID A MICRONATION!" Germany shouted. "Sealand, you broke that."

"Rule number 2: You must only call each other on your alias. Sealand, you also broke that earlier morning, so are you Britain…"

"Rule number 3: No one must promote your own culture unless you are performing a dance or you're the cook of the day. Degrading another culture is strictly prohibited. Do I have to say you by name?"

"Rule number 4: NO ONE MUST STRAY AROUND THE SCHOOL UNLESS YOU'RE THE INSPECTOR FOR THE DAY, GO TO THE BATHROOM, OR GETTING A MEAL! SPEAKING TO ANY CIVILIANS EXCEPT THE PRINCIPAL IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED! Speaking of that, how's your survey, Spain?"

"Well, they are all happy to all the dances, although some are bored or sleepy…"

"Finally, Rule number 5… urgh…"

"Germany, what's wrong?" Italy asks.

"… No one must shout inside the school building…"

"HAHA! GERMANY VIOLATED ONE!" America yelled. Germany just closed the notebook.

"Each of us must follow the rules starting next week. Besides, we still have a lot of time to find the wielders…"

"Germany…" Italy pokes Germany's back.

"… The only problem is that we don't know how to start our search…"

"Germany…" Italy said while poking Germany more.

"WHAT!"

"I just remembered something… I lost my white flags for you, me and Japan during the Darkness incident. They contain a lot of memories during World War Two, where we celebrate our friendship as the Axis!"

"Why did you tell me now?"

"Wait…" Britain just thought up of something "…I just remembered that Aslan told me that we will find them thru three white flags. I didn't believe it because anyone could make white flags… unless…"

"OF COURSE!" America yelled "WE COULD SEARCH EVERY WHITE FLAG IN DIMMSDALE, GET ALL THE KIDS, AND FIND THE WAND TRIO!"

"That's a bit dangerous…" Britain comments.

"Let's see… Italy, can you make another white flag for me, you, and Japan?" Germany asks.

"I always have something to spare…" Italy brought out three white flags with the inscriptions in Japanese, German, and Italian.

"Not that… You made them in Japanese, right? The ones you lost during the Darkness incident?"

"Well, I'll make a new one!" After a minute, three flags in Japanese inscription are made, with the labels 'I surrender-Italy', 'I surrender-Japan', and 'I surrender-Germany'.

"Well, Are Italians like him?" Paul asks.

"Well, he's the worst of them…" Kenny said.

"Wait, I knew this flag!" China pointed to the one with the inscription 'I surrender-Germany' "it was held by the love ninja who tried to hurt the Tang family-aru."

"Wait, China, the Tang family is part Chinese?" America asks.

"What do you expect? Tan, Sy, Chin, Chuan, Tang Dynasty?" China replied "I thought that ninja was an OTLI member, why would he attack me-aru?"

"Well, they have a flight to Singapore in their private jet for their 12-hour vacation …" America said China gulped at that.

"Who's the pilot-aru?"

"Well, surprisingly, it's me…" China became scared, for that jet is actually a part-time fighter jet that the Tang family just borrowed. China just whispered to himself "_Ok, the Tang family didn't even know that is a fighter jet which they converted into a luxury one that is capable to fly across the Pacific Ocean. Still, I just retained the 2 30mm cannons in case of emergencies…"_

"What are you saying China?"

"Just nothing-aru…"

"Say, when they are leaving?" Britain interrupted.

"About 4:30 am tomorrow morning in their private airport…"

"Alright. First of all, if the OTLI has interest in the Tang family, we have to guard them for sure. America, China, you'll do the job…" Britain said.

"Roger that!" America replied.

"Japan, we'll try to find this 'love ninja' and ask him or her questions regarding the flag. Also, France.."

"_Bon sûre _what is it my British man?"

"You guard the chosen one. You could take whoever you want with you. Make sure you don't do anything vile and idiotic. Now, let's finish this day and find our leads…"

* * *

Before the day ends, the trainers did the oriental part of the dances. Dawn, Misty, Paul, Kenny, and Ash did a dance that tells about a certain Chinese Dynasty. However, May and Drew has to suffer from the dance the Philippine siblings made known as Tinikling…

"Come on May, you could do…OW!" Drew said while his left foot was clamped on the bamboo doing the third, closing beat. May gracefully went thru it. After that, the day ended with Drew having his feet sore…

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal!_


	10. A Dogfight, An Ambush, and the Deal

Chapter 9 A dogfight, an ambush, and The Deal

_Tang Family Private Runway, January 28, 2012 4:00 am_

"Dad, where are we going?" Trixie asks.

"We are going to the Singapore and have a business/ vacation trip."

"Well, my beautiful sweetheart, we are all going to go to the butterfly park, the Universal Studios theme park and ride those rides that are so cute and adorable!" Trixie mom followed up.

"I do suggest that Trixie instead must learn more of the oriental culture-aru…" a familiar voice said.

"Uncle Yao?"

"Mr. Yao Wang, what are you doing here?" Mr. Tang asks.

"Well, just checking out the plane I gave you-aru." China responded.

"So, how's your business?"

"Doing fine. I want to join you to Singapore, you know, for business trips…" China then whispered "_… and the islands spelled S-P-A-R-T-L-Y-S…"_

"Well, I do think my daughter must learn to be more polite and act like a lady instead of business and such…"

"YOU EXPECT HER TO SURVIVE REAL LIFE! I do suggest, Mrs. Tang, that you teach your daughter three things: learning to make tea, wushu, and the art of making money-aru!"

"Another Chinese metaphor? Look, I'm contented that my daughter only learns to make tea and learns stuff and become a real girl."

"ALL ABOARD!" America yelled.

"Wait, aren't you the one from the Dept. of Education?" Trixie asks America.

"Aside from that, I'm also a pilot of the United States Air Force!" America yelled. "Well, let's go inside now…" After that, they left the runway. Just then, America turned the jet into autopilot and meets up with China and the Tang family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tang, we have to talk-aru…" China said

* * *

_KND Base on Dimmsdale, California (a.k.a AJ's house) 5:30 am_

"Does the KND have any information about the love ninja?" Japan asks.

"Well, maybe… we have to make sure…" Britain searches for the secret entrance and he found it among the bushes. However, even though Britain and Japan are countries, they are still grown-ups and Britain remembered that only kids have access to the base, as evidence of the small handprint scanner. He then calls in the British agents and they let them open the hideout.

"Thanks 513." Britain said as the 3 agents waved and went inside the weird-looking bus. They went inside where Max was sleeping there.

"What are you doing here?" Japan asks the trainer.

"Well, instead of training Pokémon, in this world, I have nothing to do. Besides, it's more fun to learn about another dimension so I decided to stay here for the weekend!" Max immediately woke up.

"Where are the other trainers?" Britain asks.

"Well, Ash decided to quickly return to Unova while my sister and Dawn went to Italy to explore more. Paul, Drew and Barry, however, stayed in New York to discover more of the local culture…" the young trainer replied "Beside, could you just give me some sleep…"

"Well…" Britain opened the mainframe and it requires a password.

"I'll do it, Britain…" one type and Japan opened it up.

"Japan, you surely know the password…"

"It's simple, it's k*** r***." Japan goes thru the files of all the children in Dimmsdale and found a surprising profile: a profile of Tootie De Leslie who was also dubbed as the love ninja.

"So, we have a lead…" at that moment, the alarms blared enough to wake Max again, Numbers 1,2,3,4 and 5 comes inside the room and catches the two countries by the net.

"WHAT THE BLOODY WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Britain protested.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Britain… we thought the KND alarm around Dimmsdale has something to do with grown-ups in the camera…" the girl with a green, long sweatshirt, so long that over half of it dangles beyond her arm length, said.

"Number 3, you sure it's the countries?" a chubby guy with an airforce-like goggles said.

"It's affirmative, number 2." Number 1 said.

"If it's not them, then what could bring the alarm of…?"

"Oh come on! Why do you come in my house without permission?" AJ shouted, running towards them. He still looks a little bit sleepy.

"Sorry, 725." Number 1 apologized.

"We are just having a sleep-over when the alarm blared!" Chester responded standing beside AJ.

"Who opened the mainframe and check the profiles?" AJ raised a question towards them. 1, 2,3,4,5 and Max pointed to Britain and Japan.

"Is that the cause?" Number 5, a black-American girl wearing a red cap, blue shirt, and a long, black, curly hair, all designed like a hip-hop girl would, and said.

"No. The alarm works out either someone else attacks the base, the Delightful Children are found near the base…" AJ said.

"…or an alien stealth fighter came thru the skies…" AJ and Chester simultaneously said.

"Wait a minute, KND alarms are not meant to detect alien stealth fighters!" Number 4, a Caucasian American boy wearing long, orange sleeves, straight, evenly-cut hair covering his eyes, and a long, lose blue jeans, replied.

"Actually, Alfred F. Jones and the Dansville agents requested that right after the Pictonian Invasion…"

"But the Pictos…" Britain remembered something about the Tang family "… the bloody-"

"My situation awareness says that someone is in danger and they are now in the air!" Japan said.

"Can you establish contact to private jets?" Britain asks.

"No." AJ said "What do you expect? KND interfering adult pilots? There is no way!"

"Japan, warn Arthur and Yao that a certain squadron of Leroy jets are about to destroy them!" Britain said…

* * *

"Are you kidding me? why would our family be the target of this OTLI?" Mr. Tang asks.

"We don't even know-aru." China replied "I'm going to ask you… do any of you remember getting a white flag with Japanese inscriptions on it?"

"There is no way, not even my sweet daughter, we would own such a manly, military…"

"I sure do!" Trixie said while bringing out a white flag with the inscriptions 'I surrender-Italy'.

"My darling, why didn't you…"

"Why should I tell you mom? You don't even want to let me hang out with those from the lower class, learn other things aside from being an 'adorable, sweet little princess who likes pink', and as Uncle Yao say, learn wushu and the art of making money!" Just then, missile alarms are blaring. China looked at the cockpit and saw that it was largely unchanged, except that there are two seats, two sets of flight controls, a single throttle, and fighter plane avionics.

"We are being attacked by missiles. What airspace are we located-aru?" China asks.

"Still in the US of A…" America replied. China took the pilot seat, put on the afterburner, and zooms up. This maneuver pushes America and the Tang family towards the back seats. China releases some chaff and the missiles misses.

"What in the world are you doing, Yao?" Mr. Tang asks.

"We are in the fight of our life. We are surrounded by 4 fighter jets!"

"But the radar doesn't show anything. Besides, why did you zoom up instead of doing a chandelle, a hard turn, or a Split-S?" Trixie asks.

"Wait, Trixie, WHEN IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD DID YOU LEARNED THOSE TERMS!" America asks.

"What terms? My daughter cannot learn about anything but hanging out and learning the life of a princess!" Mrs. Tang, now turning on her seatbelt, said.

"You're kidding me. Trixie, those terms are only used in BASIC AIR COMBAT MANEUVERING!" America yelled.

"Anyone, can you please activate the long-radar frequency!" China yelled. He trying to lose another jet on his tail and successfully do so

"I have…" Trixie interrupted America's approach to the radar system and changed some wires. "Perfect." Suddenly, the radar now features the stealthy Leroy jets.

"Thanks about that Alfred…"

"That's not me, it's Trixie." America replied.

"And I thought you didn't teach your daughter wushu, Mrs. Tang-aru?"

"We didn't, we are surprised she could do that!" Mr. Tang, still feeling the force of gravity, said.

"Mr. Yao, can I seat beside you and be your co-pilot?" Trixie asks.

"Sure-aru." Trixie wears the nearby G-suit and the headphone. She soon turned around and two weird-looking jets are there.

"Bandits at 4:00 low!"

"HIYAAH!" China banks right and dives the aircraft to the left into a 3-G turn.

"So that's how it feels like to experience G-force…"

"But you're too young-aru, how did you learn that, Trixie?" China asks.

"Well, just playing some games… look out, missiles 12:00 ahead!" Those missiles are intercepted by a stream of rubber bands.

"Perhaps you need some help sir?" a voice said. "This is KND helping you out…" Below them, 5 weird planes passed thru them. They seem to be either based on animals or just made from backyard materials.

"Aru-this is Yao Wang, a.k.a China, reporting for duty and in need of a wingman."

"China? You've got to be kidding me!" Trixie looked to his 'uncle' Yao.

"Promise to keep this from your mom and dad?"

"I promise…" Just then, another Leroy jet position on their six and their plane detects a missile lock.

"This plane detects a missile lock? That's the feature only fighter jets have!" Trixie responded.

"Trixie, THIS IS A CONVERTED FIGHTER JET-ARU!"

"A WHAT!" China did not answer Trixie and just did a Split-S maneuver and it breaks the lock. While doing a chandelle, he noticed that his flight controls are not responding and the plane chandelles to the opposite direction. The enemy just did a lousy left turn.

"Sorry, uncle Yao, but I have to do this…"

"YOU CRAZY TRIXIE! YOU WILL GET US KILLED!" China yelled.

"Just allow me this time." Trixie locates the enemy jet, flies near it, chops the throttle, performs a half-roll, dives to the Leroy jet, fires the 2 30mm cannons and shoots the enemy down, forcing a red alien out.

"Trixie, that's a high-low pass, are you training in secret?" China asks.

"Nope, I learned it from a game…"

"BUT THIS IS REAL LIFE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEARN THINGS IN A GAME!"

"Except in a game where it is mathematically accurate? Japan has one of them, and I have access!" America yelled. Trixie's parents, however, are just sleeping, either from shock, the maneuvers, or from surprise.

"So, you're not a bad pilot-aru?" China said. Trixie is now seen a little bit dizzy…

"I guess being a real-world fighter pilot is hard. I'm getting a little bit di…" at that moment, she fainted.

"Great kid. America, why don't you tie her up in the back and you be my co-pilot?"

"Sure." America did what China said and is now on the co-pilot sit.

"This is Alfred Jones a.k.a America, ready to kick some Leroy…"

"Good kill back there, China!" number 5 responded.

"It's not me-aru. It's my sweet little girl Trixie…"

"And you said you didn't like that to refer her?" America replied.

"Well, I was…"

"China, Leroy at 5 o'clock!" America said.

"Roger that…" China uses a barrel roll. The Leroy Jet overshoots and China closes in to the enemy jet.

"What kind of fighter plane is this? No missiles, just guns? WE ARE OUTGUNNED!" America yelled while trying to find where the trigger for missiles are.

"Don't worry. HIYAAH!" China shoots the next plane down and the alien just bailed out.

"Wow, these jets are just clumsy…" America said "They should've done other maneuvers…"

"This is number 2, ranking my second kill using soda missiles." Number 2 radioed in.

"I think we have to return to Dimmsdale. We found one of the wielders…" China responded…

* * *

_9:30 am Timmy's house_

"Good morning TIMMY!" Cosmo said while waking Timmy up.

"Good morning Cosmo. I just have a bad dream…"

"And that bad dream is about to come true…" At that moment, two persons, one with a lavender hair and a long, scarlet one said on the other side. They were wearing black uniforms with a letter R on their shirts.

"But, how about…" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are now inside a butterfly net, and above Timmy is Foop.

"No way, who are you guys?" Timmy said, referring to the two adults.

"DO NOT RECITE YOUR MOTTO, JUST GET HIM!" Foop said.

"Honhonhonhon…" On the window, a French guy in a white trench coat came in, holding a rose on his mouth "From the country of love comes the romance, reaching the stars above from the Eiffel Tower, an epitome of every guy in the whole world… France is the name…" France threw the rose towards the girl.

"Oh, that's sweet…"

"Jessie, we have to…." Just then, Hungary flies pass them and hits both of them with a frying pan.

"Perhaps if you are searching to hurt the chosen one…" Hungary now stands in front of Timmy, holding her frying pan like a samurai sword "… you go first thru me!"

"In that case…" Jessie and James threw some smoke bombs around the room. Pan hits are heard everywhere. All that can be seen are the Team Rocket on the floor, knocked out cold. Hungary pointed her frying pan to Foop and said "Perhaps you want to be the next?"

"Well…" Foop disappears with Timmy's fairies.

"You just let him get away?" Timmy said.

"Well, at least, we've got pri-"At that moment, the two bodies turned into a rose and pillow.

"WHAT!" Hungary shouted.

"Honhonhonhonhon…" France brought out his Inter-dimensional phone "_I_ have secured the adorable perimeter. Now, we just have to check things out…"

"But my fairies are kidnapped!" Timmy yelled.

* * *

_9:45 am De Leslie residence_

"Is this the place?" Britain asks. AJ and Chester are seen hiding behind Japan.

"You're KND agents and you're scared?" Japan asks.

"We're not scared, it's because of…" A mean teenage girl went out and seems to be torturing the young kid with glasses and braces.

"Now, how did she become the love ninja?" Britain asks. The girl was crying out loud. Just then…

"This is KND. Vicky De Leslie, drop that kid down!" a crude helicopter hovers above them.

"Forgot to tell you that KND holds Operation R.E.S.C.U.E 5, meaning Restricting Evil Sister's Cumulative Universal Extortion." AJ said.

"It is number 5 for this is the 5th time since summer!" Chester responded.

"So, you mean that you being scared is just…"

"Of course, Mr. Kiku, our way of spying!" AJ said.

"Again?" Vicky said towards the helicopter. Down come 5 agents.

"Vicky De Leslie, due to the fact that you are not following the rules and still do these things, for this weekend, you are under MAXIMUM KND CORRECTION. You must learn how to treat children normally." Vicky tried to resist but the agents just took her towards the helicopter and left. Down on the ground is Tootie; still feeling the torture of her sister wanting to use her to make the chores her sister is supposed to do.

"Are you alright Tootie?" Chester asks.

"Of course, I am. Good thing they came on time and saved me…" she just then sighed and said "I wish my Timmy came and rescue me…"

"Well, we just have a question…" AJ said. However, Britain cuts off.

"Well, we just have other questions…" Britain said "… why is she hurting you?"

"She wanted me to do the chores she is supposed to do…" Britain looks at AJ and Chester.

"WHAT?" the two countries responded.

"You called them for that?" Britain looks at the 2 KND agents.

"Well, she is so mean for destroying comic books, getting a kid's life savings…" AJ said

"…letting kids answering her physics assignments to a ten year old? THAT'S CRAZY! Except if you're AJ..." Chester continued.

"That still doesn't count theft, counterfeiting, bribery, hurting others for enjoyment, physical torture, grave threat…"

"Alright, stop that. Since when did KND… I mean, they... monitored her?" Britain asks.

"Well, since our membership." AJ responded.

"So, you could now question her." Britain said.

"So, do you own a white flag?" AJ asks Tootie.

"Yeah, aside from all kinds of flags from Japan and from other countries. If you want them all, I'll sell them for $10000 dollars. If you don't have that money, then I'll just go inside and wait for other deals!" At that moment, Tootie went inside.

"$10000, that's too big!" Chester said.

"Even if we combine all our salary in KND, it's just…" the two just grinningly smiled at Japan and Britain.

"Alright. We'll try to make a…" Britain was interrupted when an atomic poof was heard.

"I detected a disturbance, as if my fairy senses told me that three fairies are just kidnapped!" Jorgen said.

"What do you expect me? Do all the work?" Britain said.

"Well, you'll do it when I say… THE OTLI CAUSED IT!"

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	11. Secrets Still Being Kept Secret

Chapter 10 Secrets still kept as Secret

Britain is now trying to contact everyone from the dimensions they have visited before; still, the Bakugan realm is inaccessible.

"Oh great…" Britain said "… I just wish Timmy is not that devastated…

"No way, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof…" Timmy said. He then turns around towards Hungary and France "You're countries, right? WHY DID YOU ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN?"

"We ourselves are limited." Hungary said. "Besides, if what I heard is right…" At that moment, Jorgen, Britain, AJ, Chester, and Japan entered in an atomic poof.

"Britain, you know that…"

"Of course. They are kidnapped and kept into either one of the two worlds: Anti-Fairy world and Dimension 001…" Britain replied.

"You could do something, right?" Timmy yelled.

"I'm afraid not…" Britain said.

"Not unless I say anything!" a voice said. It came from a weasel with an eye patch. He now has the fairies in the net.

"Who are you?" Timmy asks.

"The name's Buck. I was send by Aslan to guard your house. I'm afraid that the OTLI became much smarter this time. That little cube just escaped from my blow gun and he dropped them." Buck then releases the three fairies.

"COSMO, WANDA, POOF!" Timmy hugged the three tightly.

"Timmy Tiberius Turner." Jorgen said "I know that the situation calls you. However, you should be more…"

"_Kamusta _Ti…"

"CEBU!" Britain and France yelled "Why didn't you say you're working here?"

"_Pasensya na-dili_." She just smiled.

"Oh dear…" Britain just did a face palm. "Timmy, you better be careful these days. You are the OTLI's number one target…" At that moment, Japan's phone rang. He then turned it into a loudspeaker.

"It's China…" Japan said.

"I found the other wielder-aru." China said

"How'd you found him?" Timmy asks.

"First, it's a she. Second, she helped me out to pilot a plane-aru. Third, we just landed back. Now she is scolded by her parents, especially her mom…"

"Of course, any mother would do that…" Hungary replied.

"So, who is that?" Timmy asks.

"Well…" Just then, America interrupted and said "Well, this is totally cool men, I mean; we got into a dogfight with Leroy jets!"

"Knew it…" Britain said. "…the OTLI also knew about her. So how's the Tang family?"

"The Tang Family?" AJ, Chester, and Timmy said.

"Wait, am I hearing things right?" AJ said "I mean; the Tang family has the wielder?"

"Well, they are the least expected family to be involved in this mess!" Chester said.

"We have nothing to do about it. So who was it?" Britain asks.

"Mr. Yao, we need to talked…" a voice said "… and Trixie, you've got a lot to explain to us." At that moment, the phone call died off.

"Did I here Trixie's name?" Timmy asks.

"Well, you're just hallucinating Timmy." Chester said "There is no way the most popular girl in school be another chosen one!"

"But she is with us during the Darkness incident, and was greatly impressed. Speaking of that, did anything happen between us before I got sucked in the Darkness?" Timmy asks.

"Like a three second kiss? Well, that's probably the most absurd idea ever!" Cosmo said "I mean, if Timmy did kiss Trixie, then why wouldn't I remember?"

"Well, me too. I should remember it too." AJ said.

"Even me." Chester asserted.

"Wanda, do you remember something like that?" Timmy asks.

"No. I was well far behind and I can't see it happening!"

"How about you Jorgen?"

"Well, um, hahahaha! Did that ever happen? All I could remember is you failing to kiss her when I interrupted!" After that, Jorgen chuckled.

"Well, I also remembered Prussia interrupting another attempt!" Cosmo said.

"That crazy Prussia thinking that he could escape me…" Hungary remembered the event.

"My senses told me you are hiding something…" Japan said. This made Jorgen sweating.

"Well… Um, Timmy Turner, do you have a white flag?" Jorgen mysteriously changed the topic.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Timmy brought out a white flag from the pillow beneath him with the labels 'I surrender-Japan'.

"Wait, that's Itaria's white flag!" Japan said.

"I picked it up after destroying the Destructinator!" Timmy said. "By the way, why are you searching them anyway, as if what could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh darn it…" Britain said "You are about to make the Murphy's Law…"

"Happen?" a voice said. At that moment, the roof was pealed of by a huge blast.

"Timmy, I told you to…" Timmy's mom shouted.

"FUZETSU!" Britain yelled. Only the countries, the fairies, Buck, AJ, Chester and Timmy are left moving. The big red space battleship, however, is mysteriously moving.

"Well, let me tell to you Timmy Tiberius Turner. You have a great future…" a voice said from the battleship with a British accent.

"WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU VILLAINS TRYING TO DO WHAT YOU DID AT ASH KETCHUM LAST TIME!" Britain yelled "THIS HAPPENED THE SAME WAY! TEAM ROCKET ATTACKS THEN THE LEROYS THEN YOU!"

"NOWHERE NEAR THAT YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" the voice replied. From the shadows, a black fairy with vampire fangs, bat wings and a black crown said.

"Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy said.

"Now, you are really smart at thwarting are plans, and brilliant to use this weird time-space that matches Dimension 001. Well, then, let's see what will happen if I have the ability to ATTACK FAIRY WORLD!"

"What!" Britain and Timmy yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Jorgen said "NO ONE COULD ATTACK FAIRY WORLD!"

"Well, you missed several, even a lot, of details Jorgen! In the game of chess, I'm 16 moves ahead you!" Anti-Cosmo then showed to them a huge screen which showed a huge, black mass of a swirling cloud.

"The Darkness, but, I defeated and befriended him before!" Timmy said.

"That is what have you thought! You think that the Darkness is there to find a friend?"

"Stop tricking him…" Britain said. He is now glowing into a golden flame with a golden rapier and the he is now surrounded by a glowing fire pillar that represents the figure of a winged stallion. France, at that moment, fainted.

"Britain, you're on fire!" Hungary shouted.

"No Hungary. Keep this as a secret, even you Japan."

"What's wrong with you Britain?" Japan said "Why are you becoming like that?"

"Japan, you'll learn soon. Right now…" Britain points the rapier towards the space ship and it became a golden hand-held cannon.

"GOLDEN BULLET OF THE ROYAL ARTILLERY!" a large, golden sphere came from it and as it distances away from Britain, the sphere absorbs wisps of fire, making it grow larger. It exploded on impact into a powerful, bright golden burst. However, all they could see is a dark portal after the explosion which soon grew smaller.

"The Bloody, they escaped!" All the golden flame was absorbed to a ring and Britain became normal.

"I never thought Mr. Britain could do that." Japan said. At that moment, Britain placed his wand over Japan, Hungary, France, and Cebu's heads.

"This is for better…" he said. Timmy, AJ, Chester, Buck, please don't tell to the others, even you Jorgen…"

"But why?" Timmy asks.

"It's for the good…" After that, Britain said another word and it is as if nothing happened.

"Alright, where are we?" Britain asks. "Timmy is just about to make the Murphy's Law…"

"Oh Timmy! Guess what, you have a visitor!" Timmy's mom said. Just then, footsteps are heard.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish…" At that moment, Timmy turned around and everyone's gone.

"Psst. Don't tell your mom we're still here." AJ said. At that moment, Timmy's mom came.

"Timmy, you have a visitor, can you get the door?" Timmy goes to the door and he was surprised on who he saw…

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	12. Of Airplanes, Lions, and Fairies

Chapter 11 Of Airplanes, Fairies, and Lion

"Hello…" Max said towards Timmy.

"Mom, I'm coming out for a while!" Timmy said. Inside the house…

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him much…" Timmy's dad said, sitting on the dining table.

"Wow, a resort to Abu Dhabi? That's sweet! We could go there tomorrow!" Timmy's mom said. Still invisible, Britain saw it and said to his mind "_Oh dear, I never thought this kind of parents exists_…"

* * *

On the outside, Timmy asks the mysterious kid. Thinking that it's related to what is already happening, he asks "Are you related to KND?"

"No, But someone wants to meet you." Max said.

"Who?'

"Just come!" Max led Timmy towards somewhere. Immediately, Cosmo, still invisible, said the others "Max is there outside and taking Timmy!"

"What! We need to follow him!" AJ said.

"We don't know, but maybe the OTLI is behind this and they are tricking Timmy!" Hungary said. Britain brought his wand out, teleported them outside, and made them reappear. After that, they began to chase Timmy.

* * *

"Ok, now, we are in front of the Dimmsdale Dogwood Tree…"

"Just come in." Max said "Someone's waiting for you!" Max pushes Timmy and a white portal was opened on the tree's trunk, cutting the tree seemingly in half. Timmy entered it and he saw a Lion in front of him.

"Who are you?" Timmy asks "and how are you related to this mess?"

"For your sake Timmy, I'll introduce to you how the countries, your leaders, call me. My name is Aslan, the son of the Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea. You met me before, when you are in the Blue Moon, in this very same form."

"So, you're that weird, talking Lion… So, how are you related to these things?"

"I'm the one who is both in charge and the one who is in control of these things."

"If you really are the one in control, then why would the Darkness return, this time to kill me?"

"He is not the only one who wants to kill you. The one who is befallen since the age of creation does that, for all he wanted is to steal, kill, and destroy."

"But I defeated and befriended the Darkness before! How did he come back?"

"Actually, the Darkness himself decided that your friendship is futile. He was fooled into thinking that you won't help him find the true meaning of joy and that will never be found. He also thought that the reason why all worlds retaliated against him for they hated him and everyone who befriended him have dark hearts. He was fooled because of the Serpent twisting my very same words…"

"Can you speak to me in simpler terms?"

"The Darkness was fooled because he thought that everyone in this world are evil and therefore, will forever be. He now believes that evil will remain and he is the one to judge and show that judgment."

"Why would he believe that?"

"The OTLI said that and he believed in it. The Darkness you met before is no longer the same now, and this time, my cup of wrath will be poured because of his rebellion."

"But why?"

"He decided that instead of going to Me, he thought finding a friend would. My power, embedded thru the wands, always reminded him of My love, but he still wouldn't listen. He did that time and time again, until you came. He remembered My love thru you, My ever-lasting love. However, he didn't believe that love will ever be found after the Serpent talk to him again, and decided to forget everything about me and you. Right now, his conscience, telling him about the Truth, is now seared and his heart will never listen. Even if I loved him, he must go that way, for that is the punishment for anyone who rebels."

"But if you love him, why punish him? Isn't that unreasonable?"

"Remember, I am loving, but I am also Holy and Righteous. Even if I love him, I still have to execute judgment, like how a righteous father who is a judge is in trial of his son that committed a crime. He loves his son too much but he can't free his son for the Law is above him, therefore he must imprison him and make him suffer…"

"But isn't it that the son would hate him more?" Timmy said "His father/judge says that he loves him, but if he truly loves him, he should get him out at all cost, right?"

"But then," the Lion replied "after the verdict is told, his father removed his robe as the judge and gives to his son the exact amount to bail himself out and be acquitted of the crime. Therefore, the son is freed and at the same time, the law is justified."

"Well, if that's the case, the father really loves the son…"

"But…" the Lion said "… what if despite the love the father gave to his son, his son didn't accept the bail because the son hated the father? What will happen?"

"Well…" Timmy just thought a bit "… then the son is the craziest person who is alive! His father wants to free him but he didn't accept it? No one would hate someone who loves him like that?"

"Indeed. At the same time, even if the father wants to free his son, he has to execute his beloved son for the crime he committed for that is what the Law said. And yet, the son hates his father even more for the execution of the punishment, even if the father already showed him the way. In the same way, the Darkness hated me all the more that even if I loved him and made a way for him, he didn't accepted that bail and hated me all the more…" At that, Timmy just became silent.

"This is the reason why I am calling you, for the very same person who showed him the way must be the same person who must execute the judgment. This is how things must happen. However, you will not be alone, for two females will help you in this quest and will also change your heart and mind forever."

"So, why wouldn't you give their names?"

"It is because the moment you learned about them, the moment you will regret I have chosen you. I tell you that you will only meet them face-to-face on the Blue Moon in the right time. We have a fruitful discussion and I give you my blessing as you leave." At that moment, Timmy left the place and went back to the portal. Waiting there are Britain, Japan, Hungary, France, AJ, Chester, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Max, and Buck.

"So, what did the Lion tell you?" Britain said.

"Well, he just said that the Darkness will return and I can't know even the names and see them until I'm in the Blue Moon…" At that moment, Japan's phone rings. Japan answered it.

"Hello, Germany?"

"Japan, I found the identity of the love ninja…" Germany said "… his username is largely unchanged, and is selling the flag on eBay for $10000 under the historical memorabilia section…"

"So, can you get to meet her?"

"Well, that's the problem…" Germany said "… the transaction is by hand and worse still, I don't have the money…"

"What, but your countries, right?" AJ yelled.

"You are not updated about the financial crisis, do you?" Britain said. At that moment, Max brought out an envelope.

"Here America keeps a secret stash for these emergencies." Britain gets the envelope and counts.

"Oh well, America has a lot to explain…" Britain said.

"Now, what's our…" This time, Britain's phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hahahaha! You see, the Tang family has problems with their daughter and she was grounded…" America said. "And right now, China is in an argument against Mrs. Tang…"

"Well, they have to know how grave this situation we are in…" Britain replied.

"Well, I'll use my kick-butt Air Force if it calls…"

"Let's see about that…" Britain shuts his phone down.

"We have a long day to go. We have to make a way to at least not make you know your name and at the same time know about each other…" Britain said to Timmy. Just then, Britain's phone rings.

"What!" Britain shouted.

"Well, we ended up with her having her laptop-ahen." China said. "Well, she is hiding something… no one would learn to fly an aircraft inside a room!"

"Wait, isn't it they're rich? What if she acquired equipment used in real life combat training?"

"I don't know-ahen…"

"Well, who's that Britain?" Timmy asks.

"Timmy, you want to play the aerial dogfight game we are playing in AJ's house?" Chester asks.

"Well, of course!"

"THIS time, we can let you feel how to pilot a real airplane!" AJ added "Only this time, on the computer."

"Sorry, China… "Britain said.

"Don't worry-ahen." China said "They wanted me to guard her…" then China whispered "… and I'll teach her martials arts in secret…"

"Well, if that's the case, the PODMD should meet with something to discuss…" Britain shuts his phone down.

"Well, we have to make another conference. Are you going?" Britain asks. Just then, Timmy, AJ, and Chester are gone.

"WHERE THE BLOODY…"

"They wanted to play a game…" Max said.

"Well, we have to call the others, then…"

* * *

_**World History For Morons**_

Cosmo: Well, let's see… I KNOW! Why don't we have a discussion of the Luffy!

Timmy: Luffy?

AJ: You mean the Luftwaffe?

Cosmo: Wait, you cooked a luffy waffle, 'cause I'm starving!

AJ: Well, maybe I could help with that…

P/A: Well, the Luftwaffe, pronounced Luft-waff-ffa, is the German air force during that time. They contained the most modern and powerful aircraft and they are greatly feared, maybe due to the fact that they have high-tech aircraft. They are practically powerful, able to face 5 air forces at the same time. However, in the end, they just ran out of gas… literally.

Cosmo: Well, that would help…

Timmy: AJ, you know fairies exists?

AJ: Of course, but don't worry, it will be the most best-kept secret of KND, because several agents have fairies with them…

_AK1028: Just did some grammar changes. No big deal._


	13. How Trixie Learned to Fly a Plane

Chapter 12 How Trixie learned to fly a plane

"Wow, it took me hard to…" China just looked around and was surprised that in Trixie's room, it's all PINK! He then noticed a group of stuff toys and hugs them…

"Um, Uncle Yao what are you…" Trixie asks…

* * *

_**Five reasons why China wants to get Spratlys and why China counterfeits other stuff (Based in Hetalia China, NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!)**_

1. They're just cute…

"ARU!" China said while looking at a baby, endangered turtle. He got it into his palm. "IT'S KAWAAII!"

"Mr. Yao…" sailor said.

"Wow, I NEED to get these islands -aru…" China says "THIS TURTLES ARE CUTE!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Uncle Yao, so, you like that Hello Kitty doll because they're cute?" Trixie asks.

"ARU!"

2. Economic business

"Mr. Yao…" China's human boss (for he has a dragon boss) said "… we need to get Spratlys…"

"Well, unless we preserve the cute, smugly, little turtles and make business -aru!" China said "As long as it didn't involve killing them…"

"Sure…" his boss replied with a grinning smile, saying to himself "_Part of my diet is turtle meat…"_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"China, stop making counterfeits of my characters!" America yelled.

"Well, you want to spread your kick-butt democracy to the world-aru?"

"Uhu…"

"Just let me produce and provide you cheap labor and we're thru…"

3. They're cute…

"OH LOOK AT THAT!" China yelled. He saw this time a cute fish. "I want to get them-aru!"

"Sorry _po __Kuya China_, but your under arrest for STEALING MY MONEY!" Ilocandia said on the ship. With her is the whole Philippine Navy.

"Can we speak this thru?" China said…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I won't allow you to copy my products!" Japan yelled.

"Well… BUT THOSE POKÉMON ARE CUTE-ARU!" China yelled.

4. They're cute

5. THEY'RE CUTE!

"Alright Uncle Yao, those are only two reasons…" Trixie said.

"But that is my only reason!" China defended.

* * *

"Well, I'll be playing my laptop now…" Trixie opens up her laptop (which was unusually made in China) and it broke.

"Good thing I saved my files on a back-up…" Trixie said while bringing out a new laptop, this time, made in Japan.

"Trixie, why don't you buy Chinese…?"

"Uncle Yao, Your products are known in the whole world to not last that long …" at that moment, she brought out a light platform with a button, a joystick, several levers and indicators and a headphone with glasses. She placed and connected it on a table ordained with a pink color, which secretly hides a set of pedals.

"ARU!" China exclaims "When did you…"

"Well, just used my bank account. Please don't tell mom and dad…"

"I promise." On the laptop screen, Trixie sorted thru a long series of files and folders, each folder written with names such as Unicorns, fairies and such. After opening 15 folders, three folders appeared: hummingbird, flower, and pixies.

"Wait, no person, unless hiding a secret would hide that so many folders -aru!" China said.

"Uncle Yao, please don't tell mom and dad that I'm keeping boys stuff under those folders…"

"Let me guess-aru. Hummingbirds are for airplanes, flowers for the battlefield, and pixies for pixels which could also mean pictures for comic books and manga's?"

"But how did you…"

"I'm a country, why shouldn't I know?" Just then, Trixie opened the folder hummingbird and shows a lot more series of folders.

"Oh boy… Trixie, what are those, and yet they have girly names and…" Trixie then click a folder with Japanese name.

"You're smart, Trixie..." China applauded "… your dad never trained to learn Japanese and used that to your advantage…" with that, another set of Japanese folders shown up… China reads it a noticed that their…

"Trixie, these are the names of World War Two…"

"…planes." Trixie said. Trixie opened one and it returned to English.

"You're playing a game about WWII planes-aru? No wonder why you used the guns back there…" China said

"Besides, those planes are easy targets. My opponents are way harder to be defeated than that. If they wanted to use missiles, they should not actually be always on full throttle." Trixie said "I just truly wish the jet we have has missiles back there…"

"Well, let's see how you play-aru." He opened the game and connected to a server. She inputted the username 'acergirl'…

* * *

"So, you're ready Timmy?" AJ said.

"Cool, Virtual Reality glasses. Should've used this before!" Timmy said.

"Those are expensive. Besides, they add the feel of the cockpit with those real-to-life controls." AJ pointed out to the console with a long stick, several levers, and controls, arranged in how the real cockpit should look.

"So, first, why don't we check out our squadron…?" Timmy said. After they opened the game, the same one Trixie is now playing, they first checked out their squadron status and there's an email. Chester checks it out.

"Oh SWEET!" Chester said "WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!"

"Who?" AJ asks.

"Well, she may be a new player due to her pilot career…" Chester added "… but we now have 5 members!"

"Wait, the last time I played is when AJ invited me in his high-tech computer which is already cool before I discovered that this cooler stuff exists, who's the fourth member?" Timmy asks.

"Well, only the greatest ace with a rank of 112 in the global ranking…" AJ said.

"THE WHAT!"

"Well, her username is acergirl. Well, she was impressed while the two of us face off against her and manages to land some shots, but she manages to take us down simultaneously…" Chester said.

"Speaking of that, she was a lone wolf with no squadron before. I got reports that she once dueled alone against two squadrons and left 4 enemy planes burning before being forced to bail out because of the fuel." AJ said.

"Wait, I do remember…" Just then, the mysterious new member became online and shouted "TIMMY!"

"Wait, don't tell me…" Chester recognized that voice.

"Oh dear…" AJ said "It's Tootie…"

"Tootie, how did you know…?"

"Simple. You user name is 'bucktooth' so I guess it was you!" the voice replied to Timmy.

"But that's the most obscure thing…" AJ then whispered to Timmy about Tootie being a ninja.

"Okay…"

"So, I love to be Timmy's wingman, I love to be…" At that moment, acergirl is online.

"Well, she's a bit of a silent type Timmy." Chester said. "She only communicates thru the default radio patterns and by typing beforehand." At that, acergirl typed _why don't we show off to another squadron, the F.U.N. Pedigree?_

Chester replied by typing _Well, we may try, since they are a little bit higher in ranking than ours_

At that, Tootie shouted "F.U.N. Pedigree?"

AJ said thru the voice chat "Well, they are another famous squadron besides ours, the Dimmsdale Tigers, in the California Region. We manage to defeat them once, although Chester's not that lucky…"

"Yeah, who would hate being out of ammo and Timmy finishing the last of them?" At that moment, a message came from F.U.N. Pedigree.

"We are challenging you into a full-squadron dogfight, theater, battle of Britain, free-plane choosing…"

"Well, they're challenging us again…" Chester said.

"But 5 versus 16? We're no match! We fought them 3 vs. 4 before and we barely won!" Timmy said. Just then, they got a new message from a user 'Alfred_the_HERO!'"

* * *

"WHAT IS ALFRED DOING IN HERE-aru!" China said as he saw the message.

"Uncle Yao, is Alfred a country?" Trixie asks.

"Yes-aru."

* * *

"So, thanks to Japan hacking thru the system, we just knew both the identities and the usernames of the Wand Trio!" America said while talking to the countries Japan and Britain. With him are just a simple joystick, three screens, and a pedal underneath the table connected to the laptop. He also has a headphone. The screens, however, surrounds his face.

"America, this game is really accurate, down to the last details…" Japan in a similar platform said beside America.

"Well, so we will help them win and test their abilities on air-to-air combat, right?" Britain said.

"Of course. Besides, according to the new intelligence report we have, the OTLI plans to invade the airspace in our world and the best way to defeat the Darkness is by an airway just as I suggested." America said.

"Well, it just appears to be…" Britain said since the Leroys defending the Darkness's two humanly accessible weaknesses are covered with mirrors. Just then...

"The Bloody, I SUGGESTED THAT!"

"Too late, that's my idea…"

"So, why are you inviting me here?" Germany asks. He just saw the three on the dark room accessing three of the four computers. On the fourth one is the same game with someone online with the username 'the_luftwaffe_expert'.

"You expect me to play a childish computer game that is based on actual dogfights without the danger of losing my life? Reminds me of those memories. Alright, I'll join…"

* * *

Timmy shouted as he reads the records of the four new team members.

"IS THIS A JOKE? 0 flight hours, 0 kills, you're allowing 4 noobs to join?"

"WHO THE BLOODY *&^%% ARE YOU CALLING A NOOB!" Britain, username 'the_queen's_secret_royal_pilot' shouted. Timmy recognized the voice. He took the headphone of and asks Chester "Why are they here?"

"I don't know." Just then another joins up with the username 'the_wok_giant'.

"You always keep a spare-aru." China said with the same complement as Trixie has.

"Of course, and I could be your wingman." Trixie suggested.

The Dimmsdale Tigers sent a message and accepted the challenge.

"You're brave…" the opposing pilot with a username 'revenge_is_mine' said."10 vs. 16 with 5 noobs?" Timmy recognized the voice.

"Remy?"

"Of course, you never shot me down, your friend did." He replied "Now this time, my revenge is so sweet!"

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	14. Why U Shouldn't Play With the Countries

Chapter 13 Why You Shouldn't Play with the Countries

**NOTE: I apologize to the lack of accuracy in here in the dogfight... this is my first time and it will improve in the coming time...**

* * *

"Let's see about that…" Timmy said.

"Well, I just hired the best pilots in our military school that also used this program as a training zone…"

"So, this game is actually that accurate that the US military uses it-aru?" China said.

"WHAT THE- YAO, IS THAT YOU!" Germany shouted.

"Please don't ask more questions. We have to choose a plane-aru…"

Trixie, a.k.a acergirl, chose the Bf-109, so is Germany, a.k.a the_luftwaffe_expert. AJ, a.k.a the_mind_pilot and Chester, a.k.a brace teeth both chose the P-38 Lightning. Timmy, a.k.a bucktooth, and Tootie, a.k.a became_one_with_ttbucktooth, chose the P-51 Mustang. America, a.k.a Alfred_the_HERO! chooses to be unique and used the P-47 Thunderbolt. Britain, a.k.a 'the_queen's_secret_royal_pilot' chose a different plane from the rest of them, using the infamous Spitfire. Japan, a.k.a 'reisenshippuden', on the other hand, wanted to use his own nimble but powerful A6M Reisen, also known as the Zero. China, a.k.a 'the_wok_giant' however, took a hard time choosing…

"Well, I could fly a Spitfire or the Zero, or anything, I can't decide!" China yelled.

"Why don't you try any of my cool airplanes?" America said.

"Let's see…" China said an "Ini-mini-mini-ARU!" and chose to pilot the Nikajima A6M Reisen.

"Let's see about that…" Remy said. The 4 enemy squadrons has the following planes: Remy's squadron with P-51 Mustangs, A squadron full of British Spitfires, another one composed of Corsairs, and another A6M 'Zeros'. At that moment, Timmy calls "You sure about this?"

AJ responded "Of course…"

"Well, it all depends on the pilot-aru." China stressed out. At that moment, it's the preparation before the game. The F.U.N. Pedigree took up the German side while they took the British side. The Dimmsdale Tiger's goal: take the enemy at all cause.

"So, this is how it feels like to fly at British soil…" Germany commented.

"So, whose' the flight lead?" Japan asks.

"I'll be…"

"Why don't we let acergirl do it-aru?" China interrupted America. Just then, acergirl typed _# 1 acergirl #2 the_wok_giant #3 ttbucktooth #4 Alfred_the_HERO!_

"WHAT!" America yelled. Just then, the assignment continued _#5 reisenshippuden #6 became_one_with_ttbucktooth #7 the_queen's_secret_royal_pilot # 8 the_luftwaffe_expert #9 the_mind_pilot #10 brace teeth_. After that assignment, the game began…

* * *

Back to the real world…

"Trixie, why did you do that-aru?"

"Well, you suggested some. However, I have a secret…" Trixie whispered something on China's ear…

"ARU!" he shouted "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON…" Just then, Trixie closes China's mouth.

"Don't shout; my mom might hear us…"

"Oh well, I just wish Alfred never learns about it-aru…"

* * *

Back into the game, the 10-plane team chose to fly at high altitudes, being obscured by the clouds.

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Timmy asks.

"Of course, gain altitude and you would now attack them behind. They made a mistake to choose the very day I flew this sky with this thick weather. Besides, the enemy is now right…"

"BELOW US!" Chester said, interrupting Britain. Unusually, they passed by unnoticed.

"Now, everyone, break up!" Britain shouts. They broke out into teams of two and targeted the 4 Zeros as they planned. Immediately, #4 homes both a Corsair and a Zero aflame, which forced the players to bail out. #1, #2, #3 also home hits on the Zeros, taking the Zero squadron all out in an instant. The enemy squadron engaged into a turning battle and #2, #7 and #5 gets inside of it while the others regained momentum and energy by climbing out of the battle.

"First blood to the…" America interrupted when #9 and #10 reported that two planes are on their tails. They immediately did evasive maneuvers and the two enemy Corsairs stopped chasing them and instead closes into #4 and #3.

"#3 do a Split-S while I dive!" America yelled.

"Why?"

"DO IT!" the two did that maneuver and the heavy Thunderbolt out speeds the dive of the three. Timmy pushes on the throttle and did a Split-S and quickly did the zoom climb which effectively made the enemy Corsairs overshoot. He then turns around, takes a shallow dive, positioned on their six , turns sideways, and fired a stream of bullets on the right wing of one of the Corsairs at 75 meters, effectively slicing the wing from the enemy plane. The other Corsair did a barrel roll and Timmy's planes overshoot. Timmy lowers the throttle and this time around, the enemy overshoots again. The Corsair pilot, however, places himself several meters above Timmy and turns around. In response, Timmy pulls the throttle and climbs up. Upon climbing up, Timmy then turns around and dives while the enemy climbs, making them stuck inside a maneuver known as the Rolling scissor. They did that for five times until another P-51 positions on the Corsair's tail which forced the Corsair pilot to continue the climb upwards, a mistake that made the other P-51 shot him down.

"Wait, who's that?" Timmy asks.

"This is me Timmy, TOOTIE!"

"OH COME ON, AMONG EVERYONE…"

"OH FOR THE QUEEN'S SAKE!" Britain shouted on the radio "JUST DON'T ARGUE! I'M FIGHTING AGAINST A BLOODY SPITFIRE!" Britain said.

"Please be my Wingman, please be my…"

"TOOTIE, AT YOUR SIX!" Timmy yelled. At that, two P-51s positioned at their six and the enemy radio transmission said "Hello, and goodbye…"

"…TO YOU!" America shouted; shooting one of the P-51's on the gas tank from below, making it exploded.

"What, AIRPLANES COULD EXPLODE!" Tootie said, seeing the horror of what happened. Good thing it's a game. America then makes his aircraft stall a little and dives on the other aircraft. The enemy plane just zoom climbs and Timmy looks at the aircraft's nose paint… it has a message written "The Darkness is coming" and Remy's full name below it. After that, the plane just banks and dodges. That frightens Timmy. Everyone could hear Timmy on the radio huffing.

"What's wrong?" Tootie asks.

"Just never mind…" Timmy said "… I just thought he is going to smash to me…" The enemy P-51 decides to not attack and retreats at high altitude. The enemy then came towards the other planes dog fighting from a distance.

"We chase him?" Tootie asks.

"Yeah, but we better be careful this time…" America, Timmy and Tootie just did a low chandelle. "P-47's are not good at climbing guys…" America said. "You better wait for me."

"ROGER THAT!" The two responded…

* * *

Earlier before the battle focused on Timmy…

Inside the turning fight on the battle's opening, Japan's plane manages to reach an enemy Spitfire and fires at it, sending it spiraling downwards. Just then, he noticed that the 2 Corsairs inside the turning fight banks away. Japan, Britain, and China concentrated their eyes on the enemy still left. This time around, another 4 Mustangs and 1 Corsair separated and the two Asians followed pursuit leaving Britain alone.

"Come on, into my gun sights…" Britain murmured. That is the moment when Timmy and Tootie argued, deterring Britain's concentration. Because of that, he broke away and the enemy positioned on his six. He performed several barrel rolls and climbs up. The enemy gives chase thinking that he is just an amateur and follows him thru. Britain heard some shots that just went past by his plane. Just then, Britain shuts his engine down. He smiled grimly, saying "Let's see about this…" The enemy Spitfires overshoots his and his plane goes down by the tail. He then carefully and quickly placed elevator controls and flaps and gathers airspeed, opens the throttle up, and resumed flying normally. That is when he saw two friendly P-38s doing a thatch weave in the hopes that their enemy will chase one of them. The 2 enemy Mustangs are there, waiting for them to make a wrong mistake.

"#9, #10, Let me engage them…" Britain said. "FOR THE QUEEN'S GLORY!" he shouted and he dives on their six and fires a stream of bullets onto a P-51. However, it just received minor damage. The enemy planes dodge on opposite directions each.

"Let's see about this!" Britain climbs up, turns sideways, carefully places several controls and does a maneuver called a High Yo-yo. He fires a quick burst and the first P-51 came on fire and spins uncontrollably. He then dives, pulls up, turns on the opposite side sideways facing the enemy plane, and rolls over doing the Low Yo-yo this time. He accurately lands his shots on the P-51 whom he wounded earlier and tears the wings apart from it.

"Haha! Beat that America!" Britain said, thinking its America.

"#9 please remind me to never dogfight Britain…" Chester added.

"Alright…" AJ replied.

"What! You're kidding me! We lost eleven planes in a manner of seconds!" Remy yelled on his radio. Timmy heard it.

"But they're good." A kid's voice said "We over-estimated, I mean, severely over-estimated them, especially the Spitfire's pilot." At that moment, the enemy said "AH! Bf-109 on our six!" As Timmy, Tootie, and America see the events 4,000 meters above them, Germany and Trixie are having a dogfight on the Spitfires.

"Come on; just get to my sights…" Trixie said, patiently waiting the plane to go to a certain distance to fire. The enemy dodges and did several dives and loops. The Bf-109s gives chase and follows thru. However, that is the time they saw the allied Thunderbolt and Mustangs.

"Let's see about that!" America pushes his throttle and gets the enemy plane face-to-face. The 2 Bf-109s breaks off the chase. The enemy dives toward the P-47 and fired simultaneously. The two with America dodged away in opposite directions to avoid the streams of bullets. America aims on the first Spitfire in front and engages hit. Both planes takes a lot of punishment. After that, the Spitfire can't take the punishment and its engine is on fire.

"Haha! Three kills!" he yelled. He now aims at the Spitfire's wingman. However, the other Spitfire faces him and the unthinkable happen…

"Darn it, my guns are jammed!" At that moment, the P-47 begins to go on fire on the engine.

"I won't die until I get you…" America rolls sideways and luckily hits the enemy plane's right wing using his own left wing. That is the time he bailed out.

"That's a crazy move…" Timmy said. Just then, AJ's radio frantically calls.

"This is #9, I'm bailing OUT!"

"WHAT?!" This surprised everyone.

"This is # 10, bailing out!"

"Oh dear, don't tell me they just went into a fast dive using a P-38…" Britain comments. At that moment, the two was out of the game. Just then…

"ARU! I'm hit! I HATE THIS PLANE, A FEW BULLETS AND YOUR BURNING! I SHOULD'VE USED WHAT AMERICA GAVE ME DURING WWII!" At that moment, China bailed out. This left Japan the only Zero player in the game.

"Show your coordinates, over…" Timmy said.

"That's no use…" Britain said "… we could hear only the panics from Zero fighters, not their coordinates…"

"But why?"

"I forgot about that…" Germany comments "…. Zero fighters of that type have no radio to help their communication…" At that moment, a coordinate was type by acergirl and continued that a Corsair shot China in a head-long battle.

"We're coming…" Germany said. He then shared the information. At that moment, his right wing splits up.

"WHAT!" Germany looks to his right window and saw a P-51 and a Spitfire passing by. Even Trixie was surprised at that attack and dives down, joining her comrades at 4,550 meters high.

"Damn it, I'm hit. Hit the silk…" Germany bailed out. At that moment the lone Britain is finding the other 4 at 9000 meters high.

"Great, where are…" Britain saw #1, #3, and #6 at 5 o'clock climbing into the place where Japan is trying to outwit the Corsair behind him. The Corsair is firing a lot but none of them hits the agile Japanese Ace.

"I really don't like what you are doing…" Japan said. Suddenly, on the computer room, America, Britain and Germany felt Japan's aura is lightening. This shivers Britain and America, although America is a little less frightened.

"Japan, don't do that! Remember that there are kids in this…" It was too late. Japan's plane flies neutral and he suddenly jerks into a stalling point. The Zero's low resistance to stall at low speeds work and at the right moment, he smashes the Zero at the wings of the Corsair, thus forming a large explosion that destroyed the two aircraft. This shocked all the kids around still flying.

* * *

At Trixie's mansion…

"He just did a kamikaze?" Trixie said out of shock as she saw what Japan has done as a huge puff of smoke from afar.

"Trixie, you better stop this game-aru…" China said.

"I've never seen any pilot in this game that has done that! I mean, this is a game right, and he could do it in the real life!"

"Trixie…" China tries to comfort her "… what you just saw are the horrors of war and death. Sure, you may be excited at playing this, but that is only the shadow of what really happened."

"Well…" Trixie calmed down "…this is life, right? And this time, I just saw one of it…"

* * *

"He just did that?" Timmy said.

"Did what?" AJ and Chester asks.

"Well, good thing this is a game, there is no way a real person will be doing this, right?"

"Timmy, actually, the truth is…" Chester prevented AJ from continuing what he said.

"Well, let's continue!"

* * *

At the countries…

"JAPAN, WHY IN THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?" America yelled.

"I was pushed to do it…" he replied "… and they must realize something that in the upcoming battles they will face, it is no fun and games…"

"But that was too harsh." Germany said "You could've just do a different approach like some of my pilots did like bailing out before ramming."

"Sorry, I was overwhelmed. I really thought that I was still in WWII."

"In that case…" Germany said "…we must not train them ourselves but rather to let the KND teach them"

* * *

"This is number 1, I just saw the carnage of what happened earlier…" acergirl's true voice said "… we must avoid anything like that in the future."

"Roger that number…" Timmy noticed something to the voiced "… is it me or your familiar?" At that moment, a message was typed _No, it wasn't anyone like someone coming from Dimmsdale Elementary School_

"Yeah really, acergirl?" Britain said. Just then…

"THE BLOODY… I'M HIT!" Britain yelled. His left wing just got off as two planes passed by and climbs out again… "Bailing out!"

"Great, they have the altitude advantage. Any moment now, we could be shot down as well..." Timmy remarked.

"Let's see… oh yeah, I got 3 kills in a row! Funny your friend just played it rough…" Remy talked to the radio.

"Remy! What do you really want?" Timmy asks.

"Well, as I am seeing, you are not the legendary aces as I was hoping for…" Remy replied.

"What? Why?" Tootie asks "It's just a game…"

"Well, then…" another British accent said "… you got help from your country friends, right?"

"Country friends? What are you saying?" Tootie asks.

"Well, I heard about your exploits in the real world, acergirl, where you manage to destroy two of our jets… or should I say…" a voice in a British accent said. At that moment, the status said "Connection Disabled. Game under Maintenance for 1 hour."

"Oh well, that's it for now." Timmy said while removing the headset. "I really do think what we fought earlier are not students but something else!"

"What do you mean?" AJ said.

"I don't know, but that kind of British accent can only come from one source…"

* * *

"That British accent…" China said as he listened earlier "… that would only come from someone magical aside from Britain-aru…"

"What do you mean?" Trixie asks.

"Well, I'll tell you when the time comes…"

"What countries?" Tootie asks. "Oh well, I'm just hallucinating. Well, maybe I'm just affected after I saw that a kamikaze is also feasible in that game…" Tootie was not affected at all and just brought down the joystick she's using and went outside to have some sunlight…

* * *

"What's wrong?" Remy asks to the anti-fairy.

"Well, it is a real deal…" he said "… right now, they're out."

"Darn it." he said "At least, after my pilot training, I could suck their life forces out…" On his hand is a brown wand is now glowing with a dark energy "… I'm sure Urn' ado will be proud…"

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. No big deal._


	15. The Surprising Outcome

Chapter 14 The Surprising outcome

"Aside from that, that nose art…" Timmy said as he remembers the noseart from the P-51 earlier. He just thought to himself "_Remy has no way to learn about the Darkness."_

"What do you mean Timmy?" A.J. said "There are different nosearts out there."

"Well, maybe you're right." Timmy said.

"A.J., someone's finding you!" A.J.'s dad said.

"Alright, coming!" A.J. left the two. Timmy and Chester decided to fight in another server…

* * *

"Trixie, are you really sure you are ok-aru?" China asks.

"Yes." Trixie replied. "Well, I should expect that. Besides, who knows, maybe some people are desperate enough to that in real life…" Trixie begins to tidy up her equipment and placed it in a top-secret location.

"Um, about your special someone…" China asserted "… I mean, why him?"

"Well…" Trixie is now blushing a bit "He saved my life once from the transformation beam used by the Pictonians during the Pictonian invasion. Besides, I already have a long-time admiration for him…"

"Which you didn't confess thanks to your mother…" China said.

"Wait, why are you asking about that white flag?" Trixie asks.

"You will learn about it in the right time-aru." he replied "It will still be classified information."

* * *

Tootie was strolling down the streets when she noticed 5 kids moving in synchronization moving the opposite direction. Each of them went pass each other. Just then, Tootie heard the kids all saying in synchronization "Your Tootie De Leslie, right?" Tootie stopped at that instant and turned around.

"Why?" she asks.

"We are here to buy your flag collection we saw on eBay." they replied.

On the other side of the street…

Latvia, Sealand, and Max are strolling down the same street.

"Why are the KND fighting against someone known as the Delightful Children Found Down The Lane from Virginia, USA?" Max asks Latvia.

"Well, they are known as the most notorious kids around. They are once the great Sector Z before they are 'delightfulize' by someone who calls himself Father." The young country said.

"I promise myself that if I ever have a KND sector, I will be well known!" Sealand replied. Just then, they saw the conversation down the street. Just then, Latvia begins to shivers. Being one of the few countries that are also KND agents (the age rule doesn't apply to them and they are under Sector Special Secret Service Brigade, or Sector SSS, highly classified that only the Supreme Commander knows they exists. By far, only Liechtenstein and Latvia are part of the sector until they are 'mature' enough to handle their economy. Micronations DO NOT COUNT, only those who have KND sectors on their land), he recognized the five kids.

"OH NO!" Latvia yelled "I have to call my Sector BLA (Baltic Latvia)."

"Alright, what sectors are you talking about…" Max replied.

"MY OPPORTUNITY!" Sealand yelled. He shouted towards the mysterious kids and said "Meet me, Sealand, from Sector Sealand!"

"Sealand stop that!" Latvia said "We all know that there is no Sector in Sealand!"

"Wow." the 5 kids said "Looks like we've been detected."

"Um, excuse me?" Tootie said.

"Well, I hope what Japan said to me would work…" Sealand concentrated and he is now wearing a suit similar to those used in Power Rangers. "Test the wrath of me, the great nation of Sealand!"

"You want a fight right?" the kids said "Just say hello to our mech… but first…" the kids instantly grabbed Tootie de Leslie and they threw a white cube and they are now covered in smoke. When the smoke died, a huge, giant Gundam Mech appeared. Sealand is seen sweating a lot with Latvia and Max looking at him. Max gave out a sigh.

"Now, we're toast…"

"DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY TO STOP THAT?" Latvia asks.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Sealand yelled.


	16. The KND Swings In

Chapter 15 The KND Swings In

_I really would like to thank spiritwolfe123 for reviewing in my stories. I really appreciated it! Anyways, Whoever guess who Sector CL2 is a good guesser..._

_Anyways, I hope that whoever is reading this may get what I am trying to say to you... please note that everything here (especially in Saga 1) holds an allegory of a real-life event that happened to me in my life. I never meant to say that I saw it as if they are real (and I will not wish that) or experienced it, but there is actually a central message on which this whole fanfic reside. I hope you, my dear readers, might get what I'm trying to say all along and why I'm doing this fic anyway..._

"Now, why are you bringing me with you?" America asks. He seems to me moving among the streets of suburban Dimmsdale.

"You have to explain a lot, including your 'secret stash'..." Britain said "... but first, we are buying that flag collection to confirm things up." After that, they stood before the front door of the De Leslie residence. America rings the doorbell and Tootie's mom answers the door.

"Umm excuse me Mrs. De Leslie but is your daughter here?" America asks.

"Well, she just came out..." the shivering woman replied "Well, nice to meet you, have a nice day!" At that moment, she closed the door.

"Hmm, that's weird..." America responded. Just then, a KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (short for Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed), a modified bus desgned to fly, appeared and five kids came out. They are actually Numbers 1-5. They are armed with a series of normal KND hand-held weapons.

"Yo, what is Sector V doing in here?" America asks. Just then, Number 1 points his weapon to Britain and America and asks "Where's Tootie De Leslie?"

"Well, she's not here." America replied.

"I KNEW IT! WE SHOULD NOT EVEN TRUST EVEN YOU ADULT COUNTRIES!" Number 1 asserted. Just then, another C.O.O.L.B.U.S. passes above them and it heads to left of the KND operatives.

"Well, first of all, we have a protocol right?" America said "The ones who are assigned in Southern California are Sector CL1..."

"Um speaking of that..." Number 4 said "Isn't that Sector CL1 flying?"

"Besides, why are you here?" Britain asks.

"Two reasons..." #1 said "One is to protect Tootie De Leslie since she's a kid of interest..."

"Wait who ordered..." Britain then shuns a look on America.

"Of course! Well, their Supreme Leader accepted that proposal to protect the wand wielders! Who knows, but maybe a nearby Sector is assigned in the Tang residences." The American replied

"... and second, we receive a report that the DCFDTL is in Dimmsdale..."

"DCTF what?" Britain asks.

* * *

"This is # 725 with #s 840 and 841..." A.J. said, acting as the pilot of the 2x4 technological piece, used only by the KND. "Our detectors near the Dimmsdale suburbs located the Delightful Children on subsector 654. Chester, take care of Timmy for us!"

"Well, Roger that!" Chester replied on the radio of the came. Just then, the plane he is flying in the virtual world, a Lavochkin La-5, came under attack from another pilot from Canada flying the notorious deHavilland Mosquito fighter-bomber.

"Oh darn it! TIMMY! HELP ME!" Chester said.

"I'm coming!" Timmy replied. He quickly positioned on the tail of the Mosquito but the Mosquitoi noticed it and dodged away. Timmy is flying the very same fighter plane Chester is using.

"A.J., are you sure we are not going to call Chester?" Elmer, a kid with a boil on his head, asks.

"Well, we have to ensure Timmy's safe, # 840." A.J. replied.

"This is # 841, we've engage the target, firing missiles!" Sanjay said, in front of the weapons heads-up display. In front of them is the Gundam used by the Delighful Children, firing numerous creams of whip cream towards Max, Latvia and Sealand, with Sealand still in the suit. The three is actually dodging and running away.

"Alright, launch the soda missiles!" A.J. ordered. a barrage of over 50 are fired. The missiles homed but it did no effect.

"This is Latvia from Sector SSS, if you won't accept that, I'M A COUNTRY! WE NEED HELP!" Latvia yelled in some sort of communicator.

"Sector CL1 on assist! Sanjay, arm the rubber bands!" A.J. ordered.

"Roger that!"

"Elmer, be the side gunner and use the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.!"

"Roger that 725!" Elmer grabbed a modified gum-dispenser that shoots out bubble gum.

"Take the shot of my boil Delightful Children!" Elmer said as he positioned on a window of the bus. They fired the first set of rubber bands and A.J. banks to the right and lets Elmer do the job of sticking the Gundam on it's footstep. However, none of the attacks prove effective.

* * *

"Looks like KND doesn't know that we held our target inside this Gundam." The five children said. They set their Gundam in Anti-KND autopilot and turns too Tootie.

"What do you want with me?" Tootie asks. She is inside a Crystal Clear Box-like prison.

"Well, Father made a competition to ensure that at least one of his cohorts are able to capture kids around the world with Japanese flag written in Japanese. Fortunately, you, another boy, and another rich-society girl owned at least one in the state of California. He wanted to join some organization known as the Organization of the Liberation of Ideas." The Delightful Children replied.

"Yeah, does that counts kidnapping?"

"Sort of. In fact, we are told we might kill you if anything wrong happens." Just then, the cockpit screen made a holographic image of a man in the shadows with a red silhouette and evil-looking white eye border. The then started a conversation with that man.

"So, how are you my kids?" the mysterious adult asks.

"Well, nothing much like before. We have successfully captured someone selling a Japanes white flag as you said." The children replied.

"Good. Go now to my mansion in Virginia. By the way, I see that KND is after you. I made that Gundam for a purpose of outrunning even the fastest 2x4 tech KND has."

"Thank you."

* * *

Finally, Britain, America, and the whole of Sector V arrived on the scene. Riding the technology KND is using, they landed beside Sealand, Latvia, and Max. Fortunately, the three are unhurt. The Gundam is now seen trying to knock the vehicle used by Sector CL1 by knocking it off the air using it's arms.

"Guys, one of the wielders is inside that robot!" Max yelled. Britain noticed Sealand in his suit. Sealand removed it in an instant.

"Tell me you three are not responsible for this mess." Britain said.

"Actually, it's all Max's idea!" Sealand pointed out.

"WHAT! You're the one who challenge them!" Max replied.

"Well, why are you asking about KND in the first…"

"PETER KIRKLAND!" Britain yelled "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE RESPONSIBLE OF THIS BLOODY MESS!"

"But I didn't…" Just then Sector V fired at point blank towards the Gundam robot. However, the robot took air and it went so fast that even the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. used by Sector CL1 is comparable to a snail against a sportscar. On its wake, the robot made a very loud sonic boom that breaks every window and houses around the residential area. Upon seeing the damage, Britain secretly returns everything to normal using his concealed wand.

"This is Sector CL1, they're too fast!" A.J. radioed in.

"Oh snap…" #1 said "… this must not happen."

"If they got her…" Britain quietly said "… then our dimension is no match against the Darkness…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well, Sector CL1 and Sector V failed in their mission…" another kid said. He is on the tree near the Tang Residence.

"Well…" a distinct triangular-nosed kid said "We must ensure that our very first mission must not fail. We've done so much just for us to not be separated. Well, Sector CL2, I know what we are going to do today…"


	17. Sector CL2 and the Secretive Mother

Chapter 16 Sector CL2 and the Secretive Mother

"Well, we are going to guard Trixie Tang…" the triangle-headed boy said "…perhaps that's simple enough."

"Well, Phineas…" another Indian kid besides them said "I really think that's unnecessary."

"Why Baljeet?" Phineas asks.

"It's just because of the fact their rich!" the kid replied "They could hire bodyguards of any shapes and sizes!"

"Wait, have you seen Perry?" Phineas asks (Note: Despite the fact that KND is now having some cooperation, they still didn't know that Perry is an agent of OWCA).

"Nope." The Jewish-Mexican girl beside him reply.

"Where could he be?"

"Well, at least we are far from… whoa…" the kid on the tree fell towards the ground of the Tang residences and an alarm blared.

* * *

"What's that-aru?" China asks. The alarms are blaring heavily. Just as he is about to look outside, the windows automatically shut off and a steel panel blocked it.

"Someone's attacking the house…" Trixie replied.

"What, even your father is in a sane mind to not place top-secret Chinese tech in just a simple residential house-aru!" China replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Trixie said at China.

"Well, first of all is why in the world would you be protected in such a high security like a very important monarch-aru, add to the fact that this…" China hit the steel panel "…is a 15mm armor."

"My mom would always say because I'm pretty…"

"Or something else-aru…"

* * *

"Buford, get away from…" Phineas' warning came late. At that moment, several lasers are pointed at them.

"Now, Baljeet's reasoning is correct…" the other kid with a square nose replied. At that moment, Mrs. Tang came out armed with a handgun and…

"Wait, there is no way an adult could have a KND 2x4 tech!" Buford replied, as he recognized the other weapon as a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., a wooden spring-loaded weapons that effectively throws a wooden stick to its target.

"I knew it!" Mrs. Tang said "Well, how many times do I have to tell you that you are NOT recruiting my daughter!"

"Wait, isn't she the only agent not affected by the Decommissioning device?" Baljeet pointed as she saw what is happening thru a simple video communicator in front of them.

"Why would she not be affected?" Isabella asks.

"Well, simple…" Baljeet said "She doesn't want to forget about someone she met in China a couple of years ago and she fought hard enough to the point that she overwhelmed the device."

"No mam, you're mistaken!" Baljeet said "We are here to guard your daughter!"

"How should I trust you?" Mrs. Tang replied.

"Well, we are send here by the Supreme Leader to guard her against some sort of group and has already informed the US government."

"Hmm… well, the CIA did say something to me…" she pounders a bit.

"Wait, how is she able to gain information to that?" Phineas asks the rest of Sector CL2.

"Well, she joined CIA after she got 'decommisioned'…" Baljeet replied "It was too late when KND learned she overwhelmed the device…"

"Alright. Well, could your whole Sector come here?"

* * *

"Well, hello…" Phineas said "We are Sector CL2 assigned in North California region…"

"Looks like the KND structured changed…" Mrs. Tang responded "…normally, there is only one Sector in California, Sector CL. Now, what are your names and codenames?"

"I'm Phineas Flynn, # 834." The triangle-headed boy replied "… and this here is my step-brother Ferb Fletcher and he's # 835." The silent kid just raised his arm in a hello gesture.

"My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, # 836." The only female member of Sector CL2 replied.

"My name Baljeet, # 837." The Indian boy replied.

"And my name is Buford Van Stomm, # 838." The bully-looking boy replied.

"Hmm, let me see…" Mrs. Tang then thinks a bit and replied "… two of you have a British-American descent, one a Jewish-Mexican descent, the other is an Indian descent, and another one has a European descent…"

"How did you know about that!" all of them shouted at amazement, except Ferb who just agreed with a nod.

"Simple… Flynn & Fletcher families came from Great Britain, Garcia is a normal name for any former Spanish colonies, the nearest being Mexico, Shapiro is an adaptive name for a certain clan of Jews who changed their last name to escape the Holocaust, and any name with a Van in beginning is a German, Swiss or Austrian in descent."

"Not surprising for a CIA agent…" Ferb said.

"Well, just NEVER recruit my daughter, ok…" Mrs. Tang said "…and please tell to that country inside to behave very nicely. He still thinks that I'm just a normal citizen. He'll never get my identity, nor my handsome husband, thanks to my CIA and KND Spy training. By the way, never tell anything about KND to my daughter…"

"Yes mam." the kids replied.

* * *

"Uncle Yao…" Trixie asks China. The two cannot get outside thanks to the very tough metal door. "...do you know how mom and dad really met?"

"Well… you see…" China begins to say something "… your father said that they met each other in China while he was infiltrating Sector C (China) for the People's Republic of China many years ago. He just said that she saw this very beautiful American along the street. After a couple of years, he pleaded to spy on America and that's the only part of the story I know. He never said how she met her again."

"Well, I don't know why would they keep it a secret…" Trixie said. "Why do you think? You're alive since, well, as long as I can remember."

"Well, there are several options-aru…" China replied "We can't pinpoint everything down. I even do have a feeling that your father is hiding some part of the story he doesn't want me to know." China then suddenly said in his mind "_I really see something's wrong in here-aru. Could it be possible that the main reason why they are so overprotective to Trixie because…"_

"Trixie, can I ask you a thing-aru?" China said "Does your parents say something about a group of agents who are about your age?"

"Well, no…" Trixie said "But they just say that I have to be very careful to the kids I join and they recommend me to join the rich kid where I should belong."

"_Bingo…"_ China said in his mind "_It has to be because of KND. His father does not want her daughter to join that group due to his experience, but what about her mother-aru?_"

"OH TRIXIE!" Trixie's mom shouted "Someone's looking for you!"


	18. The Miraculous Rescue

Chapter 17 The Miraculous Rescue

Many KND agents have done a very great deal in chasing the enemy. However, that is not enough to chase the enemy robot down.

"Chase up KND…" the children said "You are not going to interfere this time with all your technology…"

"Perhaps you have to understand that technology is not about everything…" a mysterious, soothing yet scary voice said. They looked back and all they could hear and see is a very bright white light and a thundering roar that seems to be like lightning. Right after that, the light died down and all they could see is the plastic cube without anything or anyone inside.

"WHAT?" Each of the kids shouted.

* * *

"It's no use…" #1 said as he is arguing to America when America suggested using the Army's anti-air missile system. "We all know that's very dangerous…"

"Just listen America…" Britain said "Haven't you notice that if we blow that Gundam up we could also kill Tootie De Leslie and have our world vulnerable to the invasion?"

"Well, hahahahaha!" America laughed "I… haven't thought about that…"

"Oh dear…" A.J. commented.

"So, how are we able to rescue her now?" Sanjay asks them.

"Well, we are staging operation D.O.H.U.T., short for Detaching Outside Her Useless Turf…" # 2 said.

"You better have a better acronym…" A.J. commented. At that moment, a shining line suddenly appears and it blinded every one of them…

* * *

"Max…" a voice said. Max could here AND see a person with a face so bright that he can't even see it. Max looked at the person closely and it became a lion. The Lion happened to be…

"Aslan? What are you doing here?"

"Come, follow me, and I'll assign you a special task with your sister, Drew, Paul, and Barry…" the Lion said.

"Wait, what about Tootie?"

"She's here, safe and sound…" Max saw Tootie unconscious on what seemed to be the ground.

"I'll follow you, you know that Aslan…" Max said "… but how are you going to gather my friends?"

"I will place you in another place…" the Lion said "…the only place to connect your world, this world, the Middle Dimension, and the other world…" With a loud roar, the light down and Max was gone alongside the light.

* * *

Britain is the only person to saw at least a glimpse of what happened. He actually saw Aslan having Tootie on the ground. He is also able to see Max following the Lion towards some kind of portal. When the light died, they all saw Tootie De Leslie waking up asking "Where am I?"

"Who or what in the world is that light?" #1 asks "I've never saw anything like that in my GKND career…"

"#1, could you say anything about that?" #3 asks.

"Wait, who are you?" Tootie asks.

"Well, we are…"

"They are here to guard you…" America interrupted "Well, you see, that white flag you have serves some sort of I.D. of some sort…"

"I.D. of what?"Tootie said "And why and who are they after aside from me?"

"Well, at least you came back safe…" A.J. said.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Tootie ask him.

"Well… I'll be going!" Sector CL1 rides the KND transport and left the scene.

"Um, could anyone answer what is happening?"

"Hey, Latvia, have you seen Max?" Sealand asks.

"YOU'RE LATVIA?" Sector V said in amazement.

"Well, glad you recognize me." Latvia replied. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Don't worry…" Britain said "Aslan assigned him for a very special mission…"

* * *

_De Leslie Residences, 1:45 pm_

"Here you go!" Tootie gave to America and Britain the flag collection. The kids are eating the cookies Tootie's mom gave them.

"Interesting…" Britain looks at it closely and found a white flag with an inscription 'I surrender- Germany' "… well, this confirms our suspicion…"

"Suspicion of what?" Tootie asks.

"Well, you see…" Britain said "… you are a part of, how should I put…"

"Simple, the Wand Trio!" America shouted.

"Huh?"

"Well, I could totally see you… THIS WILL BE INTERESTING!" America suddenly grinned. A brick suddenly fell on his head.

"That would silence him…" Britain said "… he's just watching too much shows…"

"Well…" Tootie suddenly asks "What is the Wand Trio?"

"They are a group of people chosen all throughout history to ensure that world events in out dimension must go its way…" Britain replied "… you are a part of them because of something I still could not comprehend…"

"I FIGURED WHAT THE PROPHECY IS!" America recovered "Simple: Ice, Fire and Wind. You represent the element of fire and the wind is…" Britain shut America's mouth again with a tape that cannot be removed except by magic.

"Well, that would silence…"

"Um, If I represent fire, then who represents wind and ice?" the young girl asks.

"Well, you see…" Britain said "It has to be stayed classified…"


	19. The Unique Task

Chapter 18 The Unique Task

_Note: To understand this Chapter better, you should have read the whole of Saga 1._

* * *

_A mysterious place, no definite time_

"Um, Aslan, where are we?" Max asks. They are in a place with huge pools of water, where the trees grow so thick that the sky cannot be seen, yet the light seems to be able to penetrate the canopy. It is a silent place filled with guinea pigs. Max has a feeling of Drowsiness while in it but Aslan seems to be able to support him.

"This place is known as the Wood Between the Worlds…" The Lion said "This place would serve as a place to go to others world. Your world is part of that. Come, I'll show to you the largest of them all, the pool that represents the world where you all came from, the Middle Dimension…"

As they are walking among the woods and pools, Max noticed not one, not two, but four pools without water in it.

"What do the dry pools represent?" Max asks the Lion.

"Those pools represent the worlds that already ended." The Lion said "One of them represent the world of Charn, the other the world of Narnia. One of them represents the world that mirrors the things that I will soon do to the Middle Dimension due to wickedness and the other is like your world, whom I ended after following the wickedness of other dimensions."

"You mean…" Max suddenly asks "…our world could also end?"

"Indeed." The Lion said "However, all of this pools are fueled by the lake of the Middle Dimension, where all of you came from. When an author decides to end a certain world, it will definitely end that world. However, once the pool in the Middle Dimension ended up, so will all the pools to the other world…"

* * *

The Lion led him to a massive pool, twice larger than the others. The feeling on that pool is so drowsy that if it were not for Aslan, Max could have already been asleep.

"My son…" Aslan said "This is the pool where your world came from. Right now, this world is experiencing evil far beyond all the other pools combined. A time will come that this pool will dry up and all the other pools will soon follow. Right now, someone out there is trying to spread the message of my coming thru your lives. That is one of your purposes that I assigned for you…"

"Do I have a chance to visit that someone?" Max asks.

"No…" the Lion replied. "It is because it will cause dissention and trouble. I made a rule that only no one in that world could exists in your world. The only way that they could interact with you is by making an alternate self, and doing that could cause the soul of that person. Come, I'll show to you the pool on which you and your friends would go…"

* * *

"Hmm… could anyone check the time? My watch doesn't work in this place…" Barry said. They are near 2 pools with a shallow neck of water in between.

"I really do feel drowsy…" May said. Drew is seen sleeping due to the quietness of the place. Paul is seen standing near a nearby tree, leaning on it.

"Well, at least someone is not yet drows…" Barry noticed that Paul is also asleep. May also went asleep due to the quietness of the place, laying near the grassy field.

"Greetings…" the Lion said "I told you to believe and not sleep. Rise up, O Sleepers."

"What…" May shouted and stood up.

"Huh?" Drew also woke up. Even Paul woke up and stood straight on his feet.

"Barry, you did a great job…" the Lion commended Barry for waking up that long.

"Well, your Majesty…" Barry replied "I just did what I'm supposed to do… to just believe…"

"We're so sorry for sleeping…" Drew said "It's so quiet in this place and I can't stop sleeping…"

"You must have learned to not sleep…" the Lion said "…it is because your tasked on the other world I'm sending you is a difficult one."

"What do you mean, your Majesty?" Paul said "How difficult is that task?"

"Well, you could count on us your Highness!" Barry excitedly said.

"Your task is to find and warn the other world that they will be invaded. They are the world which helped you before. Warn them that their interdimensional capabilities will allow them to invade your world. I closed the portal that allows them to enter your world thru their base dimension using sorcery and magic. They will actually use the invasion in Dimmsdale, California as a diversion to steal that capability and enter your world thru Unova using that capability in their base dimension…"

"Why do they want to attack our world anyway?" Max asks the Lion.

"It is because of the power of the Tree of Beginning…" the Lion said "It has the power to connect to other worlds and to duplicate a mortal being. Imagine of two Darkness working alongside each other…"

"You've got to be very serious…" Paul said "Why haven't you assign Ash for that?"

"I've assigned him, Dawn, Misty, Brock, and Kenny to warn their world of that invasion because it will happen if they manage to acquire it. Do not worry if they didn't listen to you. If you didn't do your job, their guilt will fall to you but if you did yet they didn't listen, their guilt will be theirs alone."

"Well, how are we able to that that anyway?" May said "We are going to hold placards saying 'Your world will be invaded by a Darkness'."

"That is the reason why I imparted to you wisdom…" Aslan replied "My Spirit that lives in you will teach and guide you what will you say. Never fear, my Spirit is not a Spirit of Timidity but a Spirit of power, love and self-control. He will teach you on how to do that."

"But how are we able to eat there? We are going there with nothing but ourselves!" May continued.

"Why, May do you still not believe?" the Lion said "I am the Provider and I have already prepared a place for you to live, to eat, and to sleep. I've provided you your daily bread and your clothes to wear. One of My followers in that world has done all those things, anticipating your arrival. He was ridiculed in that world just to serve Me and you. I want you do respect him and to treat him as you would treat each other.

"Yes you're Majesty." All of them said.

"Good. Now stand on the pool and I'll lead you to that place…" The five stood on the shallow pool. Aslan blew out a warm wind from His mouth and they seem to be sinking down the pool. May, Max, Drew and Barry wanted to go to a panic state by they can't do that. They are now all underwater and yet they still can breathe. They now found themselves stepping in dry land and the waters receded. They found themselves in a bright morning alley and in front of them is a mysterious man in a formal dress.

"Well, perhaps you are the guests I'm seeking…" the man said "The Lord's Spirit led me to this place…"


	20. Trouble in The Tang Mansion

Chapter 19 Trouble in the Tang Mansion

_Tang Residence, 3:30 pm_

After Mrs. Tang introduced the whole Sector CL2 to Trixie & China, her husband suddenly came in.

"Honey, I'm ho…" Mr. Tang noticed the five new kids and said "Honey, we need to talk…"

"And I need to talk to you Mr. Tang-aru…" China added "You have to explain something-aru."

* * *

The kids are left in the living room. Phineas and Ferb are seen planning to make a racing circuit from Dansville to L.A. and back. Buford and Baljeet, on the other hand, are playing chess with Baljeet on the advantage. Trixie was left alone in the scene until…

"Um hello, what's your name?" Isabella asks.

"Um, Trixie Tang…" Trixie responded "… yours?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Let me guess, you're part Chinese?"

"Well, just learned that recently…" Trixie responded (Note: her parents never said she was part-Chinese but a part-Asian. It is only when China said she is his citizen confirmed it). "How about you?"

"Well, how should I put this…" Isabella begins to think "Well, in my case its complicated… and I only got to chose only two when I'm 18!" (VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Dual nationality is a very complex issue… especially if the Jewish one is involve…)

"So, you also have a diverse heritage?" Trixie replied. The two girls begins talking to each other…

* * *

"I told you to never let any other kids that I trust inside the house!" Mr. Tang yelled.

"What do you mean, I trust them…" her wife replied "Besides, like having a mysterious buck-toothed kid entering our house one time is not dangerous. What if he's a member of KND!"

"KNOCK IT OFF-ARU!" China yelled. "Easy, calm down…" the three gave a long release of breath. "Now, before you argue about those kids, what about if I ask WHY IN THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD YOU PROTECT TRIXIE AS IF SHE'S A TOP-SECRET EXPERIMENT!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Tang asks.

"First is the presence of a 15mm armor… ON HER WINDOW-ARU!"

"I should not have placed that when China is… I mean, that's strange…" Mrs. Tang said. "I remember that the house planners did not…"

"Stop your psychology tricks-aru…" China said "I'm used to that… JUST THE TRUTH BEFORE…" at that moment, the doorbell rang…

* * *

"I really hope China's ok…" America said. Together with him are Tootie, Britain, and the whole of Sector V.

"Um, why are we here?" Tootie asks.

"Well, Sector CL2 is probably inside too…" #1 said.

"We are here to meet the wielder of the Ice Wand…" Britain said "Arggh! If I just know why would that bloody Jorgen let me forgot something I felt I should remember about her…"

"I CAN'T WAIT!" America came to his hyper mode again. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE TWO CHILDREN ARGU…" America was hit cold by a mysterious brick from the sky.

"That would silence him up…" Britain commented.

"Hey, #1, could Britain actually wield top secret code star m alpha g?" # 5 whispered.

"I think so…" he replied.

"What's top secret code star m alpha g?" # 3 asks.

"Oh nothing!" the two denied.

"I do recommend you use your real names here…" Britain said "I heard that this family is full of secrets…" Mr. Tang opened the door and asks "Um, sorry, those kids are not allowed in here…"

"Well, I'm from the UK from the SIS division. I have here a document to certify the conditions of this investigation…" Mr. Tang reads the document and said "Hmm, we have all the G8, the Chinese, and the U.N. approving the memorandum together with the autonomous KND intelligence bureau. Alright, come in…" just as they are entering, #4 heard a distinct marching beat sound. Before he looked towards the direction, # 5 grabbed him inside.

* * *

As the kids are busy chatting…

"Hello Agent Tang!" America said… TOWARDS Mrs. Tang.

"WHAT! YOU'RE AN AGENT TOO!" China and Mr. Tang shouted at the same time.

"Of course I am…" Mrs. Tang replied. She gave out a sigh and said "My cover is blown up thanks to my idiotic country…"

"Of course, I'm the Hero!" America shouted. Britain did a facepalm.

"Oh dear… just never comment any historical references about our relationship…" Britain said.

"Alright, now say to me WHY ARE YOU PREVENTING TRIXIE TANG TO INTERACT LIKE OTHER CHILDREN WOULD!"

"Hahahaha! Simple…" America said "… you see, Mr. Tang here hates KND thanks to his experience, which is contradictory to the fact that he married a former KND agent…"

"WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" China yelled at Mr. Tang.

"Well, why should I tell you? You would not allow that right?"

"… and Mrs. Tang just never wanted her daughter to experience being inside KND because her sector brought a lot of pressure thanks to the Cold War era." America continued. Britain suddenly heard a distinctive marching noise and said "Quiet."

"What's wrong-aru?" China asks.

"Um, America, what colors do the Leroys come?" Britain asks.

"Red, why?"America recognized the song and said "Oh dear… the Soviet March from Red Alert 3. Is Russia near?"

"There is no way he could invade-aru. We still have a treaty…"

"Unless…" Britain thoughts came in late when windows are broken and smoke filled the room.

"We're under attack!" America yelled.

* * *

"KND, protect the two wielders! Battle formation Circle!" #1 yelled. The smoke grew thicker and they are coughing from the smoke. Sectors CL2 and V surrounded the two girls and CL2 brought out a very small yellow capsule which instantly turned into KND handheld weapons. Sector V brought theirs out from their backpacks. The smoke grew thicker and each Sector can no longer see each. They all circled around the two girls. Just then, they heard a very screechy sound saying "Leroys, ATTACK!"

"What's happening?" Trixie said while coughing.

"We're under attack..." #4 said. They could here growling from the smoke and the KND agents aimed at the sound's direction. They could here gum splats, wooden hits, and pudding splashes as the KND fires their weapons at point blank.

"Trixie, where are you-aru?" China yelled. They could now hear an additional pan hits, gun shots, kicks, punches and sparks.

"Don't reply Trixie..." #1 said "They are after the 2 of you..."

* * *

"This is America. I need back-up, Germany, Italy, France, Japan, Russia HELP!" America shouted. Just then he dropped his phone.

"Oh come on..."

"We have to find them amidst this Leroy chaos!" Britain yelled.

"Well, you can't find them..." a small gerbil voice said "This music is part of our diversion. Leroys, get the girls!"

"What do you really want?" America asks.

"Simple, dimension domination. If we manage to dominate this multiverse, soon the Middle Dimension to end our suffering!"

"Well, I guess, China, attack him!" America yelled. China tried to throw his ladle to that direction but it didn't hit anything.

"We have to wait until this smoke dies..." Britain yelled.

* * *

"Quick, I have a plan, let's go to the stairs." #1 said. All of the kids still stayed in formation as they are approaching the stairs. They continued firing their weapons at any sound approaching them. Just as they reached the 30th step, visibility changed and they could now see each other and they could see the red aliens climbing with them.

"Target the aliens!" #2 commanded. The music returned to it's distinct vocal as the chaos ensured. Leroys are climbing up and are taken down like bowling pins by the agents. The 2 wielders are watching the events as they move upstairs.

"Nigel we have a problem!" Buford yelled "Aliens on the rear". Before him, he saw Leroys from upstairs trying to surround them. Smoke bombs are thrown towards them and the KND fires from behind.

"We're surrounded!" Baljeet panicked "Guys, thank you for letting me join..."

"Enough of that whining Baljeet! Just aim those weapons!" Buford yelled. At that moment, window cracks are heard. alongside that are distinct pistol gunshots and a katana slice. It was soon followed by three other shattered glass sounds and someone yelled "VODKA! I LIKE THIS SONG!"

"JUST SHUT UP-ARU!" China yelled from the downstairs. "YOUR SONGS ARE JUST A DIVERSION!"

"Da, looks like this troops want to be one with mother Russia, I'll sing together with..."

"Bloody &*^*&^*&&*^, and who's side are you?" Britain shouted.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" a distinct Italian voice said outside of the mansion "THERE ARE BILLIONS OF ALIENS!"

"Quick, I'll cover you!" A distinct German voice said. They could here the loud instrumental as the German and another one tried to repel the enemy aliens. The smoke begins to fade and KND can now accurately aim their weapons.

"Italy, how many are them?"

"BILLIONS!" the loud Italian yelled "HELP ME THEY'RE ATTACKING ME!"

"USE THOSE POKEMON YOU DUMKOFT!" Germany yelled. Downstairs, they could feel a very omnious aura as the sound continous. The battle lasted so long that it almost equaled the length of that song. Then aliens seems to be unaffected by the defenses they employed, although the bubblegum just did enough to slow them down. Just then, as the song reached to the crescendo...

"Da, I really want each of you to become one with me." Russia said. He let out a very large back aura burst that pushed the enemy Leroys and the back smoke to reveal enough visibility.

"Darn it! I should have remembered about Russia! Leroys, get the girls quick and RETREAT!" the gerbil said. All of those still inside the house gained advantage as the enemy Leroys retreat.

"TASTE MY FIST YOU BLOODY LEROYS!" Britain shouted as he threw one to the air.

"HIYAAH!" China yelled while hitting one to the air. The battle waged and the KND finally reaches the top. of the staircase...

* * *

When the song ended, the smoke and all the enemy Leroys are gone.

"Let's do that again da!" Russia said.

"I do suggest we do our emergency meeting here..." Britain said, tired from the battle. Japan is also tired, so is Germany beside him.

"Those Leroys are a nuisance..." Germany commented.

"Hai..." Japan replied.

"Japan, is that you?" Kuki asks.

"What are you doing here?" Japan asks. Trixie, on the other hand, saw her parents equally tired and they seemed to have fought. On their hand is a very small gun, the one used in covert operations.

"Mom, Dad, is that really you?" Trixie asks.

"You have to explain a lot to your daughter-aru..." China commented...


	21. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 20 Secrets Revealed

_NOTE: Comment if you find several historical inconsistencies... and I'll try to be as neutral as possible here_

The battle left the whole Tang mansion in ruins. Gums, pudding and wood planks are everywhere. Among them is black soot and some bullet holes.

"Great..." Mr. Tang commented on the damage "... my million-dollar mansion has been ruined..."

"We're going to bear the expenses, right-aru?" China confidently said.

"Well, let us think about that..." Germany said.

"In fact..." Britain's right hand is tucked in his green air force rocket. Suddenly, the whole place was magically clean as if the attack did not happen. "There is no need..."

"Hmmm, a top-secret government project?" Mr. Tang commented "Well, good choice."

"It's confirmed #1" #5 whispered to #1 "Britain is able to wield top secret code star m alpha g."

"Is that a 2x4 technology?" Phineas asks the two.

"One thing I learned in GKND is some information are worth not telling." Nigel replied.

"Hey, Mr. Britain..." #3 asks "Can you make a rainbow monkey to appear?"

"Sorry but I still have to limit it's use..." Britain replied.

"Well, that will save a lot..." Mr. Tang said.

"Now let's start the meeting!" America encouraged.

"Not before we save a family-aru..." China said "Mr. and Mrs. Tang, can you please tell how you two met?"

"Well, I'm going to say the whole truth..." Mr. Tang responded

* * *

_January 7, 1976, Red Guard HQ in Beijing, China_

(Note: all conversations are in Chinese unless stated so in this part)

"RED GUARDS HUT!" a tall and charismatic Chinese child said.

"Today, I am assigning five of you to dismantle the state mechanism known as the Kids Next Door Sector C in Beijing, China. We all know that they are infidels who do not adhere to the rule of honorary Mao Zedong and his revolutionary principles to change the society of China and to remove the Capitalist Imperialism in our land..." the leader said "... we are waging a long battle there! I want five of you who would adhere to our Socialist Dream of a free China. I want each of you to enter KND as a spy and we will burn down their tree of imperialism down to the ground!"

P/A: It was the Chinese Cultural Revolution. It aims to destroy all institutions established by the Capitalist regime and any other forces that oppose their rule. During this time in China, the Red Guards, children supporting the rule Mao Zedong, are battling against the Chinese KND sectors in an all-out war scenarios across the country which lead to many deaths of kids on both sides. Even though KND is a separate entity from capitalist regimes in the West, their doctrines of loving and respecting their parents, then fellow men, was considered a grave threat in the Communists policies of that time. Also, during this time in China, massive genocide was done to all those who oppose the revolution. Even though KND and Red Guard ideology are almost the same, the KND is not willing to bow down on what they perceive as Dicatator Mao like what the Russian KND did during Stalin's rule.

"Now, Chao Wong Tang, Shi Mien Lee, Taichu Fen Wong, and Lee Mien Chi, you are assigned to 'act' as KND recruits." the leader said. Among those kids is Chao Wong Tang, an ambitious 7-year-old Red Guard who failed to meet his parents. No word was said about them, but he was told that they served as a sacrifice for their revolutionary cause.

"YES SIR!" The five children said. They then said their pledge of loyalty and left.

* * *

_January 6, 1976 Sector CL Tree House, San Francisco, California_

"Number 259!" an agent yelled. The black-haired girl turned around and replied "I'm coming Number 300!" She murmured and said to herself "_What again? __Another mission to be the medic of some kid in N. Viet, S. Viet, China, N, Kor, S, Kor, Cuba, and some random country experiencing war?"_

She prepared the KND 1st-aid kit and her hand-held weapon. Her name is Carla May Baker, an American Socialite kid who joined KND because of her desire for adventure. Assigned as the sole medic and espionage expert of the then Sector CL2, her job is a very stressful one. They are frequently assigned to assist the Chinese Sectors with the help of Sector PO (Poland), R (Russia), WG and EG (East and West Germany), the USSR sectors, and the US sectors. They where brief for their mission Operation R.E.D. for Recruit Emergency Detection. News finally reached that the Red Guards would send their operatives in an infiltration tactic. # 259 reluctantly joined but because she is an espionage expert herself, she joined in the mission. They wired in their language translator device to prevent them to be detected among the Chinese Sectors.

* * *

_Sector C Treehouse_

**Chao Wong Tang's POV**

This is my day to serve Honorary Mao in my mission to topple down the imperialist KND. Still firmly rooted to their traditional roots, they would never learn why we are doing this. We must remove that institution to free these kids from their own false-consciousness created by those Capitalist all for their own profit. As I entered their briefing area, I saw several kids enslaved by this institution and to never let them think for themselves. They would force this kids to see that if they have to survive, they have to bow down on the capitalist regime. The best way to destroy this institution, is to attack it from the inside.

* * *

**Carla Baker's POV**

****OH HOW HARD IS IT TO BE A KND! I VOW TO MYSELF THAT NONE OF MY CHILDREN WILL BE AN AGENT! Everyday, you are assigned in some sort of mission in this bunch of weird countries. The adults are the cause of this mess! They keep on repeating AND repeating that we live in a stage where there is on just some sort of war in the mind... IF ONLY THEY COULD SEE ON HOW STRESSFUL MY LIFE IS! The Cold War... hmmpgh... they never wanted to see how contradictory they become, and how clueless they are, on the existence of KND. Just look at those kids (seeing the kids from below the treehouse) they are oppressed because of adult tyranny of this honorary Mao Tse Dung... and I can't understand those Red Guards. Do they not know that they are themselves oppressed by adults?

"I'M SO SICK OF THESE JOBS!" I yelled, of course, in Chinese. These prototype language thought translator really works. If it were not, we are going to see PLA choppers by now.

"Calm down #259!" our 2x4 officer said...

* * *

"Let me get this straight-aru..." China cuts in "You two met each other during a coincidental mission?"

"Yes." both of them said.

"Hmm... interesting..." Germany said "You became the very person you hated when you where a kid..."

"Well, something that I learned in my mission is to re-evaluate what you believe in. Sometimes, the whole truth can be seen if you see both sides of the coin..." Mr. Tang said "Each ideology contains an Ideal and a Corruptive form. There is no ideal ideology as long as humans are making that ideology to truth. That is the thing that helped me see that errors of my way back then..."

"Mom, Dad, can you continue your story?" Trixie said "I never heard anything like that!"

"Well, we could..." Mr. Tang replied

* * *

_CL1Underground Base 4:00 pm_

__"YES!" Timmy yelled "First time ace-in-a-day status in a single sortie!"

"TIMMY YOUR TAIL!" Chester yelled. Timmy did an evasive maneuver on his F4U Corsair online. All this time, he and the whole Sector CL1 are playing the game so long that not even the OTLI is aware that they are not on the CL1 treehouse but rather in A.J.'s top-secret underground bunker/operations base/ KND base extension...


	22. Meeting The Past, Present and Future

Chapter 21 Meeting the Past, The Present, and The Future

_Tang Residences 4:00 pm_

"Wow, this tea tastes so great!" #3 responded.

"Why thank you-aru." China accepted the complement.

"If you need snacks, I'll cook for you." Britain said. At that moment…

"BRITAIN! PLEASE, NOT YOUR TORTURE!" Italy panicked upon hearing that.

"Um, not a good idea…" Trixie asserted. It went in too late. Britain has already started to bake the scones. He placed it in an oven and returned.

"Um Britain, can I ask you something?" Tootie asks "Can you describe the final wielder?"

"Yeah Britain." The kids said in unison.

"Like why among all the kids, it's that buck-toothed kid?" Isabella asserted.

"A buck-toothed kid?" the other two girls simultaneously said.

"You mean it's…"

"Statistically speaking, there are many buck-toothed children around the world…" Germany suddenly cuts in what Tootie is supposed to say.l

"Well, I will be happy if it's Timmy!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Well… yeah… I mean, who's Timmy?" Trixie followed.

"Stop pretending-aru…" China spoke.

"Yeah, STOP PRETENDING!" America stressed out "Or should I say…" At that moment, Russia begins to sing that creepy song they heard earlier with the matching instrumental.

"STOP FREAKING US OUT!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Sorry, I can't stop each of you becoming one with me!" Russia said with his matching creepy aura that grew much stronger than before.

"Looks like the scones are done…" Britain said as he smells the smoke from the oven.

* * *

"Are those scones?" #1 comments as he stares at the golden brown scones with some singes. Ferb and Phineas took their first bite.

"It's a little bit burned but still has the distinct British flavor…" Ferb commented.

"Hey Nigel your part British right? Why don't you try one?" Phineas insisted. #1 took one and said "Not bad." The countries except the smiling British gentleman are looking at the scene with disgust and their left eyes twitching.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BRITISH!" America yelled.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Italy yelled.

"That's the number one reason why French cuisine should be served to these British infidels…" France said.

"Hey, what about Ash and his mother? They liked them." America asked. The kids soon followed and took a bite. Only Baljeet, Buford, #2 and #4 didn't like it.

"Mrs. Flynn's scones are better." Buford commented.

"But their good!" Isabella stressed out. The two future wielders are offered by Phineas to taste but they rejected that offer due to their experience before.

"Well, while eating, I'll continue my story…" Mrs. Tang said.

* * *

_Sector C Treehouse January 7, 1976_

**Carla Baker's POV**

While spying the new Chinese recruits from above the treehouse, for some unknown reason our 2x4 Technical Officer pushed me. Either he did that on purpose or not, he let me fall to the ground. IT'S A VERY LONG FALL! Much more problematic is that I don't have my J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. with me! I totally hope and pray that some KND tech or agent would save me. I really thought I will die from that moment!

* * *

**Chao Wong Tang's POV**

I heard someone screaming from above me. I looked up and I saw someone falling. First, I thought _Are they training agents to fear death so that thru this, they would fear and be trap inside the capitalist regime all their lives?_ Then, I said_ It's also a fellow human. I have to catch that kid for me to at least to take down this capitalist tool for oppression._ I caught the person on both of my hands. I noticed the kid is a female American. What is unique is that for the first time, my heart is beating rapidly for some unknown reason. I thought _Wow, she's beautiful…_ I shook my head off at that time. She opened her eyes and I stared at those dreamy eyes. She said "Thanks for saving me…" and I thought _Wow, what's this…this feeling?_ Just then, I felt her lips touching my cheeks…

* * *

"Cut it out, Cut it out-aru!" China said. "YOU KISSED HIM MRS. TANG?"

"I thought it's a fellow KND Chinese agent ok!" Mrs. Tang responded.

"I would give you the reason why you should not do that…" Britain said "You would reveal yourself as an American."

"What?" America replied "That's just a way of giving thanks!"

"In your stupid movies-aru." China responded.

"Da! In Soviet Russia, movie watches you!" Russia proclaimed. America noticed Tootie and Trixie blushing. They seem to imagine the scene with someone else…

"HEY TIMMY TURNER!" America yelled. The two girls snapped out of their imagination.

"STOP THAT-ARU!" China reprimanded America.

"What! I just said…" America begins to look at China slyly "Do You know something that I don't…" At that moment, Sector CL2's watches are blaring, helping Isabella and #3 breaking of their similar dreamy state.

"Well, it's 5:00 pm…" Sector CL2's leader said "…we have to live now."

"Wait, I have to ask you…" #2 asks "... what prototype 2x4 tech did you used earlier?"

"It's the C.A.P.S.U.L.E., short for Concealing Everything Portable Saving Unnecessary Effort, an invention we want to present in this year's 2x4 Technology Convention this year!" Phineas said "But it's still in the protoype stage..."

"Just place it on anther 2x4 technology and it will come inside this yellow capsule." Ferb continued. They soon left the house and threw another yellow tablet-like device to reveal their own C.O.O.L.B.U.S. where they hop on to ride to Dannsville.

* * *

"Mom, I swear, they are agents of a certain group called KND and they have this weird stuff like a levitating bus!" the stepbrother's sister said to Mrs. Flynn.

"Well, just allow them to play..." Mrs. Flynn replied "They won't stay kids that long. Let them enjoy life before they grow up and realize how hard life will be..."

* * *

After Sector CL2 left, #1's communicator rang an #1 answered it.

"This is #86, I'm assigning you and your sector for a new mission." a stark, female voice said.

"What is it?" #1 replied.

"It's Operation Ensuring Safety Cover Over Responsibility of... wait, are the other 2 kids of interest are with you?"

"Affirmative."

"JUST GO TO SECTOR CL1!" # 86 yelled. The communication stopped at that moment.

"Sorry but we have to go..." #1 said.

"What! But we are learning about past missions of KND!" #2 replied.

"Besides, it's a love story..." #3 stresses out.

"We have nothing to do just to follow." #1 replied.

"But we've been doing this missions all that time!" #4 responded.

"This is just an ordinary GKND mission for me..." The Sector left the others and rode their parked

C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Well, looks like they've started Operation E.S.C.O.R.T." Britain said "Mr. and Mrs. Tang, if you please, we want to let your daughter join us for a mission to save the world..."


	23. Sending Off

Chapter 22 Sending Off

"I'll allow my daughter to join you..." Mr. Tang replied "We have nothing to worry about it. It's just for the security of our world..."

"But but..."

"Carla..." Mr. Tang replied towards his worrying wife "I think we are too harsh to our own daughter. We should not worry about KND. Trust me, even China won't allow her."

"Don't worry Mrs. Tang..." America said "She's in good hands." At that moment, the worried Mrs. Tang gave a deep sigh.

"Daughter, come here." Mr. Tang said. Her daughter stood up, ran to him and hugs his father. They where touched on that scene.

"Trixie..." Mr. Tang was surprised on her daughter's actions as if she is permanently leaving her family "...it's like, you're leaving us." At that moment, Trixie's mom joined in the cuddle. She seems to be worried sick on what will happen next.

"Honey..." Mrs. Tang said towards Trixie "...we're sorry if we didn't became the right parents for you. We are doing these things because we think this is what we think is the best for you..."

"Mom, Dad..." Trixie spoke up with are tearful, sweet voice "...I promise, as long as Uncle Yao is with me, nothing will go wrong..."

"That's sweet-aru." China said as he saw the soon.

"I truly wish my family will be like that." Tootie followed.

"But that doesn't stop me wishing them to be one with me da!" Russia commented with that signature dark aura of his. After that touching moment, the family gave their last goodbyes to their daughter and Trixie went with the countries.

"ALRIGHT!" America saluted towards Trixie's parents "I'll take care of your daughter as the hero of the world!"

"NOW THE HERO OF THE WORLD!" Britain reacted "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU ARE NOT EVEN PART OF THIS MISSION!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed "Yeah, you're plan would not be possible if you would not hire the US Air Force!"

"Alright, stop that-aru. You're acting immature again." China replied.

"Could we just go now?" Germany said. They all went outside. Meanwhile, Mr. Tang climbs to his daughter's room and found her laptop.

"Hey Carla, since I can't understand Japanese, could you help me in finding how come Trixie learned to fly planes?"

* * *

Now outside the mansion...

"Um, I have a question..." Tootie asks "...we need to go to a certain blue moon right? HOW ARE WE ABLE TO GO THERE WITHOUT A SPACESHIP!"

"Well, we could go to NASA and ask permission!" America said.

"That will take us years to do that." Germany said.

"Da! I have my top-secret spacepod! Under one condition..."

"I WON'T ACCEPT THAT-ARU!" China yelled towards Russia's deal.

"Well, I do suggest some of Germany's old V2 rockets!" Italy suggested.

"It never went beyond space..." Germany replied.

"Well, I do have a plan..." Britain said. "Just close your eyes..." All the countries and the children closed their eyes. Britain brought his spellbook and chanted the teleportation spell and at once, they are on the Blue Moon. The countries opened their eyes.

"Wow! Britain could teleport us?" America yelled.

"You better say your secret technology so I could mass-produce it-aru." China replied.

"Sorry, but it's top secret..." Britain replied.

* * *

Unknown to them the two young girls are discussing things like what they usually do and what they play in the computer.

"Wait, so, your playing a game about planes?" Tootie said "...and I thought you're that girly-girl of some sort."

"Well, believe me..." Trixie said "...but you don't need to be a tomboy to fly planes."

* * *

**World History for Morons**

Cosmo: (Writing the book) Wow, I never thought girls flew planes during world war two in the creepy Russia's Air Force!

Tiimmy: (busy flying in the game) What do you... wow!

P/A: Perhaps we have to say a creepier side to creepy Russia. Aside from his ability to scare Germany especially during the winter, Russia also employed females in the front lines, first time during those times. He showed that his girls could kick the boys of the German Forces especially in the air. In fact, Lydia Litvyak, arguably the most scored female pilot in history, kicked the butts off the German male pilots probably 12 times on her own and 3 with her other female pilots before being killed by a German named Hans Schleef. Now Italy has a reason to fear Russian girls more that German girls.

Cosmo: I even made a song for that! (poofs a guitar)

_Russia, Russia, Russia's a very creepy place_

_You will be freakied out when you see him_

_Not even Germany can beat him_

_Even Germany's crazy crack-minded boss fear Russia's Commie boss_

_That's because Russians are creepy, yeah that's Russia_

_He's so ruthless in dealing with prisoners so I don't want to go there_

_I don't want to go there because even his kids and girls are even freaky_

_Is it a norm in their place to be scary especially when the snow falls down_

_Except Belarus who's freaking him out _Oh yeah, he's a USSR girl by the way

_So when you feel a dark aura beside you_

_That's definitely Russia_

Wanda: Stop teaching Poof about racism!

Poof: Poof?


	24. Operation ESCORT Part 1

**SORRY! It took time for me to update... well, I would update 5 chapters at once, with one containing a future plot in the next coming Sagas**

* * *

Chapter 23 Operation E.S.C.O.R.T. Part 1

* * *

Ensuring

Safety

Cover

Over

Responsibility of

Timmy

* * *

"OH DARN IT!" #1 said while holding his bubble gum launcher. In front of him is the tree house of Sector CL1 (a simple tree house, not unlike the other sectors which are sophisticated) being surrounded by the red aliens that attacked earlier. This gives everyone in Sector V worrying on how Sector CL1 and their child of interest are doing.

"THIS IS #1, #725 do you copy!" #1 yelled.

"This is 725 alright..." A.J. said on the other line. #1 heard Timmy's loud a loud yes.

"WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T YOU REALIZE YOUR TREEHOUSE IS SURROUNDED BY ENEMY LEROYS?"

"What aliens?" A.J. replied.

"I told you A.J..." Chester said "Having an underground base extension underneath your house is truly awesome!"

"ALRIGHT! REQUEST ASSISTANCE!" #1 yelled.

"Time to use our prototype U.A.A.V..." A.J. said "Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer. Let's play a game..."

"You betcha!" the other three said. Timmy is so busy and excited in playing that he never even bother to notice what his friends and 'back-up friends' are doing.

Sector V is busy taking out as many aliens as possible. Suddenly, from the Sector CL1 tree house, what seems to be a Unmanned Aerial Vehicles made up of a fresh wooden twig serving as the fuselage (the main body of the plane), a simple plank serving as a wing, and a propeller power by a rubber band, flew from the tree house's thick green branches. It manages to fire several rubber bands towards the red aliens. Now free to think of a strategy, #1 brought out his iPhone and plugs it in a mini-speaker and sounded Elvis Presley's _Aloha Oi!_ At that moment, the red aliens begins to short circuit and was knocked out dead cold. Right after that, they vanished into thin air.

"Wait, why didn't you do that earlier?" #4 asks his leader.

"Well..." #1 replied "… who would listen to that song if a freaky Russian song about world domination plays as loud as that earlier? Besides, I have to plan when to reveal my secret weapon against them."

"Wait, you mean, this aliens have a weakness all along?" #5 asks.

"The song _Aloha Oi!_ are the alien's sole weakness..." #1 asks. "I was assigned in a GKND mission to arrest Dr. Hamsterviel but it was too late..."

"So, that's the reason why the song they used earlier is some sort of diversion..." #5 said.

"Look! Those planes seem to belong to KND!" #3 pointed at the 4 planes flying around.

"Wait, we don't have any 2x4 technology that uses drones!" #2 commented. The 4 planes went back to the base.

"# 725 show your coordinates." #1 said.

"We're coming!" the radio voice replied.

* * *

"Timmy, we have to go!" A.J. said.

"Wait, I'm busy shooting this guy down…" Timmy said "Darn biplane… I can't get him in my sights…" At that moment, Chester pats A.J. on the back.

"Trust me; he would not be able to shoot him down…" Chester said "It's none other than the infamous Japanese ace keroro_62. Just look at nose art…" A.J. looked closely at the nose art and saw a green frog-like being that seems to look like that green frog from Sergeant Keroro.

"You mean from the squadron keronian invaders?" A.J. said. At that moment…

"AH! ANYONE HELP ME!" Timmy yelled. He didn't notice the plane's wingman and he is now peppered from the shots of a much more powerful FW-190 from his behind. It finished him of in an instant by removing not only his wings but also cutting his fuselage in half.

"Talk about taking shots from an FW-190…" A.J. commented.

"ALRIGHT, I QUIT!" Timmy yelled. He angrily removed his headset and slammed it on the table.

"TIMMY! That's worth a lot of money!" A.J. yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Timmy replied "…what are you saying again?"

"That we have to go?" the African-American boy replied.

"Go where?"

"To our tree house!" Chester replied.

"Well, is it full of KND things and stuff?"

"Absolutely!" At that moment, Timmy ran outside A.J.'s house.

"Hey Timmy, thanks for the visit!" A.J.'s dad yelled. (Note: Sector CL1's underground base is actually in A.J.'s laboratory. His parents don't know about the Secret base within their son's secret base)

"Chester, does he know where is the tree house?" Elmer asks.

"Don't worry, he'll come back…"A.J. replied.

* * *

"Great, it's 7:00 already!" Britain yelled while waiting on the Blue Moon.

"How could you record time if time here is different from earth?" America responded.

"At least you use your common sense once in a while…" China replied.

"Now, why are you 15 minutes late?" #1 asks Sector CL1 and Timmy.

"Well, Timmy thought it was the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree…" Sanjay replied.

"I thought it's the same tree where Aslan appeared!" the buck-toothed kid replied.

"Um, who's Aslan?" #5 instinctively asks Timmy.

"Well, if you read fairy tales…" #3 interrupted "… it is the Lion from the Chronicles from Narnia!"

"But fairy tales can't be real right?" #4 cuts in.

"Actually, that's a possibility…" #1 replied "… if you are in GKND, they would say that there are other worlds and they seem to plan to spread their influence to them if only they have the right technology. Aside from that, you might be surprised, but fairies really exists…"

"Well, I don't believe in fairies! HA! Another fairy not existing!" #4 teased "Looks like #1 lost his head in galactic space dust!"

"But Wally, they do exist!" #3 replied "And you just killed another fairy!"

"Enough of that one, we only have #1 for this mission this time…" #5 cuts in "…after that, he will return back to GKND HQ."

"Well, it seems to be #1 has a lot of work to do…" A.J. replied "But what are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing important…" #1 said "…just someone known as Doctor Hamsterviel. He is one of the most notorious rodent in the galaxy, leading a group of clones known as Leroys…"

"Never heard of that…" Timmy replied.

"You mean; those red aliens are his…"

"Yep…" #1 replied to #2 "However, they are not supposed to be able to disappear as if nothing happen…"

"Could we just stop for a…" #725 was about to finish when their KND communicators rang. A.J. and Nigel answered theirs.

"THIS is 362, WHERE ARE YOU!" a mysterious girl yelled.

"Oh darn it! It's the Supreme Leader!" A.J. instantly yelled.

"We're coming!" #1 said "We're just, well, having…"

"JUST COME HERE! Even if you are in GKND, when you're in earth, I'M YOUR SUPERIOR!" At that moment, the communicator turned off.

"Who was that?" Timmy asks.

"Well, we need to go…" Sector V's leader said. "Anyways, you could hitch a ride on our C.O.O.L.B.U.S."

* * *

After a couple of amazement from Timmy and 2 more minutes of travel from Earth to KND moon base, he and the rest of Sectors V and CL2 went directly to the briefing room.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE!" another girl wearing a samurai helmet this time said.

"Sorry mam, but we have to fight red ali…"

"ANOTHER ALIBI GKNDORK?" the girl yelled "NEXT TIME, DO YOUR BEST! I THOUGHT YOU ARE SPECIAL ENOUGH TO JOIN THAT HIGHER COMMAND?"

"Who is she?" Timmy asks.

"Its #86…"

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME? JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BOYS DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD TALK ABOUT ME!" The girl yelled towards Chester and Timmy.

"Yes mam!" The two terrifyingly replied.

"So, what exactly is Operation E.S.C.O.R.T.?" #5 asks the Global Tactical Officer of KND.

"Well, simple…" #86 mellowed out "…you would just assist this lousy boy…"

"Are you talking about…?"

"YES YOU, IDIOT!" she replied to Timmy harshly. She continued "As I where saying, you would assist this lousy boy to the Blue moon. Also you should also guard the other beautiful girls, not to mention the idiot male country adults, in getting codename WT3…"

"Roger that ma…"

"I WANT #3 and #5 TO SAY THAT!" # 86 yelled. "Alright, DISMISS!"

_AK1028: Just did some grammar and spelling changes, nothing major!_


	25. Operation ESCORT Part 2

Chapter 24 Operation E.S.C.O.R.T. Part 2

The two Sectors and Timmy left the moon base with Sector CL1 and Timmy riding a KND Space Shuttle called S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. and Sector V riding 5 F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. fighters, KND Space Fighters similar to the X-wing in Star Wars, only made with the basic KND materials and a fireplace.

"Well, since we are in space, what could possibly go wrong?" Timmy commented.

"Alright, Space Vector Pluto, 2D 154, Z angle 56." #1 said in the radio.

"Roger that!" A.J. said, piloting the Space Shuttle with Chester.

"Here in space, anything would go wrong…" #2 said "Who knows, maybe the DCFDTL may send interceptors to destroy us, or…"

"#4, Bogeys at 5:00!" #5 yelled. 20 black specks are lighting up on the direction the sun is supposed to be.

"Sector CL1, BATTLESTATIONS!" A.J. yelled. Sanjay & Elmer took the side turrets while Chester went out of his Pilot seat and took the top turret.

"Guys, who's taking the tail turret?" Timmy asks them.

"If you want, pilot this plane…" A.J. said.

"Why would I…" A.J. immediately left the pilot seat and manned the turret.

"O.K…. I'll pilot this…"

* * *

"Alright. #2 join me in identifying those planes…" #1 said "#725…"

"Sorry, but he's not here…" Timmy responded in the radio.

"WHAT! WHERE'S # 72…"

"He's flying planes in the internet. He has enough knowledge to fly WWII bombers…" A.J. replied using a different radio.

"What? I only flew fighter aircraft!"

"Well, fighters are harder to pilot than bombers…" # 2 said.

"I think there is no need to…" #4 replied. They immediately saw the fighters diving towards them.

"What in the world are those planes?" #2 asks his flight leader.

"Definitely not ours. That's a Leroy Jet Mk I." Immediately, the two planes made evasive actions. The Shuttle's defensive guns light up and Chester manages to get one. The enemy space fighter stood still in space and the jet seems to disappear.

"Great, they developed a way to teleport the jets…"#1 said "#3, 4 & 5, guard the vulnerable part of the ship!"

"We're trying!" #4 replied. He is locked into fighting an enemy jet in a flat scissors maneuver.

"We're approaching the Asteroid Belt, what should I do?" Timmy panics.

"Dodge and fire the asteroids with your lasers!" A.J. responded. Timmy immediately dodges the asteroids easily despite flying for the first time in space.

"Wow, flying in space looks cool…"

"Except the fact you are also fighting differently in here…" #1 said.

"Guys, I got one!" Elmer yelled. He manages to hit one plane and exploded it. Good thing the Leroys are indestructible. Even their pods are designed to survive any laser damage in space. Immediately, no trace can be found from them.

"Great…" Timmy smirked. "I could see one right above us!"

"I'm on it!" Chester said. The pilot seems to be an experienced Leroy dodging even everything Chester has to offer.

"Watch out!" #2 yelled while tracking the enemy fighter. He dodges the asteroids destroyed by Chester's guns.

"Sorry…" Chester replied. #2 quickly positioned on the enemy's tail and a quick burst from his lasers instantly destroyed the enemy spacecraft.

"HELP, I HAVE ONE ON MY TAIL!" #3 yelled. One jet is following her 6 o'clock.

"I'm on it!" #4 replied. He fired a soda missile and it homed on the enemy jet.

"YES! Another one!"

"I got one!" A.J. yelled after disabling another jet.

"This is #5; I have left the Asteroid Belt. Looks like I got 3 this time…"

"Phew…" Timmy responded. The space shuttle went outside the belt next. This time around, only 5 enemy jets remained from the original 20 and they decided to retreat.

"Just go to the vector I said over…" #1 said "That's the only place we could go warping towards the Blue Moon."

* * *

"Alright, we are waiting for 30 minutes now…" Tootie said "…what if we play about something here?"

"But what are we supposed to play here in this desolate moon?" Trixie asks.

"I know! I spy a tough guy…"

"Stop it will you…" Germany said to Italy.

"HAHAHAHA! Great idea. Now, let's see, I spy an idiot talking to his ring sitting on a rock…"

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Britain yelled at America's insult.

"Well, good idea, Ita… Italy right?"

"Ve~ yes little girl!" Italy replied. As the three are playing (make that four if you want to include America…)…

"Hey, Golder, you think what I've done last Christmas in Japan is correct?" Britain asks while talking to his ring.

"At least you prevented Yugi from becoming one with the Snake of the Festival. You just followed His orders…" The ring spoke back. The voice is somewhat that of a less serious British voice.

"I just finished the things that are supposed to happen if I didn't intervene and it seems to be a slightly happy ending. However, I just remember something… what if there is a reason why the Bounty Sear appeared in an attempt to kill me? Besides, he could just kill me by taking all of my people's existence."

"Who cares? Besides, even if that didn't happened, you still made the two together right?"

"Well, I just made them travel the world together… besides, we still have a mission to go…"

* * *

"Alright, we're in the right vector." #1 said. "Engage hyperdrive and input 7428664267."

"Roger that!" Timmy, #1, #2, #3, #4, & #5 entered the coordinates and a wormhole appeared. In an instant, they are right inside the Vegan system. Right below them is the planet Picto.

"By the way…" #1 said "Go to the second lifeless planet from the sun and there you would find the star-cratered moon."

"Roger that!" #5 said.

"Um, question…" Timmy asks them "… how do you land this ship?"

"I'll take over from here." A.J. replied "But for now, go to Chester, Sanjay & Elmer. They know what to do to you."

_AK1028: Just did some grammar and spelling changes, nothing major!_


	26. The Three Keys and an Underground World

Chapter 25 The Three Keys and the Underground World

"Hello…" Britain said as he took his phone.

"Guys, I know you are there in Great Britain right now. Why do you have to call me to fight a bloody code letter T?"

"Yo, what's up Britain?" America cuts in the conversation. "And how come you are able to communicate light years from here?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Britain shouted. He then returned to his conversation "Sorry, but I have to deal with a bloody wanker right now Yuji." At that moment, Britain closed his phone.

"That's weird…" Japan said "… but having the name Yuji seems familiar to me…"

"Never mind that…" Britain said. "But I have to…" At that moment…

"Guys, I spy a space shuttle and 5 small spaceships approaching us!" Tootie yelled. At that moment, Britain didn't bother to help his comrades but to focus on what he is supposed to do.

* * *

"Um guys…" Timmy said. He is now blindfolded "…is this really necessary?"

"Well…" Chester speaks to his friend "…yes."

"Just place the bird cage and another blanket and its finish!" A.J. continued.

* * *

"Darn it, its 5 minutes already!" America yelled. Britain is seen again talking to his phone. He seems to discuss some kind of strategy.

"Hey Russia…" Britain said "… could you do me a favor to help someone in Bristol?"

"Will you become one with me?" Russia replied with his scary aura on.

"No…" Britain starkly said. He then sighs and said "Well, you would find a mummy maid, a silver flame-firing boy, and a lady shining in sunflower fires."

"You mean that girl I saw last? Da! Then I'll make them became one with Mother Russia!" At that moment, they heard a lot of intimidating "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

"RUSSIA! STOP FREAKING ME OUT!" America yelled. Without leaving his post, Russia smiled and said "It's all done!" At that moment, Britain talked a little and brought his phone down.

"What in the world did you just do earlier-aru?" China said.

"Well, just nothing…" Russia said "…just dealing with some top-secret stuff…"

"Britain, you do realize that having alliances is tricky these days…" Germany commented.

"I DIDN'T HAVE AN ALLIANCE WITH HIM! It's just because, well, it's just a newly opened business!"

* * *

_**Britain's Secret Life**_

_**NOTE: To understand this short, you must have read the first and second short of this title in Saga 1**_

_**How Russia got Involve in Britain's fight**_

_P/A: Fortunately for us, we know very well that Britain is a flame haste like Whilhelmina and Shana, which is a little bit unusual. How he became one will be saved for next time. However, sometimes, there is someone so scary out there that no Tomogara, Crimson Denizen, and flame haste dare not to touch…_

* * *

_**Kremlin, Russia**_

_We can see now that Britain together with Shana, Yuji, and Whilhelmina dealing with another random Tomogara slave known as Rinne. Of course, this is no ordinary Rinne._

"_Arthur, why are you not using any Unrestricted Spells?" Shana shouted as she dodges another bus thrown at him by the Rinne that looks like an oversized ogre._

"_What am I crazy?" Britain shouted "I was contracted to only use it sparingly!"_

_On the other hand…_

_Ukraine, Belarus and Russia, with Belarus clinging on Russia (with Russia being freaked out a bit), was walking down the streets in Kremlin when they thought it's just an ordinary day in Russia. They haven't notice anything weird even if the people around them are not moving. They did not even notice that they are moving inside a Fuzetsu set-up by Shana (NOTE: This three are severely immune for some unknown reason inside the Fuzetsu)._

"_Da, a beautiful day with the sky so red…"_

"_But it's still midday…" Ukraine replied._

"_Well, as always, a random bus flies over the horizon…" Russia commented as he saw the bus flying above him. Luckily for Shana and the others, her life was spared thanks to the wall plus the KND Sector R tree house blocking them._

"_Big Brother…" Belarus said "MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME…"_

"_BELARUS GO HOME!"_

_When the Rinne heard that resonating shout, it immediately fled._

"_That's weird…" Shana said "Why would it be whenever that voice is heard, all Tomogaras and Rinnes fled the scene?" When Britain heard that voice, he said…_

"_SHANA, PUT THIS FUZETSU DOWN!" Britain panicked, knowing who exactly that is._

"_Why?"_

"_IT'S THE ARRIVAL OF THE SCARIEST BEING YOU WILL EVER MEET IN YOUR WHOLE SHORT IMMORTAL LIFE!"_

"_I never thought that Arthur fears something despite his very strong power…" Yuji commented._

"_Well, Outlaw calls him the 'Murderer of ALL Existence Users…' I don't know if you'll take that seriously..." At that moment, Shana removes the Seal protecting the place under Whilhelmina's request._

* * *

"_You mean I was lucky that Arthur is with me days ago?" Shana said to her guardian Whilhelmina after the battle they have earlier ended when the sound "kolkolkolkolkol" resonated the skies._

"_Well, Arthur told me that he and another flame haste is resistant to him for some unknown reason and he can't touch anyone near him…" Whilhelmina said. "I may have never faced him but rumor there is that he kills any flame haste, Crimson Denizen, and Rinne when he is in existencelust mode…"_

_(Yup, that's how scary Russia is….)_

* * *

"Darn it, its 5 minutes already!" America yelled. The spaceships have already landed and Sector V is already near America with #2 tinkering about a head umbrella.

"Um, Hoagie, what are you doing with that birthday suit?" #1 asks.

"Well, #362 asks me if she could ever let KND explore a place whenever some kind of Seal is activated in a certain place. She said that whenever this disturbance shield is activated, there is a high probability that a kid is losing his or her life or simply disappearing…"

Britain overheard it and said in his mind _Don't tell me KND is monitoring the increased Dimension 001 disturbances this time…_

"Hmm… never heard of…"

"Wait, their coming out!" #3 shouted, interrupting the speaking of the two.

"FINALLY!" Britain said. "Anyways, what took you that long?"

"We got engaged in a space battle with code red ALdashH…"

"What code is that?" #5 asks.

"It's the GKND code for the Leroys. A is Alert, L is Leroy, and H is Hamsterviel."

"What are you talking about?" Tootie cuts in.

"Well, instead of that, what if you just focus on the shuttle…" Germany said. They noticed the shuttle door opening up. They saw a huge bird case covered in a black blanket. It was placed on a wheeled platform with Sector CL1 pushing it. When the countries saw it, they just gave an anime sweat drop.

"Umm, when did you have the ability to do that?" Trixie asks.

"I'll answer that…" Japan said.

* * *

_**The Japanese Guide to Inter-dimensional Travels**_

_Arigato!_ Whenever an anime character and a non-anime character meet each other in the very same dimension where both of them leaves, there is a rule known as the cancelling out. Each of them will not gain the ability the other one has nor will lose it.

Trixie: I don't understand a thing…

Japan: You'll eventually get it…

Italy: PASTA!

* * *

"Let me guess, the Chosen One's in there?" Tootie asks the sector.

"Well, an absolute yes!" Chester replied.

"Anyways, what are the four of you doing here? Like, why would you losers be here?"

"TRIXIE TANG! DID YOUR DAD TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS-ARU?" China responded on the way Trixie said it.

"Sorry 'bout that…"

"Look, well, we are not expecting you will be part of this…" Chester replied "…but you should not be surprised with that…"

"Well, it's clear that no one in your school would notice that…" Germany said "…being on the lowest rungs of what you perceived the school social class structure is perhaps the best way to hide your identity…"

"Anyway, why do you have to do that-aru?" China asks them.

"Simple…" A.J. said "Well, since we already knew that you and that kid over there are the chosen ones…"

"Why are you telling it in that way?" Britain said.

"Well, you see…" A.J. explained "…this cage is soundproof and only I have the ability to communicate inside, of course, to keep it a surprise!"

"Well, who would expect that a love triangle would be the chosen ones?" Sanjay said.

"SANJAY!" The other 3 replied. On that moment…

"_Oui_ Britain, give me 5 pounds. My beautiful guess is correct…" France said while smilingly trying to get something from Britain.

"Great. Here it is, converted to Euros." Britain replied while giving some cash.

"You did a deal?" Germany said.

"I don't get it yet…" Trixie said "…if I have to remember it correctly, the ONLY love triangle I have is Tad and Chad…"

"Well, you're forgetting…" America was stopped when…

"Trixie, Tootie, say hello to the original Chosen one!" A.J. removed the blanket and a blindfolded Timmy was revealed inside the cage. A.J. pressed a button on the cage and the cage went compact.

_AK1028: Just did some grammar and spelling changes, nothing major!_


	27. The Void of Bonding

Chapter 26 The Void of Bonding

**NOTE: The Title is that because the three just didn't know each other that much. Thus, there is a void that did not become a bond that is supposed to exists in a real friendship. **

* * *

"Trixie? Tootie? Nice joke A.J…." cried the still blindfolded Timmy "As if it's going to be them…"

"Just remove the blindfold." A.J. said. When Timmy removed the blindfold, a very bleak silence with the wind traveling thru the moon passes by them. Timmy noticed Trixie first then Tootie waving her hand. He turn back to his friends and said "Are we on the right place?"

"Yes we are!" Chester just smiled. He looked back at the two girls and said. "Don't tell me I have to work with…"

"TIMMY!" Tootie suddenly lunges towards Timmy. But before that happened, Germany caught her and said "Well, Britain told me to have some rules since he said you are the most unstable Wand Trio he met in his life…"

"You mean there are others Germany?" Italy cuts in.

"Have you been listening on the meeting?"

"Nope! I'm just checking out eating another Bolognese at home with Romano!"

"Well, I made some rules about meeting each other formally…"

"Ah ditch the rules…" America said "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM IN A…"

"SHUT UP!" Britain said as the spell book he has stricken on top of the American. "DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW CRUCIAL THIS IS?"

As the countries are again arguing…

"OH TIMMY! I'M HAPPY THAT I WILL WORK WITH YOU ALL THE REST OF MY LIFE! I PROMISE THAT I WILL DO MY BEST…"

"Ehem… you're forgetting there's another person here!" Trixie remarked.

"OH TIMMY, DUMP HER. SHE'S JUST THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WOULD JUST BE NAGGING YOU AROUND TO NOTICE HER AS IF YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD!" Tootie continued.

"No she isn't…" Timmy defended. He then blushed and said "Well, um, kinda…"

"OH TIMMY!" Tootie hugs Timmy so tight that Timmy turned green.

"Tootie… can't… breathe…"

"Wow, can't imagine Timmy being stuck in a love triangle! I remember it like it was just yesterday~" Cosmo commented as he saw Timmy stuck in Tootie's arm.

"On whose love triangle?" Wanda said.

* * *

_**The Fairly Odd Diary Of Kasumi**_

February 14, 1991 The Day Misty Showed She's a Hopeless Romantic

The eight-year-old Misty has just finished watching a show about romance in the Cerulean city.

"Oh why Fernando, why did you leave Rosalinda?" Misty said. (Note: For some weird and unknown crazy reason, the Pokémon world made a version of that show which features Pokémon. Whoever made this idea is out of his or her sane mind) "Hey Cosmo! Wanda!"

"Well Misty! How's your day watching TV?" Wanda asks.

"I'm just wondering if being in a love triangle is a very good one…"

"Now what has gotten into your head Misty?" Wanda asked.

"Why did you marry Cosmo anyway? There may be fairies that are smarter than him!"

"Well…" Wanda is about to think when…

"Because I love her! If you love each other, even a no-brainer can find a partner in life!" Cosmo commented.

"So, can I wish for me going into a love triangle?" Misty said.

"Misty, you are too young for that!" Wanda said "Besides, being in the love triangle is the worst thing in your life! I tell you that you would not wish to be inside a love triangle…" Misty insisted that and instead on her, her sister Daisy fell as the victim. Since she can't wish for true love, she made a way to do that by letting two boys falling for her…

* * *

_In the present…_

"NOW I REGRET THAT!" Misty yelled while talking to Dawn. "Because of that, Daisy now begins to take care of herself and leave me in the sidelines. Besides, I now know Wanda is right all along…"

"Well, as many say, do unto others what others do to you…" Dawn replied. "Beside, have you been in a love triangle?"

"Please don't raise that topic up…" Misty replied.

* * *

"HEY TRIXIE!" America said as the other side turned out to be a wrestling ring once again between France and Britain. "I know very well that you're jealous…" At that moment, Trixie's cheeks became so red that it almost resembles the world-famous Spanish tomatoes.

"JEALOUS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Trixie said "Does this looks like I'm jealous?"

"Obviously…" America said. "Well, I'll help you with that…" At that moment, America began pushing the young half-Asian girl towards the other two. Trixie tried to resist him. However, who would be able to resist a force that already swung an American buffalo in the air as a kid and jogs while dragging his car on one hand?

"Here you go…" America said. Tootie dropped the nearly-unconscious Timmy and stared at Trixie more intently. America whispered something on Trixie's ear and her face is now comparable to that tomato Romano is always holding.

"WHAT!? LIKE I WOULD SAY THAT!"

"Come on Trixie. You could clearly see that Tootie here is your rival to Timmy. Besides, why keep it? It's obvious. Well, if you don't want, I say Tootie, you may now kiss you're groom…"

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!"

* * *

Germany again is on a bad mood. He could now see a still unconscious Timmy, the two girls fighting with China trying to stop them which was followed by China fighting against America, and the same-old annoying Anglo-Saxon rivalry. That does not include that Italian annoying him about Pasta. Beside him is #1 and behind him are the other KND agents.

"I never thought these countries are like this…" #5 said.

"Don't worry about that…" A.J. said. Together with #1, he continued "This will stop in three… two… one…"

"EVERYBOOOOODY SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" The voice is so loud that it reached the Planet Picto.

"I DO NOT WANT THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING TODAY! YOU ARE ACTING AS IF YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES AROUND THIS CRAZY DESOLATE MOON AND AS IF THERE IS NO ONE WE SHOULD WORRY ABOUT! ARE YOU THINKING WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU KEEP ON FIGHTING LIKE THIS? DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU LOUSY DUMKOFTS THAT WE WOULD DIE IF WE CONTINUE THAT? STOP ALL OF YOUR CONFLICTS BUT FOCUS ON THE TASK ON HAND!" At that moment, a very large Atomic Poof went off and Jorgen said "Hey, have I missed anything?"

"AND YOU, WHY ARE YOU LATE!" Germany yelled at the muscular fairy.

"Sorry but I have to deal about something back home…" Jorgen said.

"Well, since I saw all of your actions earlier and the urgent need for the three wand wielders to know each other, I decided to form a formation for us to stay when we are going inside the moon and get the wands…"

_AK1028: Just did some grammar and spelling changes, nothing major!_


	28. The Skirmish of the Blue Moon

Chapter 27 The Skirmish on the Blue Moon

"Alright, I don't know what's wrong with Germany…" Timmy said " But I hate my position…"

"OH Timmy…" Tootie said "I can't believe I'm working with you to save the world!" She happens to be on Timmy's right side hugging tightly on his arm. Trixie, on the other hand, is trying to becalm herself and is on the left side.

"Well, lucky for you that you are not dealing something worse than that!" A.J. remarked in front of him. Beside him are A.J.'s sectormates/friends and they acted as the front guard.

"I think this formation is better that having France beside me…" Britain said. He is located right in front of Sector CL1.

"Well, I never thought it will work…" Germany said. He is actually on Britain's left side.

"Good choice-aru.." China said. He is standing beside Trixie's right side "I could clearly guard Trixie here…"

"Hai…" Japan said. He is waking beside Tootie's left side. "Well, even if Tootie-sama is obsessed with Timmy-sama, we still need to guard the three and help develop their bond right?"

"Um, Mr. Kiku…" #3 said. She and Sector V is guarding the back of the three chosen ones. "Isn't it the word sama is reserved for teachers?"

"Well, they are chosen ones so I used it…"

"Now come to think of it…" America said. He is actually at the rear end of the formation on Russia's left side "Why am I in this formation?"

"Well, will you two become one with Mother Russia?" Russia creepingly said. On his right side is France, whistling some kind of mysterious song.

"Now the biggest question is this…" Jorgen said "WHY SHOULD I BE AT THE BACK!"

"Because you were not part of the equation." Germany said while flipping and writing something on the notebook.

"Wait, why didn't we use the way I entered before?" Timmy asks Britain.

"What's the use for that? KND already made an artificial chamber here…" #1 replied. After walking down the chamber, they finally went towards the part where the wands are held.

"Well, it seems that we're…"

"Well, I was expecting you…" a male, adult voice said.

"Great. Now we have the Phoenix loser here…" America said "… haven't you realize your time is already out?"

"I will explain things myself…" the voice said "I already saw even the future of my world if they keep me up in prison. But remember that when something deviates from the original idea, a lot of possibilities emerge. Our grandmaster promised me that I will possess the world I belong to and even prevent the appearing of the next Avatar…"

"You mean…"

"You finally understand it…" the voice said "…as long as an integral part of a story is missing, the story can't procede. I have reports from my subordinates that they will prepare a civil war and all they need is me to overthrow and finally defeat my son and the Avatar. Only I have the ability to bend all the 13 elements found in the other Dimension thanks to my fully restored Chi connecting my creature's powers to me!"

"Hey Germany…" Italy said while waving his white flag. Germany failed to calculate that an enemy could show up. Right now, he realized that placing Italy in the frontmost part of the formation beside Britain to monitor him closely is perhaps his worse decision after allying with the coward during WWII. "…what he said is true. Now I'm convinced that even the Avatar is powerless against you. So what's the use of fighting if we could all just surrender?"

"Well, if you surrender those three kids…" The voice finally came up dress in his royal robes. He pointed his fingered towards the three chosen ones. "This will not go into bloodshed…"

"Yeah, you and what army?" #4 said.

"WALLY!" The rest of Sector V tried to shut him up.

"Good thing you asked`…" At that moment, several red eyes began to poke up among the darkest parts of the chamber.

"Now, I give you another change… fight or flight?" Before Britain and the rest could answer, he noticed a letter on where Italy is supposed to be and in place of Italy is a mannequin that looks like him.

"Where the bloody hell did that Italian went?" Britain comments. He reads the letter aloud and said "Dear Germany, I do not want to fight. See you outside!"

"WHAT THE…"

"Well, since you're not retreating…" a thrust from the enemy's arm made a greenish blast came out towards them. Luckily, Britain manages to protect them.

"What in the world… that attack is suppose to be Dragonbreath!" America was surprised. On that signal, swarms of Leroys came out from the darkest portion of the cave.

"KND OPERATIVES, TO BATTLESTATIONS!" #1 yelled. At that moment, KND brought out their 2x4 handheld weapons and begins firing at the enemy.

"Alright, battle formation #10, CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!" America yelled. At that moment, China jumped to the air and began smashing every Leroy he could see. Japan brought his katana out while Germany brought his pistol. Britain fought mano-a-mano while the other countries joined.

"What the bloody… bring those three to that rock!" Britain yelled.

"ROGER THAT!" #1 replied.

"Alright. A.J., Chester, guard them while the rest of us, protected them!" #1 ordered. They fired all they have using their weapons while the two boys tried to repel as many Leroys as possible.

"It's no use!" #4 replied "WE'RE SURROUNDED!" The Leroys have now blocked the way.

"GO TYRANITAR, GO EXCADRILL!" Japan shouted after pushing some Leroys away using his katana and throwing a red and white colored sphere. The sphere opened in half using a hinge and a white light shone. The next thing that happened is that the path going towards the rock is now covered in a sandstorm and the Leroys have been thrown in confusion by some kind of moving object.

"Wear this…" #1 said as he brought out three goggles all in blue color. It has the KND insignia in the right side. The KND agents equipped them and the three kids have no choice but to follow. They soon went thru the Sandstorm holding each other's hands. At that moment, Ozai charged up a reddish-brown sphere that looks similar to an Aura Sphere attack and throws it towards the Sandstorm. The Sandstorm suddenly died down and a giant green lizard was found knocked out on the cave floor with swirly eyes. Also, there is a weird-looking mole with its clawed hand and horns having some bits of metal that when fused together, it could form a drill bit that is trying to take out as many as it could using it's claws and occasionally by turning into a drill.

"What in the world are…"

"DODGE!" A.J. yelled as a red-eyed bird that looks like a Swallow dives towards them.

"You think we don't come prepared?" the enemy commander responded "Flying Pokémon, grab at least one of the three!" This time around, a huge dragon-type Pokémon with a blue body, red wings, and a long neck dives down towards the kids. China immediately goes in and blocks the attempt using his Wok.

"Uncle Yao!" Trixie yelled.

"Don't mind about me…" China replied. He swung his ladle to the side but the Salamence flew up again. At that moment, a greenish shield came upon them, separating the kids from the battlefield.

"Now, I was wondering how that thing was able to…"

"DON'T MIND AMERICA. JUST GET THE BLOODY WANDS RIGHT NOW!" Britain yelled. The kids inches nearer and nearer towards the rock when the shield was broken by a Leroy smashing thru it and they are now after the kids.

"725, 726, join the three!" #1 said. "Rest of you, secure this area!"

"Trixie, Tootie, Timmy. Join me!" A.J. invited.

"I forgot, I have fairies right?" Timmy remarked.

"You have what?" Trixie and Tootie are baffled by that.

"The bloody… THEY'RE IMMUNE TO MAGIC!" Britain yelled.

"Alright…" Timmy, Trixie and Tootie together with A.J. and Chester went towards the rock that contained the wands, but not before KND throws some smokescreen marbles. Unfortunately, a red-eyed Pidgoet went by and used Defog to blow the smokescreen away. A plethora of Flying-types dives toward them. However, they were stopped by four pterosaurs and a stream of bullet-like seeds.

"We'll protect the airspace!" a weasel riding one of the pterosaurs yelled. One of them, however, did not see a stalactite and smashed on it. The mysterious squadron repelled as many Leroys and flying Pokémon as they could away from the Chosen Ones. At that moment, Jorgen came to guard the kid's back.

"Quick, go to the wands…" Jorgen said "I'll let them test my wand bazooka…"

"But they're… never mind…" Timmy said. Right now, they are now located on the rock where the wands are placed. Chester and A.J. are trying to repel or slow down as many Leroys as possible.

"Quick, get the wands!" A.J. panicked.

"Now, Britain told me that there is a procedure…" Timmy said a they are overseeing the wands placed right in front of them.

"JUST HURRY UP!" the two girls shouted at him.

"I know! Trixie, go to the right, and Tootie, to my left…" the two girls followed him the wands in front of Tootie and Trixie glowed in red.

"Now, WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"Let me think for a sec…" Timmy begins to ponder…

* * *

"Now with my huge wand…" Jorgen points at the Leroy formation "…you shall taste the power of fairy magic! WAND BAZOOKA!" Jorgen hold the wand in two hands and a huge yellow beam shot from it. It landed in the middle of the Leroys and a blinding explosion appeared. Jorgen laughed, expecting that the aliens are all vanished. However, the aliens just kept on moving as if nothing happened.

"What the…"

"YOU BLOODY JORGEN!" Britain yelled "I ALREADY SHOUTED THAT THEY'RE IMMUNE TO MAGIC!"

* * *

"That means that you are on a wrong position…" Timmy stressed out.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR TOOTIE?" Trixie shouted. The two girls switch places and the wands begin to radiate an attractive, yellow color. The three of reached them out and a very bright white light covered the three. It was so bright that even the two boys guarding them got affected.

_AK1028: Just did some grammar and spelling changes, nothing major!_


	29. Into the Dangerous Route

Chapter 28 Into the Dangerous Route

_PD3 MU1: Some place in Bayview, California January 28, 2013 9:05 am local time_

"Um, who are you and what world are we in?" May asks the mysterious man in his 50s. He is wearing a blue vest, a white long sleeve, a red necktie, and black pants with the matching brown leather shoes. The man bowed in respect and replied "Well, my name is Christopher McMinn."

"The most unusual here is that on what world are we?" Paul followed up with him being a little bit skeptical. It is because it seems that this mysterious urban city is a bit bigger and more or less advance than both their world and the previous world they visited.

"I was informed about that…" Christopher replied "… this world is the result of the fusion of the world of Bakugan and the world of humans…"

"Do you have any proof?" Max asks. At that moment, the old man brought out a brown ball with some kind of symbol representing Earth. It was about the same size as a golf ball.

"I never used him in any battle because he never wanted to…" the man replied "… he is a Subterra Tuskor." At that moment, Max brought out his Pokedex and scanned the ball.

"Why is it you are using your Pokedex Max?" May asks her little brother.

"I let Japan update this in case of emergencies…" Max replied "… he placed information about this world and our world combined."

"Then I should've updated Dextet as well!" May shouted as she realized that Max's Pokedex was updated.

"Let's see…" Max's Pokedex said "Subterra Tuskor has 230Gs"

"Um, what's that?" May suddenly asks her brother.

"It's the unit that determines a Bakugan's power…" Christopher replied "So far, I never had battles with anyone…"

"Wait…" Paul said "...you mean you could use those balls as a fighting tool?"

"They are beings you know…" the old man replied. "Tuskor, if you could, speak out…"

"Of course I would…" a small voice said "…but I'll never battle…"

"Did…did that ball just talked?" May was surprised when she heard it.

"Well, I'll let you stay at my home for a while…" the man replied. "You really have to change your clothes…"

* * *

As they walk by the streets, they noticed that people are talking about the way they dress.

"It seems that the people here are not…" at that moment, Paul was being intercepted by a girl in glasses.

"Could I have your autograph? You're cosplaying Paul Shinji right?" The girl asks while pulling some kind of postcard of Paul.

"Where did you…"

"Well… looks like we have to be careful here…" Max said as he is looking thru his updated Pokedex "They are showing the show about Ash's travels in the Shinnoh region. It seems to be your entrance is a big hit in this world…"

"You mean…" Paul was about to replied when fangirls begins to storm him. Quickly, he manages to hide and dodge the crowd.

"This has to be worse than America…" May replied. Her bag is full of letters describing ways how to make Drew fall in love to her.

"What place are we in anyway?" Max asks. They saw the a picture frame of a scene in the city and it said 'Bayview, California'

"SO YOU MEAN WE HAVEN'T LEFT…"

"It seems to be to survive means to change our clothes…" Paul interrupted May's interjection. "Christopher, do you have extra clothes that matches this world?"

"Well, you could take what my son and daughter wore for a meantime…" Jima replied "You see, they already left me after my wife passed away a year ago…"

"That's sad…" May commented. "You seem to have the happiest family as the family picture says…"

"That's not what I meant…" Christopher said. He just puffed some air and said "They both died in an airplane crash a couple of years before…"

"An airplane crash?" May reacted.

"Yes, the airplane crash…" Christopher replied "… the day that changed my life…"

* * *

_**PD1MU1: Some street in Cerulean City, Kanto Region January 29, 2012 7:10 pm local time**_

"It's weird Shinnoh…" Kanto said as he and his brother walks towards the Cerulean City gym "We all know that the things that happened last time can't happen again right?"

"It seems that they are targeting the Tree of Begginning. Besides, STOP CALLING ME IN MY REGIONAL NAME!" Shinnoh yelled at his brother.

"Well, the people here don't care about us…" Kanto said. They finally reached the gym and they saw Dawn and Misty practicing Dawn's new contest appeal maneuver she learned when she visited the other world.

"Dawn…" Misty is just bewildered "…are you sure about using that move?"

"Of course!" Dawn replied "Alright. Togekiss, form an Aura Sphere the shape of a tomato and use Air Slash!" Unfortunately, it also failed. Dawn gave a full sigh.

"I should give up…" Dawn said "…Togekiss is not the right Pokémon… even Mamoswine and Pachurisu can't perform that…"

"PIPLUPLUPLUP!" Dawn's Piplup suddenly emerges from her Pokeball.

"You want to try it buddy?" Dawn said.

"PIPLUP!" At that moment, Piplup began to form a Bubblebeam attack… in the shape of Pasta, Pizza and Lasagna, including the most coveted tomato. Piplup even played it like a clown molding a balloon.

"The question is that is it even usable?" Shinnoh replied.

"SHINNOH, what are you doing here?" Dawn exclaimed.

"We want you to join an emergency meeting. Since I'm going to lead it, why don't we test it?" The tall-haired region replied…

* * *

_**A Street in Castelia City, January 28, 2012 10:25 am local time**_

"Your skills have improved its flavor Ash…" a boy in a waiter suit with green hair and eyes said. "Since when did you learned to use that move?"

"Well…" Ash pondered a bit and he excitedly said "… from someone I am told not to speak off…"

* * *

_**Flashback: NMD1MU1 January 27,2012 Japan's Top Secret Training Area in New York**_

Ash is having a hard time taking out Japan's unusually powerful Magikarp. Japan successfully taken out most of his Pokémon he used in Unova region, all except Pikachu and Snivy. Brock and the others can't believe that Ash was just being defeated by what is considered to be the one of the weakest Pokémon so far… even though Japan promised to use his weakest Pokémon.

"So Japan is dead serious in saying even a Magikarp could be that powerful…" May commented.

"He was just lucky…" Paul said "… I dared him one time and I was defeated… by a Rattata…"

"A WHAT!" the other trainers shouted.

"Japan, you promised to use the weakest right?" Ash said. He was simply overpowered on that powerful Magikarp combination Japan is always using.

"I still haven't used Feebas, Rattata, and Bidoof yet…" Japan replied.

"Well then, Pikachu go out!" Ash yelled. His Pikachu went out to the Arena. At that moment, Pikachu simulated a break-dance and it formed tendril-like electric arcs around him.

"Counter Shield?" Japan replied. "Magikarp, Splash up to the top and use Flail!" The Magikarp flipped very high and tried to go inside the funnel. However, Japan was surprised that his Magikarp did not make it and got shocked and fainted.

"Magikarp is unable to battle!" Brock, acting as the referee, shouted on the side of the field, pointing a green flag towards Japan's side of the field. Japan recalled his Magikarp.

"Good battle." Japan said. "Feebas, go!"

"A Feebas huh?" Ash said. "Pikachu, use Electro ball!" As Pikachu begin the attack…

"Feebas, Splash around Pikachu and surround him using Kokutai Defensive barrier # 5." Japan ordered. The Feebas begins to glow in red and Splashed around Pikachu.

"What is he doing now?" Barry commented.

"ASH USE QUICK ATTACK OR ANY CLOSE RANGE ATTACK NOW!" Misty shouted.

"Why would I…" At that moment, Feebas gained speed using basic knowledge in Physics and has formed a red shield around Pikachu so quickly that when Pikachu's attack came to being, it all went back to him. At that moment, Pikachu was hurt.

"Good work. Stay put Feebas…" Japan said.

"What did just…"

"That's a Mirror Coat combination right?" Dawn replied.

"Absolutely…" Misty gave out a sigh "…Ash didnot even notice it…"

* * *

_**Flashback: PD1MU1 January 28, 2012 9:15 am**_

Ash is battling a random trainer in Castelia City using his Pidove against a Roggenrola. The type disadvantage is so powerful that the Roggenrola is largely undamaged and Pidove is very tired.

"Better think of a…" Ash suddenly had an idea.

"Roggenrola, use Rock Blast!" Its trainer commanded. A series of rocks was thrown and Pidove brilliantly dodges it.

"Pidove, try to use our own Kokutai Defensive Barrier!" Ash yelled.

"Kokutai what?" one of Ash's friends, a girl with a thick hair that is similar to a palm tree commented. Pidove swirled around the Rock Pokémon and it formed a raging whirlwind around it.

"Well, foolish move…" the opposite trainer comments. "Use Rock Blast!"

"NOW! WING ATTACK!" The Pidove suddenly goes inside the whirlwind and disappeared. The whirlwind turned into a brownish, artificial Sandstorm.

"When did a Pidove learned that?" Cilan, acting as the referee commented.

"Pidove…" Ash shouted "Get out of that place." Pidove went out and hovered. Pidove and Ash is waiting until Roggenrola stood up, weakened. A Quick Attack is enough to finish the battle.

"Just training with someone not even one of you wanted to mess with…" Ash replied.

"So, you trained with someone when you got lost in the city last time…" Iris speculated. "…why would you hide…"

"YO!" A voice shouted on top of a building. "CHOSEN ONE SATOSHI TAJIRI, WHERE ARE YOU!" At that moment, Ash shivered, knowing that happens to be Unova with a very loud speaker calling out his other full name if he was in his home country.

"Alright, what is he doing…" Iris noticed Ash and she just said. "Wow, what kind of man would do that?"

"IF YOU WON'T APPEAR, I'LL SPREAD YOUR INTERNATIONAL ENGLISH NAME!"

"Um, I have to go somewhere…" Ash said. At that moment, Unova jumps 20 stories up and made a show by releasing a parachute and gliding towards the three. The parachute has the Unova Air Corps emblem on it. The three got covered by the parachute seconds later.

"Man, I hate big cities…" Unova spoke while looking at his Xtranceiver. "Shinnoh, I can't find him."

"He has to be there somewhere…" Shinnoh replied. Unova noticed his parachute moving and turned around. He then saw Ash and his comrades trying to remove themselves from the parachute.

"Oh, there you are…"

"This is not the proper way Uno… I mean Albert…" Cilan replied.

"You do know him right?" Ash looked at him back.

"Well, of course, we met…" Cilan realized something and yelled "YOU KNOW HIM?"

"So, there are the two of you…" Unova replied "… Cress and Chili are also at the Emergency Unovan Trainer's Guild Conference."

"Why are you saying that to this immature trainer here?" Iris said.

"HEY, I'M NOT…"

"He actually knows who I am…" Unova replied "… and I really need him on this conference…"


	30. An Inside Look to Pokemon Politics

Chapter 29 An Inside look in Pokémon Politics

_Trainer's Guild Conference Room, Union Building in Unova Region, 11:30 pm local time_

Ash, Cilan and Iris is now inside a huge conference room. It is full of people not only that from the Elite 4 and the Gym Leaders of the Unovan region but also most of the diplomats from different places across their world. It was a little bit noisy with each of them discussing the several world events.

"All we need now is the Alliance of the Eastern Islands…" Unova yelled "…and our international Trainer's Guild Conference shall begin!"

"This has to be a joke…" Iris said as she is looking tired "…having a meeting in midnight is not a very good idea"

* * *

_C__erulean City gym, 8:15 pm local time_

"Alright, to test Dawn's new move…" Misty shouted on one side of the stadium "Shinnoh will try to test it out."

"Alright, Milotic, go out!" Shinnoh threw a Pokeball and a seal was activated, revealing a gushing spray of water and mist. Without any additional command, the Milotic did a beautiful emerald Dragonbreath attack that formed Emerald flames around her. When the mist faded, a beautiful Milotic emerges.

"I'll only see the…" At that moment, Hoenn suddenly called Shinnoh. After a quick talk, Shinnoh said. "Let's abandon this. We have to go to the conference…"

* * *

_Pokémon League Conference Room in Shinnoh Region, 8:30 am local time_

The three of them arrived with Shinnoh teleporting them using his Gallade. At that moment, a coordinatorwith red hair and an orange jacket noticed them.

"So, you also joined here…" Zoey said "…where are the other two Top Coordinators?"

"I don't know…" Dawn replied.

"You all seem to be used to this teleportation techniques..." Misty said.

"This is usually the way how we arrive..."

"Well, at least I won't be seeing that bratty girl and her boyfiend…" Harley sarcastically said. He also appears to walk by them. "What a beautiful da…"

"ALRIGHT!" Hoenn yelled from afar "TOP COORDINATORS, ASSEMBLE!" At that moment, all of the coordinators began shuffle into a line. Hoenn came close and said "DAWN! 50 points deducted for not being in a fashionable state!"

"WHAT!" Dawn yelled.

"HARLEY, 70 points for wearing that hideous suit!"

"BUT THIS IS THE WAY I SHOULD DRESS!" Harley yelled back.

"Why are you being harsh on them sis?" Shinnoh asks.

"Well, I'm the mother of all coordinators _oni-chan…_" the girl suddenly calmed down.

* * *

At the meeting proper…

"Well, I, Kanto, will start this meeting with a press…"

"NO I WILL!" Hoenn turned to her fiery state again with Johto again supporting her brother by cheering. Shinnoh used his aura abilities to remove the video conference equipment from its socket and said "Could we all just start the meeting without fighting?"

"Sorry guys, I'm late…" the leader of the Viridian City gym said as he banged the door and appears to be tired. When Misty saw him, he was shocked… first is that she rarely saw him, and second…

"Giovanni, why are you late?" Kanto questioned the mysterious figure.

"He's not even late…" Shinnoh sighed and continue "…let's all settle down and discuss this emergency…"

Both conference halls are joined by video conference logs from both sides.

"Well…" Unova stood up and said "…Shinnoh… well, we need you to explain this emergency."

Shinnoh stood up and said "Well, we all know about the classified Battle of Cerulean City and Mossdeep City that must be kept a secret from Unova…"

"Why would you do that?" Cynthia cuts in.

"Ever heard of Team Plasma?" Unova replied.

"Team Plasma?" Ash suddenly exclaimed on the background.

"Well, let's not talk about team random now…" Shinnoh continued "… but rather an invasion…"

"Let me guess…" Skyla from the Mistralton Gym said "…it's about the same party right?"

"It's a yes…" Shinnoh replied "…you see, despite the fact the portal is sealed, there is a huge possibility of them entering our world thru another way… by acquiring the right technology from another world…"

"That's a little bit interesting…" Giovanni said. "… tell me more of that possibility…"

"You see…" Shinnoh replied "… their main target here in our world is the Tree of Beginning. It is because it has the enough amount of aura to open up other portals to different worlds. If they manage to break in and utilize that powerful energy, it could open up other portals to make others join their cause…"

"… and the end of the world as we know it…" Kanto commented.

"So, you mean, they could acquire it from another world?" Lt. Surge said "Then let's send in troops in that other world and finish them off!"

"There's a problem their Lieutenant…" Clair, the Dragon Pokémon Gym Leader of the Johto region, replied. "We are dealing another world here. Who knows what mysteries they hold, or if Pokémon even exists in their world…" At that moment, murmurs are heard from both conference rooms.

"So we are here to discuss a lot of what ifs…" Unova continued. "We will all form an emergency team with the approval of the Civilian Government just in case this ever happens… in any case, we don't want to repeat the casualties that happened when the Shinnoh region was attacked by surprised by the powerful Mistel back in the Second Great War…" At that moment, a lot of murmurs are heard in the conference rooms.

"Um, I do suggest a much better meeting with our superiors deciding…" Giovanni said "…besides, we can't meet about just possibilities…"

"We are in a trainer's guild…" Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island, replied "… I've been a member of this guild even before the start of the Second Great War. Remember our history… this guild even helped convinced our government to cut its ties with the Axis Powers right before our country goes to shame thanks to the supposed to be Bombing of Pearl Harbor…"

"That is exactly what my Granpa would say…" Flannerry supported Blaine's explanation.

"I do suggest this…" Giovanni continued "…our guild may have the political power to change history, but doesn't that thing we are doing may break the very alliance we are trying to protect? Look, what if this people see that our government became militaristic in nature?"

"I see your point…" Lt. Surge agreed with that. The hall is then full again of murmuring.

"BUT WE CAN'T LEAVE OUR REGIONS UNPROTECTED!" Shinnoh quickly protested.

"Perhaps the better thing is to plan a counter-attack strategy…" Wallace replied "… but Steven is an expert there… I have to meet him first…"

"In this case, the meeting's dismissed…" Kanto said.

* * *

"I really do not like the end of this meeting…" Shinnoh said. He is together with Misty, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, Brock, and Harley as they are exiting the room. "We must plan ahead…or else Unova is toast…"

"What do you mean by that?" Misty questioned him.

"I was warned by an Aura Guardian that if we didn't do the right preparations, all three worlds would fall…"

"Umm, sorry for being a foreigner here…" Zoey commented "…but what are you guys talking about?"

"Besides, isn't saying those last five words would be a little bit creepy?" Harley followed. Shinnoh gave out a sigh for that.

"I will speak to my siblings about this…" Shinnoh said "…and to our boss… who knows, but perhaps we need to help the other world in the future…"

"These meetings get weirder and weirder…" Zoey said "…first about the problem in the venue in the land of Izuraeru thanks to Hoenn, now about another world?"

"If you got the whole picture, this is a bit serious…" Dawn replied to her.

"Anyways, have you seen those two lovebirds?" Harley suddenly asks.

"Are they really lovebirds?" Hoenn cuts in. "OH THIS WILL BE GREAT!"

"Hoenn, showbizness and contest are not together…" Shinnoh replied.

"But not in the Hoenn region!" the girl region replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Unova…

"As always…" Iris said "…meeting about some random problems not related to Pokémon and stuff… I'll rather go out and train…"

"These meetings are important…" Cilan replied "…Pokémon and humans need to interact, and whatever we decide will affect what will happen to Pokémon. Reminds me of the historical Battle of the Bering Sea…"

"Something's weird…" Ash said "…someone in the meeting is absent…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hoenn region…

"Sometimes I hate these paparazzi…" May's mother said as she looks at the newspaper. It features a showbiz headline 'Confirmed: Source says Top Coordinators May and Drew are couples'. "Norman, is this even true?"

"I'll ask that once I saw her next time…" Norman said. He is polishing a Pokeball and said "…and before that boy takes her hand, he'll go thru me first…"


	31. Towards the Mission

Chapter 30 Towards the Mission

_PD3MU1: Christopher's House, Bayview, California January 28, 2014 9:10 am_

The trainers are now wearing clothes suitable for the world they are in. In May's case, she is no longer wearing her bandana but since it's still the end of winter in this world, she is wearing a blue blouse underneath her sky blue-colored jacket with blue linings on its sides and white jogging pants with navy-blue seams. Drew, on the other hand, wears a dark green jacket but underneath that is a white T-shirt. He is also wearing a pair of brown pants. Paul, on the other hand, chose to wear a brown jacket and underneath it was a green shirt. He also wore black pants. Barry, on the other hand, wears a black jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. He is also wearing grayish-brown jeans. Max, on the other hand, is having problems choosing. It is because most of the clothes he has seen are just way too big.

"Here…" Christopher gave him a grey shirt, white jacket, and red jogging pants. "… I brought this earlier just for you."

"Is this even fitting for me?" Max asks.

"Of course…" Christopher smiled.

* * *

On the other hand…

The Bakugan Interspace is a facility designed to hold at least most of the official brawler battles around the world. On the mainframe of the system, Marucho, now older in two years from last time, is now busy tinkering with a way to make the facility operational together with another guy named Ken Krawler. Meanwhile, Shun is present there, overseeing the work in progress. All goes well until…

"This is unusual…" Marucho said. "We didn't set-up a code labeled S.O.S. right?"

"S.O.S?" Ken immediately reacted. They transmitted the code to be printed and a letter was printed. Ken read it first and suddenly gave it to Marucho.

"Remember that I only helped you because of our world being invaded?" Ken remarked (NOTE: This happened in between the 2nd and 3rd season of the anime and the 3rd season still did not start).

"Is it related?" Shun asks.

"The positions listed here are does not exist in our world. What world would use the words Kanto, Alliance of the Eastern Islands, and Viridian City? They never even exists!"

"Let me see…" Shun reads the letter and exclaims "Marucho, call the Battle Brawlers, Runo and Alice and charter a plane. We are now going to Bayview…"

"But what about the Phantom…"

"This is way important business Marucho… remember our trip two years ago?"

"Sorry Ken but we could input that later…" At that moment, the two went outside. Ken then went somewhere out, thinking that he can't do anything but wait and see what in the world is happening...

* * *

Now wearing their new clothes, the five trainers took a look at the clock. It seems to be that they are fitting their clothes for so long that it was already 4:00 pm

"It's getting late now…" Christopher said "You have to go to the café found across the street…"

"Would you join us?" May asks the middle-aged man.

"I'm afraid not…" he looks toward a nearby window and said "… the Brawlers will not allow me in… I've met them and I tried…"

"But you can't just…"

"Barry, it's no use…" Paul said "Let him take some rest… he may have been stressed since earlier morning…" At that moment, the five of them left.

"Now, why didn't you join?" Christopher's Tuskor suddenly asks.

"Remember the last time I tried to share a message to them? I was rejected then…"

"Well, perhaps your right then…" the bakugan replied "…after all, who would believe you anyway?"

"The only hope I have to fulfill my duty is the letter I sent to Mrs. Gehabich today…"

* * *

The five trainers walked down the street and it seems to be very effective. Their new clothes made them almost like those living in the world that they are in. In fact, they are walking nearly unnoticed, but that does not mean that Paul is spared from the chasing keen-eyed fangirls. So far, only ten managed to discover him, but not one of them dared to come and do several fangirling stuff.

"What's wrong with the people here?" May asks.

"Well, Christopher told us to head to a café down the street…" Max said, bringing out a map of Bayview which Japan downloaded on his Pokenav.

"But there are lots of cafés in here, which of them would be the correct one?" Barry commented. At that time, they heard two girls talking so loud that the trainers got their attention.

"Have you heard of the rumor about someone name Paul came to life?" a random girl said, passing by them.

"Well, I do like Dan, the #1 Brawler, more than some fictional hottie…." Another one commented.

"I'll take this from here…" May said. She came near them and talked a bit. After that, she returned with a smiling face.

"Let me guess…" Paul said "… they recognized you…"

"No, but they said that the café is just down the lane!" May replied. At that moment, Max gulped.

"Did you say down the lane?"

"Yep!" His sister replied. "But why do you think that something's wrong?"

"Yeah Max…" Barry said "…unless you did something neither one of us knew…"

"Well, it's a long story…" Max said "Let's just head to the café…"

* * *

"Gee…" a teenager boy wearing goggles and a unique, stylish red jacket said while holding a glass. "It's been two years since we visited the other world Draco…"

"I know that Dan…" a golf-ball size dragon that seemed to be based on a ball replied. At that moment, an orange hair girl with blue eyes, wearing a small silver jacket and wears a rouge jumpsuit, entered the café together with another boy with pale green-blue hair, wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with black and grey trimmings and gray pants

"Why would Shun call us here?" the green-haired guy said.

"This has to be something serious…" the other girl suddenly replied said.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" a blue-haired girl in an apron said. She happens to be Runo Misaki.

"You're still working here?" the mysterious guy said.

"Just helping out a bi…"

"Is everyone in here?" At that moment, Shun enters the café. Almost everyone whom Shun is expecting is present, from his comrades two years ago and the newest members are present, except…

"Where's Baron?" Shun asks.

"He can't come due to some issues I can't explain…" Dan replied.

"We have to meet about something very important…" Shun said "…and take note that this is about a much bigger invasion…"

"Now, what kind of invasion is this?" Dan asks them.

"But Alice and Julie are not yet here!" Marucho pointed out.

"Then we'll wait…" Shun replied.

"Let me close the shop for a while…" Runo went to the sign in front of the cafe and flipped it over.

* * *

"We're here!" May shouted. They finally found a café and it has the sign implying that it is close.

"So, how are able to go inside if it's close?" Paul questioned them.

"Of course, get inside with style!" Barry suggested…

"What do you mean by that…" Max replied.

* * *

_**Heroic Epicness of America!**_

HEY YEH! MY VERY OWN SECTION! Well, I listed down several ways to enter a door… WITH STYLE!

1. The usual banging-the-door-like-your-stopping-a-marriage-style

Barry opens the door using that style and said "HELLO EVERYONE! I say that your world will be invaded!"

"Not a good idea…" Max said.

2. The usual panic-like-you-have-made-something-wrong-style

Barry opens the door and yelled "ANYONE HELP!"

"Could you think of something better?" Drew commented.

3. The classical old-school-but-epically-classic-cowboy-entering-a-bar-style

"Not a good idea… this is a café, not a Unovan cowboy bar…" May said.

4. The Prussian-epic-entrance-mode style

"KESESESESESE….." Barry acted out.

"This gets a little bit annoying…" Paul replied.

5. The great heroic-style-like-you're the hero style

"How did you learn so many of them?" May suddenly asks Barry.

"Well…"

"Sticking with America seems to have made your brain loose…" Paul interjected.

6. The military-exploding-door-like-your-finding-a-fugitive style

"Could we just do it the formal, 'uncool' way…" Max said.

"But I haven't discussed yet the other styles!" Barry said.

* * *

"Any better ideas?" Max proclaimed to his group.

"If it's close, it's close…." Drew commented. Just then, they saw two women talking and they are about to enter the cafe. One of them, an orange-haired girl spotted them and yelled "HI! What are you doing here?"

"Alice, we don't even know who those people are!" the other girl replied

"Isn't she the Russian girl Russia is proud?" May said.

"Who cares, she might help!" At that moment, Barry ran towards her and talked about something. He then yelled "GUYS! She would guide us inside!"

"Great…" Paul said "When will he behave well?"

"What's the point of pointing that out…" May said. Barry went towards them and…

"Wait isn't that…"

"Julie, I think this is the reason why Shun called us…" Alice replied. "The shop's not closed. Well, if the shop is closed in a time like this, you could call us!"

"But Alice!" the other girl suddenly replied. Barry then waved towards his friends and shouted "GUYS, COST IS CLEAR!"

"Now, how long did we stay in the other world anyway?" Paul immediately said after noticing something is weird with Barry. However, he, together with May, Drew, and Max had no choice but to join Barry and the orange-haired Russian. As they entered, they noticed that she murmured about something they can't comprehend.

* * *

Dan and the others saw the new, mysterious guests that are being led by their one of their friends.

"Um, Alice, remember the house rules?" Runo asks the two.

"Well, I have a friend who said that he is sending a group of people to us…" Alice replied.

"If it's from McMinn, then let them leave…" Shun said in a sarcastic way. "This is way more important than his out-of-this-world philosophies…"

"Well then, what if I tell you that we came from another world?" Paul suddenly replied.

"Then prove it…" Shun said. Without Pokémon by their side, the trainers have no way to say that they are from the other world, except…

"Here…" Max said while bringing his Pokedex out. Paul, Barry, Drew and May also brought theirs out alongside their trainer cards, ribbons, and badges.

"WOW! So you're those classical Pokémon fans right?" Julie suddenly reacted reacted.

"Hey, haven't we visited a world like that two years ago?" Dan said. "Where we even helped Ash and the others out right?"

"You visited a world like that?" the two mysterious brawlers reacted.

"However, why don't they seem to age?" Runo said. At that moment, Shun begins to be skeptical and looked at the letter he was holding. He looked back at them and said "Something's wrong in here…"

"What is it Shun?" Dan asks.

"They should age a bit…" Shun said. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm 10 years old…" Max said.

"That is exactly the clue that I need…" Shun said. "Remember that in the world of Pokémon, a trainer begins in the age of ten, right?"

At that moment, the new guy said. "Wait, could anyone just clear things up?"

"Ace, it's a long story, but for now…" Shun pointed his finger out towards the trainers and yelled "THEY'RE IMPOSTORS!"

"WHAT, NO WAY!"all the trainers reacted.

"If you say so, where is your proof?" Paul yelled.

"This letter explains all…" Shun reads the letter out loud "To the Brawlers from the other world, please be warned that there are 5 spies posing as the very trainers whom you helped two years ago. Whenever they appear, report them immediately to your government… we don't have the right technology to even teleport our Pokémon to your world except the ability to transfer messages across the dimension… signed by Giovanni, Viridian City Gym Leader, Communications Director of the Kanto Region Intelligence Commission of the Alliance of Eastern Islands, approved by the Prime Minister of the Islands…"

* * *

_**Flashback: PD1MU1 January 28, 2012 5:00 am**_

Shinnoh gave some kind of letter to Giovanni for a top-secret mission.

"Since we figured out how to send interdimensional messages to the other world, I want you to fax this using this technology. It might take some time, but please write that someone named Aslan is sending five trainers to their world and they must report to them whatever they will say…"

* * *

"Wait, Giovanni's the head of that position?" Barry noted.

"It changes every month remember?" Paul commented.

"But how could you prove it anyway?" Drew continued.

"Max is not yet a trainer in the last time he appeared on screen…" Shun said "… and when we visited the other world, he already has been a trainer. Assuming that he is already a trainer that year or early when we met them… **it is not possible he has to be ten years old now!**"

"A court battle scene?" the other group in Shun's group said. Shun then added "… he should be at least 12 or so. In fact, her sister should also be at the age of 15 or so… **because she is older than Max in three years!**"

"OBJECTION!" Paul countered. "You forgot to assume that time may flow differently in each dimension…"

"Well, let me read to you the date of the letter…" Shun said. "…it is sent last January 28 in the year 2014…"

"But that's not even the date in our world the last time we left…" May reasoned out.

"Someone else must have manipulated the data sent here…" Paul said.

"So, do you have any evidence to counter that claim?" Shun insisted. Max, May, and Barry was about to bring out their trainer cards again as the proof of their evidence when…

"You can't present those cards here…" Shun said "… there is a personal note here saying that you happened to duplicate the trainer cards of those trainers. Since we have not seen an original one, we have to presume that all trainer cards in this world are fake…"

"Great…" Drew commented. The only hope they have are the ribbons and badges they have. However…

"We can't even use that…" Paul said. "They have not even seen the original one."

"How about me…" Alice said "…I could testify for them."

"Alice, you could prove their innocence?" Marucho suddenly asks. It is because it is the least expected thing to happen.

"I will…" Alice said. At that moment, Max tried to appeal a reconsideration and yelled "What if I told you that we are sent here by the Lion named Aslan?"

"Aslan?" Dan remarked.

"Nice try…" Shun said "…but it won't work for me…"

"What do you mean?" Dan said "There is no way they could learn about that lion!"

"Simple…" Shun said "…I need some evidence and proof that you are sent here."

"Do we still need proof for that?" May answered back.

"Yes."

"Why does Shun sounded like a villain this time?" Julie remarked.

"It's for your own good…" he replied "… this letter even said that they have stolen the memories of those trainers using a special technology…"

"But how could we do that?" Barry shouted.

"Just stop it Barry…" Paul said. He came forward and said "Perhaps even if we tried to reason out you won't believe right?"

"Yes." Shun said "It's just for the safety of the brawlers and this world."

"Good. Everyone, we have to leave this place. We promise that by tomorrow, we are more ready to explain things to you…" After that, Paul leads the group and left the scene.


	32. Paul's Reason

Chapter 31 Paul's Reason

It is already 3:00 when the trainers returned to Christopher's house.

"Why would you do that Paul?" Max questioned in a distressed way.

"You know that we lost an opportunity there!" Barry continued.

"I didn't do that for a reason…" Paul said while he is somewhat smiling "He reminds me of me before I met Aslan…"

* * *

_**Flashback: PD1MU1: A cave in the Spear Pillar,Shinnoh Region November 23, 2011 4:27 pm**_

"It appears to be that you would not be convinced until I say to you how you treated your fellow men, and even if I say to you, you wouldn't believe." The Lion said.

"Yeah and that… wait, how did you know about that?" Paul was surprised on what the Lion said.

"Because I know you from the time of your birth, how you grew up, and how you lived your life. I also know that you are thinking how come this being is saying things like this and you are about to ask in your mind that this guy is just a Psychic-type Pokémon that I will answer a no." Paul was surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"I am the One who ordered the creation of this dimension."

"But I thought Arceus created the world?" Dawn asks.

"Dawn, I think you forgot that Arceus has deeds to do before creating the world. Looks like the source of those deeds are now found." Kenny replied.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I mean, this guy's innocent!" Ash remarked as they are seeing a bunch of people appealing the death of someone who didn't do anything wrong.

"Perhaps it wasn't at all." Paul said. "Even I don't understand things in here, but I did remember something about the Law."

"What is that?"

"In civil law, a ransom is paid for someone who committed the crime to be guilty. Isn't it possible that this guy is actually paying something he didn't commit?" Ash just looks back at the man.

"But Paul, no man could ever pay that ransom for us! We are ordered to die, right?" Dawn said.

"That's the case. Unless…" Paul suddenly stopped.

"Don't tell me…" Max said.

"But that's impossible! There is no way Aslan would do that!" Barry said.

"Besides, that's a human, not a giant, golden-haired beast-thingy." Dawn comments

"I'm just stating all the possibilities. I myself failed the test. But there is a reason why we are sent in this timeline, more likely to know something." Paul said in a calmly and humbly way. The judge then allowed the crowd to seize the man and the man was forced to carry a long, giant, horizontal, block of wood on his back.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As Paul is seeing the horror of the suffering the man is taking, he is a bit skeptical until…

"Paul…" a voice said "How long will you not believe?"

"That voice…" Paul remarked "You better explain this well you mysterious Lion."

"I did it all for you. Look at the man closely…" Paul looked at the man closely and noticed that…

"He's smiling?" Paul remarked.

"For you. In everything that you have did, you are forgiven thru His Death."

Something struck on Paul's heart and he begins to see a vision of all the wrong doings he has done, written on a long scroll on which the man walks. He could read it all even from the time he held a grudge on someone. Somehow, his heart of stone was melted away when he noticed that every time the man drips blood on the scroll, it overflowed and covered the whole scroll. Right after that, the pool of blood dried out into a whitish color, covering the whole scroll as if he committed nothing at all...

* * *

"The old me was supposedly long gone…" Paul remarked "…and he nearly reminded me of that."

"Anyways, how are we going to warn them?" May questioned, remembering what happened during that time.

"We have to think of every way we could…" Paul said "However, does anyone know what Aslan is talking about regarding the invasion in Dimmsdale?"

"Regarding that…" Max said "…KND seems to prepare on it that would happen on February 14."

"Now that brings us more problems than before…" Paul said. "Time here travels faster than the other world. It means that anytime within this week, they could invade this world as well!"

"But why didn't we stay to warn them properly?" Drew suggested.

"Simply because he won't believe and he is sticking to that letter that is edited…" Paul remarked. "We have to plan the next approach properly and we must do it responsibly and not plunge this world to panic…"

"I do appreciate your concern…" Christopher steps in the scene "… but I heard that the Interspace is going to open tomorrow morning."

"Do you know what that is?" Paul asks the old man.

"It is a place where bakugan like me would join the fight against others." Christohpher's Tuskor said. He then tucks in ball form and said "I won't be joining in that tournament."

"Then we have a plan alright…" Paul said.

* * *

Back to the interspace…

"Marucho, this is a weird code…" Ren remarked as he is trying to upload some data. "I remember of not putting this in here…"

"What is that?" Marucho remarked.

"This code seems to be encoded by someone else other than me…"

On a dark corner…

"Operation Code Blank secured…" a mystery voice said.

"Go back to Dimension 001…" an English Voice said "…on January 31 timeline here. The invasion tomorrow there will be aligned to our Valentine attack…"


	33. The Past Trials and the Future Triumph

Chapter 32 The Past Trial and the Future Triumph

_**NMD1MU1: Blue Moon of the Vegan System January 28, 2012 8:15 pm Pacific Time**_

Everyone in the chamber got blinded by the bright light. At that moment, yellow beams are aimed towards the direction of the Leroys and the red-eyed Pokémon and the red-eyed Pokémon returned to normal while the Leroys suddenly changed from red to blue color. At that moment, Ozai can't see thru the light and yelled "RETREAT, RETREAT!" And all of the remaining Leroys and red-eyed Pokémon disappeared just as the bright light settled. The only ones left are the KND agents, the countries, the blue-colored Leroys, the normal Pokémon, and Trixie, Timmy and Tootie. The last three are now holding three different wands on their dominant hand. Trixie's wand shone in a clear, bright light, in which the wand is about as clear as ice. Timmy's wand looks like a generic wand. However, it shone in a green, windy aura. Tootie's wand is color white. However, a flaming aura surrounds it. They are all pointing the wands in one direction. Tootie noticed hers and yelled "AH! MY HAND IS ON FIRE!"

"That's just normal chap…" Britain said.

"You called her that?" America exclaimed.

"I usually call the wand trio, whether boy or girl, chap…" the British man replied.

"Wait, why do I feel… different…" Trixie commented. She noticed that nothing changed in her, except that she was holding a clear, semi-transparent wand.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense!" Timmy yelled "We should at least gain powers right?"

"Like that in the Crimson Chin magazine?" Trixie suddenly bluffed. She covered her mouth and then replied "No, I mean, I didn't mean I mean…"

"Wait, Timmy, you're watching the show Kissy Goo Goo till now?" Tootie suddenly said "I never thought Timmy would like romantic…"

"Wait, how did you… wait, all of us like the anime Ano Hana?"

"OH you watched it Timmy?" Trixie replied.

"Well yes. How sad Menma left them…" Timmy replied.

"At least everyone has a happily ever after…" Tootie said. This sets a very long chat and exchange between the three of them.

"Um, Britain, what's happening?" America said "This doesn't go according to my expectations…"

"Hmm…" Germany brought out his Interdimensional Journal and record the activity of the three.

"This goes very well as expected…" Britain said "…they are now inside stage one where the three will learn all about the basic knowledge about each other."

"What do you mean by that?" #1 said. Even the other kids are bewildered by the three's actions.

"You see, the wands are attempting to connect all three of them as the prophecy stone said…" Britain explained. "… The first trial tries to connect them in a way that they will learn about each other more. The Second Trial happens when whatever the relationship between them improves in such a way the three would take care for each other. However, the most crucial about that is the Third Trial…"

"What about the third trial?" #3 asks Britain.

"The Third Trial unlocks every tiny secret the three keeps. Usually, it features all the darkness each of them keeps deep within them. This process is the most crucial among the three. Only some of the chosen wand trio manages to get pass it, and it is mostly the ones who have the most established relationship, like a family relationship, a kin relationship, and true friendship. This is the very reason I even doubt that the three would even pass the test…" Just then, Britain looks at Jorgen intently and said "Did you keep anything from us?"

"What should I keep?" Jorgen began sweating.

"So we should hasten it then… honhonhonho…"

"YOU CRAZY PERVERT!" Britain yelled. "WE CAN'T RUSH THINGS! WE HAVE TO LET THEM DO IT THEMSELVES!" At that moment, Timmy's fairies appeared before Britain.

"I can't understand a thing here… what about the missing fourth wand?" Wanda said.

"I still can't detect it anywhere…" Britain said "…I totally fear it might be in the hands of the OTLI right now…"

"Wow, this reminds me of the trial about Timmy's Secret wish!" Cosmo said.

"You should retitle that as 'The Trial of the Secret Wish that Wasn't…" Britain said.

* * *

_**The Secret Wish Turnabout (one-shot) **_

Note: I'm planning to make this a whole fanfic some time in the future.

Fairy Courtroom # 48903421

?: OBJECTION!

The Court battle has been a very heated battle.

?: OBJECTION!

Random fairy: I never saw any court battle like this before…

?: OBJECTION!

Another random Fairy: Yes, I never thought the human fairy attorney is bright…

?: OBJECTION!

Random Fairy 1: Look, the Prosecution has already turned in many witnesses against the defendant, yet he proved that all their testimony is inadequate and even downright false!

Fairy Council member: Prosecution, you're down to your last witness, am I correct?

Foop: Yes. Looks like the defense will go to a checkmate this time.

?: What do you mean?

Foop: (presenting Da Rules) The rules permits the defendant to admit his crime. Perhaps you have to remember that the court in Japan may allow the use of the defendant as a witness…

?: WHAT!

Foop: I present to you my last and final witness: None other than Timothy Tiberius Turner HIMSELF! (jury murmurs)

Fairy Concil Member: (gable sounds) ORDER, ORDER! You must make us convince this time.

Wanda: Mr. Wright, you have to save Timmy now!

Phoenix Wright: I know (Darn it Arthur… you have the whole compilation of Timmy's wishes… hurry up…)

(Timmy is now on the witness stand)

Foop: Now Timothy… I want you to testify… about your secret wish!

Timmy: MY SECRET WISH! (Jury and council are discussing to each other)

Jorgen: Turner, did you make a Secret Wish?

Phoenix: OBJECTION!

Foop: Now what, too desperate to save him?

Phoenix: I have here the evidence to prove it's not even a Secret Wish at all…

Foop: Prove it.

Phoenix: TAKE THAT! (Shows a magical counter showing the number 1,000,000) Notice the number in here… this evidence is acquired in the official counting room of the Fairy Wish Counting Department. Besides, I have this as supporting evidence… TAKE THAT! (Shows the total number of wishes Timmy did according to the Fairy Wish Wishes Archive amounting to exactly 999,999 as of the time before the 1,000,000 wish celebration)

Jorgen: What's this?

Phoenix: Notice the discrepancy in numbers. It seems to be that the secret wish was not a secret at all but rather an undocumented wish!

Foop: OBJECTION! The numbers alone prove that it was really a Secret Wish

Phoenix: OBJECTION! If it was so… then even the counter should not even document this at all! Without any evidence of that wish…

Foop: (Goes to the stack of the 1,000,000 wishes document Cosmo presented from the trial's beginning. He brought out one named Timmy's Secret Wish) You mean this!

Everyone: WHAT!

Foop: Let me read the contents… Timothy Tiberius Turner wished that everyone does not age and no one will remember it…

Phoenix: OBJECTION!

Fairy Council Member: Phoenix Wright, you will get a penalty if you don't explain this very well.

Phoenix: It's all simple… if he even wished that everyone will notremember it… how come this is even counted in the magical counter! (Jury and fairy council discusses about something)

Fairy Council member: ORDER! ORDER! That's a very good argument… however, we must learn a thing about this wish.

Phoenix: (Arggh… did this fairy really knew the rules of logic?)

Foop: Of course. Now, I wanted the witness to testify about this

Phoenix: (Sorry Timothy, but this is the only way…)

* * *

"Let me guess…." #1 commented. "Timmy won the case…"

"Of course. If it were not, we should not even exists at all…" Britain commented. "Anyways, we don't have the whole day…"

China, on the other hand, approached the three and said "Sorry to interrupt-aru. I promised Mr. Tang to return Trixie before it's late…"

"Um, question, why is he always saying the world aru on the end?" Tootie suddenly asks.

"NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT –ARU!" China yelled.

"Hey, China, you forgot, how are we going to go home?" Germany said.

"You could use our…"

"Not your inside those KND tech-aru… Mr. and Mrs. Tang will prevent me from letting Trixie join me again…"

"Sorry, but why would they prevent her to join KND?" Timmy asks "It's just so…"

"If you just know the whole story…" Tootie said "You would understand…"

"Well, what if we land somewhere else?" Britain suggested "Like instead in Dimmsdale, someplace nearer?"

"Wait a sec…" #1 one contacted his communicator and said something. He then returned "No one is responding on Sector CL2…"

"Wait, if I remember correctly, we have fairies whom I don't believe to exists correct?" Japan said. "Now, it's harder to…"

"Good idea…" Timmy said.

"WAIT, YOU HAVE FAIRIES!" the two girls reacted.

"Huh… show me…" when Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared, #4 instantly fainted.

"What's wrong with him?" Wanda said.

"He does not believe in fairies…" #3 responded.

"Wait, what about…"

"Timmy, we KNOW you have fairies…" A.J. and Chester said "…we remembered almost everything on this very moon remember, except that ridiculous feeling saying something else happened here…"

"I have to figure that one out before anything else goes wrong…" Britain murmured towards himself. They took notice and he reacted "Well, you could. The rule does allow that…"

"So, Cosmo, Wanda…"

"Wait!" #1 said. "Whatever happens, don't include me in this wish... I could take care of these blue aliens more than the red ones."

"Alright…" Wanda said. #1 ordered "Alright, you lazy chumps, you will stay here whatever happens!" The blue aliens just saluted.

"Great, since when did they learn to respect others?" America asks.

"The wands' side effect…" Britain said. "They have the ability to change someone else's." At that moment, the blue aliens followed #1 out of the cave. Japan, on the other hand, is busy on catching the Pokémon that was hit by the beam and returning his fainted ones.

"Hey Japan, what are you…"

"Germany-san, I have to return them to the other world." Japan replied. At that moment, Japan left the scene.

"Anyway, did Japan manage to invent a machine that enables him to communicate to the other world?" Germany asks.

"I highly doubt that…" America said.

"Would you just send the other kids home-aru?" China said.

"Alright, alright…" with a flash of a wand, the rest of them have vanished from the Blue Moon.

* * *

Before departing to their homes…

"Timmy, Tootie, Trixie…" Britain said "It's kind of complicated for you but you need to keep and protect those wands and to keep them a secret… there are people who are after those… most importantly, you three should always stick together…"

"Why would we need that?" Timmy suddenly asks.

"Those wands only work if you three are together." Britain responded. "What is important now is to hide…"

"KESESESESESE!" A wild albino appeared. "Wow, Britain, I never thought you will be this…"

"COME BACK HERE GILBERT!" A loud, female voice said. At that moment, Prussia hid again on the bushes.

"That's close…"

"Who's that?" Trixie asks Britain.

"Never mind… you have to hide those wands in a way…"

"COSMO, WANDA!" Timmy yelled. On cue, the two appeared with Poof by their side.

"Can you keep my wand for me?"

"Oh sure…" At that moment, Wanda turned the wand into a pen with a yellow star on the pen clip.

"That way you'll remember to study well…"

"WHAT!" At that moment, the two other girls giggled.

"You two… I know that assigning a fairy to you would be much simpler… but Jorgen does not understand the principle of supply and demand very well…"

"Well, perhaps wearing the wand as a headband could do…" Trixie responded. At that moment, Trixie's wand turn into a headband that matches what she is wearing right now, except that it has a clear star on it.

"Wow, that's unexpected…" Trixie said.

"So you mean I could also turn it into a bracelet?" Tootie asks Britain.

"Yes…" Britain responded "Well, any everyday object you value so much would do…" Tootie turn hers into a white-beaded bracelet with a white star on it.

"Well…"

"BRITAIN!" China yelled "HURRY UP-ARU. MR. TANG IS GETTING ANGRY! He already ordered someone to fetch us-aru!"

"ALRIGHT!" Britain yelled. At that moment, Britain gave to them his final words.

"Remember this always…" he said "…forget whatever…" At that moment, a car horn was heard. It actually came from a nearby limousine. Trixie, accompanied by China, came inside and left. Without her, Britain can't continue what he needs to say. "Never mind about that. You have to go home…"

After they all separated, Britain went to Great Britain using his ability to use magic.

"Well, what a mission…"

"You didn't say anything about how crucial the wands are…" his ring replied.

"Well, I was about to say 'forget about all the feelings they have but rather to develop a much more lasting bond till your old enough to decide'. Well, I'll say that if they finally learned to use the wand's telepathic powers…" At that moment, Britain rested.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another house in Great Britain…

An old lady is sitting on a porch. She is staring on the skies above and said "My time is almost up…" At that moment, a sudden breeze came about and a familiar figured appeared. It happened to be that of the Lion.

"Susan, it's time…"

"I know Your Majesty…" the old woman appeared. "Tomorrow, you'll take me…"

"But before doing that, you will meet one of them…"


	34. Timmy's Visit in Great Britain

Chapter 33 Timmy's visit in Great Britain

_**NMD1MU1: Turner residences, Dimmsdale, California January 29, 2012 9:10 am local time**_

Timmy is now seen very sad and lonely. It is because he can't do pretty much anything.

"Now, mom and dad left me to go to Abu Dhabi and Cebu said that she is busy watching drama shows and I can't play with her. For some unknown reasons I can't contact Trixie and Tootie is… well… going to San Francisco for training and to attend church at the same time…"

"Well, you forgot, you have fairy godparents right?" Cosmo suddenly appeared.

"Well, Cosmo, I wish…"

"WAIT!" At that moment, Britain comes out suddenly and said "Someone needs to see you…"

"Who needs to see me?" Timmy asks Britain.

"Someone whom I know very much…" Timmy joined Britain and they disappeared.

"OH TIMMY!" Isabel entered the room and saw that he was gone.

"_Sayang, sosorpresahin ko sana siya…"_ she commented (Guess what this means.)

* * *

_**A Mysterious Street, London, England 4:00 pm local time**_

"Where are we going Britain?" Timmy asks.

"Just wait. Anyways, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, don't interrupt me and stop following till I say so…"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, disguised as green, pink, and purple crown dogs and puppies heard what Britain said.

"Well, I won't be…"

"Cosmo choose…" Britain said "… going with Timmy with me preparing the food or going away?"

"Alright, I'm convinced." At that moment, the three dogs disappeared.

"Are you…"

"Of course, I'm joking…"

"That has to be a very terrible joke…" Timmy said.

"What are you saying?" Britain said.

"Nothing."

The two are now found in a certain house's porch. Britain rang the doorknob and a young woman in her late 20's appeared, wearing in a flowing, white dress.

"Oh, Mr. Arthur. Glad you came…" the woman said "…please, come in…"

"Why is she wearing like that?" Timmy asks Britain.

"She's in a vow to take care of someone…"

Inside, the mysterious girl led them to an old woman in the ages of late-80s to mid-90s, looking at an album.

"Mrs. Pevensie, your guests are here…"

"Did I hear it right?" Timmy suddenly exclaimed.

"I know you might think of it as a coincidence…" the old woman said. "Come, sit on this nearby chair…" At that moment, Timmy and Britain sits on the available chair facing the old woman.

"Fey, you could leave us alone…" the woman said. Fey instantly left the scene.

"Susan, are you feeling well?" Britain asks her.

"I'm fine. He will take me when the time comes. But for now, let me talk to the boy…"

"Wait, you're name is Susan, right?" Timmy suddenly asks.

"You have read Clive's books I presume…"

"Who's that?"

"Well, the author of the _Chronicles of Narnia_. This is how he is able to exist in our world."

"Well, those funny tales of you Arthur…" the old woman chuckles "…he never wanted to include your opinion…"

"I know…" Britain replied.

"But I know of someone whom the boy could relate…" Susan said. "Back in the Battle of Britain, four great pilots in the RAF fought the skies for the country. I never knew about them until about a day after my siblings perished in a train accident. Three of them are women older than me in 8 years, and a handsome young man 9 years older than me. They are a top-secret, so classified that only me and Britain are allowed to know they exists…"

"Um sorry madame…" Timmy said "…but I'm not good in history…"

"You have to know about it…" Susan said "… as I have learned throughout my journey, history is very vital. It will make or break you, especially now that you are the heir to the four pilot's great legacy…"

"Cool, you mean I could be rich?" Timmy suddenly reacted.

"No." the old woman remarked.

"But what am I inheriting?" Timmy asks.

"Young man, can I have that ball pen on your pocket…" Susan pointed out at Timmy's wand disguised as a ball pen. At that moment, Timmy noticed the pen/wand on his pocket and hid it using his hand.

"Give it…" Britain said. Trusting him, Timmy gave to Susan his wand.

"This wand…" Susan said "…I remember when this was just a book. The owner, the grandmother of Fey Bowler, was a great leader and always knew things ahead of the others…"

"Wait, you mean…"

"One time, I met her in a local pub. I was grieving; grieving for losing all of my siblings. I was angry, angry to something. I remembered all my adventures in the land of Narnia, and I became angry at Aslan. All until I met her, angry because not only their friendship broke but the love of her life had been reported missing for days. A short talked happened between the two of us. Our emotions suddenly flowed out and we talked about magic. Believe me, the people back then thought that we are drunk. That is when she talked about the book as a wand and about her history as a top-secret Battle of Britain veteran called the Star Squadron 1. That is what I will impart to you…" After that, she returned the pen to Timmy. However…

"Um I can't get a thing…" Timmy replied.

"Well, I say to you that a time is going to come when the wands will test your bond. It might take days or even years, but the time will come when they will show to the others what will be meant to shown. A time is coming in your life that everything will be revealed, all of the darkness will be shown. Have strength and know the light. The light will make your bond stronger." Timmy heard and understood it. However, he was baffled at what she said.

"Arthur…"

"Yes Susan…" Britain suddenly responded.

"I tell you one thing that He must say to you. Guard them. Protect them. Guide them as you guide the other four. Follow the plan that was laid out to you…"

"Wait madame…" Timmy interrupted "… but what about the Fourth Wand? You said that there are four wands right?"

"I know you will ask about it…" Susan said. "… Aslan told me this: you will meet him but not in the way that was intended because he has decided his destiny. Unlike the three others, the fourth has the power of all three, yet needs the other three to exist. A time is going to come where you will meet and befriend him. For now, he has to learn his weakness than only One Person can fix. You will win him, not by sword, nor by might. But for now, be kind and gentle…" At that moment, Susan felt something and said "Come, I'll give you something…" The two of them are surprised that Susan could still stand and walk like she is still young. Britain assisted but Susan said that her energy is still the same as the time she when she was hailed a queen. They were led to her bedroom. Susan took something underneath her pillow and it happens to be a book. The cover on it shows that it was not that old. Mysteriously, however, there are no labels to it.

"This book is a powerful one…" Susan replied "… this is the greatest weapon anyone could wield. It is more powerful than any power that exists except the very one written on it. It also has changed the way the world operates…" she gave it on Timmy and said "…read it and read it carefully. Also…" Susan got something on a drawer… an antic flashlight.

"This torch has been in two worlds…" Susan remarked "… it witnessed many battles and my brother Edmund wielded it. Keep it as a remembrance." At that moment, Susan lied down on the bed and said "Britain, call Fey for me…"

"FEY!" Britain yelled. Fey instantly went to her. She approached Susan and said "Aunt Susan, what's wrong?"

"My time is up. Let me give you my blessing…"

"But, but, there is time!" she had tears flowing on her eyes. "Arthur, call in the top hospital in London. I don't want to…"

"Fey…" Susan placed her right hand and said "… now that you are free, the Lord blesses you with a kind and young husband who will take care of you like you have cared me. May the Lord help you and guide you as you continue your walk…"

"No, not yet…" Fey muttered out.

"Young man…"

"Yes…" Timmy replied.

"Come near… I'll impart a blessing to you…" Timmy came near and Susan said "… you will experience troubles, hurts and sufferings. You will experience not only the curses but also the blessings, all to make you better persons. The Lord blesses you, young man, to have a meaningful and fruitful life. He has a reason for choosing you and it is to help you mature…"

"Arthur… you know very well what I will say…" Susan said "Remember your past, remember what made you glorious before, and find all the reasons behind it. Teach them to the others and you will know what will happen…" At that moment, Susan looked up and said "It's now time, take me as you said." At that moment, Britain and Timmy heard a reply saying "Very well done friend. I will take you as I said." At that moment, Susan quietly closed her eyes and her pulse slowly faded away…

* * *

"So that's what happened…" Timmy said later that night. He was at a video chat with the other two (and China overlooking on them in Trixie's room).

"So, you have the torch and a book right?" Tootie spoke up.

"Yes…" Timmy replied. "I don't like books… so, for now, I will not read it…"

"Arthur must explain some things-aru…" China said.

"Perhaps I have to say my story next…" Tootie replied…


	35. Tootie's Trip to San Francisco

Chapter 34 Tootie's trip in San Francisco

Note: This chapter contains a cameo from _Tomo_… just see what is that.

* * *

_On the road to San Francisco, California, USA 9:00 am_

"Wow, we never had this kind of freedom honey…" Mrs. De Leslie said.

"Without Vicky prohibiting us, we could visit our long-time friend!" Mr. De Leslie continued. They are riding a bus with Tootie having a very big bag.

"Tootie, haven't we told you that to bring only the necessary gear?" Tootie's mom asks her daughter.

"Mom, remember; I heard that there is a dojo operating there with a great Eight-Grader _sensei_!" Tootie remarked.

Upon arriving in a certain neighborhood, the De Leslie family went directly to a local church. Tootie did not bother to listen and participate at all. However, she noticed a mysterious girl older than her which is of Japanese decent.

"_I thought most Japanese immigrants won't attend church?"_ Tootie said in her mind. However after the service, her mom and dad talked to none other than the pastor and speaker earlier! Tootie did not know anything about that part of her family.

"Wow, so that's your youngest daughter there…" the pastor took noticed of her.

"Yes… it's been a long time since we last visited here right?" Tootie's mom commented.

"If I remember it correctly, she was just a little baby back them…" the pastor remarked. "So, her name is Tootie, right?"

"Oh yes…" her mom replied.

"Dad!" the pastor's daughter, older than Tootie by three years, suddenly came running towards them.

"Oh Brittany, how's your day in teaching the other kids?"

"It's fine! Although some of them are really crying…"

"I know… but have you given them the snacks I prepared for them?"

"Yes Dad, you really do have the gift of treats!"

"Oh, is that your daughter there?" Mrs. De Leslie said.

"Yes. Brittany, meet Tootie."

"Nice meeting you…" the girl tried to make a handshake. Tootie tried to reach her hand but remembered about the bracelet/wand on it. So she reaches her other hand out.

"So, you're Brittany right?"

"Yes! Well, I want you to meet my friends!" At that moment, she dragged Tootie out towards a group of kids with someone holding a kicking pad.

"Hana, I brought a new one!" Brittany shouted towards the girl. She happened to be the same girl whom Tootie saw earlier.

"Well, good thing. We are about to start our lesson…" the girl said. Tootie sat near Brittany and watched the other girl. Hana then said. "In order to defend ourselves, first we have to remember that the ones attacking us are victims themselves…" A young third-grader boy raised his hand and asks "Why would they be victims themselves?"

"It is because they still don't realize the most important thing in life, which is faith in God. Remember, though, that you should only use this moves I will teach you to protect yourselves, not to harm others. Remember also that the best way is to avoid using these very moves I teach unless it is needed. Remember also that love must reign first even before doing this…"

"Um question…" Tootie suddenly raised her hand "… how are we going to do that?"

"Simple…" the girl said "… the easiest way to conquer your enemy is by loving them first. However, it is sometimes needed to use force, but still, you must stand up and help him if your enemy is fallen in order to convey your message that you still love them even if they try to hurt you…" the girl smiled. At that moment, Tootie noticed that her bracelet/ wand lit up as if it was agreeing. Hana placed the kicking pad on her arm and said "Who wants to try kicking this pad first?" Tootie is the first one who volunteered. She kicked the pad so hard that Hana was pushed by over a meter from where she stood.

"Oopsie…" Tootie said.

"Hana!" three girls suddenly ran towards her.

"I'm fine! You know very well that I've been in something worse than that!"

"Worse than that?" Tootie remarked to herself. At that moment, Tootie suddenly had a vision… a vision of Hana in a very powerful angelic armor defeating a large snake-like humanoid. All of the animal-human hybrids around her slowly turned into humans. Some, however, did not, and retreated. At that moment, she saw a talking raccoon which ordered the snake to be banished from the placed dubbed Argon Falls…

Hana tapped her and said "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… I'm just sorry…"

"It's just ok…" Hana remarked. The younger kids said "I want to do it too!"

"Well, you have to learn the basics first before you concentrate…" Hana said.

* * *

After the training, Hana's dad came near and said "You seem to have found a strong opponent…"

"I was surprised at that…" Hana acted as if she herself was surprised.

"Well, you seem to be missing someone as well…" an older, partially bald man came near them.

"GRANPA JOU!" Hana ran towards him and hugs him.

"Um, excuse me sir…" Tootie suddenly asks Hana's dad "But I heard there is a dojo in here…"

"Good thing you asked the right person…" Hana's dad replied "…it is because my daughter is the _sensei_ of that dojo…"

"A WHAT!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tootie, together with Brittany and two other girls, are seeing Hana sparring with her grandpa. The graceful use of both of their bo staffs made their sparring a very good one to watch. After that, the two bowed down in respect of each other.

"You've improved a lot…" Granpa Jou replied. "Looks like my age is catching up on me…"

"I've been practicing well everyday remember?" Hana replied.

"So, I just heard that from your father that during your lessons in the church grounds, one kid almost knocked you out in one kick. Is that true?"

"Yes Grandpa…" Hana said "I did not expect that amount of strength from her…"

"Perhaps you might want a sparring?"

Jou, Hana's dad, and the three girls sat on the corner as the two are about to start. They two bowed down in respect of each other.

"What weapon do we have to use?" Hana asks Tootie.

"A bo staff. I'm great at that." Hana got 2 and threw out one at her. Tootie immediately caught it. The two simultaneously spun theirs and Hana said "Let's begin." Hana began charging first and Tootie leaps off the ground. Hana blocked Tootie's attack from above and the two stood up while facing each other. The two brilliantly waited and circled around each other.

"You're good…" Tootie said.

"You too. Where did you trained before?"

"Well, secret…" At that moment, Tootie charges and tries to hit her bo staff on Hana but Hana blocked all of it. Hana tries a counterattack and swung hers on Tootie's feet, but Tootie immediately leaps in the air and spins her staff like a propeller. She slashed it down towards Hana but she manages to block it. After that, the two stood up facing each other once again.

"You're really good at this…" Hana said.

"Well, just a little everyday practice…" The audience was soon joined by Tootie's parents and Brittany's dad.

"How did she learn that?" Mr. De Leslie commented.

"Wait, you mean she got those skills out of nowhere?" Jou suddenly commented.

"Well, maybe from watching her sister when she was young and she may have used it against bullies on her school…"

The two began clashing again. Both of them jumped and the two blocked each other's hits in mid-air until they went down to the ground and began exchanging blows and blocks. However, one of Hana's hit touched Tootie's bracelet and a faint, infrasonic boom pushed Hana away while standing.

"What was that?" Hana remarked. Tootie noticed her bracelet glowing and tried to hide it. "Um, I think that was it for today…" Hana respected her decision and both of them bowed down towards each other…

* * *

"Anyways, how did you have your training anyway Tootie?" Trixie suddenly asks.

"Well, Francis is a very good sparring mate if you ask me…"

"A good sparring mate?" Timmy suddenly asks "How in the world is he a good sparring mate?"

"Whenever she wanted to bully me, I always have an unfolding bo staff sealed in a backpack. Trust me, when he goes to berserk mode, he turns out to be the American Shizuo of Dimmsdale, California…"

"You mean Shizuo from _Durarara!_?" Trixie suddenly replied.

"Well, at least that answers one thing-aru…" China said "But didn't you say that a snake-like figure you said whom Hana defeated in your vision?"

"Well, yeah. but I'm not sure if that is true…"

"Um, Uncle Yao, I need you in this…" Trixie said "… I need to tell of my dream while I was asleep earlier…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the F.U.N Military Academy…

"Remy, I warn you…" Remy's fairy, Juandissimo, said as a ball with crown and eyes "… my machoness won't allow you do join Ur'nado!"

"Well, what's stopping me in joining that team?" Remy commented "It's the only way for me to have revenge against Timothy…"

"But you already have me! Your macho fairy godparent!"

"For now…" an English-accented voice said.

"What the… Anti-Cosmo…" Juandissimo turned to normal and said "…as a matador, I will face you and defeat your bull-like magic…"

"Well, haven't you remembered that England defeated the Spanish Navy before you fool!" Anti-Cosmo replied.

"If you are going to get my godchild, you will first go thru me… and my beautiful muscles…" Juandissimo showed her muscles and kissed his biceps.

"Well, let me cook a dish for you…" Anti-Cosmo directed his wand and Juandissimo got soaked inside a bowl of English-style soup.

"AYEYAIYAIAYAIYAI! NOT BRITISH FOOD!" Juandissimo shouted as he was doused in it.

"LIKE YOUR FOOD TASTE BETTER?" Remy shouted.

"Remy, I may have kept about your wand to the Fairy Council, but remember, don't follow…" At that moment, Anti-Cosmo and Remy went out of the room. He tried to get out but his magic can't penetrate thru the house. It is because the house is now covered in a giant, butterfly net.

"I should have told this to the fairy council much earlier…" he interjected. He then went to a nearby mirror and said "At least I still look good…"


	36. Trixie's Dream

Chapter 35 Trixie's dream

Note: The song used here is 10,000 reasons by Matt Redman. Also, the angel here is actually the angel that appeared in _An Easter Carol_ from the Veggie Tales series (Yep, I know about the series. The movie is my favorite among the series.). This chapter is also dedicated to the numerous Christians that were persecuted and perished in China during the Cultural Revolution

* * *

"Mom, Dad!" Trixie pleaded.

"For now, you are grounded…" Mr. Tang said. China over heard the problem upstairs and then went towards Trixie's assistance.

"Why would they ground me Uncle Yao? I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Well, they are your parents-aru…" China said. She told China that she was grounded for being late last night… and for being with A.J. and Chester, according to their bodyguard's testimony.

"Well, they should know that this is crucial… mind to teach you Chinese Martial Arts?"

"Sure!"

* * *

After the training…

"Uncle Yao, can I have a rest?" Trixie requested. China allowed her to go to her bedroom and just on the time she closed the door, her headband/wand begins to light up. Trixie felt the wand and at that moment, a very bright light covered the room. The room turned in a whitish background.

"What in the world is happening?" Trixie asks. At that moment, a quiet hymn sounded that are accompanied by angelic voices. Trixie was baffled at this. Just as the lyrics went playing, a little blue angel came down gliding towards her.

"Who are you?" Trixie asks the blue angel.

"My name is Hope…" the angel replied "I am here to let you see the heritage of your father…"

"I already know about that… him as an agent of the Republic of China…"

"No… but rather the reason why he became one…" Hope replied. "Come, I'll show you what happened to your grandparents in China…"

"My grandparents?" Trixie reacted. It is because her father did not tell to her about them.

"Yes. I was sent here to show you about them…" At that moment, they arrived at a certain hospital. At the nursery station Trixie saw a young married couple holding out a newly born baby.

"Where am I?" Trixie asks Hope.

"We're in China on the time your father was newly born…" Trixie knew that the baby is his father. She noticed that the couple is so happy and they really enjoyed their life. She also noticed that they are even happy way beyond what she even noticed before.

"I don't know why Hope…" Trixie said "… but why is it that their happiness... is so unique?"

"It is because they have something that filled what their hearts longed deep within… and whoever finds it will never be the same again…"

"So what is this longing?"

"I'll let you answer that…" At that moment, Hope sighs and said "Do you want to know how your father became a red guard?"

"Yes…"

"I'll warn you about this… the next scene will be very horrifying…"

"Of course… I am used to those things…" At that moment, Trixie was transferred to a place… this time, the place is full of a small crowd of people and a very joyful mixture of the people's voices. Trixie saw the place and commented…

"This is the weirdest place I went… is this a church?"

"Yes…" Hope replied "First time to come in one right?"

"Well, I frequently heard about this place in the internet, but I never stepped in one… mom and dad never allowed me to go inside…" At that moment, Trixie noticed a three-year-old boy playing a paper boat nearby. It happened to be his father. Just then, a loud explosion was heard and the people stopped singing. A thick smoke covered the place and gunshots are heard. Many shouts are heard, some saying to calm down while some panicking. Trixie took an effort to hide in a corner. After the chaos, bodies of people are found and several kids and teenagers are seen wearing a unique suit.

"Hope, what timeline are we right now?"

"Cultural Revolution…"

"Cultural What?"

"This is a time wear the persecution in China is in its height. Anyone not affiliated to the Socialist regime are immediately killed and captured…" Trixie noticed that the red guards took his grandparents and her father and carried them off in different directions. She saw her young father crying and wailing while wailing the Chinese word for a mother. One red guard took the paper boat he is holding and opened it. When he saw the contents, he immediately threw it away, saying "This must be burned down together with this capitalist imperial structure…" At that notice, several red guards took a container and spread the liquid around the structure.

"We have to go…"

"But not before getting that paper boat…" Trixie immediately tried to recover the paper boat and on the moment the fires lights up, Hope transferred her to another place, this time, in a prison cell.

"Where am I?" Trixie asks the little blue angel.

"In your mom's cell…" Hope replied "… your grandfather and grandmother tried to instill the hope they have found to the other prisoners. When a red guard with a calloused heart heard it, your grandfather was taken away, never to be seen again. Your grandmother experienced a lot of hardships in here for 4 years…"

"Four Years? What has she done to deserve that?"

"She decided to cling to her only hope, and that led her here… this is actually the day of her execution…"

"Her execution? But, but, did she ever done wrong? She may have disobeyed the rules of this country and that's why she is here right?"

"She may have disobeyed the rules of this country, but the real rules she is following is actually from her own country where she is a citizen…" At that moment, the 10-year-old girl noticed her grandmother in a very horrible condition, a condition when someone is rarely fed correctly, and she is full of bruises and such. However, despite of this, she still bears a very unique and peaceful smile. Trixie heard her say "Lord, finally, I could now see my husband in paradise…"

"If there ever was a woman who has a very amazing faith…" Hope said "…that would be your grandmother…"

"Why would she still cling to that… I mean, this does not make any sense! She could just forsake what she believed in and… and…"

"Trixie, anyone who has tasted what He has done would never turn away from it… The very reason why I am sent is to show to you the very hope they clinged on… on the condition that you are ready…"

Trixie calmed down a bit. She remembered all the things her grandparents on her father's side had went thru. However…

"Perhaps I'm not yet ready…" Trixie said. "After all, I still have to learn a lot more right?"

"Trixie, I would respect your decision. For now, I have to leave…"

"Wait…" Trixie yelled "Will I ever meet you again?"

"In the mean time, you will…"

* * *

"Good vision you have there Trixie…" China said "However, of course, I won't believe that-aru"

"But Uncle Yao, that's very true!"

"Trixie, you are so young. You must also use your mind and rational thinking at least…" At that moment, several knocks are heard.

"Wait, you're grounded right?" Tootie suddenly remarked.

"Sorry guys but I have to log out!" At that moment, Trixie logged out of the video chat. The other two soon followed suit…


	37. Skirmishes Along the Road

Chapter 36 Skirmishes along the Road

_**NMD1MU1: Timmy's bed, Turner Residences 6:00 am January 30, 2012**_

An alarm is heard blaring all across the room. A slumbering Timmy tried to ignore it by putting a pillow on his head.

"Let's see…" Cosmo seems to look on very long list "… we still haven't tried to wake Timmy up using KND technology…"

"Let m…" Wanda was stopped when Cosmo brought out an ice cream launcher and slammed blob of ice cream on Timmy's armpit. That instantly gave a very cold sensation and a panicking Timmy immediately woke up and washed the ice cream on the sink. After that, he went out, shouting…

"Who in the world would do…"

"Timmy, even if you are a wielder…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Timmy begins to mimic Wanda and said "…you still need to learn…" he stopped and continued "WHAT SHOULD I LEARN FROM SCHOOL? I still haven't learned anything aside from several ways on how to hurt your head!"

"Believe me but you have to learn something different…" a familiar voice said in a Japanese accent. "Education will improve the condition and status of everyone especially for the sake of the country. You are the hope of the nation as a famous novelist puts it…"

"Who are you?"

"Konichiwa Kiku Honda…" the Japanese man said while bowing down.

* * *

"OH TIMMY! You have a very great body guard in here…" Mr. Turner said as the Japan seems to be very grateful to be eating the vegetables that Timmy does not like to eat, even though it's breakfast.

"By why eat vegetables in the…"

"_Kuya_ Kiku's nutritional diet must always contain vegetables especially since _Kuya_ Ludwig requested it to happen…" Isabel replied.

"Alright…"

"I could freely eat when I'm in home, but until I'm still in America for the eight-day UN week, I have to follow the prescribed diet…" Japan replied.

"Since when did I have a bodyguard?" Timmy whispered to the nearby condiment containers/fairies.

"Britain is also outside waiting…" Wanda said.

"Wow, salt… I need it…" Japan said while looking towards Cosmo. Out of nowhere, a music that instills warning like something is about to happen begins as Japan slowly grabbed on Cosmo and Cosmo yelled "Um, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY SPLEEN AGAIN! Oh anyway, where did that song saying dundundundun came from?"

"_Kuya_ Kiku, you must not take something beyond your prescribed diet!" Isabel yelled. Cosmo was dropped by Japan and he then resumes taking his vegetable diet without the extra salt.

* * *

_**Tootie's bedroom, De Leslie Residences 6:00 am**_

"Arghh…Wake up Tootie…" a familiar voice said in a very nice manner. When Tootie woke up, she yelled…

"GAH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO VICKY?"

"Just wake up…" Vicky replied. She sighed and went down the stairs…

"Wow, looks like the scary Vicky is all gone…" Tootie's shivering mom said as Vicky is now preparing breakfast.

"Say, what happened? Is she lost for 2 days and changed…." Tootie's shivering dad replied. Even Tootie herself noticed that something's strange on her older sister. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Vicky opened the door and on it are two men, one Italian and one German.

"WHAT! YOU AGAIN! GETTING MY BANK ACCOUNT IS ALREADY ENOUGH!" Vicky yelled.

* * *

_**Sector CL1 Undergound Base 6:15 am**_

"So you expect ME to expect a kinder VICKY!" A.J. yelled. He then laughed out loud, thinking that is close to impossible.

"Affirmative 725…" a nerdy and chubby boy replied "… thankfully someone posing as a UNICEF member showed up and warned that her bank account savings will all be vanished…"

"Wa-wa-wa-wait, who in the world is that UNICEF member?"

"The countries, of course. They visited the moonbase to discuss about something. I really think that even the Splinter Cell is not aware of this visit, which is good…"

"Alright, that will definitely make Vicky convince to be kind to kids. Besides, I have to get ready for school…"

"Well, if that is so… this is # 65.3, signing off!" At that moment, the screen went blank.

* * *

"I would return it if you'll be kind to your sister. Besides, as a member of the UNICEF, I am here to check your sister's situation…" the German replied.

"_CIAO!_" The Italian reacted "What a cute girl! Ve~, I just met, but this is crazy. I'll give you my number and call me…"

"BEAT IT!" Vicky yelled at the Italian. The Italian clings for his life to the German and yelled "LUDWIG! HELP! I THOUGHT THAT ONLY GERMAN GIRLS ARE VERY TOUGH!"

"YOU DUMKOFT! STOP WITH THOSE STEREOTYPING!"

* * *

_**Tang Residences, 6:00 am**_

Trixie was sleeping soundly and was expecting her usual alarm clock saying "I'm Pretty" ringing until…

"One, two, three…" someone whispered. Chinese gongs begins to sound accompanied by firecrackers. This would definitely give someone a shock.

"AHHH! DAD!"

"KEEP QUIET TRIXIE!" the mysterious Chinese man said.

"Who the heck… WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Trixie's dad yelled as he rushed and opened the door.

"Oh, Mister Tang your awake-aru…" China said in the middle of the Chinese crowd.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"Next time Yao, inform me if you're bringing the proletariat… " Mr. Tang talked as the Chinese crowd turned the mansion into a festive environment.

"What do you expect? This is the time we should prepare to celebrate the Chinese New Year-aru…"

"But it was already finished last January 23..." Mr. Tang said

"Anyways, someone is here to…"

"I'M THE HERO!" somebody yelled as China was speaking. In doing so, he broke one of the window. Mr. Tang yelled "THAT'S WORTH A THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"Alright, I'm paying the expenses…" America came near China and said "You know very well China that economy these days gets pretty bad…"

"WHAT! YOU WANT TO GET THE MONEY FROM ME? I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" At that moment, the school bus arrived.

"Dad, I have to…"

"Trixie we'll join you…" China said "We have a very interesting program for you, kids, today…"

"Well, nothing will go wrong in this trip beause you are together with me, THE HERO!" America yelled.

* * *

"I hate going to school today…" Timmy said with a very long face.

"Well, if you are going to school in my place…"

"Who cares…" Britain was shut off by Timmy "School is still school wherever you go…"

"Well, in Japan, students have a very high interest in Math and Science…" the Japanese replied.

"What's so interesting about that stuff?"

"Well, what kind of subject you want to learn?" Britain said while thinking about something "I know… Cosmo, Wanda…"

"Britain, time to teach Timmy a lesson?" Wanda suddenly appeared with her time-to-punish-Timmy mode active. Cosmo and Poof appeared next and Cosmo immediately hides behind Poof, saying "Poof, use your cute powers to calm you mama!"

At that moment, the bus arrived and the three fairies instantly became pushpins on Timmy's backpack. Timmy, Britain and Japan climbs up the bus and they all sat in a way that Britain is on the edge of the window and Timmy is located been him and Japan. Timmy's wand/pen begins to light up and Britain noticed that Timmy is not moving his lips but rather acts as if he is talking to someone. The bus then stops at the De Leslie residences and Tootie, Germany and Italy rode the bus. They sat on the opposite side of the bus facing them. Britain noticed the Tootie's bracelet lighting up at the same time Timmy's, although Tootie is less obvious in acting. Britain held on something deep within his jacket and said in his mind "_Sorry to interrupt your talking but congratulations, you passed the first trial…"_

"_Wait, I thought that only the three of us could communicate thru the wands?_" Timmy instantly replied in his mind while looking at Britain.

"_The wands do not limit this degree of communication to other wands under the conditions that a fairy or someone like me would communicate…"_

"_However, if we passed the first trial, what about the next one?"_ Trixie followed and at that moment, Britain asks in his mind "_Where are you located?"_

"_At the popular kids section…"_

"_What in the world is…"_

"Yo dude!" Someone suddenly taps Britain's back, interrupting what he is about to say.

"WHO THE BLOODY… Oh, it's you America…"

"Guess what, I wonder what kind of section is the popular kids section but I manage to get China in there!"

"Oh well, as long as someone else is not here…" Britain said, talking about someone. At that moment, a black bus went towards a side of their school bus. Just then, several hooks are sent towards their bus and penetrated towards the school bus's casing. Kids noticed it and everyone got in panic mode. The countries present took notice of this. Italy then yelled "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFEE!" This comment made everyone running around.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Timmy yelled. At that moment, the side where he is seated got several grappling hooks clinging and another black bus appeared. Germany took out a pistol and took initiative to fire at the mysterious bus on his side. However…

"Darn it… unless I have a recoilless rifle, I can't take this one down." Germany commented as he noticed that the window is the same as those used in tanks.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Trixie yelled towards China. They are located on the rear side of the bus

"We're in America. If this ever happens to my country, I would call my army…"

"WE'RE TO POPULAR TO BE KIDNAPPED!" Tad and Chad panicked on the corner. Veronica, on the other hand, fainted out of panic. Britain radioed in and yelled "ANYONE KNOWS WHO THE BLOODY WORLD DID THIS?"

"NEGATIVE-ARU!" China said in his communicator.

* * *

Meanwhile on Timmy's side…

Japan tried to throw shurikens at the buses but it was no use at all and the shrunkens just bounced back.

"I would use my katana if I could go out of this bus…" Britain brought out his wand and aimed at the bus on his side. However, the beam just went bouncing off upwards. He hid away like someone would in a gunfight and said "No use. They have mirrors."

"Wait, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof…" Timmy said "I WISH THAT THOSE BUSES DISAPPEAR!" At that moment, their bus got covered in a net and the fairies' wands wilted.

"It's no use! They're using a kind of butterfly net!" Wanda yelled. At that moment, their bus begins to slow down to the weights attached on the nets. Timmy went looking for his friends and saw that they are missing.

"Where's Chester, A.J., Sanjay and Elmer?" Timmy asks.

"_We haven't got to A.J. house remember?" _Tootie commented mentally. She said it in a panicked way.

* * *

"SECTOR CL1! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" #65.3 shouted on A.J.'s communicator as he is waiting outside his house.

"Now what Herbert?"

"DCFDTL located near your treehouse!"

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT! THE WARNING WENT OFF AND I SUSPECT THAT THEY ARE AFTER CODENAME WT!"

"This is Sector V, we are on recess here in Virginia, on the go!" #1 said on the communicator.

"I'll contact Sector N, maybe they could help!" #65.3 logs off. A.J. begins to head to his treehouse/Sector CL1 base when…

"A.J. just wait for the school bus…"

"I wanted to try my new invention to go to school, I don't want to be late!" A.J. yelled. At that moment, his father replied "OK son, as long as you're ok! Have fun inventing!" A.J. rode his sector's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., a KND vehicle that is similar to a green mini-van except that it is designed to fly with rockets, and flew off.

* * *

The bus driver tried to speed up but the force of the 2 buses and the nets can't make the bus speed up longer. At that moment, the window on the bus on which Timmy faces opened up and five kids appeared.

"Well, looks like we have a prize for Father to see…" five kids wearing a uniform said. At that moment, several paper airplanes came out of the window and went pass thru the net. The paper planes went inside the bus and begins to realease nets, capturing random children, including Timmy, Tootie and Trixie. China, Japan, Germany and Britain tried to get them out but they were also captured as well. Japan can't even reach his katana out and use even his ninja skills.

"Oh Bloody GREAT!" Britain yelled "THIS SHOULD BE THE JOB FOR KND!" At that moment, an axe like object swung on both sides in between the buses and cuts the grappling hook. However, even the bus driver was caught in the net and the only thing he could move is the stirring wheel. The bus also went slower and slower as the weights now turned into heavy anchors. At that moment, a hole was busted on top of the school bus and several squirts of mustard, mayonnaise and ketchup are heard, hitting all the planes. Simultaneously, the nets they wear holding was removed.

"725, deal with the buses…" a familiar voice said "Sector V, spread out and free all the kids…"

"Well, hello Nigel. Long time no see…" the five kids responded. Nigel looked on the window where #4 tries to free Timmy and saw…

"Just as I suspected…" Nigel said "… the Delightful Children…"

"Delightful what?" Timmy overheard #1. At that moment, Nigel pointed out his 2x4 weapon and said "Back away or I'll call back-up!"

"Well, we do have back-up…" at that moment, the windows facing the school bus opened up and several adults bristling with marble launchers appeared.

"Well, looks like your cornered now…" the Delightful Children said "Just let us get the kids we needed and we will go in peace…" At that moment, several shots are heard from above the buses. They are made by tokens flying at supersonic speeds.

"#1, this is 725, looks like I can go to school now. Sector N is now here…" A.J. communicated. At that moment, five flying machines came chasing above the buses that all looks like slot machines, firing out numerous tokens from slot on its base and are being supported by two helicopter-like rotors

* * *

_**KND 2x4 Technology Data files (contains new KND technology that did not appear in the series but was plausible to exists. Does not include prototypes)**_

Machine name: S.L.O.T.M.A.C.H.I.N.E.

Sooper (yep, they deliberately misname certain words) Lots Of Tokens Makes Adults Chasing Hours In Nice Escapades

Sector of Inventor: N (Nevada)

A flying slot machine, it could fire several tokens from its mouth on the pilot's crankshaft that acts like a slot machine. The amount that comes outside of it depends on the luck (or skill) of its pilot. Usually used perfectly by Sector NE due to their skill, this is usually used as a ground attack aircraft, firing off coins to let adults chase after the pennies instead of concentrating on destroying the KND. The pilots usually enjoy the machine due to the way the adults became suckers towards the coins which they usually picks-up. This reaction of adults is still being studied by KND.

* * *

The drivers of the black buses saw the pennies released by the flying machine firing in front of their bus. They immediately stopped the bus and went outside. When the adults inside those buses saw the bus stopping, they dropped their weapons and begin to pick up the coins. Even the countries went berserk inside the nets that contained them, trying to get the missing coins on their country treasury. #2 immediately took the driver seat and drove towards the school while #1, together with #4 and #5, removed the net overing the bus. A.J. was tasked on fetching everyone else. On the moment they got on the school grounds, everyone was free. The doors of the now-wrecked bus opened and the kids excitingly went out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You've done enough kids…" a voice said as the five kids are talking in a communicator. "We managed to detect where those kids are going…"

"Yes Father…" the kids replied. "What about the time we talked about the OTLI?"

"Yes, about that… ah, yes, I'll give to them this useful information since we manage to deliver the identity of the fourth weilder to them…"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Wood Between the Worlds…

"Your Majesty, why have you called us here?" Buck asks as his full squadron was on the corner, trying to put a rest due to a three-day journey secretly escorting Timmy.

"It is because I want you to warn them…" the Lion replied "…say this message to Britain and proclaim that I will speak to him. Now is the time to reveal what Jorgen was hiding for a long time…"


	38. Revelations, Trials and Travels

Chapter 37 Revelations, Trials, and Travels

Note: This chapter now features P.O.V.s so that you could grasp what is happening during the second trial. It will suddenly shift upon notice. This is done on purpose to let you guys see the bitterness deep within them that will be helpful in the future.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

_**Dimmsdale Elementary School 8:00 am**_

"Today is a very cool day for you, kids!" America yelled. "For now, I will be the substituted teacher!" At that moment, America wrote his name and said "I'm Alfred F. Jones, the perfect candidate to discuss the coolest subject of all…" America went to his hero position with the American flag waving behind him and yelled "… AMERICAN HISTORY!"

At that moment, a kid raised his arm. "Um, Sir, can I ask you a question: is it really true that there is another founding father other that John Hancock?"

"Well, if I remember it correctly, there is… it is a 10 year-old kid who signed the original Declaration of Independence…"

"Does anyone know where the original Declaration of Independence is?" Another kid asks.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, only the copies signed by several of the founding fathers were found when Hancock's arm was fixed, as for the original, I don't know where it went…"

* * *

_**KND Moonbase treasury, 12:00 pm Greenwich Meridian timeline**_

"Alright, recruits…" another random KND agent said "…this here is the Declaration of Independence. During the year 2011, the mint found in a district in California circulated a special note dedicated to this kid…" the agent showed to them a 1 dollar bill with Timmy on the face value. "This simply proves that kids are even vital in several historical incidents…"

"But what's your proof mister?" a young KND recruit asks. He then led them to a spot saying "Confiscated historical memorabilia" and showed them…

"This is the original copy of the Declaration of Independence… " the agent said "Only rumors have leaked out regarding this kid named Timmy to the adult world, but in KND, this sign alone prove that he exists…" the agent said as he pointed his hand towards Timmy's signature on the old paper…

* * *

"How about Pearl Harbor?" another kid asks.

"Well, Japan may have kicked me, I mean, America during that time, but thanks to the atomic bomb, we proved that we are the most powerful after all!"

"Alfred!" the principal rushed towards the scene. "The museum is ready for this section!"

"Good. Now, I'll lead you to the museum!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while roaming around the school grounds…

"Great, now I'm assign by that lousy Germany to inform every kid having their break that the museum is now open…" Britain remarked. He is roaming around to tell the students that the time to go to the museum is now. At that time…

"TALLY HO!" Buck dived down towards him and landed in front of here. He gave his pterosaur a fish and petted it.

"Nice meeting you again Buck…" Britain said.

"Aslan wants to say to you about Jorgen's secret, and he wants to meet you on the place that you live in Britain…"

"Well, after this, then I'll go… it's interesting to note about that…

* * *

"America, you've done practicing your part now right?" Germany asks America. They are on a hallway where many of the countries are preparing it like it will be a museum

"Of course, singing on how I should be while introducing New York and Washington…"

"Ve~ I'm ready Germany!" Italy said.

"Well, only the once present are here to present their places… and looks like aside from me, Japan, Italy and you, only Britain, Greece, Hungary, Russia, Japan, France, China, and Spain volunteered… the others are just too busy and are still coming to catch this event. Of course, Prussia and Romano wanted a separate place for their place…"

"Why do you always forgot about me?" Canada remarked while preparing his exhibit on the end of the museum.

* * *

Timmy's P.O.V.

"_I wonder_ _what Britain said about the second trial…"_ I said using my mind. I was surprised that we could actually communicate using the wands with just our minds, as Britain said while we are in class. He told us that figuring out how to do this is a sign that we are approaching the second trial, which tries to connect the heart. He just told us that we must not let our young minds to interpret… arggh, I hate what that guy said! He just said that we are just too young to understand what love means or such! What is wrong with…

"TIMMY!" Great, Tootie's here with me. Of course, he instructed us that we should stay together… I actually would like Trixie to be with me… but…

"Tootie, I know what Britain told us…"

"But if I remember correctly…" A.J. suddenly said. By the way, A.J. and Chester was with me. They are, if I remember it right, tasked into guarding me "… you did not talked to Britain at all!" A.J. asserted. What gives, I won't even try to give him a hint.

"Well, as for me…" Tootie begins to hold my hand… wait, this is not what Britain supposed to mean when he said to stick together right? I tried to get my hands of her…

Wait… my wand… what's happening? I just felt a cord tying my wand to her wand, like it was telling to take care and love her… wait, love her? But my heart belongs to Trixie, right? No way…

I just remembered the times that I have hurt Tootie and the times I actually cared for her…

Wait… don't tell me, all this time, I have feelings for her?

* * *

Tootie's P.O.V.

When I held Timmy's hand, at that same moment, I can't stop but feel that something's wrong is happening…

Yes, I understand, I do have feelings for Timmy, and my public enemy # 1 for me is Trixie… I do swear to myself that if ever I learned that the two have been together and… please no… just the thought of the two kissing together is just so horrible!

But I also felt something weird, like my wand trying to say that I should take care of that rich brattilla who just care about her popularity and to love her like how I love my Timmy Turner…

Love her like my Timmy? NO WAY! She is my enemy in his heart… who cares if Britain said that the wands will connect our hearts… I would just see how dark her heart really is. I don't even care if she has been chosen. As long as Timmy is part of this, of course, I'll cooperate!

* * *

Trixie's P.O.V.

FINALLY! I have lost Tad, Chad and Veronica after China, a.k.a. Uncle Yao assigned me to a different group. I just trusted him to get me with the true person that holds my heart…

Anyways, if I could just find out a way to say what I feel to Timmy with our new ability, I would say it out loud, even if it takes to hurt that Tootie De Leslie.

Yes, I would admit it to myself. I am SO jealous of her. She expresses her feelings to him. Every time I saw her coming near to Timmy, all I wish is that it's me…

Well, I know that keeping it to myself is very dumb move. But what should I do? Mom and Dad would be angry at me for not being the kid they wanted to be. But perhaps they won't even care anymore, since I already knew their secrets…

However, early, I just felt that even my wand got connected. I just felt that my compassion to Timmy grew stronger… but even I have a feeling that I should treat Tootie as a sister would be! That is perhaps one of the worst thoughts I have. Well, if I just learned that there ever was a moment that I have kissed Timmy, given the fact that he has fairies and he could wish us to do that, I would brag it to her even if it hurts her. Even if I am the only woman left on earth, Timmy would search for other sources of happiness aside from me. That is just natural for a boy's heart, or so I heard of. If ever there was a time I acted so possessive of her, it is because I am afraid to lose him. He is the only one that actually cares for me truly. I would understand that he would keep his fairies a secret. However, what I don't understand is what my parents are thinking on raising me like this. However, if I would just learn that he is a selfish man, so selfish that he used almost all of his wishes for his gain, I would SO hate him…

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

"Wait, what is she doing in here?" Tootie suddenly asks as she noticed that Trixie is in front of her. She is holding Timmy's hand like how Belarus is treating his brother. On the other hand, Timmy is not resisting.

"Anyways, all three of us must stick together right?" Trixie suggested.

"Well, if that's the case…" A.J. suddenly said "That means you can stick together under the reason that you are force to stick together!"

"How are we able to do that?" the three kid replied.

"Simple…" A.J. continued "Of course, me, Chester and Sanjay are always friends. For example we are force to stick together as a group…"

"Then we should help and understand each other!" Chester continued.

"It's easy!" Sanjay pops out. "Tootie, you have an utterly high level of liking Timmy, right?"

"Uhuh! SO THAT MEANS…"

"EXACTLY!" Sanjay remarked. "As for you Timmy, you should have two options: you're tired to get off Tootie's death grip or so desperate enough to get out.

"I'll just take the tired part…" Timmy said "It's just so freaking tired resisting!"

"TIMMY! FINALLY…"

"Tootie, remember… 'force to stick together'" Timmy stressed out. At that moment, Tootie let go of him and was about to cry when…

"You forget that I'm watching-aru…" China said "… think of it this way… imaging that it was Trixie holding you, and Trixie was in Tootie's position, I mean, she took her body for some unique sort, and you did that, how would you feel?"

"Alright, alright…" Timmy said, just looking sadly and sighing. "Alright, you could grab my hand…"

"THANKS CHINA!" Tootie begins to hug Timmy's arm and overflowing hearts begins to surround her.

"The hardest part is Trixie's role…" A.J. said.

"How about the typical 'I-don't-care-about-what-those-two-are-doing-as-long-as-I'm-so-pretty-to-get-involve' type?" Trixie replied.

"Well, since you did that role fine, I'll allow you-aru." China said.

"Alright, let's go then!" A.J. said.

* * *

Note: This part requires you to know the medley part of the _Hattafutte Parade _(the part before the voices) Also, this has a huge variation from the original

"HERE THEY COME!" Italy said. Each of the countries positioned in their section. China is the first one to present his place thru a mini-exhibit of some of his landmarks. A familiar medley was played and China begins to sing.

_Here in China we have the Great Wall_

_And Beijing is a beautiful place to visit-aru_

_Especially the Forbidden Palace, and by the way, the Great Panda-aru!_

"Wow!" Veronica remarked "Pandas are cute right!" China is actually pointing to his pet panda at his back.

"Well, they are so CUTE!" China yelped in happiness. The kids then proceed to the next section and this time it is the exhibit of Northern Italy

_Here in Italy, we have Venice_

_A place where lovers go out and eat my Pasta_

_OH! By the way the gondolas are sailing! And yeah, violins are sounding here!_

"Do you guys want a sample of my violin prepared for you?" Italy Veneciano asks the kids.

"HEY THEY SHOULD SEE ME FIRST!" Italy Romano yelled.

"Alright brother! BYE! MUWAH~" Italy Veneciano did a flying kiss towards the kids. It is now Romano's turn.

_Here in Rome is the Coliseum_

_Where shows are frequently showed in the past_

_And here have the taste of To-ma-toes! YUM YUM YUM! It's good for spaghetti!_

At that moment, Trixie took and tasted one. She yelled "WOW! It's delicious!"

"That's specially grown for you young lady!" Romano replied. Trixie took the tomato and the students went to the next section. It is France's exhibit.

_Here in France is the city of love_

_A place where lovers would surely dwell_

_My croissants are the best in the world! And Look! The lovely glory of the Eiffel tower!_

"Here young lady, here is a croissant…" France said, giving to Tootie one of his pastries.

"OH honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon…" France commented as he is looking on how he thinks on how close Timmy and Tootie are. "Are you two dating?"

"NO, NO WAY!" Timmy yelled.

"Well, I look forward to you three, MWAH!" France the students a flying kiss goodbye.

"Why would I be freaked when he did that?" Timmy asks himself. The students then went to the next station: Russia's place. Unusually, he seems to be very cheery this day.

_Here in Russia is the famed Moscow_

_And the Cathedral of the St. Vasily the Blessed_

_And the Kremlin Wall is standing strong! Da! I wish, you will know more on Russia!_

"Is it true that the weird dome there housed many dead people?" A random kid said.

"Da! How I wish it was true!" Russia's dark aura grew very strong.

"What does 'da' mean?" Trixie asks.

"I don't know…" Timmy replied. They went to the next station and it reminded them of home.

_Here in America, there's a lot to visit!_

_CALIFORNIA! To the Big Apple!_

_Washington is for the Nerdy man, but LAS VEGAS! A happy time!_

"Kids, you know very well America, but you could visit Yellowstone, Hawaii, Long Beach…"

"Here we go again…" A.J. commented. The students went along and this time, it's the place where the Big Ben is located.

_Here in England is the Big Ben_

_Where the sound resounds all throughout London_

_The food here tastes very great! Hey here, I have samples of my scones!_

"NO WAY! WE TASTED YOUR FOOD BEFORE!" All the students yelled. Britain is now seen sulking on the corner. They then went to a place where there is a real, live bull in a cage.

_Here in Spain is the beautiful Madrid_

_Where the people are so found on enjoying the sights!_

_The tall cathedral is an old site to behold! And HEY! Who wants to see an actual bullfight!_

"I wonder if Juandissimo would do this…" Timmy whispered toward the fairies acting as a random miniature building.

"HI FAI…"

"SHHH!" Timmy, A.J, Chester, and Trixie simultaneous scolded Tootie.

"Sorry, I just can't stop it…" They went next to a place where a lot of ancient relics are found.

_Here in Greece, we have the Parthenon_

_The Greek City of Athens_

_The very first cradle of democracy and where powerful legends still abound till today!_

"The relics left in here are the ruins left by my mo… I mean, of the ancients who lived before me…" Greece commented.

"Well, it seems to be that it is fairly ancient alright!" Timmy said. After that, they seemed to return to the East and a very brilliant culture abounded there.

_Here in Japan is the glorious Mt. Fuji_

_And the beautiful preservation of the past_

_And the home and land of anime! And the place where glorious technology abound…_

"Here, you could have some of my sushi for you…" The student tasted it and it tasted delicious.

"Hope you like it! I will be the cook later!" Japan said as the students parted. They soon went to a place with an albino leading with a guitar.

_HERE IN EASTERN GERMANY!_

_WE HAVE SITES THAT YOU WOULD SURELY BEHOLD!_

_AND YOU COULD SEE ME PLAYING AWESOMELY USING MY BEAUTIFUL GUITAR IN THE FRIEDRICHSTRAßE!_

"You should've shown all the other sites like the castles in your place have…" Germany commented.

"Why won't you do that? The Awesome Me wants to just showcase my talent, that's all, instead of that lousy…"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY ROMANTIC SITES LOUSY!" a very loud female voice yelled.

"Alright, kids follow me…" Germany invited them to the next section and as promise, there are castles.

"I know these castles are located in Eastern Germany but since my brother just doesn't bother a bit…"

_Here in Germany the castles are the best_

_Makes you want to feel the power of the Romantic Era_

_Heilderberg castle, a great place to see, and Neuschwanstein Castle is known for its beautiful craft_

"What do you mean by that and why does it seem to be familiar?" Tootie remarked.

"This castle became the basis of the several films of made by the Walt Disney studios. If you would, I would still tell the historical Berlin Wall which one separated East Germany from West Germany…"

"Well, I LOVE FAIRY TALES!" Tootie remarked with sparkling eyes.

"Well, you could go now to the exhibit done by Elizabeth down the corner. It is about Hungary…" They went to the next section that is led by a girl with a frying pan on one of her hand.

_Here in Hungary, Budapest is great_

_If you want to see history, come here to this place_

_The Hospital on the Rock, a war memorial, but if you wanted art I'll take you to the Museum_

"The museum houses all of the best memorials found in Hungary!" Hungary remarked.

"Um, Miss, what's with the frying pan?" Trixie remarked.

"This young lady is to be used for cooking, and…" At that moment, she yelled the name "GILBERT!" The same albino came in and said "Kesesesesesesese… admit it now Herderva…" he said the last syllable like a buzzing bee when he was hit by the frying pan

"That is lesson #1 for you girls…" Hungary remarked "…FIGHT A MAN LIKE THIS!" Prussia had then been hit by a flying uppercut, sending him back to his section. All the girls went clapping.

"Now I have a new reason to fear girls…" Timmy said.

"I think it's the end of the exhibit here…" Hungary remarked. As the kids are going to the exit, someone begins to sing the tune. They found themselves in another section full of pine trees and a flag with a maple leaf on the middle.

_Here in Canada, the pine trees are standing strong!_

_And the beautiful scenery is one of the best in the world._

_The Niagara Falls is a very great sight! And winter in Ontario is very cozy!_

"Who are you?" Timmy asks.

"I'm Matthew Williams, the ambassador in CANADA!" Canada remarked. "Now even kids forget about me…"

"Nice meeting you!" Tootie said.

"Well, the exit is that way…" Canada said. The kids then went out of the mini-museum and into their class.

* * *

After the exhibit, Britain went to a familiar place to him: the building he brought who once belonged to the old professor Diggory. There is only one place that Britain knew that Aslan would appear…

After he went on and checking the old house that was greatly maintained by the British Parliament, he then went a room where there is a stand-alone wardrobe. Memories flashed on him about his trips together with his very young sibling whom he kept away from the outside world a long ago…

At that moment, Britain opened his eyes and he saw himself in a very different place. He was about to swear again but for some unknown reason, he can't. It is because, as he soon realized, a part of him was temporarily separated: the only part that would enable him to see the Lion.

"Why is this happening?" Britain asks. At that moment, the Lion stood before him, saying "I've come to talk to you in this way because the other part of you would not believe and even prevent the things I will say…


	39. Return to the Forsaken Memories

Chapter 38 Return to the Forsaken Memories

Note: I did not do this to question what happen in Wishology ok! It's just fine with me. What I am doing in this chapter is to emphasize the value of friendship (even that of the opposite gender) over the kind of love we are used to know. Just read on how this works in the story

* * *

"Aslan, I can't even understand this, why did you separate me from my other part?" Britain said, understanding what the Lion means.

"Trust me, the next thing you will see is something Jorgen kept a secret for a long time now. I saw it myself and it is now the time to reveal it…" the Lion replied.

"But why would you tell me now? I mean, you could even before I gather those three!"

"It is because this time around, you are very afraid to repeat the very same mistake, especially since you are dealing with the Darkness that could even end your life more than what happened before…" the Lion puffed some air and they were on the Blue Moon. Britain could saw himself struggling from not being taken towards the Darkness' inside. Russia was standing straight as if nothing is pulling him and is amazed at the Darkness.

"I want you to notice what is happening on the other side of the moon…" the Lion spoke up. This time, Britain notices that even Timmy, alongside his fairies, his parents, Chester, A.J, and Jorgen are holding in the same manner as he and the countries would be. However, Britain noticed another person, a young 10-year-old girl which he realized…

"Great, you mean Jorgen kept this memory as a secret even to me?" Britain remarked, noticing that the girl is no other that Trixie Tang.

"That is not yet enough Britain…" the Lion commented. "Watch closely. Jorgen knew a part of the future in his conscience, and he hid this part from everyone else because he believes that this is for the greater good…" Britain watch closely and he suddenly reacted.

"This would definitely get the three separated!" Britain reacted as he saw that Timmy and Trixie kissed in mid-air. "If they knew about this, then our world…"

"This is the reason why I showed this to you Britain…" Aslan remarked. "This is for them to take the trials as serious as possible. The OTLI will soon stop capturing them but will try to separate them and make one of them as their own, especially now that they already convinced the final weilder…"

"Aslan, why would you allow all of this to happen? You could prevent even everything to even happen at all!"

"My thoughts are greater than yours, Britain. My plans are greater than yours. What you perceive is only the past and the present, but I know what will happen in the Future. I'll instruct you this: teach them to not always listen to what the deceiving heart tells them, but rather to decide based on what their conscience really says. Tell them that forgiveness is the key to achieving the victory over the challenges they have to face. You must do it immediately, or something worse will happen to them…"

After that, Britain saw that he has returned to his full self, with the wardrobe opening with the wind coming from it. Britain knew that there is no way that it would connect him to the now dead world of Narnia. However…

"I have to go to fairy world first and get that forgeticen way before the OTLI gets it…"

* * *

"Have you seen Britain-san Germany-san?" Japan asks while he is preparing his very special salted salmon towards Germany.

"Well, he said he has to go somewhere, perhaps to the moonbase or to his home…" Germany replied. The students are seen happily contented to what Japan cooked. In fact…

"Ve~ you really are showing not only your culture but anime as well!" Italy yelled. "Hope you even brought the CD describing about us!"

"I removed that. Maybe they would notice why we look exactly like our screen versions…" Germany replied.

"And hiring Japanese maids are even awesome!" Italy commented.

"Well, instead of chasing girls and such, why don't you just clean the tables and assist everyone…" Germany suggested in a grim way.

The three are again separated with Tootie sitting on another sit talking to a mysterious girl in a black maid outfit. Trixie is together with her rich friends and Timmy is located with A.J. and Chester. They are all enjoying the otaku-café style of the cafeteria today and each and every one of them are talking about different anime, with the three continuously communicating using their wands.

"Hey Timmy, do you know to whom is Tootie talking to?" A.J. suddenly asks.

"No. Anyway, why are you concerned with that?"

"It is because she seems to be way familiar…" Chester replied to Timmy. "Isn't she the girl chasing on Ivan?"

"Who cares… what could possibly go wrong with that?"

* * *

_**Five Reasons why you should not get love tips from Belarus (NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!)**_

1. Obsessive love tips.

"So, you're interested in this guy…" Belarus said "I'll give you tips De Leslie… number one, always stalk your big bro- I mean your crush. That way he will always notice you…"

2. More obsessive love tips

"Number 2, grab him whenever you get the chance. If you could, get every opportunity to show your affection…"

3. Possessive love tips

At that moment, Belarus turned very creepy. "Number 3… do not let other girls come near your boy. Fight if you have too…"

_Which leads too.._

4. Love that knows no mercy (if that will be called love in the first place)

"… kill them if you have too, invade them if you have to, steal their territory, crush their skulls, break their bones, grind their teeth and cut their intestines and innards off their bodies, skin them alive and keep their faces as a reminder that you are madly in love…"

5. Everything in between

"… and if you have to, kill your lover and drink poison to ensure no one will get them except you and you alone! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" On the corner, we could now see Russia shivering in fear…

"ALFRED, KIKU, LUDWIG, ARTHUR, HELP!"

_So tip: Never have love advises from Belarus…._


	40. Training Admidst the Chaos

Chapter 39 Training amidst the Chaos

_**NMD1MU1: Dimmsdale Elementary School, Dimmsdale, California January 31, 2012 8:00 am**_

The students from the Dimmsdale Elementary School are surprised on what they saw upon entering the door. It is simply because…

"What in the world…" Timmy remarked "What are the countries thinking for having THIS…" At that moment, Timmy has to dodge on the model airplane along the way.

"Planes?" Wanda, disguised as a pin on Timmy's bag, remarked.

"Look at that…" A.J. said while pointing at several mini tanks crawling on the floor "They even made model tanks there!"

"THIS REMINDS ME OF BEING YOUR WINGMAN LAST NIGHT TIMMY!" Tootie suddenly clings on Timmy's left arm. This would certainly shock him.

"WAH! TOOTIE!" He then continued communicating to her telepathically and said "_Why didn't you say anything!"_

"_It is because I wanted to surprise you!"_ Tootie replied. She then continued to speak and yelled "I LOVE YOU!"

"_You've got to be kidding me Tootie…" _Timmy said. Physically, he felt a slight tinge of blush but he snapped it off. "TOOTIE! PLEASE NOT THIS…"

"What are the two of you doing?" a voice said. It happens to be…

"AH! TRIXIE!" Timmy tried his best to escape from Tootie and he manage to do so successfully as if Trixie said something to Tootie telepathically. Timmy could easily notice a blush from her face.

"Well, looks like I notice something…" Cosmo (as a green pen) commented grinningly.

"Before you go to your room…" a voice said in a German accent "I want to tell you this…" At that moment, the man yelled "LINE UP!" The students suddenly obeyed. At that moment, we could see Germany listing a very long list of what seems to be a violation.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that this activity is not an ordinary activity but rather a graded one…"

"A GRADED ACTIVITY!" A.J. remarked.

"YES!" Germany replied. "You have no classes…"

"YEHEY!" All the kids remarked.

"I'M NOT FINISH YET!" Germany said. "Due to that attitude of yours, 50 points are deducted to your 500 point activity." Germany then continued "Since this is not a military school, I will not let you do the things they normally do, but still, you are here to watch how important the Armed Forces operate in the society. Aside from that, you will also have a gaming/ simulation part courtesy of the U.S. government…" He then opened a paper and said "I forgot to mention that my name is General Ludwig Beilschmidt from the German Army. I have here a bonus question for everyone to regain the lost 50 points." He then said the question "I want you do identify at least 4 planes found in this room and on what theater in World War 2 are they operating."

"_I badly need those 50 points…" _Timmy remarked in his mind "_Tootie, Trixie, can you please…" _

At that moment, someone raised her hand and this shocked nearly everyone on the room.

"I'll bet she won't know the answer." A kid said.

"If she did, I will fall in love over her for the second time around." Another kid continued.

"Let's see…" Germany looks at his list and he was shocked… it was…

"Any other volunteers?" no one else did.

"Alright…" Germany grinningly said "…Trixie Tang, what do you think…"

"That one on the corner is the Focke Wulf 190 model A-8 trying to take out a Lavohkin La-5FN series and on the other hand is a Messerschmitt Bf-109 F-2 trying to take out a Yakpolev Yak-1B 1941 series. The theater these planes operate is the Eastern Front in Europe which is mainly between Germany and Russia…" silence befalls on the room. Trixie continued "Ummm, I mean, it's just a guess right?" We could see Germany twitching his eyes in amazement as if he is asking how long is Trixie playing the game he once played. He then remarked. "Good job. You've got 50 points." At that moment, many of the boys just fainted. "AND MINUS 20 TO THOSE WHO FAINTED!"

* * *

"So, who's the cook for today?" Italy asks.

"Germany volunteered, dammit…" America said "Russia is now the assigned inspector, threatening the kids perhaps…"

* * *

In the school canteen, we could now see Russia drinking Vodka (disguised in a water bottle) and together with Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania.

"You know what, this is the worse day for me to be the inspector…" Russia said "Especially if my little sis named Natalia keeps on bothering me…"

"BIG BROTHER…" A very creepy voice said "I won't be letting you have any contact with anyone else…"

"Belarus stop!" Lithuania finally stood up. "I-I will ad-admi… ad…"

At that moment, the roof in the cafeteria went on collapsing over them and a familiar tune was heard that was ready to power-up any Soviet Spirit around.

* * *

On the simulator room…

The three wand wielders are now about to try the air force simulators. The difference here is that instead of the old-school propellers and short-range guns and cannons, they are fighting with supersonic jets and missiles. Germany divided them into squadron groups, and as expected, Chester, Timmy, Trixie and Tootie are assigned as squadron mates. A.J. and Sanjay chose to go on the Army section while Elmer dared on the Navy sector.

Chester receives the call name "Terry" while Timmy received the call sign "Tim". Tootie received the name "Sheila" while Trixie gets "Miles".

"Um, Mr. Ludwig…" Trixie said "Why don't we choose the call…"

"You'll lose 200 points for questioning…" Germany remarked.

"Alright…" Trixie said. "I just hope you have a reason for sticking the 4 of us…"

"You three…" Germany said "I'll talk to you personally…"

Germany gathered them in a corner and said "You have to be trained in modern air combat…"

"But how could we do that!" Timmy said "We are more used to close-range dogfighting with guns and cannons!"

"And it's much more complicated!" Tootie continued.

"Well, it's just easy…" Trixie said "It's just like the same as that, except that you have to be mindful of the missiles…"

"How long have you been playing flight simulators?" Germany asks.

"About a year… I think…" Trixie said "I just have a funny feeling that I did it for 50 long straight years…"

"That alone proves you've played a long time…" Germany said. "Well, what is more important now is what we are planning."

"What are you planning?" Timmy asks.

"Those simulators actually connect you to the main KND mainframe for its flight simulators. They have an unusual way of training kids by letting them play with what they are familiar to see before flying 2x4s…" Germany replied "We want you to join the war as pilots to carry the str…" At that moment, they heard the roof from somewhere crashing down and a familiar Russian song struck Trixie and Tootie. They also heard several children panicking and running away.

"That song…" Germany said while bringing his pistol out.

"GGGGGEEEEERRRRRMMMMMAAAAANNN NNYYYYY!" Italy suddenly rushes to him. "It's them, it's the red…" At that moment, several red laser beams are fired towards them. The aliens spoke something gibberish and it seems like they are after the three wielders. The Timmy tried to change his pen to a wand when…

"No way, why can't I use it!" Timmy noticed that it doesn't even change. At that moment, the aliens come nearer and nearer until someone with a sword came to them.

"Good thing I came in time…" Britain remarked. "I also brought some friends to help you…"

"Good one Britain…" Timmy said "But why can't I use my wand?"

"Simple…" Britain said "You three must be connected and are like thinking the same way…"

"But how?" Timmy followed. However, the aliens fired nets but Britain way able to save them using his rapier by slicing the nets up.

"Quick, I NEED THOSE WANDS!" Britain yelled.

"Alright, it's my fault…" Trixie said "I planned to say something to Timmy and…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SAY!" Britain yelled. He was covered in a net and said "Great. GERMANY! GET THEM OUT OF THIS BLOODY PLACE!"

"ROGER THAT!" Germany dragged the three outside of the corner.

* * *

While running in the hallway…

"Whatever you are keeping young girl…" Germany said while running with the kids"…just say it!"

"Alright, alright…" Trixie said. "I'm saying it only with the four of you okay… and we have a deal about this Tootie."

"Alright…" Tootie said in a way that seems to communicate that she is not agreeing with this.

"Timmy, I actually…" at that moment, a high school girl wearing a red, shining pendant and a boy is running on the direction towards the trouble. Both of them have swords on their hands. They just went pass each other and when that happened…

"That sword…" Germany remarked and stopped "… that is what the Third Reich is finding…"

"What's wrong Germany?" Timmy asks.

"Never mind…" Germany said. "Let's go somewhere…"

"You won't be going somewhere…" five voices suddenly said. They looked back and saw the five kids that tried to destroy the school bus yesterday. At that moment, one of them pressed a button and they are caught in a net.

"Great…" Germany said "I can't even reach my pistol!"

"It seems to be that you can't move…" the kids said "…Father ordered us to capture the three of you and to at least terrorize this school to say that KND…"

"…is useless?" A voice said. At that moment, 4 kids appeared from the intact ceiling of the hallway in ropes with the usual KND handheld weapons and the leader said "Well, this has already reached Moon Base way before you attacked."

"FINALLY!" Timmy said "A.J., where have you…"

"Stop talking there Timmy…" A.J said "…we have to confront this kids. Besides, could you help a bit?"

"Great, how should I say what I should say now?" Trixie remarked as she noticed that Sector CL1 is right in front of them.

"Just SAY IT WITHOUT SPEAKING!" Timmy yelled. When Trixie did it, Timmy was shocked.

"TRIXIE, YOU HAVE…"

"JUST CUT IT OFFF!" Tootie jealousy yelled. "We're even now Trixie…" At that moment, the wands begin to shine and the items that the wand is disguised disappeared and they appeared to the hands of the three. The wands from their hands lights up and they changed into…

"Wait, since when do the wands became weapons?" Trixie asks. It is because her wand turned into a whip. Timmy has his turned to a sword and Tootie has hers turned into an old Japanese hand shovel that is much more famously known as the kunai. Tootie used the kunai to free them.

"Do you three even know how to wield them?" Germany asks.

"Uncle Yao didn't teach me a style of wushu using the whip…" Trixie stressed out.

"And I only used the sword before against the Eliminators…" Timmy stressed out. Tootie throws the kunai at the enemy kids and it barely hit. It then reappeared on her arm.

"Wow, you're good little girl…" the kids say "Now, I want you to say hello to our little friends…" They throw out five cubes on the ground and they turned out to be the dreaded robots named Eliminators.

"Since when…"

"Timmy, leave this to us…" A.J. remarked. Elmer threw some marbles at them and the marbles whips up a thick smoke.

"TRIXIE!" China yelled as he is searching the whole school among the panicking kids. Along the way, he saw Japan and Hungary rushing to guide the kids.

"Have you seen them-aru?" China asks.

"It's those very same robots from last time…" Japan said "…the worst part is I can't find America and the other wielders…

* * *

_**KND Moon Base 11:35 am**_

"Alert, Delightful Children in Dimmsdale California, this is not a drill and a simulator…" the P/A responded. "…all available agents go to Dimmsdale California on Sector CL2 ES. KND fighter squadrons, order to scramble. I repeat, ORDER TO SCRAMBLE!"

"Why should the fighter squadrons be ordered to scramble?" A kid in the control room asks.

"Mam, we are detecting the annoying Leroy jets on earth…" another kid said.

"Alright, FIGHTER SQUADRONS, ORDER TO SCRAMBLE!"At that moment, many KND aircraft flew off.

* * *

In the school in Dansville, California…

"I HAVE KND EMERGENCY!" Baljeet yelled while showing his phone to his pals. It is already break time in their school.

"Gee Baljeet, you came just in time…" Phineas said. The whole Sector gathered somewhere in the playground.

"This is #65.3, I want you to use the C.L.A.M.M.A.H. we installed there last time. Dimmsdale Elementary School is within its reach." the same nerdy kid said using the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S., a computer disguised as a lunchbox.

"Sure do Herbert." Phineas said "However, we modified it a little bit to shoot something else…"

"Alright, just do whatever you can do…" At that moment, the communication was cut off..

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today…" Phineas remarked "…all we need is a paper, a pen, and a map of the state of California. Baljeet, could you please activate the huge cannon on your house?"

* * *

In Baljeet's house…

"Hey, hon, why do you think the earth is moving?" Baljeet's dad asks.

"I don't know, maybe because of the dozens of elephants you son have…"

On the backyard, a huge cannon that is seen that is seemingly armed with vegetables and carrots

* * *

_**KND 2x4 Technology Data files**_

V.E.G.G.I.E.T.I.L.L.E.H.R.Y.

Very Effectively Good In Expressing That In Life Lets Eat Healthy Really Yummy

Sector of Inventor: CL2

This came to being when Sector CL2 wanted to teach all the other agents the importance of eating healthy foods like vegetables. Although the other kids consider this as adult tyranny, the sector thinks otherwise. This cannon is based on the C.L.A.M.M.A.H. but instead of shooting clams, it shoots vegetables instead. Don't worry on where they are getting this machine's ammo. It came from other kids' leftovers and from the farm near Dansville. Aside from that, this machine also has a mini-kitchen inside and a vegetable juice dispenser for parties and for usual family outings.

* * *

"Alright, let's see…"Phineas is plotting the direction on how to fire the cannon properly. After proper computation…

"Buford, you could do the honors…"

"Wait, but where exactly should we hit?" Baljeet suddenly asks.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Great, now we are surrounded by the aliens and Eliminators…" Timmy remarked.

"Must get them…" the Eliminators chanted. The red aliens said something gibberish and the Delightful Children said "Get them!" At that moment, black swirling portals begins to appear from the robots mouth and now begins suck the five. On that moment, several beams are fired by 4 kids coming down in a rope. They quickly disabled the Eliminator's portals.

"Now they have Eliminators…" #1 said "What is the Delightful Children really up to?"

"Quick…" #5 said "…just go to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!" At that moment, the 3 kids holds on the rope and they begin to climb it towards the KND flying vehicle piloted by #2.

"At least we are in the air…" Timmy said as they took a sit on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. "What could possibly go wrong!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Timmy…" Wanda remarked, now disguised as a pink pen. "…but we are actually…" right around the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. are dozens other KND flying machines busy on trying to protect them against the enemy Eliminators and Leroy Jets….


	41. Defense of the Elementary School

Chapter 40 Defense of the Elementary School

Russia is now being powered up by the Russian song the enemy is playing. However, he is trying to knock out as many aliens that seems to be coming at infinite numbers.

"Da, I forget…" Russia said "…Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, could you help me?"

"But-but…" Latvia stuttered.

"Do you want to be my test targets instead?" At that moment, the three are force to fight with all of them losing. Belarus is really doing a great job protecting his brother while Ukraine is pleading them to stop.

* * *

On the other hand…

"What a lousy music…" Austria commented. He brought out a HUGE piano from his backpack and says "Classical Piano Music is better. I like to call this as the Pachelbel's Canon…" At that moment, Austria begins to sound the piano in the tune of the famous Canon. Hungary, meanwhile, is busy trying to avoid the aliens from coming near him. At that moment, electric guitar sounds followed that follows to the song Austria is playing.

"LISTEN AND I'LL SHOW TO YOU THE MODERN VERSION!" Prussia shouted while strumming the guitar in a loud speaker. Before the chorus, he counted "Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!"

* * *

"Great, someone's doing the Canon in Guitar…" A.J. remarked as he and his sector is clearing the hallway of the Eliminators. Thanks to several anti-Eliminator KND technology used during the Darkness incident, they manage to defeat many of them. They are sweeping them towards the direction the Delightful Children are located. However, they cannot reach them because they are constantly moving away.

* * *

"That would definitely be Prussia-san playing the Canon…" Japan remarked while hacking his way together with China and Hungary. He is about to get a Pokeball when…

"Bad idea, Prussia's here…"

"Now without the ceiling on this cafeteria, there is no way Germany would cook for today-aru…"China remarked. After taking an alien out using his wok, he continued "Anyway, what would Germany cook-aru?"

"Sausages are his specialty…" Austria remarked while playing. He is not even bothered at all by what Prussia is doing. At that moment…

"JAPAN! I CAN'T SEE…" Italy came in and there was long pause. He instantly ran away from the cafeteria.

"HELP! I'M BEING CHASED!" Romano said while running around in circles. The other countries are busy fighting the aliens and Eliminators.

"NOW WHERE ON EAARTH IS ALFRED-ARU!" China yelled.

"We would need air support now…" Japan said. He noticed a jet flying towards him and firing. He immediately dodges.

"Great-aru…" China said "This is not part of the plan!"

* * *

#2, on the other hand, is trying to dodge all the canons fires, lasers, and missiles being thrown at them. The three are now sitting at the chairs located at the back of the vehicle.

"This gets a little rough…" #2 said "Hang on there! This pull is worth 10 Gs…"

"10 Gs, are you crazy!" Trixie yelled.

"I forgot to bring extra g-suit for you guys…" #2 said.

"But you're wearing an ordinary suit!" Timmy yelled.

"Guys, this IS a G suit!" #2 zooms up and forms a very tight loop, enabling him to lose an Eliminator firing on his tail. The three are feeling the effects of the G force as they are feeling a black out.

"Tootie, I would admit that this is the worse ride EVER!" Timmy yelled out.

"Wait, you do have fairies right?" Trixie recalled that Timmy actually has them.

"Yeah…" Timmy remembered "…COSMO, WANDA, POOF, I WISH ALL THREE OF US HAVE G SUITS!"

"ROGER THAT TIMMY!" Cosmo yelled "What's a g-suit a who's roger?"

"It's the one pilots wear…" Wanda remarked. Poof showed to him an example.

"Oh… why do pilots wear that?"

"Never mind…" In an instant, all three of them are wearing white g-suits.

"This one is 20 Gs…" #2 yelled.

"HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU SURVIVE 20 Gs!" Trixie yelled "No aircraft could survive that!"

"This is 2x4 tech for your information…" #2 yelled "All equipment nearly defies the laws of physics!" #2 pulls a very hard turns and fires laser shots and he disables an Eliminators's rocket boots and sends it plunging down. The three, however, did not feel the ill effects at the maneuver.

"Wait, what kind of g-suit is this?" Trixie asks.

"The magical kind sweetheart…" Timmy said.

"SWEETHEART!" #2 and Tootie remarked.

"HEY NO OFFENSE!" Timmy yelled while blushing "She admitted that she has actually…"

"HEY! THIS IS NOT PART OF THE DEAL TRIXIE!" Tootie yelled at Trixie.

"DO I EVEN HAVE CONTROL AT HIS MIND?"

"COULD YOU TWO JUST STOP!" Timmy yelled "It's just because…" At that moment, a laser shot removes the starboard engine of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and sends them spinning down.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY, I'M HIT, I'M HIT!"#2 yelled. He presses the eject button and all four of them ejects and the parachutes successfully opens up.

"That was…" Timmy was about to say something when an Eliminator rushes in the scene and grabs the three. The three begins to yell out loud.

"Where are you taking us?" Timmy asks.

"We will take you to our master." The robot replied.

"The Darkness?"

"No, the , uh, I don't know his name but he calls himself Father…"

"Who is that?" Trixie asks.

"I don't know but he wants you to be delighted a bit…"

"How about in this!" At that moment, the kids are snatched by three pterosaurs. They are being held by the pterosaurs by the feet.

"Quick, Crash, Eddie, tailend!" a weasel yelled. Two opossums are seen holding a blowgun made up of reeds and fires some fruits towards the Eliminators. They quickly send them down towards the ground.

"Wait who are you?" Trixie asks.

"No time explaining…" the one-eyed weasel looks back "We need to go to Britain right now! Just use your fairies!"

"Alright, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish that we are beside Britain!"

* * *

"Fighting against weird aliens and robots while we are supposedly taking a rest in Misaki city and eat the melon bread from the newly-opened Pantasia Misaki City branch and without using Fuzetsu? What in the world is Arthur thinking!" the Japanese high school girl commented.

"But Shana, why won't you…"

"URUSAI! Yuji, melon bread is life!" the girl said towards the boy holding a huge sword after slicing an Eliminator.

"Remember…" Britain comes near them after leaping from afar "No Fuzetsu, no existence grabbing, and especially no calling for back-up!"

"Why do you have to call us Arthur?" Yuji said "It is as if…"

"STOP QUESTIONING YOU BLOODY…" At that moment, three kids, three pterosaurs, a weasel and two oppossums came falling down right above them and it hit them.

"BLOODY GREAT…" Britain yelled "COSMO!"

"Sorry about that…" Wanda said. Every one of them stood up and they formed a circle around each other with the pterosaurs in the middle. It is because they landed in a hallway intersection surrounded by numerous aliens.

"Arthur, you have the ability to separate this kids from the Fuzetsu right?" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Tootie asks, thinking that she is somewhat familiar.

"Do not do it…" Britain replied "…those kids are just being suspicious…" he then turns to Timmy and said "Hey chap, have you learned to use your wands as a weapon?"

"Yes?" Timmy replied.

"Well, could you mind helping?"

"Mr. Kirkland…" the weasel brought out his knife "… it's been a long time since I used this phrase since but it's time…"

"A TALKING WEASEL!" the two teenagers replied.

"Alright, you won't understand but could we just focus?" the weasel replied.

"Buck, when is the last time you fought this many?" one of the oppossums asks.

"When Rudy unleashes a horde of dinos…" the weasel replied.

"Who's Rudy?" Britain asks.

"A long time friend of mine. Saw him once again in Aslan's kingdom…"

"Could we stop asking questions…" Tootie turns hers into a bo staff at the same time as Timmy and Trixie turns theirs into swords. Trixie's sword has the usual Chinese designs. Tootie then continued "…and just attack them?"

"This is our strategy…" Britain said "NEVER LEAVE THE CIRCLE!"

"Looks like being cornered is a very good thing to watch…" five voices said.

"I don't know but something tells me that they're my opponent…" the girl remarked.

"But we never fought someone like that before." Yuji remarked.

"Hirai, Yuji, stop chatting…" Britain said.

"What do you really want from us?" Timmy asks the five kids.

"Simple: to let Father be delighted to you."

"You kids simply don't know how dangerous this is!" the weasel replied. "Don't you realize that this invasion is dangerous?"

"An invasion?" Yuji remarked.

"Long story…" Britain said.

"Yes, but good thing we are at good terms with the grandmaster…" at that moment, the five kids laughed. "… just let the kids join us and this will stop."

"I don't know why I'm going to say this but don't join them…" the girl said.

"Well, well, look at the time…" the kids said "…we'll be going. By the way, we want to say good luck and please tell us the sensation of walking inside the fire…"

"Or should we say…" At that moment, the ceiling hall was busted and America came down, saying "… YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

"WHERE DID YOU BLOODY LIMEY *^&%&*^*&^ HAVE YOU GONE!" Britain yelled.

"Simple… I received contact from KND about the jets and of course, I made sure that there is someone going to hide everything that happened in here…"

* * *

Outside, FBI have surrounded the school and together with MERF and a mystery group dealing with aliens, they ensured that the chaos did not reach the local media. F-22s are called to defeat the stealth jets by surprise and to avoid detection from amateur radars. They are calling top-secret operation Operation Blunderbuss. After a few but powerful direct hits from the planes' missiles and the Anti-Aircraft missiles, all the alien jets shot out thick smokes and retreated. The Eliminators tried to escape to space but the KND fighters took the toll for them.

"Alright, Sector CL2, launch the peas!" America said using a radio. Timmy disgustfully said "Why peas?"

"There is no way KND would use vegetables as weapons." The Delightful Children said.

* * *

"Alright Buford, we receive the correct coordinates…" Phineas said "Baljeet, adjust it to miss the middle and move it at least a very small angle up. Oh yeah, move it a little bit left to count the wind direction in Dimmsdale."

"Could I press it now?"

"Steady… and go!" the cannon fired a lot of peas in a circular pattern and traveled in the air very fast. Along the way, it hits several Leroy jets and Eliminators. The peas pierces thru the concrete ceiling and hits the aliens and Eliminators like falling rocks, knocking them out. The Delightful Children gets a wide umbrella that fits all of them underneath it. It was able to protect them from the raining vegetables. At that moment, #1, 3, 4, and 5 comes to the scene and points the weapons they have to the enemy. #1 said "Explain. How could you get all of these things?"

"Simple…" the kids was suddenly surrounded by a thick, black smoke and while disappearing they heard them saying "Whatever happens, if you three manages to learn the secrets of each other, you could go to Virginia and find us…"

Every kid and adult present except the countries, the wielders, the KND members, and Britain's allies are line-upped towards a trauma caravan (actually a van used in forgetting memories) while several government agents are quickly restoring the whole school.

"That's weird…" the high school girl said "…that's the first time Hirai's existence reacted…"

"Well, thank you guys for your support…" Britain said.

"Anyways, how important are the kids anyway?" Yuji asks.

"Not of your importance…" Britain said "…but so important that this world may not exist without them…"

"Yuji, we are still going to get that melon bread!" Shana remarked. "Britain, teleport us back there…"

"Alright…" in an instant, the two are gone. The three kids came towards him and Trixie asks him "Who are they?"

"It's better if you won't know them…" Britain said "Besides, you have much more things to know, especially since you are now able to wield those wands like weapons, a sign that you are nearing the next trial…"


	42. Trials in the Sky and the Heart

Chapter 41 Trials in the sky and heart

"YO ARTHUR!" America yelled out loud towards Britain. This interrupts the talk of the four.

"YOU BLOODY AMERICA! WHEN WOULD YOU KNOW HOW TO CORRECTLY TIME YOUR BLOODY INTERRUPTION " Britain yelled at the American.

"Yo, we still need to fix this school, and I'm asking for…"

"Instead of asking a loan…" Britain tucks his hand on his green jacket and in an instant, the entire ceiling of the canteen and all of the mess in the room is all cleaned up as if nothing happened.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" Germany said while cleaning the outside and noticed the immediate changes.

"HEY GERMANY, WE COULD PLAY FOOTBALL AFTER THIS!" Italy Veneciano yelled at the distance.

* * *

After the lunch break, Germany continues the simulator part of the day. However…

"This isn't quite right…" Germany noticed that Trixie is now clinging… on Timmy's hand. "Why would…"

"I made a deal with Trixie that I have Timmy on half the day and she will have him for the other half." Tootie remarked, standing on the other side of Timmy with her arms crossed.

"…what's wrong with kids these days…" Germany remarked. He then stood up straight and said "Just go inside and never let your cover blown up or else the other kids might get a little bit suspicious on this.

* * *

In the simulation world and a very long tutorial…

"_Say, what lane should I choose?" _Tootie telepathically asks the other two.

"_Let's see… I know. Let's fly the General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcons."_ Trixie suggested. At that moment, a message coming Chester came in and typed _"Have you chosen the plane you want to fly? I suggest the F-16 programmed here__."_

"_Well, we'll try…"_ Timmy replied.

"_I would rather have any plane with supermaneuverability…"_Trixie also replied.

"_Well, since you are flying in the American flag, expect this to happen."_ Chester typed in.

"_So that means, Terry, Sheila, Miles, happy hunting!" _Timmy remarked. They have now positioned in the airbase inside the cockpit of their planes, the formidable F-16 Falcon. Timmy's plane is being led by the ground crew towards the runway and was about to takeoff when he said towards the radio…

"Trixie, I know this is sudden but…"

"Please just ask for permission to take-off…" Trixie shyly said.

"JUST TAKE OFF ALREADY!" Tootie yelled.

"Alright, this is red 2, permission for take-off" Timmy said.

"Negative…" Germany, acting as the ground control, said "… red 1 is still going to take-off."

"Wait, I thought…"

"Red 1, just go and take-off!" Germany yelled.

"Argghhh…" Timmy said. He puffs out some air and asks "Who's red 1?"

"You, you _dumkoft_!"

"Roger that… red 1, permission to take-off…"

* * *

Now on the air at 40,000 ft, Timmy and Tootie were surprised on one unique characteristic of the F-16: its unique fly-by-wire system. However, Trixie, who happens to yield an interesting knowledge on the plane, said "This is toned down to a much easier handling setting. I usually play this in realistic settings…"

"How long have you been…" At that moment, Chester was stopped when Tootie yelled "BOGEYS AT 12 o'clock"

"SPLIT UP!" Trixie yelled. The squadron separated into 2 groups, one is composed of Chester and Timmy and the other of Trixie and Tootie. Similarly, the 2 mystery planes that appeared on the radar also splits up. Immediately, Tootie heard a blaring sound on the cockpit and a red light is shining.

"Sheila, bank right!" Trixie yelled. Immediately, the two splits and releases chaff, metal strips used to try to confuse the radar signature of a radar-guided missile, and a missile swung towards the chaff cloud and outwards, where it exploded. None of the missiles hit.

"Miles, why didn't you say to use countermeasures on the mic?" Tootie protested.

"Remember our 'skill?'"

"Miles, Sheila, bogey on your tail!" Chester yelled.

"I'm on it!" Timmy said "WHAT FOX NUMBER IS… Oh yeah, Fox 3…" Timmy's AMRAAM locks on the enemy's tail and the enemy immediately rolls over and dives, losing the missile lock. Timmy followed suit and rolls over and dives. Chester said on the radio "Tim, I got this, just keep tracking him."

"Roger that!" Timmy follows the plane and he can't visually identify if it is a friend or foe. He said Fox 2, code for the heat-seekers, and Chester was about to fire when…

"THIS IS AWACS CONTROL, CEASEFIRE! CEASEFIRE! YOU'RE SHOOTING AT FRIENDLY TARGET!" A voice yelled from an adult with an English accent.

"This is Red 1, who are you?" Timmy asks the voice.

"Who else? I'm Arthur!" Britain shouted "White pair, what's wrong with you? And that's a friendly plane!" At that moment, a voice in which Timmy would recognize answered and replied. "Alright, AWACS to White 1, I thought we are under attack…"

"Stupid visual identification…" a voice in American accent said "I thought I was being chased by those annoying stealth birds…"

"Alfred, what are you…"

"Just call me Hero…" America said.

"And I'm Maple…" Canada replied.

"Alright, Maple, Hero, please explain all the details…" Chester said as the flight regrouped with the other Canada and America, flying an F/A 18 A right above them.

"This is a simulation on the air war that is supposed to happen on the Airwar right above Dimmsdale, California…" America explained. "You see, this server you got in is actually the military server connected to the main KND interface. Of course, we have to train our pilots to easily defeat those pesky stealth jets."

"So, why won't you use the F-22s for that?" Trixie asks them.

"The KND are the ones flying the F-35, PAK FA, and F-22 and they always show no mercy on the adult pilots…" Canada replied.

"And why would you fight against stealth jets? You are defeated way before you see them!" Trixie reasoned out.

"Simple: The OTLI uses stealth technology that has a lower class than the hero's…"

"AND WHAT MADE YOU FIRE A MISSILE TOWARDS ME!" Tootie yelled.

"We thought you are enemy decoys…" America said "Deception has been a very good tactic employed by the OTLI on a similar air battle before, and that part will be classified…"

"Guys, MISSILE LOCK!" Timmy yelled.

"This is White leader, identify yourselves. AWACS, identification please." America yelled. At that time no one is responding. All of their radars detected 2 missiles running towards them and at that moment, Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie banks towards each other, with the two girls going to the right and Timmy to the left, while releasing clouds of chaff. Three missiles went towards the intersection of their flight pattern and smashed towards each other and exploded in mid-air. The explosion is so strong that Chester's unsuspecting plane was hit by a metal piece on the left wing and begins to get on fire. Chester immediately ejects. The three, however, miraculously escapes.

"Hey, how are you able to…" America was interrupted when he heard 4 jets went pass below him.

"I have visual identification Hero…" Trixie said "F-35s with an unusual red H roundel."

"Turn to passive heat identification radar mode and let's get 'em…" America said. America rolls and dives his F-18 and begins to turn towards the enemy. The other three banks together to the right and the screen begins to darken to simulate the G-Force effect. Immediately, Trixie said Fox 2 and arms and locks her plane's sidewinder on an opposing stealth jet. However, it easily breaks loose and the enemy performs a dive. Thankfully, Tootie rushes in and quickly dives and switches to cannon mode while enduring the G effects. She fired a 1 second burst on the engine and a flame-out occurs, a situation where the engine begins to emit fire from behind. Immediately, the plane levels out and the virtual pilot bails out. Upon leveling, Tootie immediately receives a missile lock but Timmy quickly locates the enemy and arms his sidewinder and fires it. The enemy took notice of it and throws out flares and dodges to the left. The missile immediately misses and exploded from afar. However, Trixie took it as a chance and positioned for a gun kill from above. Her accurate aiming, which made her a lethal online layer in the WWII flight simulation game they are playing, shows up when her 1-second burst quickly made the opponent's right wing to be removed and the opponent's plane is on fire.

* * *

"DARN IT!" #1 yelled in their tree house playing the game connected in the server used by Timmy, Trixie and Tootie. He was the one shot down by Trixie. #4's plane is the one who got shot down earlier.

"I'll take care of that…" #2 said. He arms his heat-seeker on Trixie but amazingly, he got hit by a rogue missile.

"What in the world? I thought there is no one in this server that is supposedly not using stealth jets aside from us?"

* * *

"Nice job Maple… who are you again?" America asks.

"I'M CANADA!" Canada angrily yelled. "At least this gives me an advantage in this fight with my F-18…" At that moment, America was hit by a missile and he begins to spiral downwards in his burning F-18. He immediately ejects seconds before his plane exploded to smithereens.

"AMERICA!" Canada yelled. The F-35 didn't notice him and dives again and targets Timmy's plane. Immediately, Timmy banks to the right. The F-35 follows thru Timmys's turn. At that moment, a dashing F-16 piloted by Tootie cuts right in front of the following F-35 and made a quick burst that is not enough to stop the plane from not flying. That move she made nearly made an air collision. That thing she did, however, made the stealth jet break its stealth outline and made it partially visible to radar. Trixie arms his AMRAAM missile and fires it from afar. As expected, the enemy dodges it. This gives Timmy the chance to arm his heat seeker as he turns around and chase.

"Goodbye stealthy…" Timmy fires the missile and it immediately homes and the stealth plane was on fire while going down. They regroup and America ordered them to go home…

* * *

On the real world…

Germany can't believe the kind of teamwork the three exhibit, add to the fact that the three never relayed any radio messages to each other. Britain monitored it and he was smiling.

"That technique is what I call the Swarm Dome…" Britain said "Although the Wand Quartet got three kills using this method, they manage to show how important teamwork is in breaking down even the nerves of an ace…" At that moment, Britain shows a computer model Japan made moments earlier to track the movement of every jet and to simulate new movements.

"Now, I have here 3 Spitfires at different altitude spinning around three planes in different altitudes…" Britain said, showing three Spitfires and three Me-109s forming a dome in their flight pattern. "You know very well that a Spitfire has a drastic disadvantage when it comes to a vertical fight against a 109…"

"Yeah, I know that…"

"In this tactic, it could easily turn into an advantage. I'll label the Spitfires on the top as 1, the middle 2, and the bottom 3." Britain played the model and we could see that the Me-109 #3 chases Spitfire #2 who is climbing up but Spitfire #1 dives down and shoots 109 #3 down. 109 #1 sees this as an opportunity and positions on Spitfire #1 and Spitfire #1 just keeps on diving in front of Spitfire #3. Spitfire #3 zooms up a bit and shoots 109 #1 down. 109 #3 thinks that this is an opportunity and chases it, only to be shot down by the looping Spitfire # 2 from above. Germany saw this and he just laughed.

"That kind of cooperation is way beyond human limitation…" Germany said "Just to execute that requires a very impossible skill of human cooperation in the heat of combat…"

"That is if the pilots are independently thinking…" Britain replied. "However, the Wand Trio has one unique ability… it is their ability to combine their minds and cooperate as if they know the situation of the other one. This is however, limited by their field of vision."

"What do you mean by that?" Germany asks.

"Like how brain cells connects to one another to form one thought, the wands helps them to connect each other's mind to think the situation at hand. It also combines their vision and interprets them in a way that a third party would see them and from that, they will quickly analyze the strategy. In other words, they are able to think as if they are three persons in one mind."

"So you mean the exceptional skill they showed together is the ability of those hand-held instruments…" Germany said.

"That form of highly-advanced communication is originally designed to protect the wands from outsiders by having communication in case one is kidnapped. This is also the only way to unlock the wands' full potential. The mere fact that they are able to use it more and more is a sign that the only thing needed is a catalyst to start the next trial…"

* * *

Right after that…

Timmy looks much more comfortable as he and Trixie held their hands while walking down the hallway. Of course, Tootie is there, somewhat annoyed and just looking at the two. Also, Chester is near them beside Timmy. They are walking towards the section where Sanjay and Elmer are located when…

"Oh, look at there…" Tad noticed that the Trixie and Timmy are holding their hands together. Trixie immediately removes her hand and immediately reacted and said to them "You never saw anything, I mean, like, I would…"

"Sorry but this will soon spread…" Chad said, bringing out a very small hidden camera on Tad's chest pocket "Wow, I can't imagine THE most popular girl falling in love with…"

"For your information mister…" Tootie shouted and comes near Chad and "… Timmy just have the qualities that any girl would like…" At that same time, Cosmo, disguised as a green pen this time, just coughed. Tootie then continued "…SO THERE IS NO WAY THE MOST POPULAR Girl could fall in love with her!"

"Let me guess for two f-reasons, Fame and Fortune…" Tad replied. "Well, we have a very great informant saying that if that is not so, Timmy would have chosen…"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOL KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL KOL" something out there sounded.

"Um, I mean, we have to go then…" Timmy said "…Tootie, well, um, we should better fetch Sanjay and Elmer later. Trixie, thanks for the trip as hall monitor, goodbye!" At that moment, Chester, Tootie and Timmy runs away, leaving Trixie behind.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom…" at that moment, even Trixie retreated as well.

"Um, what the…"

"What are you kids doing here?" a creepy voice said while showing of his dark, tentacle-like aura right behind Tad and Chad, while also revealing a pickaxe as if he is ready to destroy them. Goosebumps covered the two and they slowly turned around to reveal a dark, scary, ominous figure known as Russia. The two immediately fell on their knees and said "We would give you more money if you let us free…"

"I don't need your money…" Russia said "…I need your souls." The two boys yelled the way they called their mothers and fainted. Russia happily picks them up and placed them in a grocery cart being pushed by Lithuania and Estonia. From there, we could see that 4 more boys, including Francis, falling victim to Russia's powerful intimidate.

"These kids really don't know how to appreciate my work…" Russia said "Send them to Germany right now…"

"Bu-but sir…" Lithuania replied.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?" Russia glaringly said. As expected, the two just followed Russia's glare.


	43. Discovering a Weakness

Chapter 42 Discovering a weakness

_**NMD1MU1 Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada, USA 8:00 pm**_

"4… 3… 2… 1…" America counted down as the C-130 bringing the spoils of the previous skirmish is being delivered. The area of the engagement earlier is properly cleaned-up and the countries, alongside the entire armed forces of the NATO and Russia. All of them are now willing to counter this mind-blogging threat that uses stealth technology and a possible invasion scenario. They experience this one first hand before which nearly caused them the entire weapons stockpile they have while 'fighting' the gigantic Destructinator. This time, however, they are more prepared and are more willing to cooperate just to survive. About the same time, Japan and Britain appeared out of nowhere. Britain still has no clue how Japan could easily teleport to the Pokémon World connected to their dimension, but Japan respects how politics is done there.

"Yo, Britain…" America said "Have you got the tactics they employed?"

"Surprisingly, they have much stricter Rules of Engagements…" Britain said "…they require the use of more cannon usage and less missiles for identification reasons. They even rarely use the world's Sidewinders they called the AIM-9 Seviper…"

"The reason why they have a hard time tackling down the stealth jets last time…" Japan replied. "If it were not for us altering the software on the spot, the enemy would manage to eliminate all of them." At that moment, the tactical command head of the 57th wing came to them and talked on how to counter the threat. Britain just gave him the file of the tactics employed by the other world to defeat the stealth. Japan made sure that Unova gave the tactics without the usage of Pokémon and he change several terms in relation to their world's equivalent. The commander, however, just laughed.

"This is ridiculous." The commander said "But I do appreciate the assumptions stated here. Whoever made this one must wake up to the truth that guns are obsoletes…"

"You're not getting the point here…" Japan commented "…I do appreciate your comment Mr…" A very loud jet engine sounded on the background and it came from the F-22 doing trials on a possible future combat scenario landing on the airstrip. When the sound died down, Japan continued "… but if ever we need to defeat this threat, we must work with all tactics that we could to counter the jet's stealth technology."

"Hey look guys!" America shouted. Immediately, Britain and Japan came near him and they saw the broken-down parts of the alien stealth jet that seems to be shot down by engine failure from a 'cannon shot'. The man in charge of the classified freight said to them that this is a rare specimen as the other 10 left on the ground are thoroughly obliterated. He also exclaimed that there are 16 confirmed missile hits and this excludes the ones dealt upon by the KND (codenamed 'annoying kids' by US military).

"This reminds me of the time I captured a Zero to develop the F6F Hellcat." America said. Japan inspected the part that contains the cockpit and it was surprisingly small. From here, he deducted that the wingspan about 35 ft. wide and the length is 47 ft. This was instantly rejected by the man in charge.

"Don't let the small cockpit fool you…" he commented. "This one is actually as big as the F-16 except that it has a much longer wingspan. It was designed to be a fighter-bomber and we are going to assemble it here. However, we don't have the right person to pilot this thing for a test flight."

At that moment, they detected a weird-looking mini-van hovering over the horizon above them and landing vertically.

"It's the annoying kids…" the commander said. When they successfully landed, a 5 kids came out of the van and they are clothe in the way the locals of Nevada would wear.

"You always want to try and sabotaged the base…" the commander calmly said. He then gave out a sigh and said "Alright, what are you here for?"

"The KND vows to protect kids even to this point. We don't want to repeat what happened several months ago when we are about to establish Operation L.A S.T. R.E.S.O.R.T." the kid acting as the leader said.

"What's that?" America asks them.

"Last Action Supposed To Result Ending Sooperbly Overpowered Robotic Terminator…" the leader replied "We where the first to establish contact with the Darkness. Back then, we don't label it as a huge threat because it didn't attack the moon base like the Pictonians. However, it was too late when we found out that he was after a kid. We waited for its return the second day and it did come. We launched fighters but got into a crazy fight against different robots. We don't know why the governments on earth are not reporting to us even if we established a deal that we will cooperate if a child is involved or whenever Father appeared like what happened on Operation Waiting Hazardously In Timing Energetically which supposedly led him and his cohorts underground. However, we learned a day latter that they where enslaved by his agent robot. It was defeated by a kid who will now hold the crucial part of what we dubbed Operation L.I.G.H.T."

"Which stands for?" the commander instigated.

"Lighting Inside Giant Heartless Terminator, done to escort the kid with 2 other kids who hold the key to defeat him."

"Details in the NATO conference via internet." Britain said.

"You mean, you kids will join what we dubbed as the Operation Stardust?" the commander said.

"Affirmative." The serious young girl replied.

"So that's what the higher command is telling me." After that, the adults quickly assembled the stealthy flying machine and it was bigger than expected. It is about the size of the F-16 with a much larger wingspan. Despite of the similarities with the F-117, it was only about 14 feet tall from the wheel to the end of the tail, and the small pilot cockpit was actually more of that of a B-2 stealth bomber which was supplemented by a very large bomb bay. The missile compartment on the sides can contain up to 4 missiles. The engine is unusual. The opening starts on the sides as all stealth jets would. However, the exit is unusually large and there are 12 nozzles all around the plane. The tail design is like those of the F-117 while the ailerons are basically hydraulically-powered. It was powered by 2 engines and has a single 20mm cannon in front of the cockpit area.

"Dude, this plane is different from the F-117…" America said "…however, the cockpit is not even designed for aerial combat. The view from above is very limited. Seems like this plane is extremely radar-dependent."

"We need something to power up the plane's engine…" Britain said. At that moment, the mystery KND sector's 2x4 technology officer, the same girl earlier, went towards the engine and fixed it.

"This plane is minimally damage by a rubber band." the kid said. "I did a patching job using KND patches and replaced several damaged parts in the fan disk. Our technology ensures that this plane still retains the stealth characteristics it has. However, this plane now belongs to KND."

"Wait, why would…" the commander was being silenced by the girl.

"The pact says that any technology that was fixed by KND members now belongs to KND to avoid future wars that will bring misery to several children again. This rarely happens, but it's better if we test its stealth characteristics." At that moment, the girl rode the plane and was led to the runaway. The others immediately went to the control tower and a female soldier offered the girl a parachute, which she accepted. When it was launched, they learned that it is capable of thrust vectoring when the pilot applied the nozzles down below.

"This is a pathetic plane." she commented "Anyone could make a surprise attack from above and this plane has a very low 6 o'clock visibility. The forward and side view was also hindered. Whoever designed this plane made sure that it prioritized stealth, not performance."

"What are the nozzles for?" Britain asks "Is it for maneuverability?" the pilot now moves the plane forward and the radars of the air base is being activated. At that moment, they noticed something unusual.

"This plane exhibits a high infrared radar signature…" an officer said "…it is perfectly stealthy on all sides, all except the engines firing at the rear."

"The report made sense after all…" Britain said "…it was easily taken down by sidewinders and are easily detected by heat signature-reading radar."

"Even the pilots of the F-22 earlier said that stealth is an understatement to this plane." The commander replied. The KND agent maneuvered the plane and said "This is the most unmaneuverable aircraft I met. I can't override the nozzles as I would on a KND machine and it was very hard to maneuver. If this where in a fight on a non-stealth equal terms, I would rather pilot the first variant of the F-4 Phantom."

"That's contrary from what other pilots said." the commander replied "They engaged an enemy who could turn on the rate similar as that of the F-15."

"That's strange…" America said "…they could not make another variant that quick."

"Anyways…" the pilot said "…I looked at the data found on the software and it states that whoever piloted this has achieved two kills in the shape of… a Pokeball? Anyway, the model is called the F-1 626R MK1, a space-superiority fighter that also somewhat explain the design. These planes are not suitable at fighting on a planet's atmosphere and its survival on fighting within the planet's atmosphere is stealth. Whatever planet this world went, they don't have anti-stealth capabilities yet."

"Which gives us valuable information." the commander replied. "Aside from that, is there any information of another variant?"

"Yes. They termed it F-1 PR. No more details."

"If they have another variant of the plane, then that means we are in deep trouble." Britain said. "I would presume that it would be design to compete with our technology."

"I will send this to the Moonbase after I have a visit to Sector M."

"Alright, Sector NE, job well done." the KND leader said. "Anyways, we are designing a prototype system that is the based on the stealth jet detector we have installed on the moon located on space sector 7428664267. For now, we are testing on the improvements on the simulator network."


	44. Artistic Dilemma

Chapter 43 Artistic Dilemma

_**NMD1MU1: Dimmsdale Elementary School, Dimmsdale, California February 1, 2012 8:15 am**_

"Wow, this is an ordinary day right Timmy?" Cosmo, disguised as a green sticky note on Timmy's art folder, said while bringing the folder to his room. Timmy doesn't seem to notice a bit.

"Yoohoo, Fairy World to Timmy!" Cosmo yelled. Wanda and Poof appeared as sticky notes with the corresponding pink and purple color.

"Cosmo, don't disturb him…" Wanda whispered. Timmy is very quiet when…

"I HAD IT!" Tootie yelled from afar. She angrily marched down the hallway towards and manages to much anyone blocking her way. Her direction: the direction towards Timmy. She went to Timmy and suddenly softens up. "Timmy, remember that we have a deal?"

"Yeah, alright…" Timmy lets his hand away and Tootie immediately grabs it.

"Should we tell him about fairy world?" Cosmo asks.

"Nah, let him enjoy having friends… if you know what I mean…" Wanda said.

* * *

On the other hand…

Veronica, Tad and Chad are noticing several 'changes' on Trixie. It is because not only she is wearing a seemingly very healthy and girly never-ending smile, but rather she is no longer talking in a way they are not used to and she immediately shuts the topic off whenever they are now talking on their popularity status. While Trixie is not looking, the three gathers together in a group.

"So, we failed on our first attempt because of the hall monitor…" Chad said, referring to Russia "…anyways, why didn't you join us last time Veronica."

"It's out of your business…" Veronica starkly replied "…as the reelected school council president, I have to focus on other tasks."

"Anyways, did anyone notice how long last year was?" Tad continued.

"Alright, back to topic. We have to get that smile off her. This is for the sake of popularity and her popularity. We have to be able to interpret those signs…" At that moment, Both Veronica's, Tad's and Chad's cellphone rang.

"Sorry but I have to take this…" each of them said to each other. They broke the group gathering and begin to talk to their phones.

* * *

"Affirmative 729…" A.J. said on a very far-flung corner of the school. "…well, just keep your status high at the top and try to 'reveal' traps along the way. Make sure the identities of the targets be concealed…" At that moment, A.J. closed his KND communicator.

"Who are you talking to?" Chester asks A.J.

"Our newest member. Anyways, keep this a secret to even Timmy and the others ok…" the Sector's leader said. A.J. hinted that the mystery #729 is actually the sector's great espionage expert. He is unwilling, however, to expose the gender of this team member and said that he or she could actually be tasked at watching one of the wielders closely.

* * *

At class…

"I apologize for delaying your time…" a serious, predisposed gentleman said. "To formally introduce myself, I'm the ambassador of the nation of Austria, Roderich Edelstein, and I'm the substitute teacher for the day. I supposed that you have noticed that the exchanged students are gone since Monday. We are informed that they returned to their respective countries lately, so you might have missed them a bit…"

"I do actually miss that handsome Ravis Galante…" Veronica said…

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Latvia sneezed out on the cafeteria while talking to Sealand.

"I hate that Arthur sometimes…" Sealand said "Now, I'm stuck here just waiting for my beautiful princess to come out of that door…"

* * *

Austria was somewhat surprised on Veronica's response. He then continued "… as you should all know, this day is dedicated to the appreciation of art and it's beauty. Just looking at a simple painting should excite the soul within you. Feel free to feast on all the artworks presented during this day…"

"But dear, you're forgetting that they should also appreciate all other forms of art…" Hungary enters the room. "…art also includes music and what the two of us like…" At that moment, music from out of nowhere begins to play and the two did a bowing greeting towards each other. As soon as they are positioned to dance, the door was broken down and someone with an electric guitar crashes in.

"HEY KIDS! LET ME SHOW YOU FROM THE AWESOME ART OF THE AWESOME…" Hungary gives a supper-effective sky uppercut attack towards the albino party crasher and this instantly destroys the roof and unplugs the guitar. All the girls just suddenly clapped.

"Way to go Elizabetha!" Wanda, now disguised as a pink index card, shouted.

"Sorry for the intermission…" Hungary said "…now, I will now move you to the different periods of art."

* * *

Most of the other countries can't believe that France actually turned the junky school cafeteria to a five-star restaurant.

"Alfred, contact the principal to let the students wear formal wear and add ethics to their discussions…" Germany summoned. "Meanwhile, Basch…" Germany looks at Switzerland and he saw him and his litter sister already wearing formal wear.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Germany shouted.

"How else but by expecting." Switzerland replied. "I've set up a business booth of $5 dollars for a formal wear…" after that, Switzerland looks intently at China in his attempt to make a booth "…Yao, you are well aware of the copyright laws. It was already on the international affairs room in Geneva and I could sanction you for copying my booth…"

"How come you did it very fast-aru?" China asks him.

* * *

"This is your principal speaking…" The principal's P/A speaker said "…our cafeteria have just been turned into a five-star ballroom. I want each and everyone of you to pay $5 for the formal suits you are going to wear. See you on the ballroom!"

"So that would automatically mean that our schedule is changed." Austria said "Everyone, grab a dance partner." Everyone grabs at least one boy-girl partner. Surprisingly, Timmy is now being held by the two girls on both his hands.

"How cute…" Hungary said "A Love Triangle…" At that moment, Veronica gets her hand off of her partner (which is Chad) and protested "As the student council president, I hereby declare this a form of jurisdiction of school policies!"

* * *

America was walking along the hallway when he noticed that Japan is surveying the area with a weird device.

"Yo, Japan, what's that?" America asks.

"My tsundere scanner…" Japan said "…it detects a disturbance…"

* * *

"Alright, the decision must be of the male…" Hungary said. "So, Timothy, who do you think?"

"_Oh men…" _Timmy said in his mind"_I've got to chose… either one of them could do, but choosing at least one of them and I will be flying to the hospital…_"

At that moment, America opens the door and politely asks "We have to excuse Timmy, Trixie and Tootie for a while for a special number…" At that moment, the three students broke off and followed American, unaware of the reason behind this unexpected scenario.


	45. An Attempt to Say the Truth

Chapter 44 An Attempt to Say the Truth

"Um, Alfred, excuse me…" Timmy said "Why are you…"

"You could join the dance class later." America said. "For now, Arthur wants to talk to you."

Meanwhile…

"Let's see…" Sealand is seen thinking about something on the corner on the hallway "…if I were to have a dance with her… I KNOW! I'll act like a gentleman! Every girl wants a gentleman right? Besides, if this is the only way on how I would get recognized, then I must take this opportunity!"

"Wow, you seem to be motivated…" a voice said.

"AH! WHO ARE YOU!"

"It's me. Matthew Williams, aka Canada." The voice whispered. Sealand gave out a large sigh.

"I thought it's the enemy."

"Good thing you are not a country and you are not yet recognized. I'm already a country and still not recognized." Canada said. Just then, Sealand saw the three with America and Sealand immediately knelt before Trixie. He said "I do appreciate this, your lady, but would please me my partner for the dance?"

"Wait, who exactly are you?" Timmy asks while being flustered at that scene.

"Wow, Timmy's being jealous at him. Anyways, he's no match to a country like him…" Cosmo said while appearing together with Wanda and Poof. Sealand heard it and sparkles came to him. He held Cosmo at his hands and Sealand yelp "Really? You recognized me?"

"Well, kinda…" Cosmo said. Sealand twirled him around and around out of happiness.

"Now as an act of my recognition, you, my lady, would be my partner on the…"

"Sorry but my heart belongs to someone else…" Trixie calmly said. This immediately shatters Sealand's atmosphere happiness.

"What took you so long?" Britain said while looking at them. He noticed that Sealand is in a frozen solid state.

"Anyways, meet me at the guidance councilor's office. I have to tell you something really important…"

All of them followed Britain, all except Sealand who was still frozen solid. Canada looked back at him and is a little bit worried.

"_Simple…_" Britain said to himself "_I just have to say it to them the truth about the Blue Moon. Perhaps it won't have a profound effect right?"_

* * *

_**Attempt 1**_

"Now, I have a question…" Britain said.

"Wait, where's the…"

"Practicing the dance…" Britain answered Tootie back, knowing that she will ask about the guidance counselor. "Alright, this is extremely important on how crucial this…" Britain noticed that the three are talking towards each other.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN!" Britain yelled.

"I feel pity for that country back there…" Tootie said "Trixie, you should take him as a…"

"Well, with you having to solo Timmy? Not a chance…" Trixe replied. At that moment, the two begins to have an exchange in arguments with Timmy shrinking away.

"STOP THE BLOODY LOVE QUARRELLING!" Britain had enough and slams the table so hard that a crack formed on it.

"Wow, I never realize I was that strong…" Britain said. America came in bringing his famous burgers and said "So Brit…" America placed his arm at the table and the table was cut in half.

"Oh great…" Britain said.

"Well, looks like someone had to owe me a loan again…" America commented.

* * *

_**Attempt 2 **_

The table was easily fixed with Britain's magic. Now America went out of the scene, trying to convince that Britain has an economic trick up his sleeve.

"Now, perhaps you three needs to know…" Now, this time, the three kids are now holding an oil lamp with something labeled Made in China.

"ARE YOU LISTENING! AND WHERE THE BLOODY HECK DID YOU GET THAT LAMP!"

"Uncle Yao gave it to me as a gift." Trixie said.

* * *

"So, you tried to send a teleportation device to prank China?" Egypt said while talking to Turkey in Cairo, Egypt.

"Yes. Nothing but a nice day to target China as he rubs that antique lamp. You know very well that, how should I put this, I'm the caretaker of genies, so what a genie could do, I could, except changing history of course." Turkey replied.

* * *

"_Thought you could fool me Turkey_…" China said to himself "_… if I were to use that lamp, that would mean that it will be made in a metal-plated plastic."_

* * *

"Made in China?" Britain rubs the lamp to clarify the name and out comes Turkey sending in a rain of papers and debts.

"China, I'm your Feng Shui…'

"First of all, I'm a Westerner…" Britain said "Second… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"My bad…" Turkey went inside the lamp and all the papers disappeared.

(This part is actually partially based on deviantARt's dinosaurusgede's very good doujinshi called Maaf. If you're a South-East Asian, you would appreciate it)

* * *

_**Attempt 3**_

"Now, you listen…"

"Alright…" Timmy said.

"…this stage you are in enables you to unleash the wand's powers to its full potential. All it needs now is to start the catalyst which may break or make you."

"Yeah, how about that?" Tootie asks.

"I do appreciate on how you seem to be close to each other…" Britain said "…however, being close as in a, how should I say, couple thing is not the goal."

"What do you mean by that?" Tootie said. "I mean, I never became this close to Timmy…"

"And I would not have, well…"

"Trixie, I was well aware that you like Timmy all because of your actions…" Britain said. "However, the goal I want to talk to you is this: could you just reserve that romantic feelings you have for some later time?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tootie asks him."I mean, my whole life is…'

"I do understand you, but…" At that moment, the door was slammed opened and Sealand rushes in, protesting "Trixie! I'm going to admit it…"

"WHAT IN THE-YOU LIMEY SEALAND, GET THE HECK OUT OF…"

"… I won't leave until either of you recognized me as a country." Sealand said "… anyways…"

"Alright, let me handle this…" Trixie said. "Look, perhaps you don't understand why, but really, why are you doing this?"

"Simple. For me to be recognized…"

"I see…" Trixie said "…in other words, you're doing this to prove yourself that you're a country. You know what, what I really hate at a guy is that guy trying to love me for selfish reasons…" This instantly struck everyone presently.

"Let's be stark here…" Trixie said "…you're a country and I'm just an ordinary 5th grader who happens to be popular. The reason why I chose this someone over you because he is kind, helpful and trustworthy…"

"Ehem…" Wanda, disguised as a pink pen on the table, coughed.

"…but you see, you're doing this in the hopes that you will be recognized. I'm so sorry, but that is not the kind of love I want." At that moment, Sealand just slammed the door and went outside.

"You heard it on Trixie's mouth Timmy…" Wanda whispered "…hope you have a better look next…"

"We're not encouraging him Wanda…" Britain said. "Now is the first time I feel pity for him."

"But you're his motherland right?" Tootie recalled.

"He's just a platform at the sea… now I realize why Japan added him on that series…"

* * *

"There there…" Latvia said while becalming Sealand down. "See, you learned your lesson. As personifications, we are different."

"Yeah… I know that… I know, I don't need her to prove that I'm a country. All I need is just to process some goods, develop an economy, and they would soon recognize me!" Sealand yelled. "But the problem is…"

"WHAT GOODS SHOULD I PRODUCE!" Sealand yelled. Latvia is happy now that his energetic 'friend' is now back to normal.

* * *

_**Attempt 4**_

"Alright, back to the…"

"Um, I think I better leave now…" Timmy said.

"Wait where are you…" at that moment, Timmy left the room. The two girls just followed, trying to chase him.

"Oh dear…" Britain said "Perhaps a better time I supposed?"

* * *

_**Note to Readers:**_

_**I'm posting the Rewrite of the Trial of the Secret Wish under the title 'Secret Wish Turnabout' in my other account. Despite featuring the countries on some parts, this focuses on what if Britain was tasks into finding a different Defense Attorney, one of the best Japan has to offer. Please nhote that it's a prequel of the whole PODMD series and also mentions the invasions noted on Wishetalia **_


	46. Thoughts of Guilt

Chapter 45 Thoughts of Guilt

Timmy secluded himself to the boy's bathroom and when he hides himself towards a toilet corridor, he talks to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, who then appears in fairy form.

"Guys, what do you think would happen if Trixie learns about my trial? She's there, a witness against me. Sure the Forgeticen made her forgot about it, but she was already mad at me when she learned on how selfish Sealand become!"

"Timmy, now you realize how dangerous your wishes could be…" Wanda said "…you never even realize the consequence it could bring."

"I know about that, but Britain always stressed out that something will definitely go wrong on the final trial. I don't know Wanda, but did you know what happened to the previous Wand Tri- I mean Quartet?"

"No. But Susan said to you that they separated right?"

"But what if they separated because one of them became very selfish?"

"Well, if I were present at that time, well, since I'm not present, what am I saying again?" Cosmo startled.

"Poof poof poof poof!" Poof tried to say something.

"We can't know for sure Timmy. But why would you hide yourself in here?" Wanda stressed out

"It is because I'm afraid Wanda. What if Trixie leaves me if ever she learns that I did most of my wishes about her on a selfish way? My lawyer at that time is just very good thanks to Arthur Kirkland. What if that happens to be Cosmo?"

"Well, I am 100% sure that Timmy will win the case if it was me!" Cosmo defended.

"Cosmo, how many cases have you won?" Timmy asks.

"Um, I can't remember anything…"

"Which means none you moron…" Wanda said.

"That's my point. What if the only hope to defeat the Darkness is gone? I don't know what to do! Wanda, I need you in this. I can't be this guilty, I'm just too young right?"

"I know Timmy…" Wanda said. She then said to herself "_If only Misty was here, he would understand…"_

* * *

"Um Tootie…" Trixie asks her while walking down the hallway "… do you think Timmy is trying to hide something to us?"

"…I don't know…" Tootie said "… but to tell you something, maybe Timmy just learned that something on your standards just struck him."

"Are you saying that to say that I don't deserve him?" Trixie replied.

"No. I know Timmy very well…"

"…because your stalking him…"

"Alright, that gets a little annoying…" Tootie said "Anyways, Timmy just wanted to have you for a reason. I don't know, but maybe because you're so popular and such. Why would you regard someone like him worthy of your love? I mean, he could be just anyone…"

"You know what Tootie…" Trixie just stopped walking "…he is the only one who cared me that much. Sure, I may be popular and be hanging out to Tad, Chad, Veronica, and maybe even Remy, aside from the occasional Francis who is not a Frenchmen if you ever think it's France…"

"It's just plain obvious…"

"…he is the only one who truly cares for me. He is the only one who was allowed to enter our mansion and to give me a seemingly harmless plant…"

* * *

_**Tang Mansion, 10:26 am**_

Mr. Tang is looking for new business opportunities and he begins to look at the science of botany to make a new perfume.

"Let's see… the Seemingly Harmless Plant… Scientific name _Rosa homunculi_… a species of plant that mysteriously appeared in Dimmsdale a year ago and many considered it a near extinct species… from the family Rosaceae, the name suggest it all. It may look seemingly harmless, but at midnight, it changes into a man-eating plant. Now kept today in the Buxaplenty herbarium, it is currently a very great source of perfume. To extract this, one must be wearing a chemical suit that is impregnable to the plant's gastric juices. The source of the essential oil would be in the gastric juices itself… well nothing's wrong with tha…"

Mr. Tang just remembered something. He just did a facepalm.

"Why didn't I notice that the term seemingly could also be deceptively?"

* * *

"… and he admitted to me that he happens to be my long-lost friend Timantha!"

"Trixie, perhaps if Timmy has no hidden agenda in there, then why would he just run away?"

"Um, Tootie…" Trixie asks her "…are you really sure that you are not jealous of me?"

"Well… why should I be jealous?"

"I mean, you said that you also like Timmy went we have our deal, and I accepted. Every time that Timmy seems to talk to me more than to you, you seem to be jealous."

"Why should I? I mean, that's a not-so-good reason right?"

"Well… what do you think Britain wants to say?"

"I don't know."

"I just have a feeling that it must be about something either one of us did but we just took it for granted, or worse, someone else is hiding it for a purpose."

* * *

"I really don't know what to do Tink…" Britain said to the little fairy. "They are not yet ready. Now, Fairy World has just been destroyed by the OTLI and soon Timmy will hear about it. If there is someone who must be blamed at this, it has to be Jorgen. He's the mess in here. If he just didn't keep it, then we could actually have a smoother ride."

"But Arthur, do you think there's a better reason behind this? What do you think is the reason why we do this?"

"Aslan knows the reason why I was the one to tell it to them because they trusted me. Now with the OTLI advancing, I really just can't think of a solution. We can't at all identify the fourth wielder and he is the missing piece here. If the OTLI really got him or her, then that will be the greatest obstacle to our cause."

"But what really is your cause Britain?" Tinkerbelle said.

"I don't even know. I'm just following him because a part of me says to follow him. Even the other countries have that opinion. Now even I don't know what that is!"

* * *

_**PD1MU1: Cerulean City Gym, Kanto Region February 2, 2012 3:33 am local time**_

Misty is now seen reading a book she just purchased recently on the now moon-lit night near the window. Her sisters are now sleeping and for some unknown reason, she can't sleep. She now closes the book, places it on the table and comes to the view of the Cerulean City Bay, thinking about something.

"Why can't I sleep… I'm not even worrying at all…even if the book I read says that I should not be worried…" Misty just looks out of the sea and remembers the battle that once took before. After that, she remembers her encounter with Aslan that made her decide to buy the book she was reading right now. Her Azurill came near her trying to comfort her.

"You know what Azurill, I'm a little bit worried right now towards Cosmo and Wanda's new godchild who is actually a chosen one like me. Britain told me about him hours before we met." At that moment, she saw a figure on the beach of a man walking on it. She observe him and at that moment, the man comes closer and Misty recognized him. It is actually Shinnoh. Shinnoh yelled at her, saying "I was ordered that you will talk to someone when the morning rises. We'll talk when the time comes."


	47. Operation BALLROOM

Chapter 46 Operation B.A.L.L.R.O.O.M.

Budding

Alliance

Letting

Loose

Room

Over

Our

Matter

* * *

_**NMD1MU1: A hallway in Dimmsdale Elementary School, Dimmsdale, California, USA 10:48 am**_

The two girls finally have contact with Timmy, with Trixie having to communicate Timmy thru her mind.

"_Timmy, if I said anything wrong, I'm so very sorry…"_ Trixie said.

"_Sorry for my actions earlier. I just went out because nature calls me…"_ at that moment, Austria and Hungary founds the two girls and Hungary said to them "Have you seen the boy you are with?"

"He on the…"

"I'm here…" Timmy replied with standing behind them.

"Well, you still have a partner to choose from…" Hungary said "…and Trixie, based on the protocols we have, you will not be partnered to Timmy…"

"But why?"

"It is because KND has other plans…" Austria said. "They have detected an agent of someone called Father here in the school, and to better the odds of finding that person, they are sending several sectors here like the ones in China, Russia, Austria, and Switzerland in what they called Operation B.A.L.L.R.O.O.M.

"So, if it is not Trixie, then it means…"

"Timothy, it's not even Tootie either…" Hungary replied.

"WHAT!" Timmy and Tootie shouted in unison.

"Then who's my partner?" Tootie immediately asks.

"It's actually #726..."

"Wait, Chester?" Timmy responded.

"Yes." Austria said.

"What about me?"

"It's actually Veronica Star…" Hungary said.

"Wa-wait, how come Veronica has the control over these matters?" Trixie responded.

"I don't have a single thought…" Austria responded.

"Trixie, actually your partner is someone from the Chinese Sector…" Hungary said.

"WAIT, WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS LIST?" Trixie protested.

* * *

"So, this is the approved list for the party?" America, now wearing a formal suit, asks towards Latvia who is also wearing the same suit. He looks at the list and said "WOW! Those three have different partners! I can't wait to see any budding things in this…"

"Don't ever expect that to happen…" China, wearing a formal male Chinese attire, said "…as you can see, the list is thoroughly planned by the KND…"

"Let me guess, you're involve in choosing Trixie's partner right?" America said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-ARU! KND IS REALLY THE ONES BEHIND HERE!"

"Da, I can't wait to see the Russian sector coming here…" Russia, wearing a formal attire native to Russia, replied.

"And I can't wait mine either…" Belarus said. She 'tried' to look pretty in her colorful Russian dress. However, this doesn't prevent her aura from freaking Russia out.

"Enjoy the day of my pride… honhonhonhonhon…" France replied, hardly wearing anything new except his 'stylish' soldier uniform.

"What's that style-aru?" China replied.

"An elegance of my country, the pride of…"

"Ve~" Italy responded, wearing a coat and tie. "Well, I'm sure you guys invited many ladies to fill this hall, right Germany?"

"Yes…" Germany said, now wearing the same suit a classical coat and tie of the 19th century "…well, I hope the list I made would be beneficial for this operation…"

* * *

"All you have to do is to learn the etiquette accompanied with this event…" Hungary said. "Timmy, Mr. Austria will guide you towards the proper etiquette a gentleman must have while for the two of you girls, you will follow me…"

The three once again got separated, Timmy following Austria and Tootie and Trixie following Hungary. While doing so, Britain went towards them and was about to talk to them when he notices that the three are gone.

"Now, they are now starting the etiquette classes…how should I be able to say it to them?"

On the boy's corner…

"Now, as your teacher for this etiquette class…" Austria declared on the entire collection of students on the room. Everyone is now wearing a formal suit, with Timmy wearing the classical coat and tie. All the others are wearing different formal suits that were rented from Switzerland. Liechenstein, on the other hand, is the one in charge on deciding the right one to suit them. Even though Francis is also in the room, he has no chance of bullying Timmy, since Sweden was posted on the corner, showing up his intimidate look at them.

"First of all, if ever…" Austria begins to babble all about how to become a gentleman in such events. As expected, Timmy never listens and just talks to his fairies disguised as a wine glasses on the nearby table.

"You know Timmy, I think you better learn about something…" Wanda said.

"What do you mean? If only I could wish to get away in here…"

"Actually, that is something I must tell you…" Wanda said "…all the fairies in Fairy World just have to relocate…"

"Relocate, what the heck does that mean?"

"To move someplace because…"

"…Fairy World has just been destroyed? Hey, I thought it will only happen if it was an emergency right?" Cosmo suddenly replied.

"Wa-wa-wait, are you simply telling me that Fairy World has just been destroyed?" At that moment, the three fairies just got silent.

"Please, answer!"

"Actually, it was not destroyed by the Darkness…" Wanda said "… but rather…"

"TIMOTHY TIBERIUS TURNER!" Austria scolded. "Well, since you violated a rule in etiquette that involves listening, I want you to be the one showcasing how posture is made…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hungary is also busy on demonstrating the proper Victorian etiquette on how to behave in a ball. The unique thing here is that the girls are very calm, this, there is no need of a bodyguard.

"_I just hated this one…" _Trixie responded to Tootie using the wand's special ability "…this _is always the topic my mom would say to me all the_…"

"_Trixie, Tootie, I hope your listening…" _Timmy said thru telepathy "… _but…"_

"_Alright, now is not the right time…"_ Trixie responded.

"_You might say that I'm crazy but…"_

"Alright, you've perfectly done the correct etiquette…" Hungary said. "Just in time for the ball. Have a dear noontime ladies. And don't forget to act nice… and please tell to me if a certain red-eyed adult albino comes along. Just don't forget that despite you being ladies, you could still defend yourself well.

"_Just on the ballroom…"_ Trixie responded.

"_Alright…"_ Timmy responded.

On the main hall of the cafeteria-turned 5-star restaurant/ballroom, all the kids are present with some parents, including that of Trixie's mom and dad.

"_Great, mom and dad is here, I can't meet with you guys…" _Trixie said towards the other two. Unknown to them all…

"This is #725, reporting. No detected disturbance…" A.J. said.

"Roger that 725." A Russian agent said.

"This is #518, reporting. Nothing unusual detected." A Chinese agent said.

"This is 623, can't find any disturbances yet…" another agent said.

"Just keep a good eye on them…" #362 said in the moonbase. "I heard reports that this will last until night. Other Sectors will soon join in…"

* * *

"WELCOME!" America yelled on the stage "I know you would appreciate this five-star ball/restaurant thingy, but I'm here to announce that the food is right here! If you think that the food is trash, fine then don't eat it."

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY CUISINE!" someone (most likely France) yelled out.

"Dude, of course, but your food is way better than the one Britain has…" America replied towards France in a 'whispery' manner (so soft that the whole crowd was able to here it aloud).

"NOW YOU'RE INSULTING MY CUISINE? AND WHO THE BLOODY HECK MADE YOU THE HOST!" Britain shouted back.

"Alright, now I present to you a five star French buffet!" America shouted. In an instant, the food from the kitchen is now being carried by the chefs and is presented on the table. The food is now glistening on the eyes of everyone, except Britain who just sees at it as a source of envy.

At that moment, the hungry students went to get their plates for this very intricate buffet, together with the adults attending the party. On each station, several chefs are waiting to give the guests the food that they would eat. Even thought the crowd of students is thick, Timmy, Trixie and Tootie have not yet seen their partners. However, what is surpirising is that right after that announcement, most of the KND agents went somewhere else. After going to his seat and finishing the food, Timmy noticed that A.J., holding a platter full of the French food, is together with his partner Veronica. Veronica was wearing a beautiful sky-blue dress while A.J. is wearing the formal suit Timmy is wearing. Veronica, is acting uneasy, telling A.J. that she never meant anything serious, the reason is something that the two won't answer. Together with A.J.'s partner, a KND agent from Lesotho wearing a beautiful gold-color gown that suits her color they all shared a single table with a very intricate table arrangement. The two girls were chatting towards each other, which surprise Timmy the most. Seeing this as an opportunity, Timmy suddenly asks a question towards A.J.

"Who in the world would think of putting Veronica as my partner?" Timmy asks him, thinking that this will immediately solve the mystery.

"It's just something known as fate Timothy…" A.J. said "… you know, we are not even the ones behind it. This is all due to several requests from different agents, especially…"

"I do appreciate A.J.'s comment…" the African girl said in a fluent English accent.

"How do you…" A.J. whispered something to Timmy about a KND translator placed on an agent's ear that is always invisible which allows other kids to understand them, regardless of the ocal language they are using.

"Veronica… I do appreciate being your partner…" Timmy said towards her partner "… but don't you think it's a little bit odd that…"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Veronica immediately replied in a very loud voice. The blushing on her cheeks is something Timmy thought as the result of anger. "EVEN IF I'M THE SCHOOL PRESIDENT, I STILL DON'T HAVE THE POWER OVER MY OWN SUBJECTS, ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE UP TO SOMETHING AS SINISTER AS THIS!"

* * *

"After having your fill of those nasty, I mean, great, food, we are now announcing that the ball is now in session! Of course, if you still want to get the nasty, I mean, awesome food, just go get some!" America announced at the stage. At that moment, the music from the French Orchestra now begins to play, and the students who have a partner, alongside the KND agents 'acting' as students, went out of their seats and danced the classical waltz on the floor. Those on the floor also included the two girls and their partners.

Seeing this, Veronica immediately stood up, went beside Timmy, and now angrily (and blushingly) shouted to Timmy. "LOOK! I'M PROTECTING MY DIGNITY HERE AS THE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL AND FOR MY POPULARITY OK! JUST LEAD ME TO THE DANCE FLOOR JUST FOR MY SAKE ONLY!"

"Alright…" Timmy said. He said to himself "_Geez…what's wrong with her? Besides, why is she shouting at me like I'm going to do something to her?"_

Timmy did a gesture of bowing down and immediately, Veronica suddenly blushed. She shook her head and she immediately shouted "NO! I MEAN, JUST TAKE ME TO THE DANCEFLOOR!"

* * *

"Yo, I still can't see those three with this bunch of kids…" America said while chowing down some burgers.

"HEY, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" France shouted at America at that moment, the two begins to hurl some insults towards each other. However, it never erupted to fight due to France noticing and following a young lady passing by.

Germany, on the other hand, is busy recording on how the event is going, which is supposedly America's job for the day. What took his notice is the dance performed by Timmy and Veronica, which he did due to Veronica acting like a know-it-all in terms of dancing, which, in turn, leads to a lot of mistakes that both of them committed. This reminded him of the time he was invited to watch a ball when his brother and Hungary are the dancing partners, which soon erupted into a very annoying brawl.

"That's weird…" Japan said towards Germany "…the last time I got this high reading is whenever I am bringing this in Misaki City, aside from the fact that it is growing strong when I'm near Britain. I think this device is malfunctioning…"

"Kiku, where are you getting this stuff anyway?"Germany asks the Asian country.

"I'm actually inventing these things. Who knows, maybe they would be very helpful in the future!" Japan replied.

* * *

As expected, Tootie is seeing Veronica and Timmy and she somewhat becoming jealous.

"Gee, this is…" Chester was stopped when he bumped on the dancing pair of Switzerland and Liechtenstein, which cost all four of them to fall down. Immediately, the four stood up and Liechtenstein immediately asks for an apology. Switzerland was about to bring in a gun, but he didn't because of the fear of KND taking over and making him much younger.

* * *

Trixie felt a little bit comfortable with his partner since she is already used to these events thanks to her mother. She saw her mom looking a little bit happy as if she is not aware that this kid he is dancing with is actually a KND agent. She is even surprised on what is happening between Veronica and Timmy and she never even remembered Veronica dancing as badly as this one.

* * *

Right after dancing, Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie, alongside their partners, went to their respective places.

"TIMMY TURNER!" Veronica shouted "BT VIRTUE OF MY POWER AS THE STUDENT COUNCIL, I HEREBY DECLARE YOU AS MY BODY GUARD!" At that moment, Veronica immediately blushed and continued "…I MEAN, I'M THE PRESIDENT RIGHT! AND I DESERVE…"

"Actually…" A.J. said, coming close to her after having a dance his partner who leaves due to a new assignement"…you're talking to no one…" Veronica noticed that Timmy is gone on the spot on where he should be.

"NOW WHERE DID TIMMY GO!" Verionica shouted.

* * *

Without anyone spotting him, Timmy hides underneath a table and talks to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, all three in their formal attires.

"Wow, I never wore this thing in years!" Cosmo said. He then pulls of the necktie out but Wanda returns it back using her wand.

"Stupid necktie…" At that moment, Cosmo is now seen chewing his necktie.

"Alright, you guys still haven't said anything to me about Fairy World!" Timmy shouted.

"Alright, the truth is…"

"Well, I was expecting you on this table you know…" someone said above him. Timmy was surprised and his head bumped the table.

"Wait…who are you?"

"Just call me Buck…" the weasel said "…say, Britain did say to you Jorgen's secret right?"

"Um… wait, Jorgen has a Secret?" Timmy aimlessly replied.

"You don't know?"

"Anyways, what kind of secret is that?"

"Oh dear… have you seen the girl with glasses?"

"You mean Tootie?"

* * *

"Chester, I have to go to the bathroom…" Tootie said.

"Alright…" Chester responded. Tootie immediately left him. While returning to the cafeteria/ballroom…

"What's this?" Tootie noticed some kind of picture on the floor on it. It was actually…

"This can't be real…" Tootie said while in a state of shock. The picture actually contains the missing three seconds that Jorgen thought will not be discovered. "This can't be…"

* * *

On the other hand…

"Oh Tad, Chad, what are you doing here?" Trixie responded as she saw the two guys holding some thick file of folders. Trixie's partner never took a notice of them and just allowed them to come near.

"Just delivering something that came from Remy Buxaplenty…" Tad replied. At that moment, Trixie took it and went towards a nearby chair with her partner. On the moment she opened it, she found out the folder showing a catalogue of Timmy's wishes involving her and the trial on Timmy's Secret Wish.


	48. Broken Hearts, Meddling Spirits

Chapter 47 Broken Hearts, Meddling Spirits

Timmy, on the other hand, is searching Tootie right after Buck explained to him that the OTLI is actually targeting their youthful emotions. The question why is not addressed, nor the thing Jorgen is trying to hide.

"But what would happen if Tootie finds this one out?" Timmy asks the weasel who is skillfully avoiding to get noticed.

"Actually, it's much more devastating if she is the first one to know about that…" the weasel replied. "…that is what Britain told me. Besides, since Fairy World got destroyed recently, maybe they acquired enough evidence to frame you up!"

"What do you mean by that?"

* * *

On Tootie's Corner…

Tootie noticed a shadowy man who is puffing out some smoke on his pipe.

"Who are you?" Tootie asks.

"The better question is what I know about this event…" The man answered. "Actually, I'm here to tell you about that picture."

"So, this photo is a fake?"

"Actually, it's not. Even if you tried to use the software known as Photoshop, it's far from being edited…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"ARTHUR!" Jorgen yelled towards Britain who is busy chatting towards the school teachers.

"Would you excuse me?"Britain politely replied. After leaving the group, Britain noticed that Jorgen seems to be very tired.

"First, I have discovered the Big Wand…" Jorgen said "…and second, I lost my photo album right before Fairy World got destroyed."

"Since when did you keep a photo album?" Britain replied.

"It's just nothing…" Jorgen said "…besides, I've got to admit that me and that lousy chosen one named Timmy are pretty close to each other…"

"Well, you limey bloody fairy…" Britain said "…if you really close to each other…. Then why the bloody $&%^*%&^%$&*^%%^^&%$^$&^*%^(%^&%^&$%^#%^*$*^%$$%^&$%$^%&* did you made him forget about a moment on the Blue Moon?"

"What do you mean? Besides, it was destroyed when Fairy World was bombed by those really nasty, but really cool, Final Destiny Hydrogen Bombs right?"

"You totally underestimated the OTLI Jorgen…" Britain said "…if they have ever acquired a very special skill, it is their ability to manipulate several pawns around to fulfill a decisive checkmate. I've witnessed that firsthand when we are cornered by this leader they call the Grandmaster…"

"That's really certainly out of the question, since I'm not good at playing chess…" Jorgen replied.

"Yet you played it wrongly. Now, they are taking of that bloody secret of yours to their bloody advantage! If they managed to pull those two girls in their sides, then you better wish that the wind wand would gain a bloody miracle…"

"Which means?"

"Whenever the Ice and Fire wand breaks the alliance they have with the wind wand, the wind wand will be powerless, since those two wands will now depend on the Earth Wand's power. That is a theory I have thought just now." Britain said "Besides, if ever those two got a grudge against Timmy, then all blame will go to bloody you."

* * *

"You mean it's not edited?' Tootie replied "And it really happened?"

"I'm afraid you could now see something that even the fairies have the power to make everyone's memories disappear. What if I told you that right after the Darkness incident, the boy made sure that only he is the one who would remember about this incident?"

Tootie was easily controlled by emotion, by anger. Even if her wand/bracelet is lighting up, somewhat seeing thru the half-truth, Tootie was just filled with enrage and anger.

"Perhaps, I have to leave you in here…" the figure said "… I'll just drop my call card and if you want, go talk to me in Virginia…"

* * *

On the other hand…

Trixie was just immersing herself on the files that have just been given to her. She even disregarded all the talk that her partner tried to start. Trixie really cannot believe what she is reading… Timmy's wishes involving her with Timmy trying to catch her hard for the purpose of fame, which does not fit him from what she knew about him. She begins to realize that her knight in shining armor was also a selfish savage underneath, especially when she read about the trial on Timmy's Secret Wish. "_I should not have defended him in the first place…"_, she said to herself. Full of anger she is trying not to release, she immediately said to her partner "I know that you are from KND, I want to just leave this place right now…"

"But the…"

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS PARTY!" Trixie yelled, enough to radiate all across the hall which stopped everyone on their actions (which also took Italy's attention that led him to trip while being a waiter of a famous French pasta soup due to a banana peel left by a random student).

"Alright, if you say so…" the boy just escorted her towards her 'Uncle' who then contacted her parents. Immediately, the whole Tang family together with China left the room in a very long limousine, leaving the Chinese KND agent behind. The ball has now returned to its vibrant state earlier, with the students continuing the dancing moment.

* * *

A.J. saw what Trixie did and said. "That is a very unusual action…"

"#725…" a voice said in A.J.'s communicator.

"Roger that."

"It's 834. We are about to go there when we saw one of our targets leaving the vicinity."

"Wait, what time is it already?"

"Pass five."

"I never thought that we will dance that long… wait, are you saying that one of our targets went out?"

"Affirmative."

"WHAT! I need positive identification on who's this one."

"It's actually Trixie Tang."

"I already told her to not make any obvious signs of… wait, with the Tang Family?"

"Affirmative."

"Great, why didn't I thought about that?" A.J. then contacted his sectormates and launches an operation called Operation S.E.C.U.R.E., Seeeing Enemy Cunningness Under Relative Emergency. Their target: the Tang Mansion.

* * *

Timmy, still desperate to seek Tootie put, never notices the act Trixie committed earlier. As more kids and adults begin to flourish in the room, so is he more committed to find Tootie.

"Come on, where would she be…"Timmy said while scouting on all possible locations.

* * *

Unknown to him…

Tootie is now seen outside of the school premises. She is now wearing her everyday clothes and is now running towards her home. She is crying, still bearing the entire picture deep within her, much deeper than she did earlier. Along the way, Sector V noticed her on their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and #2 was ordered to follow her.

"What is happening now?" #2 asks.

"This is an unusual thing…" #1 said.

"Tootie, what's wrong with you… you're acting like you're heartbroken…" #3 comments.

"What do you mean by that?" # 4 immediately asks her.

"Don't you realize what is wrong with that? A girl acting like that in a happy moment means that someone has hurt her in that party!" #5 commented.

"So that means it Father's agent then…" #1 said.

"No, it's more of an emotional thing…" #5 replied.

* * *

Tootie went towards her house weepingly. Immediately, her mother took noticed.

"Tootie, what's…" Tootie never replied a thing and just run towards her room.

"What's wrong with Tootie today?" Tootie's mom asks to herself.

* * *

"This is #1…" #1 said in his communicator "…we followed one of our targets to their house as if she is heartbroken if what #3 says is right."

"Nigel, are you sure of that? Earlier, Sector CL2 reported that one of our targets returned home with her parents." #72.5 replied

"Affirmative. I think this is more of a personal issue that what Father would normally do…"

"Do you think this is what Father really wanted?" #3 immediately resounded.

"That is not him at all!" #1 said "He would not do such a hideous thing to kids. If ever he want to do that, he should have kidnapped the kid and bring them to the Delightfulization Chamber!"

"Your right #1…" #5 said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Timmy, have you forgotten the wands have a power to connect yourself to them?" Wanda suggested.

"Of course…" Timmy tried to connect to them but nothing happens.

"I can't. I can't connect with them at all!" At that moment, Britain, together with a now formal-dressed none-fairy-looking Jorgen, came near him.

"YOU ARE TO BLAME WITH THIS YOU LIMEY…"

"Britain, I can't make any contact to either Trixie or Tootie!"

"YOU BLOODY #&(&%# #% BETTER EXPLAIN IT TO HIM!" Britain yelled at Jorgen.

"What do you…" At that moment, a kid comes near to Britain and Britain took the paper the kid is giving to him.

"Wait, are you simply telling that Tootie De Leslie and Trixie Tang left the party just like that?" The kid nodded his head from side to side.

"What a relief…" Jorgen replied.

"You're from what country?" Britain asks. At that moment, the kid replied "Sri Lanka."

"Just great…" Britain said.

"What do you…"

"There, people communicate in the reverse manner." Britain said. "Which means…."

"What he said earlier is yes." Buck replied.

"Why would they leave?" Timmy asks. At that moment, Britain, Jorgen and Buck begin to think about it. The kid just left them after giving the report.

"I don't know…" Britain sarcastically said "…just ask Jorgen…"

"Wait, why are you putting the blame on…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEHIND THIS BLOODY MESS! YOU THOUGHT THAT BY REMOVING ALL THOSE BLOODY MEMORIES OF THAT KISS, ALL OF YOUR BLOODY NIGHTMARES WILL DISAPPEAR!"

"Wait, Jorgen, you made Timmy forget his first kiss?" Wanda said, appearing in fairy form soon after Britain spoke up.

"Woah, I never remembered kissing someone…" Timmy replied.

"Actually, I'm the one who's behind that… and it happened on the Blue Moon during the Darkness incident between you and Trixie…" Jorgen finally admitted it.

"WAIT, YOU MEAN I KISSED…" Timmy was actually shocked to learn that. Yes, he is someone grateful, but NOT at this moment. He also knew that if ever Tootie learns about that, then it will cause her a lot of heartaches.

"Wow, I never thought Trixie would kiss Timmy. I mean, well, Trixie doesn't notice him right?" Cosmo followed, also appearing in fairy form.

"Poof Poof Poof Poof Poof, Poof Poof Poof!" Poof soon followed, trying to say that if that was the case, how about Trixie?

"Actually, I have to admit something to you…" Britain said. "Remember that base on the protocols for the trial, you must not remember anything about me and your lawyer?"

"Yes…" Timmy answered "Wait…"

"We had a small talk regarding the way you wish and Trixie actually swore that even if she kissed you, she would hate you for doing such kinds of wishes. However, the trial turned another direction which made her convince otherwise that there is still 'good' within you, even if you are supposed to be defeated…" Britain followed.

"But that doesn't make any sense right? I do understand Tootie doing that… but Trixie going out, I really can't think of…"

"Hey, I wonder what these files are doing here?" America said while going to them, showing something to Britain.

"So, you recognize my superiority then?" Britain asks him.

"No, well, I could send my army to annihilate you then…" America replied.

"WHAT THE- YOU CRAZY BLOODY…"

"Yehey! America invading…" Britain grabs Cosmo, flings him to the ground, and made a giant anvil fall down right above him.

"Anyways, I found these weird-looking files about some crazy wishes that Timmy did…. I don't know what…" At that moment, Britain grabbed the folder and reads it, especially the details of the trial.

"Wait, she did not even bother to look the logic behind here?" Britain said "She didn't even notice that the last part of the trial is missing!"

"What do you mean?" Timmy replied.

"Sorry to bother you but I think she read about all of your misdeeds." Britain replied. He then sighs and continued "Not this again… this is almost exactly how the previous chosen ones failed the last trial… one of them returned to admit to the only male in their group and the ones tight friendship was easily broken…"

"Well, I don't get what you mean…" America said "…but see you around!" America then leaves the scene, trying to murmur about something like planning to see the Philippine siblings by riding one of his ships next year, while sightseeing on their entry for the Natural Heritage site at the same time.

"I just wish that he will hit the coral reefs along the way…" Britain commented. He noticed that Cosmo flicked his wand from afar but he just ignores it. "Anyways, back to the…"

"Britain, I mean… is this all going to be ok?" Timmy suddenly asks.

"It depends you bloody troublemaker…" Britain said. At that moment, he noticed that his loud mouth said the wrong thing and immediately replied "No, I mean…"

"You're right Arthur…" Timmy said. "…I'm the one behind this. After all, I just did all of the wrong wishes and just cared about myself. Right now, I couldn't think of any reason why I have to be a chosen one at all!"

"Wait, Timmy, you are the…"

"WANDA!" Timmy yelled, ignoring Britain's remarks "I could still wish to make all things normal l right?"

"I'm afraid not Timmy…" Jorgen said "…doing that wish which doesn't involve any wishes would not apply."

"But I did all the wrong wishes and it must be undone!"

"You don't understand Timmy…" Wanda said "…that wishing everything to normal doesn't mean that everything will be normal, especially if that involves the consequence of learning already unwished wishes!"

"But, remember those times that I wished myself out of the wrong wishes?"

"But this is not a wish you can unwish easily Timothy…" Britain said "…in life, you have to always bear the consequences, no matter how young you are…"

"Then that means…" Timmy begins to feel the realization of his mistakes and the feeling of living in all of his mistakes.

"But I'm the chosen one, right? There has to be something to do… Britain, you said that you're the one who hired the lawyer right? You could do something like that this time, correct?" Timmy immediately pleaded to make everything back to normal.

"But you forget about something else…" Buck finally spoke up "…you cannot be the chosen one without your partners. I know that you would not understand on how that one works, especially since you are able to activate two of the three wands. However, what is important for you to know is that even if you could control at least two of them, since the other two wands are always receptive to the wind wielder, you, on your own, cannot activate the wind wand without all three of you activate it."

"Besides, you cannot have the hold on their minds…" Jorgen continued "…if they decided to quit, all of the wands will return to their corresponding fairy guardians…"

"But, I mean, I've also been good to them right? Sure, they would see it…"

"If you argue with that, then just wake up. You have just witnessed the hurt you have placed in them." Britain said towards Timmy "And as I would also expect, a heartbroken female would never look at the clean white paper but rather on the tiny dot on it, a metaphor that means that all they could see is the obvious evil you did to them…"

Timmy was just silenced at Britain's response. He now realizes that he cannot do anything at all to convince them, except…

"I'm afraid I need some time to think…" Timmy said while trying to plaster a smile "…Wanda, Poof, I wish that I'm at home, and please make it in a way that not even mom and dad could notice."

"Timmy sure is specific in wishing when he is in trouble." Right before Wanda would wish Timmy to his room, a teardrop rolled on his cheek and it dropped to the floor the moment he magically disappears.

"WAIT! HE STOLE MY RENTED SUIT!" Switzerland immediately took notice of that.

"Alright, I'll pay you for that!" Britain yelled back. He then said to himself "_I can't even do a thing in this… oh dear, Aslan, you're the one who chose them out of all the possible people. I know you won't allow anything wrong to happen especially if that means of our world being annihilated by the Darkness. What really is your purpose of choosing them?"_

* * *

On the other hand…

_**PD1MU1: Cerulean City Gym, Kanto Region February 2, 2012 8:58 am local time**_

"Shinnoh, why are you here?" Misty suddenly asks towards the personification of the Shinnoh region.

"I was assigned for a very special assignment…" Shinnoh said "…don't worry of the challengers, this is only a short one… you are actually going to talk to someone regarding your encounter…"

On the other hand…

_**NMD1MU1: Tang Mansion, Dimmsdale, California, USA February 1, 2012 6:02 pm local time**_

"_Trixie what's wrong…" _China said. He notices that Trixie was inside her room from the moment they arrived. She is not even willing to allow any of their maids and even her own parents inside. He is also worried since he noticed a nearby S.C.A.M.P.E.R. parked just outside of the perimeter. Because of this, he now volunteers to Trixie's parents to go inside and talk to her.


	49. Forgiveness is Something We Don't Deserv

Chapter 48 Forgiveness is Something We Don't Deserve

The song for this Chapter is actually Secret base, the theme song used in the dramatic anime _Ano Hana._

* * *

_**Timmy's room 6:00 pm**_

Timmy is now seen staring at the window of his room, thinking deeply of the mistakes he has done. His tears are already dry from all the crying he has done earlier, but the guilt he is feeling is very great. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are watching on the sidelines…

* * *

_**Tootie's room 6:00 pm**_

In the same manner, Tootie de Leslie is also staring on the window. Tired from all the tears she had shed of, she really can't remove the hurt she is dealing with. She tried to remember the happy memories she has with Timmy, but all of those are fading away…

* * *

_**Trixie's room 6:00 pm**_

At the same time, Trixie was staring at the window. She is trying to not show her emotions out. However, her tears are just rolling down, hurt at the disappointing attitude she has learned from Timmy. At that moment, the rain begins to drip as if the weather is following the sorrow they are feeling.

* * *

On Timmy's room…

"Look Wanda, I made the rain fall to make the scene more dramatic!" Cosmo said. Wanda just slaps him.

"Cosmo, this is not time for jokes!" Wanda said. Timmy is now thinking of all the mistakes and the consequences that are done due to his selfish wishes. He has just realized on how true the mysterious Lion said to him about his mistakes.

* * *

Tootie was thinking on how much he hated Trixie and on how Timmy could betray her. However, for some unknown reason, it's the compassion towards her that made her cry all the more. She wanted to hate them, but she just can't. Mixed emotions can't make a thing on what she has to do. She is now saying "Why is this happening? Why…"

* * *

Trixie is also somewhat disappointed that _that_ feeling to forget Timmy is not easy for her. She even begins to doubt what kind of feeling she has towards him. She can't decide which is which… even she can't do anything at all… however, she also thought of the consequences of thinking… all she wanted right now is peace, the peace to her now-troubled heart that is aimlessly looking for answers.

* * *

Timmy noticed that two persons suddenly appeared on his back. He looked behind and saw a teenage girl who wears an outfit of an adventurer and a weird male with a very unusually tall hair.

* * *

Trixie heard her uncle Yao knocking on the door. Among all the persons she could talk to, it will be him, as a country, who would know how to manage her very young emotions.

* * *

Tootie noticed a very strong presence right behind her. It was that of a compassionate Lamb that just appeared out of nowhere in her room. What is more mysterious is that this Lamb seems to have a reason why it's here.

* * *

"Who are you?" Timmy suddenly asks them both.

"I'm actually Hokkaido Nihon…" the tall bonnet-hated guy said "…and this is here is Misty Waterflower and we are here to talk with you."

"Why do you want to talk to me, this is not the right time…" Timmy said. He then looks down and continued…"I did a very great mistake of hurting perhaps the only real friends I could actually get."

"Perhaps that's the reason why I have to talk to you…" Misty said.

* * *

Trixie immediately hugs China is a very tender embrace. China was somewhat surprise with that, but he willingly accepted.

"Trixie, what's wrong?" China asks her.

"Please Uncle Yao…" Trixie said "…please, you're the only person that I could talk to…"

* * *

"I have felt what you are feeling little girl…" the Lamb suddenly spoke up, which surprised Tootie the most. Tootie was going to freak out but she can't because of the loving aura the Lamb is giving out "…I, myself, have felt the feeling of not forgiving someone due to what he or she has done…"

"What do you mean with that…" Tootie immediately replied. Her voice turned to sadness and said "…that person or animal you said is not the same as what I feel…"

"Actually, I do… but I'm telling you something. The greatest love someone would give is the ability to forgive. I'm telling you this… Love is patient and it is also kind, it cannot be showing any signs of jealousness or any sense of pride. It can never show any signs of selfish and it will never bear a grudge. It will never delight in the works of sin but rather follows the path of Truth and Righteousness. Most especially, love will never give up…" the Lamb said "…this is the true qualities of real love. I'm telling you, young girl, that the kind of love said here is not how the world dictates it but rather on how heaven created it."

"But, Timmy never returned my love back! In fact he and that bratty girl betrayed me!" Tootie immediately replied.

"I know how you are feeling but that is not what I'm talking about…" the Lamb said "…the kind of love I am saying is something that compasses all understanding, and only those who have understood what that love is are the once who are able to give it away. If you have time, I will tell you what that is…"

* * *

Trixie talked with China everything that she learned about Timmy and how she hated twice more than how she loved him before. China knew the consequences of this one, especially to world security. He has to explain it in a way that Trixie would immediately understand.

"Actually…" China started to talk "… perhaps this came for a reason-aru… can't you think of setting aside romance for a while and instead, focus on becoming friends? You have saw all the things he has done wrong, but maybe it was done to let you know that you must be friends instead right?"

"Yes Uncle Yao…" Trixie said "… but it's very hard to forget all those times that I have feeling for Timmy…"

"But instead of channeling that to romance, why don't you channel it into friendship-aru?"

"Channel it to friendship?"

"Based on several things I know as an adviser, sometimes, what you feel doesn't correspond to what you really perceive because of what your heart is telling-aru. Maybe all along, you admire him because you want to be friends with him-aru. It is because…"

"Uncle Yao, thanks…" Trixie said "…perhaps your advice is very helpful…"

"Don't worry-aru…" China smiled. At that moment, he noticed that Trixie was gone.

"Where did she go-aru?" China reacted.

* * *

"I don't know if ever I will be forgiven Misty…" Timmy said to the girl "…unlike you, who make responsible wishes, I made more harm than good…"

"But that's not my point here." Misty replied "What I am telling is that forgiveness is something we don't deserve, but it is something that was given to us as a gift, all we have to do is to receive it. After all that we have done, when someone forgives us, it means that that person is saying that he or she loves even if you have done the worse mistakes in your life. If ever…"

At that moment, Timmy heard a voice in his head, more probably form Trixie.

"_Timmy, Tootie, Dogwood Tree in Dimmsdale park…"_

"I think I have to leave…" Timmy said.

"Wait, but I still didn't…" Timmy just went out. He just went out, forgetting that he has fairies once again.

"Job well done…" Shinnoh said.

"But I still haven't said the only thing that would strengthen their bond!" Misty replied.

"Which is…"

* * *

"Tootie…" the Lamb said. "I'm telling to you a story so that you will understand how forgiveness is showed…"

"Alright…"

"There was a kingdom and the king is trying to find a queen in his kingdom. In fact, he found one and they got married. However, the queen was not satisfied to the love the king gave her but instead, she left the kingdom and found a man, an ambitious beggar who wanted to become the next king. Due to his words of flattery, the beggar won the queen's heart. The queen gave herself to him, thinking that he will give him the real love she is looking for. However, the beggar only wanted to use her for his purposes of ruling the kingdom.

"On the other hand, the king was worried to the actions of his queen. However, he loves her so much that whatever she asks, he gives away to him. However, time and time again, his servants are telling him that the queen is becoming unfaithful and is actually mustering a rebellion headed by the now-powerful leader, the former beggar. The king did not listen at all but instead still gives the queen whatever she asks, even a part of his kingdom.

"The queen was surprised on how the beggar-turned-nobleman treats his servants harshly, unlike the faithful and kind king. In fact, there are times that she is frequently battered by the former beggar because she didn't give him the enough support he needed. This is something the king is also well aware, but the king just loves her so much that he even took care of her personally.

"That is until the rebellion started. The queen finally leaves the king due to the threat of the nobleman. The king was deeply saddened and he now decided to muster and defeat the rebellion and their leader was now arrested. The rebellion was indeed crushed. But the soldiers have found the queen in servant's clothes, full of dirt and soot. An adviser asked that she be executed. Even the former queen demanded death on herself due to her unfaithfulness and her way of supporting the rebellion financially…"

"But what did the king do?" Tootie suddenly asks the Lamb.

"The king stood up, knelt before the queen, and hugged her, saying that he has already forgiven her. He then called one of his servants to have one of his best tailors make a very beautiful white gown and a crown be put to her…"

"But he did all those things that threatened him!' Tootie replied.

"And that is how real love and forgiveness work…" the Lamb said "…let me tell you this… the woman represents you and the king represents the King of all Creation. However, since your heart is not yet ready, I'll let you find the answer if you are willing to seek the king."

At that moment, Tootie receives Trixie's invitation.

"I think I have to go there…" Tootie said. "What's your name, Mr. Lamb?"

"You will know when the time comes." The Lamb replied "However, I want you to talk to Arthur regarding this conversation." At that moment, Tootie went out of the room and rushes outside.

* * *

Timmy ensured the rain is no longer falling thru wishing and the beautiful full moon of hope is shining. The three of them runs towards the park bearing the new insights they have. At this moment, China followed Trixie, so is Misty following Timmy. Trixie, Timmy, and Tootie stopped right in front of the Dogwood tree. All of them are tired. China decided to hide in a nearby bush, so is Misty and Shinnoh.

"What are you doing here-aru!" China shouted, but not enough to make the three notice them.

"We went to talk to Timmy…" Misty replied.

The three just watched the three kids in front of them. The kids are waiting, waiting for the moment to say something.

"Timmy…" Trixie first spoke up "… perhaps I'm considering the feelings I have for you…"

"Yeah, me too…" Timmy replied "…actually, I'm here to say… please forgive me… Trixie, for kissing you and for making all those crazy selfish wishes... and Tootie for not even taking a look at what you feel. Sorry for being selfish and for…"

"Timmy, since when did I kissed you?" Trixie suddenly asks.

"Long story…" Tootie replied "…but whatever that is, Timmy, Trixie, I'm sorry for overreacting early…"

"Wait, but I never remember you overreacting." Timmy replied.

"Perhaps I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness…" Trixie said "…Timmy, I'm so very sorry for treating you more as a lover than a true friend. And for hurting you Tootie, if ever I could remember that I actually kissed Timmy…"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Tootie immediately replied.

"Of course how I would I know about that!" Trixie said.

"Alright, enough of that…" Timmy said "…but please forgive…"

"We forgive you!" the two girls replied.

"Thanks guys!" At that moment, the three cuddled to join in a group hug. However…

A blinding flash came all around them and everyone, including China, Misty and Shinnoh, notices Sector CL2 picturing them in a camera.

"Nice work Isabella…" the leader of Sector CL2 said "… now we have enough evidence to calm Arthur down."

"Phineas, I have to admit something…" Immediately, she noticed the camera on his hand missing.

"WHAT! WHERE DID IT…"

"Never mind about that…" Phineas replied. "…well, Ferb, call Sector V and the countries that they are all ok…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the three wand wielders noticed that their wands are lighting up much more powerfully. Upon noticing this, the three noticed that the wands turned to their original forms in their hands and seems to instruct them to point it to the sky. The three immediately followed and a very bright light shone up. The light went towards the Blue Moon and made a reflection upon returning to earth in front of them, a very short passage on something.

"Unto the Darkness the Light shone thru…" Timmy first reads it.

"Revealing the Light that will give mankind's path…" Tootie reads it next.

"The Unveiling Truth is in your hands…" Trixie followed.

"And thus, begins your journey of your lifetime…" all of them reads the last line in sync.

* * *

At that moment, Britain noticed a very bright star on the sky, a star that only someone like him could see.

"They did it!" Britain commented "They passed the third trial!"

"That's very good of them." Buck said.

"I have to talk to everyone regarding the next phase…" Britain said "…and to plan their equipment…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Virginia…

"The star of hope… it's shining once again…" a hooded black figure said.

"So, grandmaster, you really are knowledgeable on how to read the stars…" Father immediately replied beside him.

"So, finished on the delightfulization of our trump card?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now that a piece in now on place, let's see on what surprises we could do. My agents are going to deliver the weapons we have. Just make sure we make a very good show on our attack…"


	50. The Opening of a New Chapter

Chapter 49 The Opening of a New Chapter

Back to the three wand wielders…

At that moment, Britain appeared right in front of the three, which surprised everyone present. It is because he appeared out of nowhere, like how a mushroom suddenly appearing right behind you.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Timmy immediately yelled.

"Actually, I'm here to congratulate you for passing the third trial…" Britain said "…say, how did you do that?" At that moment, the three got silent.

"Oh, you mean you just made it thru…" Britain said in a long face. "Tell you what, this is not a joke. All wielders who went thru have a reason why. Usually, after going thru the final test, a new bond that is formed between them is really unbreakable…"

"Actually, if you where to ask me…" Timmy finally spoke up "…I talked to someone named Misty Waterflower who explained to me that forgiveness is something I really do not deserve but something that can be given to us freely…"

"Wow, the reason why you're here?" Trixie said.

"Yes… besides, I never thought that Tootie would forgive me for doing that act…"

"Well, which, again, brings back to that question…" Trixie said "…how did you guys know about that kiss?"

"That is something that Jorgen would totally love to answer…" Britain immediately smirked. "Instead of answering that, what made you go here Trixie?"

"Actually, Uncle Yao said to me that maybe what I really wanted all along is not to win Timmy's heart but rather it is to win him as a friend…" Trixie said. At that moment, a noticeable blush came on her and Trixie replied "…well, it might take time for me to learn that but maybe it's best if it must stay that way, right Mr. Arthur?"

"Well, perhaps there's a truth in that…" Britain said "… I also know someone who has that opinion. To be exact, it is when that person became a friend to someone that that person had already admired his friend… in fact, they treat each other as a friend would, a best of friends…"

* * *

On the bushes near them…

"Who could he be referring to-aru?" China said.

"Actually, it could actually be someone on our world…" Shinnoh said. At that moment, the two looks at Misty. Misty sensed that the two are implying it's her and she immediately blushed.

"Alright, you already know that!" Misty reacted. She then puts her fingers together like one would if he or she is shy and Misty said "… somewhat close to that…"

"I would approve your pairing more than that between any of those three-aru…" China replied "…besides, they are on the right age to marry on accordance to Japanese civil law…"

"But actually…" Misty suddenly said "… only time will tell… all I have to wait is for Ash to finally mature…"

"Which is equal to 7 years-aru…" China said "… make that 10 in Ash's case"

* * *

"What about you Tootie?" Britain next asks the young girl. "I mean, I totally suspected that you won't be able to make it because you would feel bitter against those two…"

"Actually…" tootie suddenly looked down and continued "…a very smart talking Lamb convinced me…"

"A LAMB?" Everyone present yelled, including the Sector CL2 agents, China, Misty, Shinnoh, Trixie, Tootie and Timmy. That shout made the others look at the bushes China, Misty, and Shinnoh are hiding.

"Is someone spying on us?" Trixie asks them. With a flick of Britain's wand, the three appeared right in front of them.

"Thought you could escape me…" Britain said.

"Alright, we've been caught-aru…" China said "…but how could a Lamb speak! Besides, no animal should talk in here…"

"Because I know another form Aslan could take and he did that once when he's in Narnia…" Britain said.

"Now I am already wondering on how widespread his knowledge is regarding the multiverse system…" Shinnoh said.

"Wait, you mean Aslan intervened?" Misty suddenly said.

"Yes, if that was its name…" Tootie said. "He told to me about how love really works and a story of a kingdom which I couldn't get… besides, He said to me that in the right time, when I'm mature enough, I would learn more about Him!"

"No wonder why you are convinced that easily…" Britain said. "… so that means, you would no longer mind if those two kissed in the past?"

"Well, love should not a grudge on someone else, and since I love Timmy, I'll forgive him… and Trixie, whatever that is, I'm forgiving you as well…"

"Now I'm thinking that I'm the only one not knowing on when and how come I managed to kiss Timmy…" Trixie replied.

"Alright, could we just stop dwelling in this…" Britain said. However…

"Alright, Timmy Turner…" China comes close to Timmy, which gives everyone a shiver because China is bringing up a very fierce-looking eye contact on him. China immediately tries to smash a wok on him but a very powerful shield blocks it. The wok unusually bends out of shape, hits China in return, and when China releases the wok, the wok returned to normal.

"Thanks girls…" Timmy said towards Trixie and Tootie. The two girls are the ones responsible for doing that shield.

"Wow, I never thought that I could also feel Timmy's fear…" Trixie said, baffled on what she did earlier.

"Me either…" Tootie continued.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY %^%$^& DID YOU DO YOU &*)!" Britain yelled at China.

"Now, I already have doubts on how come he has close contacts with Aslan…" Shinnoh said with a sweat drop.

"His words are way too vulgar…" Misty said with a similar sweatdrop, even though she knew that it was because of his other side of the octahedral.

"I actually made a version of my wok called the soft-wok-aru…" China replied to Britain "…it is actually made of foam and it was produced for me to have an opportunity to punish children without violating the Geneva Convention for grave child abuse…"

"YOU JUST COPIED THAT FROM THE FOAM STICKS AMERICA DID YOU BLOODY OPIUM ADDICT!" Britain yelled back

"OH YEAH-AHEN? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED MY ADDICTION!" At that moment, the two begins to fight.

"Now is the time to answer how could that Lion use him?" Shinnoh immediately asks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Aslan's country…

Buck, together with the Lion, are watching the events unfolding in a pool of water of the world.

"Aslan, how come you could use those countries on your purpose even if they are behaving like that?" Buck asks the Lion.

"I'm not looking on the stereotypes they represent but rather on the side where a part of them would respond to Me as some my servants in their world are doing." The Lion replied. "I chose Britain as a representative because he is the only one who is convinced that I and the former Narnia exists."

"Alright then… I should've expected some of them would have a very high moral standard that would be a much better role model as a leader…" Buck said. At that moment, the Lion just smiled.

"I'm telling you Buck that they won't find any from their world…" Aslan replied. "No one is perfect enough to leave a perfect life. Even I have to scold Arceus for nearly decimating a part of the human life on their world. Remember that the true role model is someone who never sinned in his life and who have died for the love of others…"

"I do understand that your Majesty… but the bigger question is why them? You could choose a family, or even close friends like before?"

"Buck, the reason why I chose them is because there will come a time that their life will influence a lot of people. Even the countries would be impressed by them. You would soon see how their roles will be important in their group and the organization." At that moment, the Lion just paused a been and looks back at the pool of water "Buck, I want you to watch the three closely and introduce yourself to them. You shall be their adviser for now. They would still have a long way to learn, especially on their new found bond."

Just before Buck begins to go towards a certain direction, the weasel turned back and asks the Lion "Pardon me, but, why didn't you introduced yourself to Tootie?"

"It is because they will know me in a future mission." the Lion just smiled. After that, Buck just went away, parting with the Lion who still looks at the pool with a smile of hope…

* * *

Before going to sleep on their respective houses, the three made a last chat using the wand's power.

"_Well, this day turned to be a little unexpected but it's a very good day to say good night!"_ Tootie said.

"_Yeah, who would've expect something like this happening to us three!"_ Trixie continued.

"_Actually, I'm just thinking something… sure, we cannot hide anything from each other from this point on… but what would happen if the future comes?"_ Timmy suddenly asks.

"_Wow, you know what, you RARELY think like that Timmy…"_ Trixie remarked.

"_I know… but we can't stay kids forever right? I can't imagine Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof without me but you two would surely…"_

"_Could we just think of that in the future when that time comes?" _Tootie immediately replied.

"_Alright… goodnight!"_ Timmy said towards the two.

"_Goodnight!"_ Tootie immediately followed.

"_Goodnight!"_ Trixie said. After that, the two girls are asleep, leaving Timmy the only one to speak to his fairies.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" Timmy yelled. At that moment, the three appeared.

"So, did anything wrong happen, like Tootie nearly killing Trixie because of Timmy?" Cosmo added. Wanda made a cat appear that begins to scratch the poor green fairy.

"I've never seen you this happy. You are never as happy as you are right now!" Wanda asked Timmy.

"Well, you won't believe it Wanda, but Tootie finally forgave me and, surprisingly, all three of us decided to be friends for a while!"

"Wow, I just thought that Timmy would immediately choose…" At that moment, Wanda made more cats appears, clawing the poor Cosmo out.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait, when and how did this happen?"

"Earlier, I have a talk with Britain about the wands, then Tootie and Trixie shared what they learned! In turn, we decided to be friends!"

"Well, that's a great idea sport! You are finally on the road on becoming mature!" Wanda said with a snap.

"However, since I still wanted you to be with me, I can decide to still be young and keep you! The rules do state that when a teenager receives true love's kiss will he or she would lose his or her godparents…"

"_WE HEARD THAT_!" The two girls immediately shouted in Timmy's head.

"_Tell you what Trixie, let's have a deal that when the time comes, we WILL make Timmy mature!" _Tootie immediately said.

"_Yes, it's just as simple as it sounds like. That way, we will know which one of us is Timmy's true love…"_ Trixie responded to Tootie's suggestion.

"_Wait you forgotten…"_

"_We know about that Timmy…"_ Trixie said.

"_But that doesn't mean that what will feel will simply disappear right away… besides, we are now respecting each other."_ Tootie continued.

"_One of us will do... if it's not us, well, let's search the right girl for him!"_

"_Alright… DEAL!"_ At that moment, the two girls went silent. Wanda noticed that Timmy was sweating.

"Alright, Wanda, forget what I said. GOODNIGHT!" At that moment, Timmy immediately went to bed, immediately falling asleep.

"Um, what did just happen?" Wanda said.


	51. The Day of Fun

Chapter 50 The Day Of Fun

_**Sometime in Eastern Europe, June 1943**_

"Alright #1, four more minutes to target!" A voice said, probably of a girl. The engines of 3 Yakpolev Yak-7 is roaring above a formation of 4 Il-2 Sturmoviks on the skies of Eastern Europe. They are on a bombing run on Berlin to assist the Russians Army on acquiring the German capital. They are the final ones guarding the bomber formation, with the rest of the squadrons now heading to Russia for a landing. They are flying at 1500 meters, expecting enemy fighters along the way.

"Roger that #2!" flight squadron #1 replied, in a voice of the male. Right after the bombing run, the Il-2s are now on the way to home when #3 yelled "BOGEYS! 5 o'clock high!" the voice is that of another female.

"Roger that!" #1 said. "How many?"

"Only one Fw-190." #3 replied. At that moment, the three did a Defensive Split, where #1 and #2 banking a sharp left turn and #3, the group's best ace with 10 kills, who then climbs up. The Fw-190 follows the climbing Yak-7, but the group's #1, a decent but good ace with a decent 5 kills climbs up and attempts to follow the 190. The 190 immediately jinks and while spinning downward, its 4 20mm cannons opened up and directly hits the Yak-7 on all its left sides, cutting the fuselage in half and equally killing the pilot as some of the shells went thru the cockpit. This maneuver shocks the remaining Yak-7s. #2 went past the spinning 190 and was shocked on the noseart of the enemy pilot.

"Oh no, it's Remino Aulschimiltz…" #2 shouted on the radio.

"WHAT!" #3 said. The Fw-190 recovers from the spin and returns normal flight. Thinking that the enemy is low on energy, the female Yak-7 ace decides to swoop down and gun the ace down either with her single but very powerful 20 mm ShVAK canon or her 2 lighter 7.62 mm ShKAS machine guns. However, the Fw-190 climbs up and loops in a very tight loop. Yak-7 overshoots and she orders #2 to get him. #2 comes close on the 190 but the 190 turns around, missing the Yak-7 on the process. The novice Yak-7 tried to initiate a scissors and turns towards the 190. The 190, on the other hand, keeps going inside the turn and then barrel rolls, initiating a rolling scissors. Even though the Yak-7 is at an advantage in this maneuver, it just proves to be futile. It is because the 190's cannons did another job and it leaves the Yak-7 smoking down towards the ground, ending to life of the young novice pilot.

"TASHA!" the remaining Yak-7 pilot shouted. She now realized on how lethal this triple ace is. However, she decided to engage him in combat to avenge her comrades. She swoops down and tries to position on his six. She closes in and opened fire. But none of the shells hit. The 190 climbs up and repeats the maneuver he did to kill her flight leader. But none of the hits landed, except from the right wing and her rear fuselage. This made her plane stall and spin uncontrollably. The German recovered and turns around on the right towards the Yak-7. Just on the moment that the Yak-7 pilot recovered, the 190 finishes her up, exploding her fuel tank in mid-air.

* * *

"WAH!" the three wand wielders instantly wakes up in the nightmare. Actually, on their dream, they are actually the pilots.

"_That's the result of_ _having one of us playing to many flight simulators." _Tootie immediately suggested.

"_Alright… can we go to school now?"_ Trixie said

* * *

_**NMD1MU1 Hallway in Dimmsdale Elementary School, Dimmsdale, California, USA February 2, 2012 7:30 am local time**_

"_Don't you guys think that this day is something weird?"_ Timmy asks using his wand towards the two others.

"_Yes… I can't see any countries around…"_ Trixie immediately replied using her wand.

"_So that means we have…" _Tootie stopped communicating when a pie hits his face upon opening her locker.

"SURPRISE!" Italy immediately yelled from behind her. Thinking that it is something dangerous, the two immediately goes to Tootie.

"Wait, who's the one behind…"

"Actually, we heard that you are sad yesterday so we made a day to brighten up your spirits!" Italy Veneciano replied to Tootie, who is now trying to wipe the pie on her face with a tissue. "Besides, me and my brother decided to have a day full of joy and laughter!"

"This could either be the best…" Trixie said

"…or the worse…" Timmy said with a long face

"Timmy, you are always thinking in a negative way…" Tootie responded.

"OF COURSE! I'M THE ONE ALWAYS BEING PRANKED!"

"Like my sister?" Tootie replied.

"Alright…"

"Ve~ Why don't you open your lockers?" Italy immediately asks the two. Timmy and Trixie thinks and Timmy replied…

"Well, how about a no?"

"Well, read this!" Italy gave to Timmy a letter. Timmy let the two girls read it together with him and Timmy replied…

"Wait, you're saying that Britain…"

"Ve~ I wonder how Timmy looks like if he's a girl…" Italy said.

"They have a plan to genderbend us?" Tootie immediately replied.

"This got to be crazy…" Trixie said. Immediately, Timmy was gone on where he should be.

"Never thought he's convinced that easily." Italy said. "Say, how about you little Trixie?"

"Well, um…"

"TRIXIE!" Veronica immediately shouted at her "Someone is trying to pry your locker open!"

"OH GREAT! I still haven't removed a picture of… never mind…" at that moment, Trixie immediately leaves them

"What is Trixie trying to hide?" Tootie asks Italy. Italy shows to her a picture of Timmy.

"Oh… well…" Tootie immediately shouted "TRIXIE, GOOD LUCK SEARCHING TIMMY'S PICTURE!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well, the countries said that we will not be the victim of this pranks right?" Chester asks A.J.

"Well, that is not exactly what they said earlier…"

* * *

One hour earlier…

"Yo, Sector CL1…" America said "You will not be the victim of the actual prank but rather you shall be the honorary receiver of funny equipment that will eventually spare you, which is actually the opposite of what I said that it will spare you, but actually you will not be victimized by unusual pranks and the truth is that you will be victims which are not exactly what I did not intend…"

"So you mean Sector CL1 will not fall victim in this prank?" Sanjay immediately replies.

"Just know what I meant!" America just smiled.

* * *

A.J. and Chester saw Timmy running towards his locker and when Timmy opened it, a flood of crumpled paper holding all of his F grades are found.

"Poor Timmy…" Chester said. Chester opened his locker and a piece of mud covered his face.

"Well, that's not…" upon opening his locker, A.J. received a piece of cake flinging towards his face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This is not an awesome job for the awesome me…" Prussia said to himself while trying to pry the locker of Trixie thanks to a threat from Hungary. When Trixie so it, Trixie rushes in and Prussia quickly retreats. Good thing that Prussia has not done anything wrong (or does he?).

* * *

Unknown to them…

"Hungary, what's in your mind for putting a frying pan on Trixie's locker?" Austria asks while looking at the list of items found inside their lockers.

"Well, you know, I also want to play a prank…" Hungary said. She then turned a little sinister and said "…on someone…"

* * *

"At least no one tried to mind my secret…" Trixie whispered to herself.

"_You still have a secret?" _Timmy asks him telepathically.

"_I could easily guess that… but was told to be quiet!" _Tootie responded.

"What kind of adult would try to pry a popular girl's locker right?" Chad followed. The two popular boys simultaneously opened their lockers and the famous Spanish tomatoes went directly on their faces.

"Wow, looks like…" Veronica opened hers and a plate of pasta sauce hurtled on her.

"WAIT, WHO'S BEHIND THIS!" Veronica yelled. Trixie open hers and she was solidly hit by a frying pan. Trixie recovered and reads a note stuck on it.

"If ever you find something missing in your locker, find an albino named Gilbert…" Trixie reads. She searched her locker, immediately took the frying pan and ran towards where Prussia went.

"What do you think made Trixie mad?" Tad asks the two popular kids.

"Um, no clue…" Veronica replied.

* * *

All students in the class are victims of the classic locker prank. Some of them got a lot of mystery things from water balloons to gums and stuff like that.

"Wow, what kind of kid would do…" Francis opened his locker and splat of honey went to his face.

"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL SUFFER MY PAIN!"

"What if it's me?" a familiar Russian voice said with a very creepy aura.

"Um, ah… well… I'm just joking…"

"FREE EXTRA CLOTHES BARGAIN FOR A DOLLAR-ARU!" China yelled from afar.

* * *

After everyone got cleaned, everyone got the classic whopper cushion treatment. Italy and Romano stood up as teachers for the day.

"Well, perhaps you are having so much fun!" Italy said.

"Well, that gives me…" Romano pressed a remote and Italy went flying on the ceiling, hitting himself on the head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Romano said.

"This is the weirdest day ever…" Timmy said to himself.

"At least you won't deserve the pranks we do at KND…" A.J responded.

* * *

When Italy was back on the floor…

"Ve~ Romano, I have a gift for you!" Italy said, giving a gift to his beloved brother.

"Wow, kind for you, well…" Romano opened it and a boxing glove went flying, causing Romano to go to the ceiling.

"VE~"

"YOU CRAZY &%^%&%^&%, I'M NOT GOING TO EXPORT TOMATOES TO YOUR PASTA!" Romano yelled.

"NO! PLEASE! YOUR TOMATOES ARE THE BEST! PLEASE, FORGIVE…"

"Uh excuse…" when Germany entered the room, he got soaked from a bucket above him.

"WHO'S THE DUMKOFT WHO DID THIS!"

"Actually, it Feliciano…" Romano presented Italy Veneciano in front of Italy.

"IF THIS IS A WAR, I WOULD LITERALLY SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Germany yelled.

"WAIT, I DIDN'T DO IT! I MEAN, OF COURSE, I'M IN CHARGE OF THIS PRANKS FOR THIS DAY BUT I''M BEGGING YOU, I DIDN'T DO IT!" Italy suddenly panicked.

"Alright, among all the days, why would…" at that moment, the three noticed that the students are looking at them.

"Oh, pardon me. Feliciano, did you say to them what kind of day is this?" Germany asks the hairly-curled representation of Northern Italy.

"Um, I forgot to…" Italy replied.

"Well, our apologies. Today, we are actually doing a very annoying, I mean, special day to uplift your spirits. What's the use of all work and no play…"

"Like what you always suggest?" Italy immediately replied. At that moment, Germany gave Italy a very solid hit on the head.

"… if at least once in a while, you could have fun?" Germany seemed to be disgusted by what he said. "Well, if you pardon me, I have to call Feliciano and Romano for some meeting." When the three countries left, Trixie returned with a pan on one of his hand. When she went to her sit…

"Trixie, what did you do?" Veronica asks her.

"Um, better if we do not talk about it…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You better return that picture you took…" Germany said to Italy.

"Why is that? As if something is going wrong right?" Italy responded. At that moment, Germany just pointed at a now-battered Prussia who seemed to have the same everyday beating he got from Hungary.

"I'll put 45 Euros down my bag it's Hungary as always…" Romano said.

"Well, I have here a contract, sign it if you want before betting…" Germany said. Romano signed the mystery contract with an amount and Germany continued "Well, thanks for bringing in the fool in you…"

"What do you mean by…"

"Actually, this beating was caused by none other Trixie Tang using the Chinese Version of the Hungarian Panning Technique…" Germany replied.

* * *

_**The Hungarian Panning Technique**_

"Welcome to a very special issue to teach you how to achieve the best use of a frying pan as a weapon…" Hungary said. "If I would give you a background, this technique was wildly use by me and, as expected, China copied it…"

"HEY, THAT THE LOST ART OF THE 14th WUSHU STYLE!" China yelled from afar.

"Also, this technique was also popularized in Hollywood in the animated film _Tangled_, a formidable weapon of choice. Now, first is for you to learn the basics…"

(shows Hungary the model of her pan, a Hungarian-made 14th century metal pan handmaiden by a royal blacksmith)

"First is your choice of pan. The date and place made is not that important, unless it's made from China. It is recommended that the pan you used must be wide enough to fit a human head on it to bring a much more effective blow. Second, it is highly recommended that the pan used must be heated for a much more better effect on your opponent. Thank you and tune in next time!"


	52. Let the Pranking Begin!

Chapter 51 Let the Pranking Begin!

At break time…

"Germany, what do you think is snack today?" Japan said.

"Well, the cook is actually America, so…" at that moment, Japan suddenly stutters.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Everyone was surprised on what kind of food was served on their table. It was the typical American fast-food chain foods, all courtesy of….

"Who's the cook for today?" Timmy suddenly asks A.J.

"It's the US of A…" A.J. replied.

"YES! BURGERS, PATTIES, BUNS, I CAN NOW BRING THE CARNIVORE IN ME!" Chester is now seen chomping the massive burger right in front of him. Timmy, Sanjay and Elmer soon followed, eating as much as they could

* * *

"YO!" America said towards Japan and Germany. Germany instantly yelled at America "DO YOU HAVE ANY CONCERNED WITH KIKU YOU DUMKOFT!"

"Of course, all his meals are small-sized!" America orders a waiter from Mcdonalds and brings Japan a 'small' burger with 'small' fries and 'small' drinks (which are actually 4 times larger than the XL versions found in Japan).

Germany stared at it and said "What kind of food is this?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad, as we all know, follows a certain dietary routine to keep their popularity up. However…

"Um, I could request the small size right?" Veronica asks the waiter.

"That's the small size already."

"Alright, don't you have other foodstuffs?" Tad followed.

"Sorry but the only thing we have are burgers and fries."

"Alright, so that means we have to eat this?" Trixie asks. "Thank you and I do appreciate this…"

* * *

After the break time…

The students are now in the hype mode of giving everyone a prank. It is because they are now given the permission to prank everyone without using bombs, bullets, explosives and the like. This pranking hyperdrive was also joined by the countries. The goal: have as many victims as possible.

Timmy was very careful on this because he knew that this is the opportunity that Francis always wants. In fact…

"Turner, I'll need you front teeth and pink hat for a prank!" Francis and Timmy are now chasing on each other across the hallway.

"Why my front teeth!?" Timmy yelled while running. Francis, however, got inside a prank hole prepared by the Italian brothers.

"HEY, I DIDN'T ORDERED YOU TO PLACE A HOLE!" Romano yelled at Italy Veneciano.

"But it's not…"

"ITALY!" Germany yelled on the nearby hole.

"GIVE ME THAT ROPE!" Romano takes the rope Italy is holding.

"Romano, that's not…" Romano places it on the hole where Germany was and when Germany grabs it, it broke.

"YOU DUMKOFT! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE TWO BROTHERS!" Germany yelled. It is because the rope is actually a long piece of pasta. Prussia pushes Romano down the pit and pours a tomato paste on them.

"That's what I like it…kesesesesese…" Prussia said

* * *

Hungary and Austria are quietly located on on the music room where they anticipate for someone to fall on their trap of bucket above the door. However, Austria is actually playing the piano as a trap. At that moment…

"My senses are tingling!" Hungary yelled.

"Relax, darling…" Austria said "…why don't you just wait until this day is done.

* * *

China is the one who is in charge of inspecting the school today and he instantly notices a kid flinging fireworks which is banned for this day. He intervenes and prevented other kids to use more fireworks..

"Good thing it's not Russia…" China begins to sigh.

* * *

"Da, I'm having fun today!" Russia said towards Lithuania.

"But sir, you are arresting kids for no reason!"

"If the rules just allow me, then this is not the best way on how to prank…" Russia said while revealing his very dark aura.

* * *

_**5 Ways on how Russia makes pranks**_

1. A gift of bombs

"Germany…" an officer in WWII said. "I have a gift for you, courtesy of someone named Ivan… it says 'peace offering'."

"Peace offering?" Germany said. Germany went to the front lines and saw a crate with a label in Russian and German 'peace offering'.

"Wow, that was…" Germany opened the box and in an instant, a very large explosion came about.

2. An invasion

"Let's see…" Russia said while looking to his list of pranks. "Da, I know!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What, Russia needs air support?" America yelled. "Send in P-38s right now!"

_This event leads to a very large airwar in the Russian front between the American and Russian forces. You see, Russia laughs at the thoughts of explosions and planes going down, even at the cause of his own men…_

3. Torture (I don't have the guts to right this one)

4. Annihilation

"Da, I know! I do suggest to have a prank using a bomb in this school!" Russia suggested 4 hours before the school day begins. The countries looked at him.

"Well, we can't allow…" Russia suddenly turns creepy while Britain is explaining something.

"Dude, you could play a prank on the aliens instead on the students. Besides, what's the use of pranking somoene if he or she is always dying!" America suggested.

"Da, you're right!"

_And this is how the Cold War ended… America suggested that Russia must be hunting aliens and Russia is now secretly funding works to find aliens._

5. Nuclear threats

"By the way Lithuania, North Korea and Iran are the best prank students I have…" Russia said.

"You mean…"

"Da! I gave them the art of pranking by threatening to annihilate his neighbors!" Russia smiled. However, Russia received a letter from someone name 'Polinda' which states "If you don't pass this to at least 15 people, your capital will be Warsaw!"

"WAH! IS THIS SERIOUS!"

_The only prank Russia fell thru is actually the ones set up by Belarus and Poland…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well, agent 729 is having fun leading his victims to the KND traps we've prepared…" A.J. said,

* * *

"Great, now someone has gave us a prank!" Tad yelled as he, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Trixie are being hurled by ice cream from the wall.

* * *

"So who is agent 729?" Chester asks.

"Well, come close…" A.J. whispered something and just as A.J. was about to say something…

"WAH!" Chester yelled as the horn near his ear sounded. At that moment, the two begins to fight.

* * *

Tootie is trying to find where the others went she set of a trap set by China. The trapped actually releases leaves of bamboo her face.

"Alright, I'm not liking this day!" Tootie then sets of a trap set by Japan that triggers lots of bubbles.

"Great, this is really not a good day…"

* * *

"Hey Romano!" Spain yelled.

"What now you bast…"

"I have a tomato!"

"I am already growing toma…" Spain throws the tomato on Romano's face. Now Romano begins to chase him out of anger.

* * *

Britain was actually setting his ultimate trap…

"Dare to sit on Bubsy's chair!" Britain yelled "Rumor there is that someone dies whenever this chair is being sat on and whoever dares it would instantly die…"

"Da! LET ME TRY!" Russia said. As expected, the chair broke.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO…"

"Da, read this!" Russia was actually looking a little gloomy because the chain mail. Is still in effect, Britain took it and said…

"Thanks…"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Japan…

"Wait, what kind of chain mail is this?" the same girl who helped last time received the chain mail that magically appeared, together with the boy she has been with.

"What kind of threat is to have Warsaw as Capital?"

* * *

In Fairy World…

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF MAIL IS THIS!" Jorgen also receives the mail.

"QUICK! WE CAN'T ALLOW POLAND TO INVADE US!" Binky yelled.

* * *

Nearly everyone in the school received the chainmail and at that time, it was already lunch.

"So, what's lunch?" Timmy asks the waiter. It was actually the same thing he ate earlier.

"Alright…"

* * *

"AGAIN!?" Veronica immediately yelled.

"What kind of cook would cook burgers all along?" Tad immediately asks.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Japan is now seen stuttering at the food. Now, he begins to experience a heart attack.

"JAPAN! JAPAN!" Italy yelled. At that moment, the ambulance immediately arrives and took Japan out of the school.

"Now, this food is really unhealthy." Switzerland said. He and his sister are actually eating cheap cheese.

"Big brother, is Kiku will be ok?" Liechtenstein asks her big brother.

"Of course…"

* * *

At the end of the day…

"At least it never went that bad…" Timmy said as he entered the house "…of course, I never thought that I could still prank Francis using a squirrel. He really hates squirrels." (Actually, that one is actually Crash and Eddie crashing in the party. Too bad Francis never noticed the difference between an opossum and a squirrel.)

"OH TIMMY!" Timmy's dad yelled. "We are having dinner!" Timmy immediately goes to their dining room.

"Mom, dad, perhaps this is the first I'll be asking to, well, perhaps I have to eat vegetables now?"

"Timmy, oh, honey, you really have a good school day!" Timmy's mom said.

"However, too bad…" Mr. Turner said "… Isabel is cooking her specialty!"

"Wait, what is her specialty?"

"_ETO NA PO!"_ Isabel yelled while carrying a very big plate. On it, Isabel revealed that it is actually roasted pig and a roasted chicken.

"Wow! Hope this doesn't raise my cholesterol levels!" Timmy's dad remarked while slicing a piece of the roasted pig.

"Timmy! You better try this!" Timmy's mom said.

"Um, I'm not hungry…" Timmy left his chair and immediately went to upstairs to his room. Actually, he wished for some veggies to eat, with Wanda being amazed.

"Wow, sport, what made you eat that today?" Wanda asks him.

"The question is where are you earlier?" Timmy asks them.

"Actually, we have this chain mail and Jorgen called all of us to receive it…"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dad, can i suggest for us to eat some vegetables for today?" Trixie asks his father.

"Of course! Say what made you..."

Imagine eating huge pieces of oily buns for two meals in a row..." China said "One is already hospitalized because of that..."

* * *

"So, who won today's pranks?" America asks everyone.

"Based on the evaluation…" Germany said "….there is only one person who did that well…"

"That's me!" Poland yelled.

"And tell you what America…" Germany said "…you will pay for Japan's hospital bills…"

"Actually, he's on my house…" America said.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Japan is actually sleeping somewhere in a comfy bed. While recovering, there is a burger right on top of his head.

"Doc, is he going to be ok?" the nurse asks the doctor.

"Well, he's going to recover… by the way… who the %^$%^#%$ #$ #^%$&$%*%^&()*&)*^&%$%^#$! #%^$^%$^%&*^&( placed a burger on his head!"


	53. Quiz Bee, A Day of Encouragement

Chapter 52 Quiz Bee: A day of Encouragement

_**NMD1MU1: Hallway in Dimmsdale Elementary School, Dimmsdale, California, USA February 3, 2012 8:45 am local time**_

Germany is now the substitute teacher again for Timmy's class. He is seeing the three wielders as somewhat wondering on something.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner, I want you to answer the problem on the board!" Germany yelled while pointing an equation of 2784 multiplied by 1000. Timmy came in front and tried to solve it and the answer he thought of is 3784.

"WHAT KIND OF MATH DID YOUR TEACHER TAUGHT YOU!" Germany yelled at him.

"Um… addition?" Timmy replied. Nearly every students laughed at him. Germany could easily notice that he has a problem that he wouldn't tell.

"Alright… now, go back to your seat and I'll teach you how to do this simple problem…" Germany said.

* * *

_**Dimmsdale Elementary School Hallway, Dimmsdale, California 7:37 am**_

The principal announced that Timmy, Trixie, and Tootieis being called to the guidance counselor's office and the thought immediately freezes the three. The three got no choice but to go there. However, instead of the guidance counselor, it happens to be…

"Arthur, what are you doing here!" Timmy yelled.

"The counselor's absent again so I took this position temporary since the others are neither willing nor have time…" Britain replied. "Right now, I'm going to inform to you that the wands will not guarantee your success in life."

"What do you mean by that?" Trixie immediately questions Britain.

"The wands are strict followers of the moral law, therefore you cannot use it to oppress others and use it to have higher exam scores, especially now that this day is a Quiz bee day. Aside from that, the wands has its own mind and conscience and it readily loses power if the user decides not to follow the Law. However…" Britain immediately continues "… that will not happen if the user is brainwashed or upon acquiring the wands, the user wants to do things that is contrary to its moral law. In those cases, the wand only acts as a conscience to the darken mind of the wielder, but can't do anything…"

"What are you talking about Arthur?" Trixie shouted.

"I'm saying this because someone among the fairies told me about the identity of the 4th wielder and he only just said it now…"

The three wielders are thinking about who the 4th wielder is all along and they are only just guessing on who that is.

"_Who could that be_?" Trixie asks herself. At that moment, Japan came and announced that there will be a quiz bee competition and only three people in their class will compete. When thy returned, the class immediately took the surprise elimination round, with Timmy notably leaving blanks on the papers. Break time finally came and everyone came out of the room.

* * *

Nearly everyone in the canteen freaks out upon feeling a very dark aura in the cook's corner. Ukraine serves as the cashier lady and the Baltic Trio serves as the waiters of the day. America is now seen on the corner, really scared on what is happening now.

"Commie…commmie…commie…communism must not reign…."America chanted, acting as if he is drunk.

"What the bloody &^&*%^ is wrong with him?" Britain asks the others.

"America's acting weird since he heard that Russia's the cook for today…" Japan said.

"Here's the food…" a very sad-faced Belarus said at Timmy, Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer when she brought in a plate of pastry buns. This would invariably scares the five boys out. Timmy took the taste of it and comments that it is way better than the English because it is cooked fully… in Russian. This also triggered the panic button on all the countries present, especially that of America who suddenly goes to a mental collapse. Germany has no other choice but to send America to a mental hospital for treatment.

"What's wrong with him-aru?" China incidentally asks.

"He really thought that the students are speaking Russian when I heard that it is American English…" Japan said in his accent. In reality, nothing weird happened except that it's Latvia who served the Pirozhki to the five boys and the students remarked in English that it is delicious than yesterday's food.

"He might have suffered from mental breakdown because the thoughts of the Cold war was still not over and Russia dominating him clashed in his mind…" Germany said.

* * *

Russia, in the kitchen, thought that his plan is a success.

"Da, you're right Germany, the war is far from over until China and America becomes one with me…" Russia said while stirring his dish for the lunch.

* * *

After break…

"This is the results of the elimination round…" Germany yelled to the students "Too bad that the smartest in your class is out sick…"

* * *

Actually…

"So, why are we here? It is not usual for me to skip class just because of a KND leader's meeting…" Phineas Flynn, a.k.a. #834 asks A.J., #725.

"It has to be on something…" A.J. continued. They are now actually in the moonbase to talk about something very important.

* * *

"…however, based on your performance, Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, and Tootie De Leslie acquired the spot."

"WAIT, how did THAT HAPPEN!" Timmy protested.

"I do appreciate your reaction but your score is on the average at best…" Germany said. Even the whole class was amazed at that. Timmy has no questions how because Trixie just have China with her and Tootie asks Japan's help on training her for martial arts every end of class since she learned that she's a wand weilder. But Veronica…

"Alright, all three of you must go to the school grounds and wait for your turn."

* * *

The 5th grade quiz contest started right after lunch time. Russia gave them his best meals and everyone was happy and filled well. Now, Trixie, Tootie, and Veronica went to the stage and is now going to represent their own class.

"Kesesesesesesese…" Prussia said on stage. When America got sent to the mental hospital, Prussia replaced him as the host of the historical quiz bee.

"Welcome to the Awesome Me's Awesome Historical Quiz Bee! As your Awesome host, I would like to ask the five sections of the 5th grade of this boring, I mean, awesome quiz bee." After interviewing the first three sections' representatives, it's now Timmy's section. Prussia knows he will be beaten to pulp by Trixie so instead, he went straight to Veronica.

"So, you really do think that your section could win this quiz contest?" Prussia said.

"Yes…"

"I heard news that you are awesomely popular but not as awesomely popular as me, so what do you say to your die-hard fans?"

"Um, hi everyone. "

"WE LOVE YOU VERONICA!" Veronica's male fans yelled.

"So, keseseseses…" Prussia went towards Tootie "So, I never thought that you would enter here in this contest, so what made you enter?"

"Perhaps the way that most of the questions are on the American History?" Tootie replied.

"So, you think you could win using that in your mind? I can't see any way you could win. Let me tell you kiddo, did you know that the questions are about the history of the world?"

"Um, I do know about a little on Eastern…"

"How about those of the Awesome Kingdom of Prussia?"

"Well…"

"There you go!" Prussia remarked.

After finishing the the interviews…

"Now, I want to announce to you everyone that this quiz be would be divided into three categories… the first one is about the dumb American History, next the world, and lastly, personalities…" Prussia said. "I'll let my not-so-awesome brother to continue the rules…" Prussia leaves the stage and Germany took over. Germany announced that each correct answer for the first round is one point, the second one is three points, and the other is five points. For each round there are ten questions and all answers must be written down by hand. Now, the first question is now laid out.

"#1, what is name of the president who was involved in the American Civil War?" all five groups answered Abraham Lincoln and are all correct.

"When Pearl Harbor was attacked in 1945, who was the president?" everyone got the correct answer once again.

* * *

Right after the first round, The first, second, and fourth group got it perfect and got a total of 10 points. The other groups are lagging behind with 8 points each.

Germany now begins the first question.

"During the WWII, there are five major powers that formed the Allied Forces. Give all of them." This time, Group 1 answered Canada, Britain, America, France, and China and Group 2 answered Britain, France, Poland, America and Australia. The other groups correctly answered it as America, France, Britain, Russia, and China, earning them three points.

"What is the name of the Chinese Dynasty that is well-known for the invention of gunpowder?" Only Group 4 and 3 got it correct. It was actually the name sake of Trixie's dad, the Tang Dynasty.

* * *

The scores where all pretty decent this time around. Group one got and Group 2 got 4 items correct while Group 3 got 8 items correct. Group 4 got 7 and group Group 5 has an incredible problem even. As a matter of fact, they got only 3 correct answers. In point tally, Group one got 12 points, Group 2 got 12 points, Group 3 got 24 points, Group 4 got 21 and five 9 points respectively. The totals are as follows by the sequence of order: 22, 22, 32, 31, and 17.

"Section 3 is ahead on us by one point!" Trixie said to them.

"We could do it… but without A.J…." Veronica now begins to feel the pressure.

"Come on, we have a historical genius right here…" Tootie said, pertaining to Trixie "She's going to pave our way!"

The start of the Personalities round now begins and it starts with Germany's peculiar question.

"Who is considered the 'Great Malayan'?" This made frantic on all groups. The answer, Jose Rizal, was answered by Group Five who has a Fil-Am member in them.

"Who is the top-scoring ace of World War Two?" Trixie knows that the answer and wrote Erich Hartmann and their group got a point.

"This man is a well-known symbol in Indian independence from British rule and advocated the use of non-violent protest. Who is this man?" Group 2, 3 and 4 answered Mohandas Gandhi but Group 2 got the spelling wrong.

* * *

The Personality round is an intense fight to the last. Groups are getting inside the race and the first evidence goes from the neck-to-neck battle between Groups 3 & 4. However, Group 2 goes in a comeback by simultaneously answering many questions in a row, so is the underdog group 5. However, as the quiz contest goes to a close, Group 4 can't keep up to the neck-to-neck battle and ended in third place, with a total score of 46. Meanwhile, Groups 2 and 3 would now head on to the tie-breaker round, each having three questions with 10 points each, to decide on who ends up in the 1st place. Their scores totaled to an amount of 47 points. Group 5, the underdog, now ended up in 4th place with a score of 42, and Group 1 ended up on the last place with a total score of 37 points. On the tie-breaker round, which is about random current events around the world, ended up with Group 2 answering all the tie breakers and Group 3 can't answer the last item.

Despite ending in third place, everyone in Timmy's section was surprised that they could stand up in quiz bees if their adviser would just arrange the correct team as Germany did (usually, Mr. Crocker frequently includes Tad, Chad and A.J. for the contest). In fact, the kids are thankful that the German is their teacher for that day.

"You know what kids, the victory you have today can still be attained in the months to follow if you ever allow yourselves to excel despite on how your teachers treat you. For example, Einstein was considered the student with the lowest grades in his formative years, but he turned out to be the smartest man the world has ever seen. As your teacher, I truly believe in the skill the students have, as a matter of fact…" Germany approaches Timmy and gives to him his report card with average remarks.

"Wait, what…"

"I rechecked your exams and found out that your professor Denzel Crocker checks the paper you have with an absolute bias. I also saw that having a teacher giving a lot of Fs to a student without ever consulting his or her students a little bit disturbing. In fact, most of the time, he fabricated the results you have for a reason that is not justifiable by the American Law. In fact…" Germany then gave to him some kind of paper "…I'm more than willing to improve your talent if you allow me. I'm impressed more on how you applied your lesson more than on how you answer it on paper by the actions you have done." Everyone on the room clapped at Germany's remarked and some of them crying. Aside from that, Francis also has a talk with Germany and his heart of stone just got melted. Germany said all these things to everyone and when the day ended, nearly everyone in their room shed some tears.

* * *

"We are ending the 8-week study tomorrow with a Family day for the students…" Germany said to the remaining countries in the sunset-lit cafeteria "We need to find a way to make the three kids learn on the basics of flying."

"That is something KND could easily do-aru…" China replied. "However, 11 days are not enough!"

"They are used to simulators da!" Russia said "In fact, I hacked my way in their computers and found out that they are playing the similar game that is made in my country!"

"But they need to get use to being in the cockpit." Japan said "Simulators and dogfighting are entire things different." At that moment…

"I do have an idea!" Germany said. "Britain, remember the time you requested Japan that two particular teenagers from Misaki City High School you excuse and let them travel with you having the expenses and teaching them education?"

"Yes, why?" Britain immediately said

"In that case, I would want to do that as an excuse for them to train, and I'll be the one to teach them not only in the physics of flight but rather on the other subjects as well!"

"However, to approve that, we need to have America and he is now in the menta…" At that moment, a hole was blown on top of them and this stopped what Hungary has to say. America came down rappelling towards them in a helicopter. He removed the rappelling equipment and the helicopter flew away.

"WHY THE %&^^#$$%*%^%&*^&^*^&(8 DID YOU DO THAT!" Britain yelled at America.

"Well, I wanted a heroic return for my epic comeback!" America yelled. "Oh yeah, China, could I borrow some funds to build what I destroyed when I go here?"

"Sure-aru…" China smiled grinningly.

"Alright, America, we are actually…"

"All taken care of!" America said. At that moment, several Army teams came rappelling down towards him thru the hole America made. They gave to America some papers and retreated to the roof top. "I'm granting them a scholarship using the US Air Force!"

"But the military can't do that remember?" Britain protested.

"Yeah, right. In America, my rules prevail!" America then gave them a hysterical laughter.

* * *

That night…

"_Mom and Dad will come for the family day tomorrow."_ Timmy remarked to the two before sleeping.

"_So is mine. Uncle Yao said that he will also add his family members tomorrow…"_ Trixie said "_How could a country have family members?"_

"_Well, I hope everything will be ok…"_ Tootie remarked. She then continued "_Who__ do you think is the 4__th__ weilder?"_

"_Only time will tell…"_ Timmy followed.


	54. Family Day Crisis

Chapter 53 Family Day Crisis

**_NMD1MU1: Dimmsdale Elementary School Grounds, Dimmsdale, California, USA 7:00 am local time._**

"Hmm…" Crocker finally returns after his leave. He actually came from a vacation in Mexico. He noticed several things he thinks is wrong. "Trixe having a headband with a star on it, Tootie having a bracelet with a star on it, and Timmy having a star on a pen on his side pocket, this could only be the work of…" Crocker now goes into seizure states and yelled "FAIRY GODPARENTS FAIRY GODPARENTS FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

"Great, Crocker's back!" Timmy yelled. At that moment, Timmy's fairies now appeared as flowers with the corresponding colors.

"Oooh… you mean the Crocker the frog? I like to see him!" Cosmo said.

"No, it's Mr. Crocker! The one who wants to show that fairies exists to the world!" Wanda said. Timmy used his wand and said to the girls about Crocker.

"_Yeah, we know about that…"_ Trixie replied.

"_Rules are rules… no one will mention anything about fairies." _Tootie repeated.

"Hey Timmy!" Timmy's dad said to him. "Did you know that Isabel hired his siblings to join the Turner squad?"

"Turner squad?" Timmy has just raised one of his eyebrows. On the background, Timmy saw a woman with shoulder frills and in a pineapple-cloth clothes, another woman who wears a much more modern clothing but with a unique hard hat with a pointed tip above her, a man with office clothes and glasses, and a woman wearing clothes that covers her body and some parts of her face.

"Hello, I brought in my entire family!" Isabel yelled at him.

"Who are they?" Timmy immediately asks.

"This here is Maria Makiling de Hesus…" Isabel said while pointing at the woman with shoulder frills "…and this here is stingy Ilaya de Hesus… Ilaya, why are you wearing that?"

"I'M SAVING MY FORMAL CLOTHES THAT'S WHY! I DON'T WANT TO BUY NEW ONES!" the woman with the hat said.

"This here is my brother Francisco Juan de Hesus…" Isabel pointed to the only male in the group.

"Glad to meet you Timothy…" the male said.

"Just don't be snobbish-_dili…_" Isabel continued. Isabel then pointed someone who is somewhat shy and said "This here is Hamorra Mabungon…"

"Wait, is she your family member?" Timmy immediately asks.

"OF COURSE! She, however, did not choose to change her name!" Isabel said.

* * *

**_ASEAN Tidbits_**

"Alright, I'm going to be the one who's going to explain this…" the man said.

"HEY, WE ARE NOT PAID TO DO THAT!" the stingy Ilocandia replied.

"As the capital, I do have the right to do this. Besides, most of you are earning thru…"

"Alright, you two just stop right there…" another woman wearing another dress similar to what Maria wears but with a red and black checkered cloth, steps in. "As one of the president's adviser, I'm going to explain this. Our islands where divided by Spain and some, especially Hamorra, chose not to change their names. Even Ate Nesia did that when Netherlands came for the first time!"

"20 seconds out…" Ilocandia yelled.

"But I still haven't…"

"Sorry Juanita, even the boss won't allow spending some money of the _taongbayan_ for some useless segment…"

* * *

"Let's see…" Germany looks at the list of people and was surprised to learn that…

"Call an announcement that we are not going to start WWIII in a family day!"

"Dude, relax…" America said "… the G8 is not going to join remember?"

"That's the problem…" Germany said "If we are going to be strict with that, then that means…"

* * *

The Tang family... ehem, Tang family clan, went together in huge numbers, something that Trixie was totally surprised about.

"Um, dad, did we know everyone in here?" Trixie asks her dad.

"Um, actually, Yao is the one responsible for this…" her dad remarked. At that moment, America announced that all ambassadors are not allow to join the games, which also includes every personification present.

* * *

Immediately…

"Who brought the rules up _aber_!" Maria Makiling, a.k.a. the personification of the Southern Tagalog region in the Philippines yelled.

"This is done to avoid another conflict…" Germany explained.

"Ate Nesia and Malaysia is going to come!" Isabel replied "..and so are the…"

"I know that you ASEAN have a very close relationship, but don't you realize that China also invited Hongkong and Taiwan and that Japan is planning to include the former Soviet Union in his team?"" Germany immediately yelled.

"But what's the problem of having the whole world join in a family day? Isn't it that we are all composed of one big family?" Italy suggested.

"You don't understand the situation Italy…" Germany said. "However, instead of having conflicts, let's make this as a family cultural festival…" In an instant, everyone left.

"Alright, we are officially having a family day crisis…" Germnay remarked.

* * *

To the families in Dimmsdale, nearly everyone was amazed on how wide are Trixie's connection was. China also included her cousins and second cousins to the list.

"Wow, Trixie, I never thought you have a very wide family range…" Tad commented.

"The truth is I don't know many of them…" Trixie responded. His father turned to business mode and mingled with their relatives in an effort to rise his company's stocks up in China.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Wow, I can't believe that Isabel is also an ambassador!" Timmy's mom remarked.

"_If you just know she's a country, I mean, a regional country to be exact…"_ At that moment, Timmy's dad remark "But since we are still in the squad, let's get some pigs!"

"Pigs? Where?"

* * *

"The goal of the family is to acquire as many points as possible by winning!" America explained to them on stage "A family can only join in one competition each. Once you are out, you are all out!"

"Brilliant concept-aru…" China said "…all we need is to watch them."

* * *

In the ASEAN section, everyone sets up the three games available. One involves catching a pig in the pig pen, the other is a racing on tall sticks, and the final one involves…

"Frog racing?" Tootie immediately said.

"That's the game of chance here Tootie, and the game we will be playing first!" Tootie's mom said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Francis and Timmy faces of for the pig-catching contest. The rules are announced that no one must used tools. As expected, Francis tried to cheat but it was soon noticed and Thailand shoved his tool away from him. The chase now starts and everyone scrambles to get the pig. Only a family member of the Dinkleberg got the pig.

Timmy's dad faced with his arch enemy Dinkleberg whom Timmy's dad knows as a supervillain in the stick racing. When the race started, the race started neck-to-neck but a random dad whose origin is in Malaysia won the contest.

* * *

Timmy's mom, on the other hand, chose to fight in the frog race. Lucky for her, the bucket also includes a special fairy frog that increases the chances of winning (which happens to be poor Binky). Timmy's mom picks it up and places it a the starting line. Right beside her is Vicky.

"So, Mrs. Turner, you want to hire my babysitting services?" Vicky asks Timmy's mom.

"Sorry but my maid right now is responsible enough." Timmy's mom replied. Indonesia signals a go and Mrs. Turner's frog is going to a lead. However, Vicky and Francis intimidate theirs with their faces and threats and they soon followed pace. Francis's frog turned back due to a fly and Vicky's frog goes on neck-to-neck to Mrs. Turner's frog. In the end, Mrs. Turner won the game for their family.

* * *

"So what's the next stop?" Tootie asks her parents.

"It's the EU center which specializes on much more modern competitions…" Timmy's mom said.

The games in the EU section included three games: target shooting, archery, and sword fighting tournaments. Timmy's dad and Mr. Dinkleberg came in for the target shooting tournament. However, Sanjay's dad and Trixie's dad got the bull's eye on everything. In the end, Sanjay's dad won due to Mr. Tang miscalculating his aim at a very far distance: 100 meters.

On the archery department, Mr. Turner and Mr. Dinkeberg meet again and have another close neck fight. However, unknown to them, Trixie and Tootie joined the competition and both are equally matched as well. Tootie first got eliminated when she miscalculates her target from afar. Soon, Mr. Turner was eliminated. Mr. Dinkleberg can no longer hold his spot and lost to Trixie on the distance of about 56 ft.

In the sword fighting tournament, the fighting style should be the use of fencing. Yesterday, Timmy has a limited training with Britain and he decides to join it against the orders of his parents. They allowed him since they thought it will be a safe play since kids are also going to play. Timmy manages to outplay several kids, including Sanjay, Tad, Chad and Elmer, and outscore some adults like A.J.'s dad and Vicky. In the semi-finals, he had a hard time with Trixie's cousin but manages to outplay him. His last opponent is actually Veronica, the least expected person he would fight with. Veronica showed skillful swordsmanship that is superb to both the KND agent and the rich kid style and in the end, Veronica outscored Timmy and won the match.

"How in the world could Veronica defeat me?" Timmy asks the fairies, which turned to a nearby tile panel, right after the match.

"Well…" Cosmo said "…I don't know!"

* * *

Every region in the world has three games each. The Indian Subcontinent has an interesting game that uses elephants where Chester won, while the former USSR have games which is based on the snow. In the end, it is the Tang family clan who won the whole match due to their varied skills and the Dinglebergs came in a close second.

"Next time Timmy we will show that Dinkleberg on what it means to win!" Timmy's dad said. At that moment, smoke covered the whole school grounds and a man covered with toilet paper appeared alongside the now villain form of Mr. Dinkleberg. Immediately, the countries sprung in action and surrounded them all.

"Well, prepare to be toiletenated!" the toilet-paper man surrounded all the countries in toilet paper.

"Oh great! Now this situation repeats itself!" Britain yelled. At that moment, everyone panicked around the school.

"You are are powerful even if you're useless." Mr. Dinkleberg said.

"JUST DON'T TELL ME WHAT I" GOING TO DO!" the toilet paper man said. "Let's just find those kids and get them to Father!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, and A.J. manages to isolate Trixie, Timmy, and Tootie alongside some of Trixie's cousin from the panicking crowd.

"Wait, don't tell me they are KND members?" Trixie asks. All of Trixie's cousins who are with them just nodded.

"Alright, we are going to launch a counterattack to defeat them. Besides the Toiltenator is an easy job…" A.J. said.

"But not Mr. Dinkleberg…" Timmy said. At that moment, they heard a tank rolling and it was actually driven by Timmy's dad.

"Timmy, since when did your dad have a tank?" A.J. immediately asks.

"Um… the internet? I thought you now that I have fairies!" Timmy yelled. At that moment, the tank just blew up and sends Mr. Turner flying.

"Alright, plan B…" A.J. remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Italian brothers are busy cooking and are unaware of the events happening outside. They actually cook all sorts of Pasta they learned. When they are about to bring all of it with the fellow Italians…

"Wow, some pasta? I can't believe it!" Mr. Dinkleberg said. Immediately, he tasted it and stole some of them away.

"HEY! THAT'S FOR THE KIDS!" Italy yelled. When the Toiletinator saw Mr. DInkleberg running away, he instantly fled and run away. Italy noticed the loads of tissue papers and freed everyone stuck in it.

"Glad you came Italy-san…" japan said to him.

"Japan, what happened here?" Italy asks them.

"Some of Father's agents came in and crashed the party." Japan replied. Right after that, a huge number of KND flying machines came in and many members came in rappelling towards them. Sector CL1 together with Timmy, Trixie and Tootie came out, the Wand Trio having masks on their face to hide themselves. The Italians immediately panicked. However…

"Sorry guys, false alarm…" A.J. commented. Everyone from KND retreated except those found in Southern California. The Italians were all relieved.

"I thought something is going to happen…" Italy said. "Well, let's just continue the family day!"

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the Italian food as the families returned to continue the celebration. At the same time, America goes to the stage and is about to announce something.

"We are here to inform the students that they still must do their 10 page report…" this came in as a bad news to the students "…however, we managed to select 3 kids who will be our little ambassadors for 2 weeks. Our criteria is based on their performance, their skill, and their character. These students are personally chosen by us, so we all recommend cooperation for everybody not agreeing. The names are…"

"De Leslie, Tootie…" This immediately shocks Tootie' parents.

"Tang, Trixie…" Mr. and Mrs. Tang are not surprised, for they already knew about the countries' plan.

"And finally, Turner, Timothy Tiberius." This made Mr. and Mrs Turner happy. In fact, they are already planning a 2-week Asian Escaped in Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand and Philippines.

"Wait, Trixie, Timmy and Tootie as little ambassadors?" Mr. Crocker heard about it. "This is unusual and Timmy should not be part of this. This could only be the work of…" Denzel Crocker now goes into a panic state "FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He smashed unto Russia who suddenly becomes creepier. Mr. Crocker sweeps the spot on which he hit and said "Well, you sure are wearing inappropriate clothes for this season…"

"Da!" Russia comments "But that's what I really love! Do you want to become one with Mother Russia?"

"No thanks!" Crocker smiled back.

* * *

The three 'little ambassadors' are being summoned by the countries for some talk.

"Actually, aside from a crash course in air combat…" Germany said to them "You are actually going to do a ten-page report on your activities in those two weeks as requested by your crazy teacher."

"WHAT!?" The three immediately yelled.

"Don't worry about that. We are actually expecting the battle you would fight in is the largest airwar up to date!" America said. "The Big Five contributed air force assets to fight the Darkness and you will form the strike package…"

"The challenge is to interpret that to a third person view…" Britain said.

"So, when are we leaving?" Timmy asks them.

"Monday. We are giving you a day to pack up and we are all set!" America said.


	55. Start of Training

A/N I might go on hiatus for a while due to my academic load. However, the next chapter I will post will be posted until the ending, and I'm rushing things up to start Saga 3...

BTW, the battle for Dimmsdale, California will be full of aircraft maneuvers. You must be familiar on how each maneuver works.

And to give credit, the game that gave me the ideas for air combat is IL-2 Sturmovik 1946, and the modifications that gave me an idea on how the heatseekers and radar-guided homing missiles work are from the SAS community's various modes

* * *

Chapter 54 Start of Training

_**NMD1MU1: Turner residences, Dimmsdale, California, USA February 6, 2012 8:00 am**_

"This is the day Wanda..." Timmy said. Isabel is the one who woke him up and the one responsible for him since yesterday. His mom and dad left him yesterday and he, together with Isabel, has a great time together because Isabel's siblings came. However, unlike Vicky, Timmy is allowed to stay in his room to play or to go outside and play with his friends. Unlike ordinary school days, this Monday is unique because he could wake up a little bit late.

* * *

_**Tang Residences, 8:00 am**_

Unlike Timmy, however…

"Uncle Yao, why did you wake me up at that time?" Trixie asks towards China. It is because she is awake 3 hours earlier and they are now training in the Chinese Martial Arts.

"It is because what you need to learn is that the next day starting from this day is about training-aru." China replied "You will be worked up to the limit as a fighter pilot…"

"But isn't it the KND are the ones who's going to train us?" Trixie suddenly replied.

"Just drink your tea and calm yourself-aru." Both of them seep up of some tea from their teacups. "Remember that your first lesson from this day forward is concentration… just relax, since you have a long way to go-aru."

* * *

_**De Leslie Residences, 8:00 am**_

Tootie has just awaken from her sleep. Since her sister is now on her school, she is now more than ready to take the challenges she will face. However, what impressed her mind is what happened last night while playing together with her virtual squadron.

"Sector V and Sector M are sure hard opponents in the virtual realm… what more in the real world?"

* * *

_**Virtual World: Battle of the Bulge, 1942**_

Sector CL1, together with the members of the Dimmsdale Tiger minus the countries, took the Russian side of the conflict with Sector N and Sector R. Sector R and N are using the famous Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik while Sector CL1 and the members of the Dimmsdale Tigers are using the Yakpolev Yak-1.

"Alright, this is your first day of training…" A.J. said "…protect the Sturmoviks at all cause against Sector G, V and F."

"Roger that Flight 1." Trixie replied. At that moment…

"Guys, 10 109's 12:00 high!" a distinctive Russian voice said.

"Alright, Defensive maneuver!" A.J. yelled. They climbed upward and the enemy 109's are diving on their backs. Both groups found out each other and an aerial battle now begins. Immediately, Trixie, Tootie, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Chester, and Timmy break formation and aims on the 109s attacking the Ilyushins.

The battle is a long grueling one and the 109s manage to take down 2 Ilyushins. All of them are having problems on how to get these 10 109s out. Minutes later, a 109 has smoke in the radiator due to the Il-2's tail gunner and was forced to retreat.

"I've never face such skilled opponents!" Trixie yelled in frustration.

"Remember that three brains are better than one?" A.J. yelled. This created an idea for them. Timmy positions for an easy kill but the 109 jerks away and Timmy has a hard time to get him on his firing range.

"TIMMY! Enemy on your six!" Trixie yelled. Timmy immediately pulls up and begins to perform jerking and defensive maneuvers. Timmy saw that the 109 he is fighting is now after him and the three planes are in a scissors.

"DARN IT! HELP, I CAN'T FACE TWO AIRCRAFT!" Timmy yelled. At that moment, he saw Tootie joining in a chasing one of the plane that immediately pulls up However, 2 more planes line up on both of them and attacks on their 6 o'clock.

"A.J., Chester, Sanjay. Elmer, HELP!" Both of them yelled on the radio.

"Sorry but we are too busy!" All four of them yelled. Finally, the two spot a column of smoke trailing from the sky at Timmy's 2 o'clock and Tootie's 1 o'clock.

"Finally!" Trixie yelled. She actually shot down one 109 out of the sky with the pilot bailing out.

"Could you now help us!" Timmy yelled in the radio.

"Roger that!" Trixie yelled while adding telepathically "_Just try the thatch weave."_

"AND LOOSE ENERGY?" Both of them responded. However, the two decided to perform the maneuver. Unfortunately, the three chasing planes climbs up on a corner and are waiting for one of them to make a mistake. Trixie swoops her La-5 down the sky and aims at one of the 109's but the pilots notices and breaks away. Now Trixie has to fend for herself again.

"Guys, even an ace like me can't fight three planes!" Trixie yelled.

"Roger that!" the two others goes to the fight the planes chasing Trixie. All three tried to chase but the three planes just dodges and avoid the one-second burst they released.

"Guys, don't waste your bullets!" Trixie yelled at them. However, the 109s they are fighting are superior in climbing and the two can't give a chase and instead goes to Trixie's position and form a formation. Now the three are seems to look like sitting ducks.

"Alright, we are now low on ammo and fuel, how are we able to defeat them?" Timmy asks.

"Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the best option is to bailout…" Trixie replied.

"Wait, what if we do the thatch weave with the three of us doing that!" Tootie replied.

"But that's close impossible!" Trixie yelled.

"Guys, let's just try it." Timmy said. At that moment, the three starts to weave in a pattern where the leftmost plane goes to the rightmost position and the other planes going to the left, having the rightmost plane as the center plane and center plane as the rightmost plane, and the maneuver is repeated. This is a difficult maneuver to perform due to the very high risk of air collision, but the three has a very high degree communication thru the wands and they could monitor and adjust quickly to the situations. Trixie turned on the enemy radio and notices that the persons they are fighting are actually the combination of Sector V and Sector M.

"Did you see that?" a voice said that Trixie recognized as the Massachusets Flying Hornets, the squadron of Sector M.

"Let's find a hole in that maneuver!" #1 yelled.

"Elaborate, but a very desperate tactic." #2 continued. Trixie communicated thru her wand the situation and the three are now prepared for an attack. The three 109s now positions at the tails of the La-5. However, they have to always break off because whenever one of them is on the tail of the Lavochkins, they have to face either 1 or two Lavochkins at the same time. The problem the 109s are facing seems to be very hard. It is because the La-5 doing the widest curve is the one who could easily adjust his or her turn to a wider or tighter turn. However, one of the 109s has its left wing deprived thanks to Trixie's effort. When that happened, the three wielders knew that the maneuver is effective.

"But there's two left." Tootie said.

"Alright, let's wait…" At that moment, Trixie, who has a 109 on her tail, begins to climb up, so is Timmy, who also have a 109 on his tail. All three of them lined up is a way that while Trixie is climbing, Timmy will aim at the 109 and the 109 behind Timmy is Tootie's business. All five planes line up in a deadly line formation. Simultaneously, the 109 in front of Timmy was hit on the left wing and begins to spin towards the ground while the one behind him did not engage and pulls away, with Tootie now on pursuit.

"Let's try the offensive variant." Trixie said.

"Roger that." Unknown to them, the pilot, who happens to be #2, heard it and was forced to bail his player avatar out of the 109.

* * *

At that moment, Tootie heard the doorbell and Tootie's mom is the one who answered the door.

"Hello, you're looking for my daughter right?" Tootie's mom said while shivering. It is because…

"Da! ^J^" a distinct Russian accept said with a smile that looked like the smiley attached. Tootie's mom called her and Tootie went out while carrying a huge bag. The Russian helped her and takes it to the limousine found outside the house. After a wave of goodbye, Tootie left the house via limousine. Aside from Russia and the Baltic Trio, America and Japan are there, with Japan driving the limousine towards the Tang residences.

"So, I heard you manage to defeat Sector V and M in an online fight…" America said "… but failed to protect the bombers."

"Yes." Tootie replied. The limousine stopped at the Tang mansion and Trixie is waiting outside the gate with China carrying her baggage for 2 weeks. After placing everything at the right place, China and Trixie entered in and they had a short chat with America and the others. Similarly, they stopped at Timmy's house and took Timmy, but Isabel was left behind to watch the house over.

* * *

_**Edwards Air Force Base, 10:15 pm**_

Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie can't believe that they are now in a huge Air Force base. In fact, Trixie is the most excited one among them because she could now see for the first time the jets she has dreamt of actually flying. Germany, Britain, and Italy North are the first ones who met them in the airfield.

"Alright, you are here for a crash training course on modern aviation. It is because we made a contract recently that KND will install kid-friendly avionics on one of the most advance fighters we have…" Germany said to them.

"Is it the prototype PAK FA of Russia or the J-10 of China? Perhaps the F-22 Raptor?" Trixie immediately said.

"_I never saw her that excited."_ Timmy remarked using his wand.

"Actually, we planned to use the most abundant by now…" America said "… the government is not yet willing to use the F-35 for the basis of your personal fighters, but rather it is the F-22 that is chosen. The Senate did not approve the funding, so we just gave them the materials found in the 5 crashed F-22s and a B-2 and the scrapped F-117 and the KND will be the one who's going to built it!"

"But why didn't we use KND fighter aircraft instead?" Timmy suddenly asks.

"You three will lead the strike package, the only hope to repel the Darkness…" Britain said "…what you will need is a plane that both the none-KND pilot and the KND pilot that would instantly recognize as an ally. Besides, we already have this plan from the beginning to build a plane for the three of you, and the competition was really intense."

"Yeah-aru." China said "Aside from the four stealth fighters, Britain requested to use the Eurofighter Typhoon while France his Dassault Rafale. South Korea offered his T-50 but was rejected while India offered to do it on a lower cost."

"However…" Britain said "…the F-22 is the perfect platform because of these reasons: stealth is excellent, even though the Typhoon is able to defeat it…"

"In a guns brawl!" America yelled "Besides, Germany wanted a fair play, so I gave him fair play."

"But the F-22 was defeated by my planes-da, in a combat scenario!" Russia replied.

"But my F-22s got the first kill!" America protested.

"…it is also mass produced and is now outside the prototype stage, it has a decent maneuverability and the most highly candidate as the main contender against the so-called 'stealthy' enemy jets." Britain finished it.

"Besides, we asked the KND that it must also be compatible with both KND and non-KND arsenals…" America said "… and some WWII modified Hispano cannon system that Britain designed for the use of the former Wand Trio."

"KND has fairies to fix that system…" Britain said. "...anyways, it's a quartet."

"Yeah right... However, KND can only deploy it on February 10, and that means you are only able to practice with it on that day." America said. "However, that doesn't mean that we won't train you on the use of our weapons systems!"

"Indeed." Germany said while reading a manual "Let's see… the radar will be a KND standard issue, but the weapons system will be universal. KND has acquired the codes on how to operate the missile and guns systems and are now inputting it. You will be trained in several KND flying machines by an agent named #60 and the tactics would be thought by us, the countries…"

"WHAT!?" The three kids immediately yelled.

"Alright, aside from that, you are to be toured on nearly every aircraft stationed here to identify friend from foe. Your wake-up schedule is 6:00 am and you will sleep at 8 pm. KND also requested some care and respect and we could not do anything but to follow." Germany finished reading the policies. "Alright, that means I will lead you to the training and debriefing room."

* * *

On the room dedicated on training pilots, the three, together with Germany, are alone in a classic student-teacher arrangement. However…

"GERMANY!" Italy, together with Japan, entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Germany asks them

"We are here for a pilot refresher course and Japan said that he is here to study on how kids behave on adult things like this!" Italy soon remarked.

"Alright…"

* * *

"Now, first, I want anyone of you to recite the Dicta Boelcke." Germany said. "What is the first rule?" Italy immediately raised his hand and Germany called him.

"Rule # 1. Don't attack at all! Keep the sun on your back!" Italy replied.

"Wrong…" Germany said. Trixie then raises her hand and answered "Rule #1 state that you have try to secure the upper hand before attacking. If possible, use the sun into your advantage."

"Good." Germany remarked. "What are the four things needed to secure an upper hand?" Italy raised his hand again.

"Speed and Altitude for easy retreat, and surprise to not engaged, but the fourth one is that you always have a white flag with you!"

"Next." Germany remarked. Trixie once again raised her hand.

"The four elements are Speed, Altitude, Surprise and Performance. Speed and Altitude would dictate your potential and kinetic energy levels, Surprise will dictate who would be the one shot down first, and Performance would help you compare both you and your opponent's planes."

"Good." Germany said. At that moment, Tootie raises her hand.

"Um, question…" Tootie asks "…why are we studying this rules?"

"It is because you are going to apply it." Germany said "KND will first train you in a biplane first and simulate dogfighting in the World War One scenario, of course, with no radar, missiles, and cannons."

"Alright…" Tootie said.

"Now let's proceed…" Germany said. "Now, what is rule #2." Italy once again raised his hand.

"When you attack, retreat as much as possible."

"No wonder why you are always shot down…" Germany said. "Japan, elaborate."

"Rule #2 states that once you attack, you should continue doing so. Retreating would only make your opponent position his guns on your back and shoot you down."

"Good." Germany said "What's rule #3?" At that moment, Tootie and Italy both raised their hands and Germany pointed at Tootie.

"You must fire your guns at close range. I do always remember that rule because that is very hard to achieve!" Tootie smiled at Germany.

"Correct." the German replied "What's rule # 4?"

"Don't look at the eyes of your opponent!" Italy yelled.

"Italy, do you realized that your opponent is suppose to do that?" Germany asks him.

"BUT IT'S SCARY! AS IF HE WANTED TO KILL ME!"

"YOU DUMKOFT, HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Germany yelled. "Alright, the rule states to always look at your opponent at all times. Lose him and you'll lose the fight. Also, don't be fooled by a spinning opponent, which you always do Italy. Follow him until he bails out or he went hurtling down the ground. Now, what is rule number 5?" Timmy raised his hand and replied "Always attack your opponent right behind it, especially if it is a fighter plane. That's the easiest way to shoot your opponent down that doesn't put you at risk…"

"Don't forget that it has the less deflection calculation!" Trixie followed.

"Good." Germany said. "Now, this rule is related to the previous one. What is rule #6."

"If your opponent is attacking you from above you, bail out and fight another day!" Italy yelled.

"NO WONDER YOU'RE ALWAYS SHOT DOWN!" Germany yelled. "Alright, which of you, three, will answer a much more decent one." Timmy raised his arm and Germany recognized him.

"Simple. Get out of his firing range and turn around to meet him. Remember to also follow rule # 2 to continue your attack!"

"Alright, what is rule # 7?" Germany asks them. Italy raised his hands.

"You better answer this correctly…" Germany said.

"OF COURSE! KEEP YOUR LINE OF RETREAT!" Germany was just looking at himself somewhat saying you-crazy-coward-what-I-should-expect-from-you look.

"Alright." Germany said "Now, The final rule is the most important one. If you are in squadrons, attack in groups of four or six. Avoid 2 aircraft attacking the same opponent. Alright, you could now take a break and you're now dismissed."

* * *

After lunch time, the three are led by America to a certain kid commanding a group of kids which have different ages, all arranged in front of 17 planes that seems to be based on World War I biplanes. America saluted and said to the kid "Numbuh 60, these are the kids you will train."

"Good." the kid who acted as the superior, said. "You could leave them in here."

* * *

That night, on the room specially prepared for them to sleep, the three looks awefully tired and a dragging themselves for some sleep.

"I never thought that going in an actual air combat practice is this stressful…" Trixie said.

"I just felt my face being pulled up and down while maneuvering, what's worse is that we can't wear the magical G-suits that I wished…" Timmy said.

"Well, this day will be stressful… what about tomorrow?" Tootie asks them. The two others just collapse on their beds and said some goodnights.

"Alright, goodnight guys…" Tootie remarked.


	56. The F-22 RAPTOR Incident

Chapter 55 The F-22 R.A.P.T.O.R. incident

_**NMD1MU1: Edwards Air Force Base, California, USA February 10, 2012 11:00 am**_

"Four days of intense training is really hard…" Trixie commented as she is seen dragging a parachute on her back. She is seen with the other two dragging their parachute up. They are actually wearing a brand of G.S.U.I.T.S. that looks just like their ordinary clothes. Earlier, they trained using the D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R., which is unusually fast for a biplane, and was able to take down 10 out of 30 planes of the same time together with Timmy and Tootie. However, as the fight goes on, the planes can no longer bear the stresses and the billiard balls shot at them and they were shot down one by one. These fighters are also equipped with a new piece of KND technology now in application to future KND fighters: the C.O.C.K.P.I.T.

* * *

_**KND 2x4 technology files**_

C.O.C.K.P.I.T.

Cockpit Outstandingly Causes Kid Perfectly Intact Together

Sector inventor: V

This came to being thanks to #1 bringing a very special crash-proof material from the Galactic KND. #2 managed to built the prototype immediately and they are immediately tested in Sector R using all adult equipment at it proved to be very reliable. This cockpit material can survive even a nuclear explosion and is seemingly invincible. Now a basic requirement on future KND fighters, this helps protects kids from losing their young lives in any occasions due to adult tyranny and a step further towards the safety of air-to-air KND warfare tactics.

* * *

"Well, you look like very tired-aru." China said. "Remember that two days from now, you will be transferred to an Airbase in Arizona to be part of the Eastern Air Group of the UN Coalition Squadron."

"But what kind of plane are we going to use?" Trixie immediately asks. China leads them to a hanger guarded by KND and the KND opened the hanger door. What the three kids saw is something unbelievable.

"Wait, but we are not trained to fly those!" Timmy yelled, pointing at the 3 shiny F-22 Raptors in front of them. Immediately, they saw #2 fixing something inside the cockpit of one of the planes. #2 goes down while holding a wrench via a ladder and went to them saying "Actually, they are not F-22s to be exact. Rather, they are the 2x4 versions of it."

"WHAT?" Trixie said "How did you make a billion-dollar plane using your technology?"

"China, you are going to copy this, get out of here please." #2 said. China was led outside and the hanger's doors are closed. #2 then continued "Actually, this plane meets the requirements the countries requested, and more."

"And more?" Tootie said.

"Yes. Follow me…" #2 first leads them to the cockpit using a ladder and they noticed that it has a very same system used in the D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. equipped with the new C.O.C.K.P.I.T. kid survival system.

"OK, but what's that wand-shape place holder there?" Trixie asks #2.

"Britain asked to add that on your planes. Currently, he is searching the Museum for the equipment to be added with it." #2 said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Great, now I'm searching old weapons in this magical junkyard…" Britain remarked. Actually, he is in a certain garden which also acts as a refuge for the displaced fairies of Fairy World when it was destroyed last week. This place is actually the dumpsite of all magical items found on earth, and occasionally, there are some other kinds of fairies visiting aside from the fairies with crowns…

"Mirmo, what you are finding is not here!" A Japanese teenage girl yelled.

"What is the prince of the Muglox fairies doing here?" Britain immediately asks.

* * *

"Alright…" Timmy said.

"Now, knock this wing..." #2 said. Timmy knocked the 'metal' wing and was remarked that…

"Wait, this is not metal at all! It's wood!"

"KND trademark is still part of this baby…" #2 remarked "The actual name of this tool is the F-22 Raptor Advanced Powerfully To Our Requirements."

"In short, F-22 R.A.P.T.O.R. Why does KND use that lousy system of naming?" Trixie immediately asks.

"Alright, let me explain this…" #2 said "…technically speaking, all KND flying vehicles bears amazing stealth characteristics and only the radar made by Father's cohorts are able to detect it. Too bad that we always prevent the world governments to acquire it. Actually, if the original F-22 Raptor has the radar signature as small as a steel marble, this baby has a signature equal to the ball used in ballpens!"

"Talk about wasting billion of dollars on something that KND could do better…" Tootie remarked.

"Aside from that, this baby's performance is equal to that of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., which is already superior to all the adult-made fighter jets in all aspects!"

"Wow!" Timmy said.

"However, there is a limitation…" #2 said "…due to a compromise on KND designs, this baby can only survive up to -15 gs and +10, unlike the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. which is twice more capable of g-overloading."

"That is already way above that of the other planes!" Trixie remarked.

"Aside from that, we used some of our technology that defies physics and unlike the original one, this does not require the silly fly-by-wire, but rather uses several top-secret technologies to make it more stable in the air. This plane has no need of fuel and could actually be a unique KND tactical air-to-air bomber if all weapons bay would be equip with KND weapons instead. Speaking of that, let's go there!"

They went down of the area overlooking the cockpit and goes to the side weapons bay. #2 opened it using a remote and it was equipped with a dud AIM-9 Sidewinder. However, what Trixie noticed are 3 2 Liter soda bottles placed in front of the Sidewinder.

"You want some Soda?" #2 said while bringing one out.

"What's the use of that?" Trixie asks. #2 gulp from the soda and continued "Actually, they are the place of another KND marvel, the standard-grade S.O.D.A.P.O.P. air-to-air missiles. We use that in all our aircraft. Simply put a Menthos candy in a specially-formulated soda solution with a KND guidance system, and you have the cheapest missiles around!"

"Wait, you mean that soda also doubles as a missile?" Timmy remarked.

"Yep. Edible and safe to eat, but explodes when the menthos is added" #2 said while remarking that it is delicious.

"Alright…" Trixie said. #2 opened the weapons bay below the plane and aside from the dud AIM-120, there are more soda bottles behind it and…

"Cookies?" Tootie remarked. #2 gets one pack and offered them to the three. In turn, the three accepted.

"What's a KND 2x4 without food." #2 remarked while munching one cookie. "The only problem is a bathroom since that is not part of the design…"

"Alright…" Trixie said.

"Oh yeah, this plane is also capable of vertical take-off and landing and 3D thrust vectoring." #2 said while munching more cookies. Tootie noticed some dangling wires underneath the wings and asks "What are those wires for?"

"That's the attachment of some kind of apparatus." #2 said "It was shaped in accordance to the historical Hispanno cannon used in the Spitfire. Anyways, do you want to see the other features like the guns and countermeasures?"

"Yes!" The three remarked.

* * *

_**12:00 pm**_

After the tour and when the three leaves the hanger, Britain came in together with Jorgen disguised as a human plane mechanic.

"You're finally here." #2 said "You said that you will add the final parts, and I will watch you closely."

"Alright, Jorgen." Jorgen uses his big wand (which appeared magically) and a pile of 16 rusty metal objects with yellow stars on its tip appears.

"I'll contact Sectors M, R, CL2 and JA's 2x4 specialists for this installation." #2 said.

After 8 hours of grueling installation, the special F-22s have a very weird star-shape barrel outgrowth found in the middle of both the left and right wings.

"What are they?" Sector JA's 2x4 leader said.

"Don't worry about the stealth, they are magical objects anyway…" Britain said "…too bad the last two barrels can't be installed."

"But you only ordered three remember?" #2 said.

"Yes. Well, let's call it a day…"

* * *

_**9:00 pm**_

The adults and KND are guarding the door of the hanger on a shift. Sector V is nearby, with #1 telling several of his trips in Galactic Kids Next Door.

"But why are you here?" #5 immediately asks.

"Actually, I'm here to improve the technology used here locally and to recapture a top-secret GKND technology stolen by Dr. Hamsterviel: the C.O.P.I.E.R., short for Copies Objects Por Immediate Emergency Response." #1 replied "He and his jets are a very great menace along the whole universe, and they even destroyed the world of fairies recently…"

The adult guards and non-Sector V KND members spots someone in the shadows above the hanger. However, before they are able to respond, they are immediately knocked out by an electric shock. Sector V heard someone dropping and went towards the reaction. At that moment, they saw several ninjas beside the fainted adults and kids. Sector V brought out their weapons out. However, some kind of yellow beam hits them on the back, knocking them out cold.

"Alright, four days from now we are going to launch Operation Spacedust!" America yelled.

"I prefer it as Operation Stardust." Britain said.

"For me, Operation Sparkle is better…" France commented.

"Well, instead of being immature in this non-sense Operation naming, let's just discuss on when will the evacuation procedure will take effect and how are we going to partition our planes-aru." China said.

"Actually, based on my calculations during the last event…" Germany said "…the Darkness can only begin to consume something when it is at least 1000 meters above its target. However, I could also say that the Darkness has one huge blind spot, something that the Eliminators can act on to cover it up."

"Yes…" Britain said "… based on the records, the fairies tried to exploit that to their advantage but failed because of the numerous Eliminators. However, today, we have a very devastating weapon to…" At that moment, an explosion occurred on the hanger containing the top-secret 2x4 version of the F-22 Raptor. This explosion is enough to wake everyone inside the base.

* * *

Fire trucks immediately contained the fire and several KND agents went to ensure that none of the technology found inside the specialized jets are leaked to the outside world. Surprisingly, the planes are not damage thanks to a very special KND prototype shield.

"Wait, what's happening?" Timmy asks everyone while in his pajamas. He is together with Trixie and Tootie, both who are also wearing pajamas.

"Someone tried to sabotage the base-aru." China said. The military personal helped awaken the unconscious guards and the KND members assisted their agents. As the procedure goes, each of them will be interviewed. A soldier brought to the countries two DVDs of the CCTV cameras in the hanger and America called out China, the three wand wielders, #86 (KND Global Tactical Officer) and the commanding officer to watch.

"What do you think will the DVDs would show?" Trixie asks them.

"I don't know…" Britain said "I just have a very funny feeling on what it contains…"


	57. The Fourth Wielder

Chapter 56 The Fourth Wielder

Using a nearby laptop on top of a wooden table, America plugs in a DVD player and everyone concerned comes near it.

"Alright, whatever happens in here, there is nothing to worry about. Besides, we could catch the culprits using this!" America said. He then plugs in the first DVD player and it clearly shows that the several unidentified ninjas shock the adult and the kids guarding the hanger using a tazer. Sector V takes action, but a very familiar yellow beam was shot and knocks them over on their backs unconscious. After that, a small gerbil and another kid holding a wand with an earthenware-colored brown star tip and a glassy crystalline handle.

"The Bloody… it's the other wielder!" Britain remarked. At that moment, a Leroy blocks the view and consumed the camera in its mouth.

"So, does anyone know who that is?" America immediately asks.

"The ninjas are the teenage ninjas working with Father…" #86 said. "The gerbil is the infamous Dr. Hamsterviel, the one the GKND is looking."

"Let's use the other DVD to identify them further." The general of the Air Base remarked. The other disk was played and the ninjas are seen rappelling down the hanger from a rope, together with the gerbil and the mysterious kid holding the final wand. The gerbil and the mystery kid brought out a device and scanned the F-22s from every side. On the press of a button on the device, another F-22 materializes, but without the magical star-shaped barrels. A familiar cube-like black figure appeared together with two men, one wearing what seemed to be ruler clothes similar to those worn in China and the other a much more modern coat. Both men are seen hiding in the shadows. The ninjas are putting explosives underneath the planes while the mystery kid looks up towards the camera, revealing his face on the dark environment. The face immediately shocks the Trio because the kid is none other than…

"Wait, how could it be him? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Timmy yelled.

"Isn't that Remy Buxaplenty who just transferred recently?" Tootie remarked.

"This is impossible! How could he act like that!" Trixie yelled. At that moment, a long rope was laid down and the two mystery adults threw some fire towards the rope and on the moment the fire reaches the explosives, everyone inside the hanger room, including the newly-formed jet, disappears.

"I KNEW IT!" #86 yelled "Trusting the equipment to adult males is a serious error!"

"Ehem, there's a female guard in there also." The Commanding Officer said.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD LISTEN TO YOU ADULTS!"

"Wait, could we rewind the tape and focus on the corner where the other 2 unused star-like cannon barrels are?" Britain requested. Everything was done as requested and indeed, the barrels also disappeared. This really frustrated Britain and his fists becomes radiating in golden fire. Immediately, Norway throws a stone at him and said "Pacify your anger."

"WHO THE BLOODY &^&*^&^ THREW THAT STONE!" Norway points at France and France said "It's not me…" At that moment, the two begins to fight again.

"Norway, why did you do that?" Finland immediately asks.

"There are some things that are worth not to be shared to those who doesn't believe in magic…" Norway said.

"Alright, could anyone do a background check on this kid?" America asks the adults. Immediately, a military officer brings to him a record of the kid and America was surprised that Remy is a very promising fighter pilot due to his skills in the actual military simulators and is also a promising army soldier which frequently made the F.U.N. teachers which have troubles on deciding which military division he will gain a scholarship. Aside from that, he is the only kid who is recorded to live in a mansion, has ordered a personal F-5 Freedom Fighter jet and an ex-military M4A Sherman which he occasionally 'plays' together with his other schoolmates, and internet access and a computer.

"Actually, we can't waste a talent by not allowing his rich parents allowing some rule exceptions…" the officer said "…he excels in physical and mental conditioning as if he is bend on doing something for the country."

"Try doing that in Germany and your school will cease to exist." Germany remarked.

"But given that information…" Japan said "…we could easily conclude that he is highly-skilled and a natural born military man, something that could match our trump card."

"Of course, the hero could prevent him if he rides the useless Leroy jets!" America yelled.

"Actually, that's not the issue there…" Trixie said "I fought him one-on-one using my best plane. However, he managed to use his Mig-3, something I always regard as easy kill, so brilliantly that I was immediately shot down, a skill that only the top 100 pilots have."

"Speaking of that, he manages to shot down Britain and Germany by surprise in our game, remember?" Tootie continued.

"However…" Timmy said "…his eyes are not unlike the Remy I know… I mean, there is so much gloom in it."

"He's the kid that went missing and we already thought he's a classical seal victim…" #86 said.

"Classical seal victim?" a soldier remarked.

"YOU GUYS WON'T EASILY GET WHAT I MEAN!" # 86 yelled "SPEAKING OF THAT, HIS EYES ARE THE SIGN OF DELIGHTFULIZATION!"

"What's that?" Timmy remarked.

"A process of brainwashing a kid…" #1 comes in. He now fully recovered from his condition earlier "… it was once used to the mighty Sector Z but when Father defeated them, they are turned to the Delightful Children. However, his eyes don't show the signs of forced delightfulization."

"Wait, BRITAIN!" Timmy yelled. Immediately, Britain stopped and said "WHAT NOW! I'M STILL…"

"Could you please call Juandissimo for me?"

"He's imprisoned in a makeshift jail for his violation of the rules…"

"Only a little while!" At that moment, Juandissimo appeared in chains and looks like some muscular man suffering in dungeon with the muscles still intact. Only the kids, Britain, Norway and Romania are able to see him.

"Excuse us…" The three went outside of the crowd and went towards a corner of the burnt hanger with Juandissimo. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared as well.

"Timmy, I heard the news that the base you are training got attacked. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Wanda…" Timmy said. Juandissimo goes to Wanda and pleads "Please, my darling _señorita _,save me in my affliction!" Cosmo went in and said "She is my wife! Step away!"

"POOF POOF!" Poof angrily replied.

"Cosmo, remember when I hired you as my defense attorney for the crime I committed? Please, help me!" Juandissimo reacted.

"Alright, could anyone explain what's happening?" Timmy yelled.

"Yes. Besides, there has to be a reason why Remy was showing no signs of this so-called 'forced delightfulization'" Trixie said.

"Alright, this is actually what happened…" Juandissimo said.

* * *

Few 'months (remember the Secret Wish incident?)' earlier…

Juandissimo became Remy's godchild once again when Remy found out a provision that he could use a non-fairy attorney for his defense plea as Juandissimo suggested. He immediately won the case, but the prosecutor came to Remy and asks about something…

"Do you want to have revenge to the one who created this scandal?" the prosecutor (Foop) asks.

"Of course."

"Remy, you just can't…"

"Well, it's better if you find it a way for the anti-fairies to attack than to exact revenge in accordance to the rules right?" Foop immediately countered Juandissimo's reaction. During the next years, Foop allowed Remy to go to a certain dimension without Juandissimo and when Juandissimo heard the name of the grandmaster of a certain group, he pleaded that what he is doing is wrong. However, the grandmaster gave him several gifts that excelled him in several things, in exchanged of loyalty to him and him alone, something that Remy would immediately appreciate. Remy excelled in all aspects in his life in the F.U.N academy. However, Juandissimo noticed that Remy is no longer becoming the Remy he was used to take care of. He became a different Remy, thinking more on revenge rather than living a peaceful and contented life. That continued until the day the grandmaster presented to him a wand which is actually the missing 4th wand. Juandissimo tried to say to him that revenge is not a very good resort but Remy is so much darkened to give revenge on Timmy that it inspired him to excel. At first, the wand tries to change Remy's mind but Remy overcomes it. However, he grew tired on battling the wand's conscience and on Juandissimo's plea to not join the grandmaster. Soon, he was 'kidnapped' by Foop and a mysterious alien. Juandissimo tried to protect him but he can't bear the torture of English food. Right after that incident, Juandissiom keeps this event silent in the hopes that Remy would return, until the time Fairy World was bombed, where he finally spoke up to the Fairy Council.

* * *

"And that's the reason why I'm suffering!" Juandissimo yelled

"But what made Remy that bitter to Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"Yeah…" Tootie continued.

"Actually…" a voice said from above them "…it's the matter of the heart." Everyone looks up and saw Buck with his pterosaur beside him.

"BUCK, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS APPEAR AT THE LEAST EXPECTED TIME!" Timmy yelled at him. The weasel goes down while tumbling and goes in a dramatic position with his knife on one hand.

"Because I'm a weasel, and the weasel pops anytime it pleases…" Buck said. "Anyways…" he stood up and continued "…according to the information I got, Remy is bitter on the whole world and he wants to change his destiny. However, the fact that he is a wielder now says that he is now following a different path, a path not to be taken by a wielder at all…"

"What do you mean by that?" All of them responded. Buck etched two lines with the bottom one having a crude drawing of skull and bones.

"There are two sets of plans, the best one and the worse one…" Buck explained "The one with the crossbones are the worse one, while the one without it are the best one, the original plan. However…" Buck draws some lines connecting the two paths "…we have a gift known as free will, and that means we could travel at a time in the best plan and on other times the worse plan."

"However, what happens if we choose to travel the best plan?" Trixie immediately asks the weasel.

"Despite the fact that the best plan is a very difficult path, this will safely lead you to your destination."

"What about the worse plan?" Tootie followed.

"That would, as the crossbones say, leads to death." Buck replied. "However, there are many opportunities where you could choose to go away from this path. Currently, your friend is traveling in this path, but like what happened to you, he could go on to the right one. However, there's a catch…"

"What's the catch?" Timmy asks the weasel.

"You can't change his decision."

"That's plane obvious…" Trixie said.

"However…" the weasel said "…that does not mean that the wands are automatically following the same path as its wielder. It is like a compass, which leads you to the correct way. But even a compass user get lost if he don't use it properly, or simply ignored it."

"But that doesn't answer the reason why Remy joined them! I mean, with me as his godparent, I could use my magic to guide him!" Juandissimo protested.

"However, you made a mistake remember?" Buck said. "Anyways, back to the topic, the 3 trials should also affect him like what happened to you three. But, there is only one assumption for that to happen; he must be willing to share his life to the three of you."

"And since he hated Timmy, he is not willing to see his good side correct?" Trixie said.

"Correct. To elaborate this further, I have to describe the fourth wand's power." The weasel draws another doodle on the ground and this time, it has four wands with a wand encircled right below the first one.

"The Fourth wand's power is to be the energy storage of the other three wands, in case one of them got destroyed." Bick explained. "In other words, it has the ability of all three wands combined. For example, if one of the three original wands is destroyed, the 4th wand splits into two and one part becomes the destroyed wand and the other becomes the original wand. It was purposely made as a backup. However, if used together with the other wands, the power of all four of them is so overwhelming that even an entire formation of flying aircraft are shot down. Let's just remember that the wands normally can't kill anyone and usually, its victims are just seen already bailing out in parachutes, sometimes with a changed heart."

"Alright…" Timmy said.

"But I thought the wands are dependent on each other?" Trixie asks the weasel.

"That's my same question. Based in what I know, the 4th wand is also dependent on the others. However, if the heart of the wielder is darkened enough, the wand will no longer depend on the other wands but on the user's power. In this manner, the user can now kill anyone the wand he has. Sadly, there's a very big consequence for that to the user, and this also happened to the other past weilders throughout history…"

"What's the consequence?" Tootie asks.

"The wand would grow weaker until the point that the only power it releases is the one the user could generate. The user would normally thought that he or she would became powerful since at that point, the power he thinks the wand is releasing is more powerful than before. Unknown to him, it was already his own power, his own strength, his own darkness, that the wand is generating. The user would abuse this power until he dies and, worse, simply vanishes. Whenever that happens, the wand must be taken to be repurified to its original state." Buck said "That is what I heard."

"Actually…" Britain said while coming near them "… that happened twice. During the Roman invasion of Germania, the one who wields Timmy's wand got so angry that he killed even innocent children and women, including his very own people, and the other wielders, to avenge the loss of his beloved darling, using his wand as a sword. Right after that, he realized that he grew much more powerful. He went on rampaging until one day, he simply vanished. The second time is during World War I, when the one wielding what now is Tootie's wand lost his mother and father, also wand weilders, and turned his wand into a rifle. He knows that it would not kill them, but he loaded it with some bullets and as expected, they are killed as well. His heart that is once pure is now darkened with hatred and he died in overusing his wand in warfare in what seems like a heart attack."

"And Remy keeps on doing that, he might die as well?" Trixie asks Britain.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Britain said. "This are the times I wished that I know him before the OTLI did."

"AYE CORUMBA!" Juandissimo yelled "I should've said it immediately then!"

"And that's the reason why you are imprisoned…" Briatian said "…half a century is enough."

"But there has a bail remember! Forgive me please!" Juandissimo once again pleaded.

"Wait, I do have an idea!" Timmy said "What is the bail for that Juandissimo?"

"Alright, talk to him when the time comes…" Britain said "…what is important now on what we are supposed to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Great, the enemy has acquired intelligence thru that plane…" Germany remarked "…now the F-22 can no longer be our bet!"

"However, what is important now is the capability of the fourth wielder-aru." China said "Remember that before leaving the meeting, Britain remarked that the kid is the greatest threat to the Wand Trio."

"Since when did we call them that?" America remarked.

"Anyways, I just want to ask something…" Italy said "…why can't we just surrender?"

"That is something unacceptable!" Switzerland protested "I've already chartered a flight here and join the Northern Flank. Besides, this is one of the few events that I will force my neutrality up just to survive."

"Let me get this straight-aru." China said "Aside from America, India, Russia, me and Britain, France, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Israel, Brazil, Spain and Thailand are willing to donate several aircraft for the defense purposes correct?"

"Da!" Russia said "I'm still negotiating with my former friends regarding airframe donations, right Latvia?"

"Ye-yes sir." Latvia commented.

"Well, are you sure our plan is correct?" Germany said "I'm saying this because it is so much plain obvious that hiding inside the cloud of the Darkness at approximately 9,000m is not a good plan."

"Of course it is." Estonia said "Calculating from the size of the Darkness, who is as big as the whole planet, we will circle our planes on that altitude. On the moment our drones at 20,000 meters were covered by the dark cloud band, we will form the defensive circle and let our AWACS detect the stealth using our innovative anti-stealth technology."

"KND has learned a lot to counter our technologies…" Latvia continued.

"Of course, we are expecting heavy fighting right before that…" Estonia said "… the Leroys will pave the way by attacking ground installations. The SAMs and AAAs will be the one in charge of that."

"That will be my job, with China as my sidekick!" America yelled.

"Sure…" China said grinningly. In China's mind, he said "_…and thanks for paying me for doing that."_

"The main problem we have will be the world economy after that…" Japan remarked. "…after the war, we will mind that later in due time."

* * *

Buck has just left Britain, Trixie, Timmy, Tootie, and the fairies thru his pterosaurs and perched the flying beast on a tree far away from them. Upon seeing him, the two opossums went towards him, somewhat asking what he heard.

"Buck, what did they say?" Crash immediately asks the weasel.

"I don't know lads…" he replied "…there is something terribly wrong in here…"

"What do you mean?" Eddie continued "The countries are good at planning, correct?"

"Yes, but not the same as that of Aslan…" Buck said "…he knows everything on how to defeat the OTLI's plan. The only problem, however, is the people involved in this war. In fact, originally, the fourth wielder should be an ally, but several mistakes made by Timmy gave Remy a different path. What I can't understand is what is Aslan meant by saying that Remy will join the PODMD in the right time."

"But what about the Darkness?" Eddie followed.

"Aslan is now determined to punish him, his time is now up…" Buck said "…his bail is already made, but did not accept it. Aslan also loves him, but his unrepented heart leads him to the punishment that Aslan is going to inflict. This battle will be his last chance of repenting. If he didn't accept it, then Aslan himself will bring something that he really deserved."


	58. Transferring the Mission

**A/N:** I never thought it will be longer as expected... I hope you all enjoy this part... BTW, if there is a _Shakugan no Shana_ fan out there, PM me because I really need someone who could guide me in Saga 3

* * *

Chapter 57 Transferring the Mission

_**NMD1MU1: Edwards Air Force Base, California, USA February 11, 2012 9:00 am**_

"Why should you wake us up THAT early?" Trixie protested to Germany. It is because they were already awake by 3:00 am and have a practice on air combat maneuvers, especially in positioning for a missile kill. The KND, who are also well-verse on how to operate adult fighter jet equipment, taught them how to use the AMRAAM-120 and the AIM-9 sidewinders using the KND cockpit system in the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. modified to carry the missile on the end of the drill.

"Simple…" Germany said "…you must be transferred immediately."

"WHAT!?" The three kids yelled.

"It's a change of plans we made last night…" Germany said "…you must be trained much more quickly in Arizona by KND. In fact, your first sortie in your F-22 will be this transfer mission…"

"I just have a bad feeling that this is more than a transfer mission…" Tootie remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Just as the three kids are preparing their clothes for the flight transfer, someone knocked on the room that they are sleeping. Trixie was surprised that no one was there. She closed it and the knock persisted.

"Great, who is this?" Trixie opened the door again and notices that no one is around.

"Look down here kiddo!" a voice said. Trixie looked down and she notices that it was Buck, together with two opossums. Trixie was about to shout when…

"SHHHHHHH!" Buck remarked. "These are my friends, Crash and Eddie."

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Trixie remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple, to talk."

"Actually, we are here to inform you something about the wand's power, especially their story with concern with the Darkness…" Buck said.

"Actually, that was something that I want to ask…" Timmy said "…if the wands can't kill anyone, why did Britain said that our mission is to defeat the Darkness by killing it?"

"Alright, let me tell this straight…" Buck said "…Britain, Jorgen, and everyone else are saying that because of the fear they have with the Darkness. In fact, fear is the reason why this whole mess started, which started on distrust."

"What do you mean by that?" Trixie asks.

"It begins in a very long, long time ago…" Buck said "…at first, the Darkness is actually best known as the Kindness, a being created to generate peace all throughout the creation. He trusted the Creator very well, until a fateful day happen."

"What is that day?" Tootie asks.

"He talked to someone that changed his views…" Buck said "…who twisted his mind and conscience. On the moment he begins to doubt on his purpose, he turned into a very scary form known as the Darkness, which he is today. The Darkness believes that someone and he tested the truth of the Creator's rule by visiting fairy world in his scary form. The fairies, who are very unfamiliar with his new form, thought that he is an enemy and attacked him. This infuriated the Darkness and a war erupted between the two parties. That is the moment the Creator intervened and showed his might and power, ending the war completely. Both parties realized their mistake and as a result, both parties made a Fairy-ovenant."

"What is that?" Timmy asks. At that moment, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared and Wanda remarked "WHAT? The Darkness and the fairies once did a Fairy-ovenant?"

"Yes." Buck said "In fact, that part is etched all throughout the Cave of Prophecy, on the deepest parts of the cave."

"But why didn't I saw that?" Timmy immediately asks.

"The part you saw is perhaps the part that describes the consequence of breaking the Fairy-ovenant. The fairies panicked so much when they learned of the fall of Wonder World, they no longer consulted Britain and found the Chosen One on their standards. They already forget the Fairy-ovenant they made on that day." Crash remarked.

"But what is a Fairy-ovenant?" Timmy asks them.

"Is it the process of taking a vow in which a new wand was formed, similar to how you do when you sign a contract?" Cosmo remarked "I mean, I know nothing!"

"For example, a Fairy-ovenant is done in marriage…" Wanda said "…in fact, our wands are the sign of that!"

"So, in that process, these wands are formed?" Tootie said, pointing to her bracelet/wand.

"Yes." Buck said "It's going to take a long process on how come the fairies forgot about the Fairy-ovenant, but with the help of the Creator, the Fairy-ovenant formed the four wands which is now present, which represented the following qualities as for both parties, especially the Darkness, would remember." Buck said.

"The Earth Wand represents the stony heart the Darkness has before the incident. The Fire Wand represents the fairies who fired the first strike. The Ice represents the misunderstanding both parties have…" Buck said.

"…and the most powerful of those meanings is the wind, the reason why Timmy is the target on the Darkness's first visit." Crash said. "The wind represents the power of the Creator, who stopped the war. As it was in the whole history of choosing, as Britain knows it very well, whoever the Creator chooses will determine who holds the other wands."

"Correct." Buck said "Under the Fairy-ovenant, both parties will act if and only if the provisions presented are violated: the fairies will use the wands to destroy the Darkness if and only if earth is threatened by the Darkness to be destroyed, and the Darkness can destroy the fairies if and only if the fairies are planning to defeat him even if he is doing nothing. Everything ended in a feast, with the Darkness turning temporarily into the Kindness. In order to satisfy the provision, the Fairy Council decided to guard the whole galactic sector of earth, sending nearly half of the fairies in this task. As a disguise, the fairies hide themselves as the stars in the sky, reflecting the light found on all the other stars in the universe."

"Alright…" Timmy said.

"But if the provision of this Fairy-ovenant is that, then how come the wands are used throughout history?" Trixie immediately remarked.

"That IS part of the provision." Buck said "The wands are not created without a purpose. In fact, the Creator created them to help move history in the right path. However, there are just times that events went horribly wrong that things have to be fixed…"

"For example…" Eddie said "…remember the Opium War incident? Britain withhold the wands from the chosen ones who was then killed. The Creator said to him that what he has done would lead to his nation to be on the verge of survival. That happened during the Battle of Britain, where Britain asks for forgiveness of what he has done…"

"And that is when the One who created the wands appeared to him and gave him the right to not only give the usual three wands from his own people…" Buck continued.

"…but add the fourth one." Eddie continued.

"Alright, I don't know what happened during that period…" Trixie replied "… but how is this related in the whole mess?"

"Actually, the reason why we are here is to give you a message from the one who created it…" Crash said "…he said that your mission is to give the Darkness one last chance by showing to him the Fairy-ovenant. He remembered that when Timmy saved the world last time. Now, with the three of you complete, you have to show to him everything to change his mind and turn his ways…"

"But what if he doesn't?" Tootie followed up.

"I'm afraid that there is only one thing to do…" Buck said "…I'll talk to you about that right after the Airwar…"

* * *

Moments later…

"What took you so long?" Germany immediately said as he saw the three kids walking with their full pilot gear (which is actually a white helmet, their bags, and the g-suits the other pilots wore) and their belongings. The g-suits are actually colored white with the US flag on the left chest side and a nametag on the right chest side.

"Well, we went on thru the commanders who said that we must used the standard-ish NATO g-suits!" Timmy protested.

"Of course they would…" Germany said "Your training does not involve using one…"

"_If he just knows…"_ Trixie said to the others using her wand.

"Anyways…" Germany said "Your aircraft is parked there, guarded by the KND and their weapons. I don't have the time to look at their qualities, but KND just said to give the missile and cannon rounds and they will be the ones who will install it." The three kids went to their parked aircraft guarded by Sector V, with their 2x4 weapons out.

"Why are you wearing those ridiculous suits?" #2 immediately asks the three.

"We got no choice but to follow the adults…" Tootie said.

"We are expecting them doing that…" #3 said "So we made this for you!" #3 presented to them a flower-like pin which has three different colors. Timmy receives the red rose pin while Tootie gets the White-rose pin. On the other hand, Trixie receives the blue rose pin. The three kids pinned them on their g suits on their left chest side in symmetry of the US flag on the right.

"Wow, the pins all look cute on you three!" #3 said.

"Alright, what are these for?" Trixie asks them.

"Simple, they alter the g-suits you are wearing for maximum g-loading." #2 said "Of course, I made them!"

"Alright, let's just take off and go to Arizona…" #1 said. The three went to the cockpits of their R.A.P.T.O.R.S. and #2 made a note inside it.

"The wands will be the only way to activate the engines for safekeeping. As much as possible, DO NOT USE THE VERTICAL TAKE OFF AND LANDING FEATURE INSIDE AN ADULT AIRBASE!"

"_Alright…" _Timmy said thru his wand. The three turned their camouflaged wands into their handheld forms and placed them on the wand-shaped space of the cockpit found on the right side. Immediately, the engines went on and all system lights are on. The indicators found inside the cockpit are all simple, with no indicators for engine overheating but with a speedbar which acts like a thermometer with the indicators 'not flying', 'take-off', 'supersonic' and 'yeeha!'. There is a bank indicator and a false horizon equipped, alongside a compass. There is also a place beside the throttle saying 'boost in case of emergency' and trim wheels for trimming the elevators and the rudder. The stick is a KND-standard with 1 button. The helmets they are wearing are, of course, a KND standard and on the lower left side of their visor, there is a display of true airspeed, number of armament left, altitude indicator, and g-loading limit displayed. There is a radar screen on the top-most right corner. On the bottom right corner, there is another indicator stating the number of chaffs, flares, and, unusually, rubber band decoys, and below that is banking indicator and a virtual compass.

"This is way complicated that what I've expected." Trixie said via radio.

"But we don't have any indicator to activate our weapons system!" Timmy yelled. At that moment, there is a manual that suddenly flashed the screen and stated that the rest are wand-activated and voice-activated. There is a note stating that the plane also recognizes NATO call names.

"Alright, let's test this baby!" Timmy yelled.

"Permission for take-off." Trixie said.

"Permission granted, WT squadron." America said via radio. At that moment, the three takes off quickly, with Trixie going on first, followed by Tootie, then by Trixie. Sector V goes to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and also took off with them.

* * *

A/N: The story is not canonical but rather an alternate explanation on how things happen. I hope you loved it. It was done in order to fit everything in this Alternate Universe.


	59. Air Traffic Jam

Chapter 58 Air Traffic Jam

As the three are in the air, the three notices that there are lots of planes marking the whole sky. Aside from obvious fighters practicing on the open sky, there are commercial aircraft coming in. Coordinates are being relayed by ground control and a virtual map appeared on their top right corner, with their plane and allied planes are shown.

"That's state-of-the art right?"#2 said thru the radio.

"Yes…" Trixie said "…it is like playing in a video game."

"Of course, this time, your life is now threatened." #2 said. "Let's just test the aircraft. Just state to the computer that you are training and all weapons systems are immediately disabled." The Wand Trio did it and there is a display on top of them with the word training.

"Alright, let's tango!" #2 said "However, we are instructed that you three would have a duel."

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"Of course, you must be trained in that way…" #2 said "…if the fourth wielder can detect your positions, you will all be toast."

"Alright…" the three said. At that moment, Trixie and Tootie banks away while Timmy loops up and backwards at full throttle. At that moment, the three started a merge. Trixie yelled 'Fox 3' and a virtual missile sends in towards the sky. Immediately, the two others dodged and threw out a simulated chaff and the missile misses.

"GREAT! WHY ARE YOU AIMING AT ME TRIXIE!" Tootie yelled.

"This is combat scenario…"

"Yeah right… FOX 2!" Timmy yelled. Timmy positioned on Trixie's tail quickly by using his thrust vectoring controls in his plane and a virtual AIM-9 streaks towards Trixie's plane. Trixie uses the 3D Thrust Vectoring controls and induces a spin on his aircraft, like a spinning Frisbee. At the same time, Trixie showered her plane with flares and the flares made the AIM-9 to detonate prematurely.

"You thought that I have no tricks up my sleeves…" Trixie said.

"Sorry Timmy…" Tootie apologizes. She then yelled 'Fox 3' and a missile goes on, streaking the sky towards Timmy. Timmy's cockpit was full of alarm when he remembered that KND still has one more countermeasure to counter a head-on missile attack.

"SHOCK ABSORBER!" Timmy yelled. At that moment, numerous virtual rubber bands fired on the sides of the F-22 and the streak immediately stopped the incoming AIM-120 AMRAAM.

"WHAT!?" The two other kids yelled.

"Sorry guys but I learned this from #2…"

"Hey, I never said that it has that feature!" #2 yelled as he is streaking on the sky, watching the fight from above.

"You do…"

"Fox…"

"BLOODY %#% # %&%&%, STAND YOUR GUARD DOWN!" A familiar British voice interrupted Trixie's declaration. He then yelled "DO THAT IN ARIZONA! THERE ARE A LOT OF COMMERCIAL FLIGHTS IN HERE!"

"Alright…"

* * *

_**Luke Air Force Base 2:00 pm**_

The three finally continued their air combat training together with different aircrews from different countries, particularly all the US air arms, some of the Russian air arm, the People's Liberation Army Air Force, the Royal Air Force, and the Indian Air Arm. Uniquely, aside from the following air arms, the South Korean Air Force, the German Luftwaffe, the French Aeronautica Navale, and a few Italian Regia Aeronautica join the cause. A team composed primarily of some operational F-35 Lightning II, F-22 Raptors, and the prototype Russian PAK FA, alongside some modified RQ-11 stealth drones, posted as some of the expected 'stealth' jets. The training of the three kids are separated from those of the adults, and the practice of the three are already going for 2 hours now. So far, the excitement of the practice made the kids forget that they are doing this for an hour already.

"Alright, enough already…" #2 yelled "…in real combat, you have already wasted a lot of missiles…"

"I still have to get use with them…" Timmy comments.

"At least you did what you can…" #1 said "…anyways, all three of you will have a very special training section on how to use those weird Hispanos…"

"Correct…" Trixie said "What's their use anyway?"

"That's for me to answer…" Britain said. Flying right beside the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. of Sector V is a Eurofighter Typhoon with a British roundel.

"I'm the one who is going to brief you regarding that…" Britain continued. "Sector V, you're now dismissed." At that moment, Sector V went to the sky upwards, vanishing towards the outside of the atmosphere.

"THAT'S AN UNBELIEVABLE CLIMB RATE!" Trixie yelled.

"Reasons why we can't mess with KND…" Britain commented "…anyway, I want you to go into a line astern formation."

"But why?" Trixie immediately questions Britain's orders.

"Trust me." At that moment, the three went to fly from wingtip-to-wingtip with Trixie at the center of the formation, Timmy on the left and Tootie on the right.

"Now, place one of your hand on your wand and feel its energy." The three did exactly that and the three notices that the modified star-head barrels are lighting up in a yellow pattern. On Britain's viewpoint, the three F-22s seems to look like a very huge bright-yellow three-nosed bomber. The wands are emitting enough energy to similarly join the three planes together in a yellow electromagnetic field.

"Now release it." At that moment, a yellow beam as wide as the three F-22's wingspan with a space of 30 meters between the wings was fired in a very strong straight beam that flashed for 20 seconds in the sky. It went straight and towards a certain direction.

"What in the world was that?" Trixie, Tootie and Timmy exclaimed.

"That is your secret weapon…" Britain said "…the pioneers of their use in the air are the Wand Quartet. They are only applicable if you are inside a 50-meter wingtip-to-wingtip in the same formation and orientation. They achieved most of their claims in this way…"

"So following the British tradition… THEY ACTUALLY SHOT DOWN MORE THAN A HUNDRED AIRCRAFT!" Trixie immediately yelled.

"Wait, how do you….oh…" Timmy said.

"They always did their kills in a shared way…" Britain said "…the official records did not include their kills, for safety convenience…"

"Alright, so this is a perfect merge maneuver…" Trixie exclaimed "…you will always get a first skill, maybe eliminate an entire squadron, in one shot."

"Correct, but after that, you can no longer do that." Tootie said. "No wonder why we have to train for other maneuvers as well.

"Besides, you will have a target shooting with QF-4s" Britain remarked.

"I could see them in my radar…" Trixie said. The three positions right in front of the enemy aircraft's position and right on cue, they fired the beam and the aircraft are hit, even way beyond the range of their AMRAAM. Britain was flabbergasted, but not that surprised, to learn about that.

"The bloody…. I never thought that it could fire at that range!" Britain yelled.

"Well, how did they achieve their kills?" Trixie immediately asks.

"They aligned at visual range." the Britishman replied. "I'll get you to the ground, we are now landing."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir, we are receiving a choppy radar signal." a US soldier said in the control room "It's interfering the airline industry."

"Order every aircraft to land down." America remarked "And ground any Commercial flights. Do what you did last 9/11*."

The order created a very fuzzy Air Traffic Jam and this created a trouble in the whole of America, something that the media begins to pick up. On the moment every plane, except the military ones, landed, the radar signal grew stronger until an image begins to form. Immediately, a familiar voice came to America with the voice saying…

"Code P-O-D-M-D, code P-O-D-M-D."

* * *

*During 9/11, nearly all commercial aircraft are grounded to 'pick-up' the hijacked planes, except the 4 hijacked aircraft. In this procedure, 2 F-15 Eagles and 2 F-16 Falcons are ordered to intercept the aircraft. However, due to standing procedures, the 4 aircraft are not shot down by the military aircraft. This is what America meant in this section.


	60. First Communication from Another World

Chapter 59 First Communication from Another World

KND is also baffled by the signal the Air bases in America are receiving. In fact, #86, head of the Global Tactical Head of KND, also tries to achieve contact with this mystery signal. After a few seconds…

"Code P-O-D-M-D, Code P-O-D-M-D, do you copy?"

"What is that code?" # 86 said. She searches the code directory and the nearest one was P.R.O.M., meaning Personal Reminder Of Meaningness.

"Alright, state your problem agent." # 86 said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Britain, Germany, Italy North and South, France, America, Japan, Russia, and China went immediately to the control room and did all measures to avoid any other signals of this type to leak in the whole internet. Japan, China, and Germany brought out their laptops and tried to do any method to establish a firewall and to decipher who is sending this eerie message.

"That's definitely not from any of our mainframes…" Japan said "China, is this the responsibility of your hackers team unit?"

"The code closely resembles yours-aru!" China yelled.

"Alright, I'm uncovering an unusual code in here…" Germany said "…I've deciphered the background and it seems it has a document in both Japanese and English writings…"

"But that can't be from my own people…if it were, Tokyo would do a counter-hacking procedure immediately… like what happened to the pink virus incident last time." Japan replied.

"THIS IS KND!" A familiar voice shouted in another communicator "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ADULTS! YOU ARE TRYING TO HACK OUR SYSTEM! STOP YOUR ATTEMPT OR WE WILL GET YOU ALIVE!"

"# 86, WE ARE BLOODY VICTIMS HERE! YOUR IRISH SHALLOW-HEADED…"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MALE BLONDIE, OUR RACE IS GREATER THAN 1500 BRITISH MALES!" #86 yelled at Britain.

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Germany yelled.

"The voice is familiar to me…" America said "…and if I remember correctly…" At that moment, Japan brought out something on his pocket and it happens to be a Nintendo DS. He plugs it to his laptop and said to the others "Get every military-officers out of here… this is something that only we can learn."

"Why?" an officer asks. Immediately, Britain used his magic and made every officer disappear in the room. In a flash, China manages to disable the CCTVs in the room and locked the Air Control tower from outside by closing its curtains and locking its doors.

"Why are we doing this Japan?" America asks.

"Have you ever wondered how I knew so much of the Pokémon world?" Japan asks.

"Well, of course, it's thru the one who created it-aru." China said.

"Actually…" Japan said "My DS also serves a personal teleporter that I made in an accident."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Da! I should have used that too!" Russia smiled.

"Alright, it's complicated how that happened, but to get things straight, during my attempt to fix the infamous killing bug in Pokémon Red and Blue version, I placed a code that immediately transferred me to the other world by accident, and I discovered that the world really exists in the multiverse." Japan said "I kept it a secret to everyone because I want to preserve the peaceful nature of the world."

"You should've spread it and it could become the discovery of the century!" America yelled.

"Japan, you really did a good job." Germany said, commending Japan's decision of not looking it to the outside world. "However, why are you telling it now?"

"It is because the communication might be coming from the other world."

Meanwhile…

Everyone on the air force base is intrigued by what the World Eight are doing inside the control tower. In fact, other countries are weeded out. Recently, Hungary becomes very uneasy due to her sixth sense (which I will not mention) but was thankfully diverted by Austria. India is also asking to the others what's happening but no one is answering.

The Wand Trio has just landed and notices the crowd in front of the air traffic control room entrance. They are still in their full pilot gear, but without their helmets on.

"What's happening?" Timmy immediately asks a young male cadet.

"They lock themselves up for no good reason after someone tried to hack the communications." The man said.

Meanwhile, Tootie notices that KND agent #2 is on another corner talking to an adult what happened. He is wearing a brown jacket and a brown hat, trademarks of a detective, and is now writing what the officer said in a pocket notebook down. Tootie tried to catch Timmy's attention but Timmy is very busy in talking to the cadet, so she just took Trixie's attention instead.

"Trixie, isn't that #2?" She asks the half-American girl.

"Yes, why do you have to ask?"

"Maybe he could help."

KND is the first one who had the complete picture of the stranger and was surprised that…

"KND ALERT! KND ALERT!" the alarms of the moonbase sounded in red light. #86 suddenly announced "A CRAZY AMERICAN MALE ADULT IS HACKING THRU THE KND MAINFRAME!"

"Not again…" a kid commented. After doing a few things, the alert died down and the communication coming from the mysterious signal was cut off.

On the other hand…

Japan manages to decipher the signal and everyone was surprised when one of the personifications of the other world appeared and greeted them.

"I thought I got the right coord… testing…" Unova said "Code P-O-D-M-D, Code…"

"Alright, so it's you Unova..." Japan just stared at him blankly. Suddenly, the signal became a little choppy and the signal regained its strength, revealing the face of Unova.

"Sorry for disrupting the entire global grid of connection in your world… I was trying to test our IDCD, some of our new inventions…"

"Alright, why are you trying to call us anyway?" Germany said outright.

"Of course, to warn you about something very big… and to assist you!"

"Alright, but how ARE you going to assist us? We have the whole situation on our hands!" America suddenly boasted and laughed. "Dude, sorry to harm you but your technology is behind by 20 years!"

"I expected you to say that." Unova said "Besides, maybe your warbirds can't match the warbirds the OTLI could bring against…" at that moment, the signal becomes choppy and it then reignited "… and you developed a technology to counter that right?"

"What are you saying Unova-san?" Japan said.

"Da! I wonder why we didn't think of that…" Russia said.

"Wait, Russia, explain it to us!" Britain said.

"Simple… we forgot the Pokémon factor!" Russia just smiled "I never thought it would happen…" Immediately, the others realized that…

"ARU! THEY STILL HAVE AN EDGE OVER US!" China panicked.

"Come on guys, like, they are just superpowered animals with primitive cannons, what could possibly go wrong?" America immediately said.

"Make that superpowered ani-whatever you call it that is capable of flight pass Mach 1. Pidgeots are well-known for that. They even fly close to Mach 2." Unova just smiled.

"Let's see… we don't have beautiful tools to do that…" France said.

"And they are agile to an extent…" Germany said. He let continued "Let's face it…we need assistance."

"Why don't we just surrender ins…" Immediately, Romano punched Veneciano in the stomach and Romano yelled "YOU &*%(^&%*^, YOU WILL GET US KILLED!"

"Of course, I could send Pokémon to here thru my skill…" Britain said "…but where should we place them? We are three days away from the actual invasion and…" Immediately, Japan's laptop has another video log and the signal from Unova grows choppy and back online again. It happens to be that of KND, with #362 on the line.

"I THOUGHT WE ARE AT A TRUCE!" #362 yelled.

"Dude, who's that?" Unova said.

"So you're the hacker…" #362 said "…are you an agent of Father?"

"Whatever you are calling me kid, I'm just part of the…"

"Let me explain…" Japan said "…he…"

"So, I got the wrong coordinates after all…damn it…" Unova said "…who is she?"

"Just part of our political situation here…" America responded.

"Alright, you adults ARE TRYING to join US kids in your adulty tastes… for your information, we're…"

"…alright, I do appreciate your concern madame. You seem to be too serious for your age." Unova bluffs.

"Being a Kids Next Door Supreme Commander is hard work… BUT WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH OUR…"

"Alright, #362, for your information, that guy came from another world…" Britain said.

"Honhonhonhonhon… the beautiful and artistic world of Pokémon." France continued.

"Wait, I thought it's only just in…"

"We are in a multiverse-aru…" China said.

"Hmmm… good point. How are kids treated in there?"

"Alright, kids became independent at ten… the best point I can say without spilling the beans!" Unova replied to the KND Supreme Commander.

"Back to the topic…" Germany said "…so, what are you guys contributing?"

"Actually, the AEIS won't be joining even if several of our advisers are foreseeing that war is inevitable. Shinnoh had convinced me to join, but the government is not willing to join in thru metal flying machines. Shinnoh is willing to use his personal regiment and has gotten permission from the Regional Supervisor for a practice battle, his own plan of a preemptive strike, together with one carrier from my region's fleet. In truth, Shinnoh will actually use the event to open up a portal temporarily to allow our passage."

"What's the use of that? If you are from the other world, GET LOST! KND can easily defeat whatever planes the enemy could wield!" #362 sarcastically said.

"Speaking of that…" Japan said "…is KND willing to…"

"Just for protecting kids…" #362 said "…we already learned our lessons during those two alien invasions. Besides, we need a field test to our brand-new KND technology."

"So, that means our first interdimensional call was created…" Unova said "…anyways, before I forget, did I call the code right?"

"I never remember putting a code like that as our identification-aru." China said.

"What gives…" Unova said "…that's what your group is called right?

"You're right-aru."

"Da! Hope to call you gain!" Russia said with his aura glowing sinisterly. Immediately, the signal becomes choppy and they are disconnected.

"I think we have forgotten something-aru…" China noticed something.

"What is it?" Germany said.

"We forgot on what time they will join…" China remarked. At that moment, everyone did a facepalm.

"Bloody *(&^*&^&*, Japan, why don't we go there using our skill…"

"I want to join!" America said.

"It's your turn to train the three kids…" Germany remarked.

"Alright…"

"I think we can't come…" Japan remarked "Unova sent a message that the political situation is so complicated that once I get them, things would get inflated a lot."

"Then that means we won't be going there after all…." America remarked.

Right after that, America smashes the door and yeld "We have solved the problem regarding the interference and we will now declare a press conference as planned!"

"A WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"General…" America said to a nearby general "…tell the curator of the Army based in California that Operation Spacedust in now online and begin immediate evacuations plans."

"Please also tell the Tang family that they have nothing to worry about-aru." China continued.


	61. Worldwide Announcement &Trouble of Unova

Chapter 60 Worldwide Announcement and the Trouble of Unova

_**PD1MU1: In A Mystery Room in Castelia City, Unova February 11, 2012 8:00 pm**_

"Unova…" someone yelled.

"Lt. Skyla, perhaps I'll need your services again…" Unova said "… you are going to lead the 12th Naval Air Wing of the Unovan Region."

"I'm not here for that…" the gym leader replied with a salute "…even if the exercise is approved, the rest of the guild is still preparing for a decision. So far, Claire from Johto and Lt. Surge from Kanto is supporting of a pre-emptive strike, the others don't even bother…" Just then, Unova got a phone call and he immediately answered it.

"Yo! Who's this?" Unova asks. Right after talking to the mystery person, Unova immediately gets the phone down and declared "Looks like we are not alone…"

"What do you?"

"Someone from the Old World wanted to test the latest version of our first stealth fighter."

"WAIT! I never remember that our world has whatever that is! And how stealthy is stealth?"

"Look, they just used the Horten Go-229D* and changed its shape a little based on the shape of the captured jet scrap last time… better than having Team Random making one…" Unova said "…the Union of the European Nations is willing to develop the technology alongside the one really interested, the Democratic Republic of Rossia, who wants to…"

"Alright, I know your concerns Unova, but I think this is not the proper time to discuss of your nation…" At that moment, Unova's computer suddenly beeps and there is a message showing something on it. It happens to be from the Fleet commander of the Unovan 8th Fleet.

"Sir, sorry to inform you but the head of the United Regions of America turned down the request."

"WHAT!" Unova yelled.

* * *

_**NMD1MU1: UN Assembly Hall, New York City, New York, USA February 11, 2012 8:00 pm**_

At about the same time in the other world, there are several meetings being held in the UN Assembly about the upcoming Airwar. Several ambassadors are opposed in organizing a UN declaration. Many, however, are approving that it must be announced to the whole world and they must do something. Soon, the assembly made a decision and they immediately announced it to the media.

* * *

_**Dimmsdale, California, USA 5:05 pm**_

"This is Chet U Betcha saying that the UN declared a state of world emergency." The TV reporter said while being featured inside the UN assembly hall "…the 3rd time since the time the Pictonians invaded and a huge gigantic robot came to destroy the earth, and is now on the efforts to quickly establish a peace-keeping Air Force in an unidentified district in a still classified country, the place where the mystery aliens known as the Darkness…" At that moment, the TV screen now pictures a group of Eliminators.

"That's not accurate…" Mrs. Tang said "…so far, they are named Eliminators because they always say 'eliminate Timmy Turner'"

"Wait, hon, did you say the robots are…" Mr. Tang said. He then gasped "Oh my…. HON, CALL CHINA RIGHT NOW!"

Meanwhile...

* * *

_**El Nido, Palawan, Philippines, February 12, 2012 7:06 am**_

Mr. and Mrs. Turner are now going to the part where there are lots of corals when the guide took the news from the internet thru his phone. They are actually boarding a floating hut-raft with a table on it.

"Sir, isn't it your hometown in Dimmsdale, California?" the guide immediately asks in the local accent.

"Yes, why?" Mrs. Turner said.

"UN declared an evacuation there…"

"I hope Isabel is alright…."

"Look hon!" Mr. Turner said while raising…

"SIR! SEA URCHIN _PO IYAN_!" The male guide panicked. Mr. Turner is actually holding a black sea urchin with very long spines by one of its spine. Immediately, Mr. Turner was hurt by the spine and Mr. Turner yelled a lot ouch. He threw it on the air and the unlucky urchin falls back to the sea. The guide immediately leads them to the raft and the two immediately boarded.

"Is there a cure for this?" Mrs. Turner immediately asks. Immediately, the guide took out a yellow liquid from a plastic bottle.

"Put this on the wound after removing _yung_ _tinik, yung _black." Mrs. Turner did that and removed the spine attached on Mr. Turner's hand and poured the yellow liquid in his arm. There is immediate but still slightly painful relief on Mr. Turner's hand.

"Wow, that's effective, what is that?" Mr. Turner asks.

"I'll tell when we are on the shore." The guide just smiled.#

* * *

_**Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan February 12, 2012 8:15 am**_

The name of the specific district, Dimsdale, California, USA, is announced as the target on which the aliens would have landed. News about it is quickly spreading in the internet from every corner of the globe.

"Say, it's the Darkness again?" a small green frog-alien in Tokyo remarked "Why could they establish an invasion? We Keronians are better than the Pictonians Yugopotamians, and all the other aliens combined!"

"You know sergeant…" a yellow frog said "…what if we stage our own mode of invasion?"

"What's the point…" the green frog-alien immediately went into a nap position "Let's make a plan right after the Darkness invade…"

"An invasion?" A certain purple-haired butler said. Immediately, his mistress, a young yellow-haired pigtail high-school girl, turns the TV off and switches it to another channel.

* * *

"That's enough…" the mistress said "...what if we just watch anime instead?"

"Alright Nagi…" the butler said.

* * *

"WHAT! ANOTHER INVASION!" a high school girl yelped.

"What's wrong with these aliens anyways?" A chubby blue midget said. "Well, the third time… as usual, I'll form a shield around you and the other Muglox and we are done dealing with this…"

* * *

_**KND Moonbase, February 11, 2012 11:16 pm Greenwhich Meridian Timeline**_

"So, they decided to announce it?" #362 said.

"Yep!" a kid saluted.

"They really are serious…" the Supreme Leader said. She immediately turns to the mainframe and said "There's another seal… tell Numbuh 2 that we will need that prototype suit as soon as this battle is over…"

* * *

_**Luke AFB, Arizona, USA 6:05 pm**_

"This is Yao…" China answers his phone while awaiting the three kids to land on the runway. Meanwhile, Germany and France is seen playing a game of chess and he can't get a check on Germany.

"Da, Let me do it!" Russia said. He pushes France aside and Russia moves the knight and checks the king. Germany moves his king to the left. Russia positions his rook to check the king. Immediately, Germany eats the rook with his queen and checks the king.

"Da! Wrong move!" Russia just smiled.

"It's a…" Russia eats the queen with a bishop from afar which surprised Germany.

"Why didn't I see that?" Germany said.

"The Frenchie didn't thought of using it as a bait!" Russia said.

"Even I didn't saw that… the bishop is covered in the side with two allied pawns in the front, one allied pawn in the side, and a knight behind that." France commented.

Germany thinks of a way and immediately moves the king forward.

"What are you doing da?" Russia asks.

"Let's see…" Germany said. Russia checks it with his queen and Germany blocks it with his bishop. Russia moves his other knight and checks it. Suddenly, Germany's knight comes to play and eats knight that Russia last move. Suddenly, a loud noise took their notice and they all looked above the sky. Italy, on the other hand, switches a knight and a bishop of Russia and Germany and immediately runs away.

All the other countries, except China, looks up and saw a huge number of military aircraft and choppers flying right above them. They can't see the roundels, but there are different designs of them.

"I forgot to tell everyone that I've already contacted all the air forces in advance." Britain said "…many of those willing are from Europe and South America. The only problems I have are those in Middle East and Asia…"

"As expected…" Japan said. (Note: timeline does not cover the current affairs, especially the situation in Asia today) "North Korea said that he won't join, and Iran is not willing."

"Tell him that even he will disappear alongside…" Germany stopped when a commander contacted him via his phone.

"Luftwaffe is willing to join alongside the whole NATO…"

"So we have more aircraft than expected da!" Russia said. "Let's just finish our play and…" Russia noticed that Italy managed to give Russia a checkmate and Russia immediately said a lot of kolkolkols…

* * *

In the air…

"Yo, Israel!" America yelled on the radio while practicing in his F-22 with the three chosen ones.

"Great…"

"EVERY PLANE CAME FROM KOREA DA-ZE!" someone else yelled. At that moment, everyone saw a group of planes flying on the opposite direction with a tanker.

"Sorry but I have to guard my alps first." Switzerland said at the radio. Immediately, he intercepted another group of planes flying in the opposite direction.

"Great, who in the world is operating an F-14 Tomcat?"

"WAIT, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" all the Middle Eastern yelled.

"There's only one person who's flying that thing…" America said. "HEY I…"

"SHUT UP!" Germany yelled in the communicator. "Iran, I thought you won't…"

"My people requested it… what's the point of doing business in my home if my homeland will be destroyed in the first place?"

"Alright… since when did you decide to join?" another voice, presumably Saudi Arabia, said.

"My people decided to allow some oil to go here by air." At that moment, South Korea immediately noticed another radio transmission on his KF-16, the Korean version of the F-16.

"Alright, just admit that…"

"I know…"

"Wait, isn't that North Korea?" America immediately noticed.

"North Korea?" the three kids said.

"What in the world is happening?" Timmy asks.

Britain can't believe all the political miracles happening now as he is watching from below.

"This is the biggest force right after that bloody Destructinator invaded…" Britain said "…looks like everyone is willing to protect the world after all!"

* * *

At that moment, the Wand Trio had already landed and taxied towards their hanger. China immediately went to their planes.

"Trixie, your (chinese of mother and father) wanted to talk to you-aru!" China said. Trixie took it and Trixie took the phone.

"Hello mom."

"Trixe, how are you honey? Dimmsdale is in a state of emergency and we are now riding the family chopper towards the nearest airport."

"Mom, I'm fine, I already heard about…'

"Trixie…" Trixie's dad said "…the aliens are after you and your pals."

"I'm well aware of…"

"I'm sending you my body guards and…"

"Dad, I'm just ok, besides, the invasion will happen in February…"

"_TRIXIE!" _the two others said using their wands.

"_You're eavesdropping?"_ Trixie comments.

"Hello, hello!" Trixie's dad said.

"Sorry dad, but I have to go…" At that moment, Trixie turned off the phone. Immediately, Tootie's phone, who is with America, rang. The country answered it and gave to Tootie her phone.

"Tootie, it's your mom." Tootie manages to get it and continue the said call.

"Hello?"

"Honey, how are you? Hope you are there in New York. You heard that the world is in a state of emergency, right?"

"I know mom." Tootie said.

"Honey, please be ok…" At that moment, Tootie's mom set the phone off. The young girl keeps the phone in her pocket and looks at America.

"The invasion's three days from now right?" Tootie said.

"Yes, enough time for preparations." America said. "Take a rest for a while and we'll meet soon."

* * *

Notes:

* In the Land of Pokémon, the WWII-era Go-229 prototype (yep, it was about to be created in the real world but was captured by the allied forces) was adopted into a supersonic mainframe with minimum stealth characteristics. This is not a consideration in designing planes in that world until lessons was learn in the conflict in Saga 1. It was redesigned to bear the stealth characteristics from the fallen Leroy jets and by far, only 24 airplanes are built for both the Union of European nations (real world=EU) and the Democratic Republic of Rossia (=Russia, history will be WAY long to explain in this saga which involves a tweek in the history of World War II in the world), both which are on the constant threats of Team Random (Random means any name of a syndicate like Team Rocket)

# The yellow liquid is actually urine. You may think it's gross, but the truth is, urine has ammonia which is the main ingredient in soothing any sea urchin stings. However, the stings will take a LONG time to heal. This idea is courtesy of our warning before our class field trip in some place in Batangas. The species of the sea urchin present are generally called Slate Pencil Sea Urchin (I won't mind adding the scientific name) and promise, this one has very LONG spines… and they form in aggregation.

Regarding Skyla as a fighter pilot, I just guess that she could be a reserve pilot of the Air Force just like in the real world. Actually, anyone who knows how to fly could actually enroll to be part of the Air Force reserve.

BTW… I disregarded current political issues because this is not in the scope of the events in 2012. Besides, since the world experienced TWO alien invasions, you would expect them to cooperate this time.

I forget to mention in the introduction but the cameos are the following…

Sgt. Keroro (what's more weird than having another alien species planning an invasion but could never be successful due to their plans always backfiring at them, and a lazy green frog commander leading them)

Hayate the Combat Butler (just something random…)


	62. Traitorship Revealed

Chapter 61 Traitorship revealed

_**PD1MU1: Conference Hall in Mt. Silver, Johto Region February 13, 2012 8:00 am**_

On the other world, another meeting was called to discuss the military 'exercise' that was postponed. However…

"Brock…" Misty said towards Brock together with Dawn and Kenny. They are on a corner of the conference room. "Did you have a dream last night?"

"Wait, you did have the same dream?" Brock replied.

"Does it goes like this?" Dawn continued

* * *

_**The Dream**_

"Hey Ash!" Brock yelled at Ash from afar. Ash looks back and goes immediately at them.

"Wait, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Kenny, what are you doing here in Unova?" Ash said.

"I don't know…" Misty replied.

"What place is this anyway?" Dawn immediately asks. Immediately, someone said to them "Greeting." The five looks back and saw the very familiar Lion behind them.

"Aslan, what are we doing here?" Dawn immediately asks the Lion.

"I'm here to show you about the future. I want you to look at the sky above…" all of them looked above and they could see a swirling black mass of cloud with numerous jets swirling around. People are panicking on the streets of the metropolitan city and they are trying to find a way to escape.

"What's happening?" Misty immediately asks.

"This is the attack that I told Unova and Shinnoh. Normally, the other regions would listen and do action…" the Lion said "…however, there is a traitor amidst the Trainer's Guild."

"What do you mean?" Misty asks the Lion. Immediately, they noticed that they are in a very dark facility and around it, the symbol of Team Rocket is prominent. Everyone of them saw a Persian being patted upon by a human in the office with a cigarette on one hand. A Rocket grunt came in and the person turned his chair around.

"Aslan, you can't say that the Giovanni of the Viridian City gym and the Giovanni, head of Team Rocket, are one right?" Misty said.

"Misty…" Aslan said "… he deceived everyone in the guild to not think that way. He manipulated everything to make things look like he is an ally when in fact, he's an enemy."

"But he's a gym leader too! How should we show to everyone that he is lying and deceiving everyone?" Brock replied.

"You must be brave enough and tell to everyone that there is a traitor amidst you. You must also say that the very first person who stands up to answer a phone during the meeting is the traitor."

"But Aslan…" Dawn said "Anyone could do that!"

"Trust me…" the Lion said "…the time for him has already come… unless he turns his way around, this exact thing will happen."

* * *

"So you also have that dream…" Unova immediately cuts in.

"UNOVA!" all of them yelled.

"So it's true…" Shinnoh said. Just then, Kanto yelled "Our meeting will now start in 5 minutes!"

* * *

At that moment, Shinnoh speaks up and declared "My sources say that there is a traitor amongst the entire guild… and they suggested that today, he is right among us." At that moment, everybody suddenly discussed on who that someone would be.

"SHINNOH, WHAT'S WITH THE CHANGE OF TOPIC!" Hoenn yelled out loud.

"Actually…" Brock gulped and collected his strength and continued "…I'm one of the source of that information."

"But who do you think would that be?" Claire replied. Brock almost turned to his infatuation mode on but he manages to focus "…in fact, I was told that he will receive an important phone call and would stand up to…" Immediately, Giovanni's phone rang and he answered it and stood up. Everyone looked at him and Giovanni said on the phone "Hold on. Code HR…" he then looks at Brock and said "Don't tell me it's me?"

"Actually…" Kenny bravely said "… it would also make sense since he has the most absences in the guild."

"But isn't it that he helped stopped the operations of Team Rocket based in Celadon?" Erika said (confirm…).

"Don't you find that his first name Giovanni is actually the same as the first name of the Team Rocket's leader?" Misty said.

"Well, How could that happen anyway?" Kanto immediately asks.

"Have you just noticed that wherever there is a military operation to thwart the group, Team Rocket immediately flees? That is the best explanation…" Lt. Surge said.

"But that still can't mean that he is a traitor." Blaine replied. However, at that moment, a whirling helicopter sounds was heard and immediately, a guard comes inside and shouted "TEAM ROCKET HELICOPTER COMING!" Immediately, a huge helicopter stopped right behind Giovanni with a rocket grunt on it. Everyone inside begins to pick their Pokeballs.

"Perhaps you may be right…" Giovanni said. He then laughs and said "…that means that my position as Viridian City Gym leader is now empty…" He then went to his phone and said "Fire at will…" After seconds, nothing happened. Everyone just gave of an anime-style sweat drop.

"Great…" Giovanni looks at the helicopter and used his phone and yelled "JUST FIRE AT THEM YOU DIM-WIITTED GRUNT!"

"But Sir…" Giovanni got angry and throws a smoke bomb to the floor. Smoke covered everyone and instinctively, every Gym leader brought out a Pokémon that learned protect and uses it. Bullets are heard flying all around them and when the smoke died down, the helicopter and Giovanni are gone.

"Is everyone ok?" Kanto ylled.

"Yes…" Everyone said. Luckily, no one is injured among everyone in the room.

"I knew it…" Lt Surge said "We should not have followed his advice…"

"That could only mean one thing…" Hoenn said.

* * *

_**Canalave City Naval yard, Shinnoh Region 10:01 am**_

"This is the Unovan 8th Fleet…" the commander said "…what, we have a change of plans?" the commander immediately brings his phone down.

"Alright, contact Unova that we are now mobilizing on the West Coast of the URA…" the commander said "…we will now go together with several AEIS carriers."

* * *

_**Mystery Room in Castelia City, Unova Region February 12, 2012 9:13 pm local time**_

"What?' Unova said "Gotcha…" Unova then turned and ordered a man in a military uniform "General, civilian authority has confirmed it. Form our plans and we will now use our prototype Interdimentional Transporter…"


	63. Three Plans with One Goal

Chapter 62 Three Plans with One Goal

_**NMD1MU1: Somewhere above Luke AFB, Arizona, USA February 13, 2012 12:30 pm**_

All three of the wand wielders are practicing once again in a simulated air battle above the airbase in preparation of the air attack. Exhaustion suddenly grew rapidly to the three and they decided to land. They taxied their planes to their hanger and they went down their aircraft.

"Why don't we just eat and then do some rest…" Timmy said. Immediately, they asked permission to # 60 and he allowed them to rest for a while.

"What do you think are the countries meeting now?" Trixie asks.

* * *

In the battle room…

Every commander of the air force units of the entire world are now looking at the Virtual Battle Hologram that Japan copied from the technology he saw on the other world. Everyone in the higher position, including all the country's bosses, are watching on how the 100+ countries are planning the air defense strategy.

"Let's see…" America said. "We have decided to use all 24 carriers of the entire world, except _Shi Lang…"_

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME AGAIN-ARU?" China immediately protested. "Admiral, explain to…"

"Shi Lang is not yet operationally ready." The general said.

"Alright-aru…"

"So, according to the original plan…" Germany opens up his notebook. "We will fortify Dimmsdale with Surface-to-Air Missiles…"

"Hold on…" Thailand said "…don't you realize that we will have a friendly fire in there?"

"Precisely…" the Iran's boss said.

"Then we will not do that then?" Germany said.

"Besides, the doofus over here just has his Iron Dome working…" France said "…when I have…"

"We are not here to fight…." Germany said.

"So let me get this straight…" America's boss said "…we will go there WITHOUT SAM's… but why? Why don't we use UAVs instead."

"For your information Mr. President…" Britain immediately spoke up "UAVs are not good dogfighters… remember the incident in Afghanistan?"

"Da…" Russia's boss said "…besides, you said that we already have a secret weapon against the invaders. Why do you have to place them in an air platform instead of placing them in the ground da?"

"Let's sum this up…" Germany said "…we did that because they are more vulnerable in a chopper, a bomber, and especially, in any stationary unit, and they could easily be vaporized."

"Is it really good to let the KND pilot the platforms?" the United Kingdom's Prime Minister said "Remember that all governments distrust that organization."

"Could we leave politics away from here-aru…" China said.

"Remember also that many air forces have no force at all…" the President of the Philippines replied.

"Daze~" South Korea replied "This is an opportunity to let the pilots test my FA-50s…"

"Korea, isn't it that you…"

"Of course! The best way to test our MRFs is an actual combat scenario!" America said.

"Back to planning… let's talk about that later." Germany yelled.

"Do we really need to fight?" Italy Veneciano said.

"FELICIANO!" Italy's boss yelled "BE SERIOUS AND DON'T EVER THINK THAT WE WILL BACK DOWN!"

"I'M SO SORRY BOSS!" Italy said while bowing down repeated in apology.

"Alright, we have decided to split our force into four divisions…" America said "We will have a Northern Force, Southern Force, Western Force and Eastern Force. The assignment is simple… the Russian Army Aviation, my Alaskan Air group, the Canadian Air Force, and selected members of the Royal Air Force would form the Northern Air Force, since the Swiss Air Guard back down once again…"

"That's a little bit small…" Britain said.

"The German Luftwaffe is willing to join that force." Germany said.

"So is some of the People's Liberation Army Air Force." China pointed out.

"Alright, you guys are accepted." America said "Next stop is the Southern Air Force. All of those in Mexico and below, including Australia and the small combined Air Force of the African countries will join. The A-4s of NAe San Paulo of the Brazilian Naval Air Arm would join that force."

"With pleasure." Brazil said.

"Meanwhile, the ones who will go to the Western Force are the remaining Baltic states, the whole of the US Pacific Naval Air Arm, the Russian Naval Air Corps, Indian Air Corps, just anyone belonging to Asia except those in the Middle East."

"But why?" Iran immediately replied.

"Because those who belong to the west and Middle East will be part of the Eastern Air Force."

"That's a decent plan…" a general commented "No wonder why you have to declare this plan weeks before the public announcement."

"Precisely because we have planned everything up." America said.

"And it's a plan of beauty…" France said.

"So, everything's official?" America asks.

"Let's just specify the units who are part of this and we are all through." India said.

* * *

_**KND Moonbase 5:30 am Greenwhich Meridian Timeline**_

"Numbuh 86!" # 362 yelled.

"Yes mam."

"When will Operation Lighting Inside Gigantic Heartless Terminator will happen?"

"Right after the Konnected Wings In Network Ships Eliminates Kidly Troubles is finish mam."

"How much time will they be finished?"

"By one pm tomorrow mam."

"If that's the case, allow some of our operatives to pilot for temporary support."

* * *

_**PD1MU1: Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean 1:30 pm Pacific Time**_

Similarly, Unova, alongside Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Shinnoh, are meeting online on the plans to help the other world in defeating the Darkness, especially against those Pokémon they brainwashed.

"So, we have 5 carriers from the Alliance of the Eastern Islands and the Eight fleet joining in…" Hoenn said.

"We are also having our Pokémon wear metallic armor as it was in the Second Great War." Kanto said.

"What's next?" Johto followed.

"Let's see…" Unova said "…the Go-229s would be the ones in charge of capturing every brainwashed Pokémon available using the confiscated technology used by the syndicate in Doitsu to capture many of the flying Pokémon there… I just thought it might be of use…"

"Big question though…" Hoenn said "HOW ARE WE GOING TO GO TO THE OTHER WORLD!"

"I'll just…"

"Technology is a little bit unsafe…" Shinnoh said "…I'll use my aura powers for that. I've already transported you to the other world remember?"

"We understand why you would keep that…" Kanto said "…so, what time should we arrive there?"

"Estimated, 1:15 pm." Shinnoh said "…if the map of the world America gave…which is actually just his country, is accurate we will attack from the East for a pre-emptive strike, or, if the attack is yet to come, we will join forces for a while."

"I understand…" Unova said. "So, may everything go to our favor."

* * *

_**NMD1MU1: Battle room Luke AFB, California 4:30 pm local time**_

After four hours of finalizing the plans…

"So we will all agree in this one…" America said "…we will launch patrols at 11:30, the whole force at 12:30, and since the Darkness will arrive at 1:00, we will go to its clouds, dive down before it reaches 1000m, and allow the strike package to do the job and enter it's point of entry."

"Precisely." Britain said.

"So that means our meeting is over."

Later…

"WHAT!" Timmy yelled. Britain has just informed the three of their part in the mission: they are actually the strike package who will enter to the mouth of the Darkness. Immediately, Timmy's fairies appeared, with Wanda and Poof very worried. "Britain, is there any other way?"

"I know!" Cosmo said "What if we call the Muglox fai… I mean, I KNOW NOTHING!"

"Muglox what?" Trixie said.

"Did Cosmo just said that there is another group of fairies?" Tootie immediately noticed.

"Come on guys, being inside the Darkness is NOT a good idea…" Timmy said "…I've been there once…"

"…where you have the greatest day ever and marrying me at the youngest age…" Trixie said "…I wonder how obsessed are we, I once wrote a story about that once…"

"…even I would wish for that to happen…" Tootie said "…well, before the wands came…"

"I know it's dangerous, but it's the only way to get access to the bloody Darkness' three weaknesses." Britain said "…it's your job to eradicate him…"

"Actually…" a distinct voice said right above them.

"Their job is not to destroy the Darkness…" another voice said. All of them looks up and saw two opposums hanging right above them.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BLOODY HERE!" Britain yelled.

"Well, we just want to talk to them something…" Crash, the opossum on the right, said. "…we have been here way before you came in…"

"We have to talk on something that you might be surprised Britain…" Eddie, the other on the left, said. "We are here to inform you about the whole plan of the OTLI that you might have missed…"

"Which is…" Britain just raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"The OTLI is actually diverting your attention to actually invade the world of Pokémon again…" Crash said

"But why do they always want to invade that bloody world?" Britain said.

"It is because of the Tree of Beginning, the only gateway they now so far that will have the enough energy to go to the Middle Dimension against the rules. To do that, they must get some way to go there from their dimensional base, either by destroying this earth…" Eddie said.

"…or by getting an artificial portal device…" Crash continued.

"But what world would actually have that?" Britain yelled.

* * *

_**PD2MU1: Christopher's house, Bayview, California, USA January 29, 2012 9:00 am**_

"So our plan is really that simple?" Max remarked.

"Yes." Paul said.

"We'll sneak inside as fans, ask for an autograph from them, and then we'll say it to them then?" May said "That's the final plan."

"Although not the best one, but we could do it!" Barry said "And we are getting late!" Immediately, Christopher called them and said "Sorry to bother you but perhaps the news might explain something you missed out."


	64. Attack on Gehabich Laboratory

Chapter 63 Attack on the Gehabich Laboratory

"This is breaking news…" a female reporter said on the TV "…the newly-organized Japanese Self-Defense force is now scrambling and calling all brawlers to help fight a sudden invasion in Japan. The Japanese Prime Minister declared a state of emergency…"

"And we are now late…" Max said.

"Any way on how we go there quickly?" Barry said.

"Unless we do some kind of miracle…" Drew said.

"Um sorry to bother you…" Christopher said while holding a Pokeball in its small, portable size"…but I found this weird-looking marble in Max's clothes…"

"MAX!" Everybody yelled at him.

"Sorry, but I thought that having Pokémon with me is best for emergency…"

"What is that anyway?" Christopher's Tuskor asks the trainers.

"Sorry but we have to go now…" Barry said. Max snatches the Pokeball from Christopher and the trainers immediately got out of the house.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Christopher asks them.

"I have no idea…" his Tuskor replied.

"Max, who do you got there?" May immediately asks him.

"My Kirlia…"

"Does it know teleport?" Drew immediately asks.

"Max…" Paul said "…why didn't you say that much more earlier?"

"Because you will be angry at me…" Max explained at them.

"Anyways, could we go there right now? We are losing precious time… perhaps something else… there." Barry said.

"Kirlia, go out and use teleport!" Max yelled while making the ball as big as a tennis ball and throws it to the air. A ballerina-like Pokemon came out and immediately, its eyes light up to a blue color and all of the trainers disappeared.

_**Somewhere in Japan, January 29, 2012 11:35 pm local time**_

Dan and the others have united to fight the mysterious invaders that suddenly came in without a warning. They came to Japan using the Bakugan Interspace's teleport feature. So far, Marucho and Ren did not decide to join, trying to do their job to inform every brawler about this sudden emergency.

"Any ideas on how to fight…"

"DAN, WATCH OUT!" Runo shouted. Dan immediately dodged and a spray of cannon shots immediately rushed to where he is supposed to stand from a weird-looking triangular black jet.

"Shun, let's take those jets out…" Dan remarked.

"I just have a very bad feeling about that Dan…" Draco replied "I could sense some kind of power heading towards the East." Immediately, the jets suddenly vanished as if nothing happened.

"That's a re…"

"DAN, THIS IS BAD NEWS!" Marucho yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a diversion… the jets reappeared in MOSCOW!"

"Why would they be there?" Alice immediately asks herself. Immediately, her phone rings and she immediately cuts the line.

"Guys, I think they are after that interdimensional portal my father is working on…" Alice said "…my father is being harassed by someone who said that he could easily destroy this world…"

"Then we have to go…" Immediately, right between all of them, five people immediately fell off the sky with a green haired, white bodied creature floated down towards them…

"Alright Kirlia… you've done enough for now…" a kid with glasses said. Immediately, he pointed out an unusual red and white-colored sphere and pointed it out at the unusual creature. The creature grew red and went into the sphere in a beam.

"Great, you again?" Shun replied.

"Max, I should fine you for not properly training your Pokémon…" Barry said. "That fall really hurts!"

"I never expected that Kirlia would do that in the first place." the little boy replied.

"Shun, I think we can no longer doubt them…" Julie replied "…remember that weird ball-things the trainers in the other world use?"

"Perhaps so…" Shun said. Immediately, the five stood up and May looked up to the sky. She remarked "…where are those black jets."

"In Moscow…" Alice said. That alone gave the four trainers, excluding Paul, a shivering spine.

"What are they really after?" Dan immediately asks them.

"I do have one question… does your world have the capability to travel to another dimension?" Paul immediately asks.

"Yes…" Alice said "…in fact our lab…wait, why are you asking?"

"They are after that from the very beginning, and we tried to warn you, but we are all to late…" Paul remarked.

"That means…" Mira just hit a light bulb and remarked "…they are after the interdimensional equipment located in the laboratory headed by Alice's father."

"The main problem is how are we able to go in the laboratory in time…" Draco said. "No Bakugan I know can travel there in seconds without using the teleportation equipment."

"Then that's the job of my Kirlia!" Max remarked. "We should not worry about that!"

_**Gehabich Laboratory, Moscow, Russia January 29, 2012 7:09 pm local time**_

Unfortunately, Max's Kirlia made them drop in a very unexpected place…

"Max, next time…" Drew said "…train your Kirlia very well…" All of them are in an unlucky situation where they are in the middle of a snowy open field with a hundred enemy jets right above them and the red Leroys surrounding them. The Brawlers are busy in fighting all of them since Max is the only one who had brought a Pokemon among the trainers. However, since they are still eager to fight, they hop on to the Bakugans the Brawlers are using and acted as additional eyes and brains in terms of defeating then mystery Pokémon fighting alongside the Leroy jets.

Shun, together with Paul, manages to team up and took the skies. Even though Paul has no Pokémon with him, his wits, together with Shun and his new partner Hawktor, they managed to destroy three jets. However, for some unknown reason, a beam of black light hits Hawktor and forced him back to his ball form, much to the dismay of the two.

"This is not good…" Paul remarked as the two plummets to the ground.

"Hawktor, do you know what's that?" Shun immediately asks hi Bakugan.

"That is way far than what I could see!" the Ventus Bakugan replied. Fortunately for them, Mira, together with her Bakugan Magma Wilda and Max, manages to capture them using Kirlia's Confusion.

"Good thing we are right below you…" Max remarked.

"Does anyone know what hit us?" Hawktor immediately asks them.

"I have no idea." Magma Wilda replied.

Alice immediately rushes to his laboratory together with May. It is a good thing that Hydranoid and the others are visiting for a while in their world as he is a great help for them. However, the worse have yet to come.

"How could these aliens be able to come here in large numbers?" Alpha Hydranoid suddenly asks.

"I don't have a single idea…" Alice replied. The red aliens are attacking Hydranoid thru the use of brute strength but the wise Bakugan chose to fly.

"All we have to be alert are from flying Pokémon…" May remarked.

"Does that include a jet aircraft with star-shape guns under its wings?" Alice remarked as she saw one plane silver plane with two star-shape contraption under its wings. It positions and fired a black beam which forced Alpaha Hydranoid in ball form. Remarkably, Runo's Blade Tigrerra manages to get them in no time.

"Whatever that is, I smell strong power inside it." Balde Tigrerra remarked.

"Guys, are you alright?" Runo asks the two girls.

"I'm fine…" Alice remarked.

"That beam also hit Shun, Paul and Hawtor…" Runo said "I hope the others have some luck defeating that plane…"

On the other hand, Dan and Barry, riding on Helix Dragonoid, is taking out many of the enemy jets when they saw Alpha Hydranoid turning to ball form right below them.

"Wait, I just saw that plane before…" Barry remarked "Those are stealth fighters from the other world."

"Stealth fighter or no stealth fighter, those are just planes…" Dragonoid remarked "…and are easy targets."

"I say to you that they are not easy to beat… they know a wide variety of moves." Barry remarked.

"Who are you supporting?" Dan agitatedly said.

"I'm just saying you should not mess with it, that's all." Barry continued.

"Dan, one simple hit and it will go spiraling down." Draco said.

"Alright, let's do this." Darco banks and dives to the left and is about to hit the enemy jet in a simple firebreath when it suddenly jerks straight up in the air, forms a tight loop, and slips on their back. In Draco's view, he disappeared, but Barry and Dan manages to get a glimpse of it.

"Where is he?"

"Right behind you!" Dan yelled. The plane fires several beams and Draco instinctively tries to dodge the enemy left and right and even in a roll. However, on the end of the roll, a missile hit Draco and this rendered him unconscious.

"AH! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Barry yelled.

"Draco, wake up!" Dan yelled. Immediately, Draco woke up and regained consciousness and he is now flying level, barely missing the ground.

"That was a close call…" Barry said.

"Draco, are you alright?" Dan asks.

"I'm fine…" he replied "…that missile just knock me out but not enough to make a wound." Barry looks right above them and immediately said to Dan "Um, I think he's not finished yet."

"What do you mean by…" just before Dan could say the final word, a beam directly hits Draco and forced him to his ball form. They begin to plummet from the sky and lucky for them, they managed to land on water. Dan and Barry have their heads bobbing above the water for air and the chilling Siberian lake manages to cool them down a bit. Draco landed on Dan's head and right above them, the silhouette of the enemy jet went fly pass them at low level.

"We have to go back to the lab…" Dan remarked "Cold water and Siberia is a very bad mix."

Meanwhile, Mira Clay and Ace Grit manages to come close near the laboratory until they noticed a plane begins to dive towards the laboratory, looping around, and opens its bomb bay. Ace immediately has a bad feeling about what the planes released.

"Mira…" Ace yelled "…do you know any kind of bomb that is released by using that move?"

"I have… wait, there IS! It's…" Mira immediately thought of the worse possible bomb she knew. She then called Marucho using her gauntlet and said "Marucho, we have a huge problem… the enemy has just released a very powerful bomb."

"What kind of bomb would they release?" Marucho immediately responded.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this…" Mira remarked.

Nearby, Max's Kirlia immediately hovered toward the direction at which the bomb was released.

"Max, what are you doing?" Hawktor immediately asks him.

"I have learned that whenever a plane uses that maneuver, it means it is releasing one of the bombs already forbidden in our dimension…" Max remarked. Max then yelled at Kirlia "Kirlia, teleport that bomb towards outer space." Kirlia's eyes began to light in a light blue color and a small sphere lighted up in the sky. Immediately, the light sphere disappeared.

"Good thing we saw that…" Max remarked "... or else, everyone in Moscow will be killed."

"Max, where did you learn on how dangerous that is?" Paul immediately asks the young trainer.

"If you hang out with KND, you will know the answer…"

In California, Christopher and Tuskor is watching the television when suddenly, a massive blackout occurred.

"That blast is from an electromagnetic pulse…" Tuskor remarked.

"How do you know about that?" Christopher immediately asks.

"Just something you should not know…"

Marucho and Ren immediate receive news from the space agency that a very powerful electromagnetic wave coming from an artificial source was detected right above California. The media claimed that it cannot be their own doing because all electronic warfare platforms are destroyed and the only ones capable of doing that, a nuclear bomb, are already disabled since the invasion done by Naga.

"Then what could've caused that?" Marucho immediately asked Ren.

"How I wish our world would have…I mean, I don't know." Ren replied. Immediately, Mira called them and Mira said "Everything returned to normal and the jets are gone. However, we are still unable to search for Barry and Dan." At that moment, Runo was heard shouting Dan's name and she immediately goes towards his direction. Runo hugs him tightly and said "I thought I'm going to lose you."

"Hey, NO FAIR!" Barry yelled "Guys, can we have a group hug?"

"Sorry but you just need a blanket to cool you down…" Max said while holding a blanket. Barry took it and covered himself with it.

"How about a towel?"

"Change that… Dan's here." Mira remarked. She closes the gauntlet and the others immediately went towards Dan and the others.

"Are you alright?" Ace immediately asks the Pyrus brawler.

"Yeah… but that pilot of whatever kind of fighter turned Draco to it's ball form."

"I also have that experience." Hawktor responded "but we are unable to see it.

"Us too." Hydranoid said.

"So, you guys have been hit by a mystery beam…" Julie remarked "What could that be?"

"Wait, have you remember the color of the beam?" Max immediately said.

"Um, black…" Dan replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Max said. He begins to think about it and he remarked "…let's go to someplace warn and I'll tell you everything that you have to learn."

"Hey, Max, what do you think it is?" May immediately asks the young trainer.

"There is a good reason why the Kids Next Door is worried about a missing wand that a so-called Fourth wielder should use. I just have a very bad feeling that he could be the person now on the ranks of the enemy…"


	65. The Airwar over Dimmsdale Prt I

Chapter 64 The Airwar Over Dimmsdale Part I

_**NMD1MU1: Luke AFB, Arizona, USA February 14, 2012 12:25 pm**_

Timmy, Trixie and Tootie are on the ground talking to each other, waiting for their time to go to the air. Unusually, as every person going into a fight, the three are very scared.

"I don't know guys but I once swear to never go inside the Darkness…" Timmy replied.

"Good thing that is your only problem Timmy…" Tootie replied "…I'm afraid that we might die today and…"

"You know what…" a mystery voice said. The three immediately notice that its Buck "…if you trust the wands, especially the One who created them, you will have the victory over this battle…"

"Oh, it's you Buck." Tootie remarked.

"If you understand it well, the three of you are chosen for this job." Buck responded.

"But that itself is a problem!" Trixie said "Among all the people, why the three of us?"

"It is because the Maker knows the purpose behind it." Buck said "Have you notice something? You three are acting entirely differently from before. That alone is a miracle." Just then, a powerful siren cuts thru the peaceful air and everyone on the airfield are ordered to scramble, including them. The three immediately rode their planes and they took off to the skies.

* * *

_**In the Air on the border of California, USA 12:30 pm**_

The flight of the three children is called out in the callsign WT. They turned on their radars and they noticed a huge conglomeration of military aircraft in the area.

"Never saw this big aerial operation…" Trixie said.

"Alright!" America yelled "This is Alfred Jones of WT4 in my very own kick-butt F-22…"

"OH SHUT UP YOU BLOODY *()&(*(*" Britain yelled in the radio.

"Commander, how's the AWACS going?" America asks.

"North, South, East and West are all in the right positions sir…" someone replied.

"Alright, everyone, let's activate the UNRS system…"

"UNRS system?" Timmy immediately questions the order. Immediately, a data link from the KND Moonbase was uploaded in the planes of the three with 2 buttons: Activate now, and Press if you want to die.

"I can't get the humor in there…" Tootie responded. Choosing it wisely, they pressed the first button and everyone could now see in the heads up display on who's a friendly and who's a foe.

"Biggest question…" Britain remarked "Where in the bloody world is that bloody Darkness?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the KND base…

"WHERE'S THE K.W.I.N.S.E.K.T.!" # 86 yelled towards the KND specially-made workshop. The kids are working in four huge machines and several small insect-like machines that could be piloted by one kid.

"Great…" A.J. remarked.

"YOU BOYS ARE REALLY…"

"Hold on a second…" a girl shouted "…we need every 2x4 technology officers in here."

"If you say so…" #86 said "…#362, we have to…"

"We can't…" #362 replied "…the K.W.I.N.S.E.K.T. needs every sector. Remember that we can't join before…" Suddenly red lights began to blaze all throughout the Moonbase, indicating that a very HUGE portal is opening up. Immediately, the order to scramble is activated.

"#86…" #362 said "Lead the Plan B pursuit… NOW!"

* * *

_**1:15 pm**_

Back on earth…

Tootie cannot believe the huge size of the Darkness as they are reaching the border of Dimmsdale, California at 39,000 feet (12,000 meters). Immediately, an order was issued from their AWACS which said to 'form the carolare'.

"What is that signal?" Trixie asks.

"It's the signal to go out of the border." America said. "We have studied the radar system of the Leroys and they have a very freaking short range…" Immediately, their flight banks away and everyone is now encircling the area around the border of Dimmsdale, California.

* * *

_**1:16 pm Western Force**_

"Da?" Russia noticed down below that the carriers are still not deploying their fighters.

"India, you have to fire them now." Russia said. India heard it and immediately yelled something in Indian. Immediately, the carrier INS Viraat launches its jets and alongside the F-18s of the US Navy, they joined in for formation.

* * *

_**1:20 pm**_

Farther back from the Eastern Force formation…

A squadron of two Italian F-16 Falcons in acting very weird, weird enough that France yelled to the AWACS Commander to order the Italians to form up.

"Great…" Germany remarked, riding a Eurofighter Typhoon. "Oberstleutenaut, I'm leaving you to command the group for a while. Schwarm 1, let's head out and check the problem there…"

Once they arrived at the sight, Germany noticed that France and his wingman, both riding the Majestic Dassault Rafale, are flying above the F-16 formation reported to be acting weird. An Italian officer reported that the two squadrons are commanded by…

"As expected…" Germany said. "ITALY VENECIANO AND ROMANO!"

"WAH!" the two Italians yelled. As expected, the two pleaded for their lives on the radio.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT WE ARE ON A BATTLE OF OUR LIVES!" Germany yelled.

"But remember the Dicta Boelcke? It says to keep your line of retreat!" Italy Veneciano replied.

"LOOK! IT'S THAT BLACK CLOUD!" Romano pointed out to the sky.

"RETREAT!" Italy yelled. Immediately, the two immediately fled.

"Damn it… years of training wasted by two cowards…" Italy Veneciano's wingman said. "Francisco, let's show the world the REAL Italian spirit." Immediately, the rest of the squadron rejoined formation.

"Glad to see some Italians not following their idiotic stereotype…" Germany remarked.

* * *

_**1:25 pm**_

KND 2x4 flying tech are now able to see the Leroy jets patrolling right inside the cloud fringe of the Darkness at 30,000 meters (98,000 ft). As they begin to plummet down the Earth's atmosphere to attack them…

"Permission to engage mam!" # 86 yelled.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER ATTACK TILL THE TELEPHONE POLES FLY!" The leading commander down on the earth yelled.

"Roger tha…woah, WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!" #86 yelled as she noticed that her craft is spiraling out of control.

"Mam, something that is NOT a machine hit us!" a fellow agent yelled.

"Great, RETREAT! RETREAT!" #86 yelled. After her craft was recovered from the death spin, the Plan B squadron was force to retreat towards the Moonbase and several Leroy jets followed them to space. Now visible, the KND fighters manage to chase and shoot down the Leroy jets, beginning a deadly space fight.

* * *

_**1:28 pm**_

"Great, now what's wrong?" America yelled at the radio. Currently, the Darkness is at 49,000 ft. (15,000 meters) above Dimmsdale, California right above the Dimmsdale Dimmadome when KND reported that # 86's 2x4 vehicle was spiraling out of control. The pilot manages to recover the craft and heads to the Moonbase for repairs.

"Remember…" Western AWACS remarked "…10,000 meters (32,000 ft) and 'we'll ride on the clouds'."

"Yeah, except that there is now an ensuing space fight outside of the atmosphere…" Britain remarked.

"14,000 meters." North AWACS remarked.

"13,000 meters." South AWACS remarked.

"12 hundred." Eastern AWACS added.

"11 hundred."

"Man this grows very tired…" America said. He begins to play a song which Britain immediately reminded (courtesy of the song used by SqueegyMackoy in 'Failure of the Epic Variety 3')

"Nice pick-aru." China said.

"10,000 meters!" Every squadron goes to the clouds and a HUGE variety of Leroy 'target drones' are there, encircling a certain area and they seem to not see the approaching fighter aircraft.

"F-14 of the Iranians will fire their AIM-54 Phoenix as planned..." the AWACS remarked. However...

"WT, STAY ON COURSE!" Britain yelled in his Eurofighter. Right above him, the WT squadron begins to maneuver and dives. America's F-22 went behind them and the three kids begins to form a wingtip-to-wingtip line abreast formation.

"Alright, let's give this Leroys a lesson they will never forget!" Timmy remarked.

"Roger!" The two girls remarked. Immediately, they began to charge their special yellow beam attack and the beam was fired. Two seconds later and AWACS received a confirmed hit.

"Great, who the #$*&%^*% did that!" The AWACS remarked.

"Phoenix on the range!" one Iranian said. Immediately, several volleys of AIM-54 missiles are fired from the F-14 Tomcats, which was followed by several AIM-120 and its variants from all the other aircraft. The view of the flying missiles are so spectacular that they are like mini rockets flying up in a certain formation, lighting up the inside of the dark cloud.

* * *

_**Western Front**_

The air forces assigned from the other front began to fire their missiles and they received confirmed kills.

"ONE MORE DA!" Russia remarked, now turning to his bloodlusting mode. He fired another volley and they are all confirmed hits. The Leroy jets, which is detected using a very unique radar system that is already used by the KND (explanation in the end on how it theoretically works), went circling around, unaware of what hit them. Another volley is fired and most of them hit. When they are now in visual range, the Leroys begins to turn towards them and tries to achieve a merge. However, what the Leroys don't know is that the Russians have a very great trick up their sleeves. Several planes from the Russian Federation chooses to either go to a nose up position to perform what is known as the Pugachev's Cobra, or would let their planes rotate like a flying saucer to perform the () maneuver, both intended to immediate stop the stalemate in a merge. Some F-22's also did the Pugachev's Cobra, alongside some planes from India and China. Those who did the maneuvers directed the sidewinders to fire and in homed easily on the large heat signature of the Leroy jets.

* * *

_**Northern Front**_

Similar success is being achieved in the Northern Front. However, they have a much more tactical way in fighting the Leroys. F-22s of the Alaskan Air Group fired all they got before going home to refuel and rearm while the others began to engage the enemy fighters. Unfortunately…

"I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" Someone yelled. His Canadaian F-18 Hornet was mysteriously hit and is now rolling down the deck. The pilot ejected safely of the burning jet.

"WHO DID THAT?" AWACS remarked.

"Robots, I SAID, ROBOTS!" his flight lead remarked. Immediately, he remarked "DAMN IT! MY ENGINES! GREAT, MY WINGS ARE BURNING, BAILING OUT!" He also successfully bailed out.

"This is AWACS control North." The Canadian officer remarked "We have robots on the loose!"

* * *

_**Southern Front**_

The Southern Air Group are suffering the same problems. The F-16s and the nimble F-5s, some Mirages, and several MiGs are doing their job perfectly. However…

"I'M HIT!" Someone yelled in Mexican.

"Birds firing cannons, 12 o'clock high!" His wingman remarked.

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Southern AWACS remarked.

"Mario, robot right in front of us!" the wingman of a flight of two A-4 Skyhawks from the Brazilian Naval Air Arm of NAé San Paulo remarked. The Eliminator is so close to them that if they tried to hit it with a cannon shot, it will explode and damage their engines. The Eliminator has a very good climb rate, far superior than that of the A-4. The robot begins to climb, in which the A-4s followed. This gives enough spacing for the two to fire their sidewinders. Mario's wingman manages to bag a kill, exploding the robot to smithereens.

"Good shot."

"We are not yet finish sir..." Immediately, their missile warning detectors lights up and their fight is far from over…

* * *

Note:

UNRS radar, also known as the United Nations Radar-detecting System, is a unique hypothetical radar system which was based on the KND's method of detecting stealthy aircraft. Like the KND system, the system is centralized and is highly depended on the services offered by the top-secret KND detectors already in the KND Moonbase to detect the signature of the Leroy jets. This would establish a radar feed towards the AWACS which is then relayed to individual fighter aircrafts. The huge downside here is Electromagnetic Jamming Systems, something which, so far, KND knows that the Leroys are 'too dumb to use'

A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter. The Wand Trio are not the only heroes in this war, so I would frequently shift from one front to another.


	66. The Airwar over Dimmsdale Prt II

Chapter 65 The Airwar over Dimmsdale Part II

_**Eastern Force, 1:39 pm**_

The Wand Trio is now doing their thatch weave for their lives. Seconds earlier, they detected two missiles streaking towards them and they quickly threw off chaff to start their weave. The chaff enables them to dodge the missiles as they exploded right behind them. The two Leroys are now pursuing on Trixie's and Tootie's tails, leaving Timmy the only person capable on shooting them down. America is trying to still follow Timmy but has to frequently break off due to the space-demanding maneuver the three are doing.

"Great, I have to go guns instead…" America remarked. He begins to climbs up, turns around and dives down towards on the Leroy behind Tootie. However, he immediately breaks of to avoid collision with Trixie's plane right behind him. He then rolls around to have a sneak peek of the things happening right above him and he then aims at the one right behind of Trixie but to avoid a collision with Timmy, he has to break off.

"I never remember a Leroy jet THAT maneuverable." America remarked. Timmy manages to have a clear snap shot (the capability to fire a short burst at the proper timing) and on the right timing, he fired his cannons and the Leroy's tail of the jet chasing Trixie down is removed and the plane is now spinning uncontrollably. Seconds after, Tootie zoom climbs, enough for Trixie to establish her dead-on accurate cannon shot which severed the wing off the other Leroy jet. Remarkably, the red aliens bails out of their corresponding aircraft.

"That's a close call." Tootie remarked while panting heavily.

"Quick, form up." America remarked. "Remember: if the Darkness manages to come close at about 3,200 feet (1000 meters), the earth will be gone."

* * *

_**Eastern Force, 1:39 pm**_

Right below the clouds of the Darkness, a very huge melee begins to develop. The Russians, Chinese, Japanese, Koreans, Indians, the ASEAN, and the rest of the Asian nations are doing their best to quickly mop the Leroys out of the airspace. Cooperation is evident and they manages to bag, by far, the most number of robots and aircraft among all the forces, even though the Southern force manages to get the first robotic kill. However…

"HELP, HELP, I'M GOING DOWN!" Someone would yelled in Chinese.

"MY WINGS ARE SEVERED BY A FIRE PILLAR! BAILING OUT!" another one would yelled in Korean.

"Good thing I got a handful of my partners…" Japan remarked. "…the only problem I have is to how to release them…"

* * *

_**KND Moonbase, 1:40 pm**_

"GREAT!" #86 yelled "YOU GUYS ARE NOW BEHIND SCHEDULE!"

"We are just adding the weapons system mam!" #2 shiverly said.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THE DARKNESS IS NOW AT 8,000 METERS (26,246 FEET)?"

"Roger." #2 said "Everyone, we need to rush things up."

* * *

_**PD1MU1: 1:41 pm**_

"I'm so sorry…" Shinnoh remarked "…my powers are unable to open a huge portal."

"Then that means it's going to be technology." Unova remarked.

"But… wait, how are you able to make a portal?" Shinnoh asks Unova.

"Simple…" Unova said "…I've studied on how Pokémon have used teleport and borrowed some ideas from Nihon. However, the only requirement is someone with a very huge power store…"

"What if we both use them together?" Kanto remarked.

"Bright idea _onii-san…"_ Johto remarked.

* * *

_**NMD1MU1: 1:41 pm Eastern Force**_

"Darkness now at 7,554 meters (24,783 feet) and yet we are not in its center…" the commander remarked "…we have reports on both forces that pesky bird-like and dragon-like creatures are shooting down our jets alongside the enemy Leroys and Eliminators.

"HELP! I'VE BEEN HIT!" Someone yelled in the radio. He manages to bail out.

"Who did this to you?" the commander asks.

"Some rogue F-14 Tomcat, and I'M IRANIAN!"

"But Iranians are the only pilots of the F-14…" the commander remarked. "Unless…"

"SIR! WE HAVE ROGUE IRANIANS WITH A G-LIKE ROUNDEL!" another Iranian reported.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN, SHOOT THEM DOWN NOW!"

* * *

_**Northern Force**_

The Alaskan Air Group are suffering losses due to some mysterious gunshots coming from different kinds of creatures.

"Great, if we just have those creatures, we could easily get them…" Germany remarked while dodging in his Eurofighter Typhoon.

"Any way to do that?" Canada asks him. He then yelled "GERMANY! ROBOT AT YOUR SIX!" Germany saw the robot and he performs a very quick Split S and he disappeared below the clouds. The robot is still chasing him on his tail. Instinctively, Germany begins to calculate the advantage and disadvantage of his plane and remarked…

"Great, it's like fighting in a WWII plane and a missile-containing jet…" Germany remarked. "But still…" Germany barrel rolls and the robot follows. Immediately, Canada comes in to help him. Canada saw Germany right above the Canadian pine forests and he dives down. Canada chooses to go on cannons and he fired short bursts from his F-18, shooting the robot down for good.

"Thanks…" Germany remarked.

"We have to go back to the fight immediately." Canada remarked.

* * *

_**Southern Force**_

Desperation now grips the Southern force that they are now sending helicopters to capture or, better yet, gun the creatures down. Helicopters are slow and very vulnerable and they could only fly at low altitudes, but they got no choice but to do so.

Several copters are immediately shot down by the robots, but everyone inside them miraculously survives, which is very unusual according to the commanders, with only scratches and burns on their arms and legs. However, they manage to capture some of the mystery creatures by nets. However, the nets are easily broken by the creatures and they quickly escaped.

"AWACS South, we found a way to capture these creatures… BUT THEY ALWAYS ESCAPE!" the commander remarked. "They are way too fast to be hit by a missile and to be properly aimed by a gun."

"Great, return to base and rest."

* * *

_**Dimmsdale Dimmadome, Dimmsdale, California**_

Despite the fact of the evacuation procedure, several people of Dimmsdale, California did not evacuate. Among them are those in the high society of Dimmsdale who believe what Doug Dimmadome said about an invulnerable bunker underneath the Dimmadome and several others who also believe that it is real.

"Should we go to the bunker now?" someone immediately asks. Right above them, they could see the mouth of the Darkness going bigger and bigger. Tad and Chad begins to film the events right above them, not knowing what is happening.

"Now, we could now have a way to show to everyone to boost our popularity!" Tad remarked while holding a video cam.

"How I wish Veronica and Trixie is here…" Chad remarked "Who cares about those two girls. Once we show this to the internet, our ratings will go extremely up!"

* * *

_**Somewhere in Singapore**_

It is nighttime in Singapore but everyone is watching the unfolding events shown by the media. In the desert of Dimmsdale, several Rafales are seen fighting against the still-mysterious jets. The camera followed the unfolding low-level dogfight and the one Rafale is seen launching a missile and hitting an enemy jet out of the sky.

"I truly hope Trixie is in the right hands…" Mr. Tang remarked.

"I'm deeply worried about her… especially since even the CIA is withholding any information related to her…" his wife replied.

Unknown to them, on the other room…

"Well, what should we worry about!" Mr. Turner yelled "Timmy is safe and the American government is going to protect him. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Umm, honey, don't you find it weird that Timmy is gone for some sort of, you know, 'child ambassador stuff'" Mrs. Turner remarked.

"Who cares, as if he is one of those people flying a highly-sophisticated jet aircraft fighting alongside the air forces of the world! Besides, how is he able to do that?" Mr. Turner remarked.

Remarkably, for some unknown reasons, on the room above them…

"TWERP!" Vicky yelled towards her parents.

"Vicky, we are in Singapore…" Tootie's mom remarked

"Whatever…"

"I just find it strange that we won a promo just two days before this happened…" Tootie's dad remarked "…I mean, isn't that just strange?"

"Well… I DON'T CARE!" Vicky yelled.

"Isn't that the sound of Vicky?" Mrs. Turner remarked right below.

"Well, maybe another one… things gets REAL creepy out here…" Mr. Turner remarked.

* * *

_**Western Flank, 1:55 pm**_

"Just on the time I thought they are still in Dimmsdale…" Timmy remarked. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who became medals on Timmy's suit, is showing to them what is happening since Timmy is a bit worried. They also did that to boost the spirits of the three children worried about their family.

"Good thing we are not being the targets…" Trixie remarked. Suddenly, she noticed something weird. "Um, guys, we are now approaching the vector of the Dimmadome and I just noticed that we are not being engaged by a single whatever that tries to kill us for over 15 minutes."

"Your right…" Tootie remarked. Immediately, America receives contact from AWACS and he was surprised to learn about something.

"WHAT!" America yelled.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asks him.

"AWACS EAST IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"WHAT!" All three of them yelled in unison.

* * *

_**KND Moonbase**_

"FINALLY!" #2 remarked "The K.W.I.S.E.K.T. is FINISHED! Numbuh 86, call every sector to go out and fly our magnificent work!" Right behind #2, four gigantic butterfly-like machine full of domes are now being loaded with several KND agents from around the globe. #2 rode one of them and the big hanger doors of the Moonbase opened up. Like a launching butterfly, the machines push its wings down and begin to fly to space. After that, they immediately went separate ways and went to help the four forces.

* * *

_**PD1MU1: Western Coast of the URA**_

"Sir…" the commander responded "The portal is now open."

"Good." Unova remarked "Let's get inside…" The combined Naval fleet begins to launch their planes to the air as the carrier battle groups begins to enter the portal that Unova and Shinnoh created. Their destination is in unknown waters, unaware on what there are facing next.


	67. The Airwar over Dimmsdale Prt III

Chapter 66 The Airwar Over Dimmsdale Part III

_**Eastern Front, 1:56 pm**_

"We are going back." Trixie responded.

"WHAT!" America replied "Dudette, we are NEAR our target. The Darkness is now at 9,800 feet (3000 meters). If we turn back, we will not have enough time!"

"Actually, we do have…" Timmy remarked. "I WISH WE ARE NOW NEAR THE AWACS!"

* * *

"Bloody great…." Britain yelled. He noticed that AWACS registered that WT immediately teleported right beside the AWACS. Everyone is very desperate to save the AWACS now that it is surrounded. The AWACS commanders are also trying their best to not be hit by any missiles by jamming them, in exchange of not giving enough information to gain a data link towards the other fighters. Although fighting 'blind', the fighters are using thermal sensors and AESA radars instead to shoot the enemy jets and Eliminators down. 5 missiles nearly hit the AWACS earlier and for some unknown reasons, 10 are now rallying towards it. Two of them are now disabled and the AWACS is now praying that the others will not hit. With the presence of the WT squadron around, everyone is much more deeply worried since they are the only hope to defeat this mysterious force.

"WHAT'S BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU!" Britain yelled towards them "YOU ARE VERY NEAR THE TARGET WAYPOINT!"

"We know… but can we spare others sacrificing their lives!" Trixie responded.

"NOBILITY CAN'T BE USE IN THIS BATTLE!" Britain yelled. "DO YOU WANT TO BE REMEMBERED AS THE MARTYRS WHO NEVER DID THEIR PROPER JOB DESCRIPTIONS?"

"Honhonhonhonhonhon…" France remarked "…what is the squadron…" a robot immediately flies passed him and chips away a single paint on his Rafale "…DRAT YOU FILTHY ELIMINATO-ER!" He turns around and engages the robot with his wingman.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE THE AWACS WITH THOSE WEAPONS YOU HAVE!" Britain remarked "Save the world instead. Other pilots from the other fronts will help you."

"Actually, we could!" Timmy yelled "…we just heard of someone suggesting a way…"

* * *

_**1 minute earlier…**_

"Wanda, do you know ANY way we could protect others using the wands?" Timmy asks his fairy godparent.

"If I remember right… there is… but I don't know if it works!" Wanda remarked "…as far as I know, the wielders could use a shield…"

"Then we must improvise then…." Trixie remarked.

* * *

"BUT WHAT KIND OF BLOODY FORMATION WOULD INDUCE THAT BLOODY SHIELD!" Britain remarked. "JUST GO DIRECTLY TO THE BLOODY DARKNESS AND FINISH HIM! THERE IS NO WAY TO ACTIVATE A SHIELD WHILE INSIDE AN AIRCRAFT!"

"Actually, there is a way…" Tootie continued. "Just watch…"

As the 8 remaining missiles are streaking towards the AWACS, the three children slowed down and went in front of the big Boeing E-3 Sentry.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" one pilot remarked as he saw the three planes right in front of them.

"WT, proceed to your target Vector, Eastern Force is going to assist you…" the commander remarked "…it's just alright for us. Sacrifice is part of the conflict."

"WE ARE NOT BACKING DOWN!" The three responded. Their planes then began to glow in a richly green color. Trixie, who has the idea of the formation, went in front of them and Timmy and Tootie went directly above and below her plane in a beautiful triangular formation.

"Hope this works…" Trixie responded. The three made a beautifully-coordinated barrel roll and the path made a very distinct conical-shape green shield that lights up the darkened cloudy skies. The missiles arrived and it just bended around the shield. Several Eliminators exploded on contact and several of the Leroy jets within the reach of the cone where destroyed and some of the red alien pilots turned from red to blue. Several of the mysterious creatures that went inside had their eyes turned to normal and begins to circle inside it. Everyone was amazed on the sight and Britain had an idea.

"AWACS, stay here. The rest, get inside the shield and follow them thru!"

* * *

Right below them, the desert of Dimmsadle, California seemed to be a very fitting theme for the desert dogfighters. The Middle Easterns, most who are used in fighting in desert areas, are fighting down the deck for several renegade Eliminators and enemy planes down the deck.

"ARGGH!" someone yelled "Anybody get him off of me!" Immediately, a Turkish F-16 shot down the enemy aircraft using a missile.

"Incredible… I saw the data link that many broke world records this day…" Turkey responded while riding his F-16 Falcon that got the kill "…so far, no one manages to shoot down the pesky robots by guns…"

"I do have an idea…" the personification of Saudi Arabia remarked while piloting his F-16 "…free 100 barrels of oil to the one who could do that." Immediately...

"Let's do it… my F-14 is capable of doing that…" Iran remarked.

"Wait, my F-16 would be decorated!" Israel followed

"The good MiG-21 will!" Egypt followed suit.

"Well, this seems to be fun, I'll join." Turkey replied. The five nations left their wingmen and began to chase one Eliminator in several maneuvers.

* * *

_**Western Front, 2:00 pm**_

The Pacific Naval Fleet where surprised that a portal is now opening on the northern side of the fleet. Immediately, several destroyers are sent towards the direction and several missiles and subs are pointing their missiles and torpedoes towards the mystery portal. Japan, who went to the nearest Air Base to refuel and re-arm, took noticed of the report and is now hitching a helicopter ride towards that direction. Upon reaching one of the nearby missile frigates, the helicopter landed and Japan went out to meet the Japanese captain of the ship. Japan saluted and the captain saluted back.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Japan remarked in Japanese.

"That!" The captain pointed out toward the nearby portal with a bluish tinged. At that moment, a destroyer appeared and right behind it, a large carrier similar in size to the Nimitz-class aircraft carrier appeared. Right above them, several obsolete F-8 Crusaders and F-4 Phantoms alongside a Navalized Japanese F-1 and F-2 fighters are flying alongside the much modern F-15, F-16 and F-18 fighters, each bearing unique roundels unknown to everyone except Japan. Alongside them are numerous animal-like creatures which Japan knows very well

"Call everyone to not fire a shot…" Japan remarked in his native tongue "…they're allies."

"Allies?" the commander responded.

"No time explaining, just order the data link to be transferred to them, I'll talk to their leader later…"

"Dude, we receive some weird data…" Unova remarked in his F-15 Eagle "…should I press it?"

"AESA system? What's that?" Kanto remarked in his Japanese F-2.

"Say and we will be able to see stealth? I like that…" Hoenn, riding in an F-8 Crusader, shouted "Radar link engage." And every one plane from the Alliance and Unova branch accepted the data link.

"Look at that, so many… wait…" Kanto remarked "…they have aver a hundred thousand…"

"JUST FOCUS AND SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Hoenn yelled "Let the Jerrys do their job in capturing those brainwashed Pokémon. They won't be getting far from me…"

* * *

_**Northern Front, 2:18 pm**_

Germany is now engaging an enemy jet from his six o'clock high when he was surprised by very fast Charizrd on his 1 o'clock high, swooping down on him and firing a green-colored flame. The attack nearly hits his wingtip and Germany was forced to bank away to the right.

"Great, only to missiles, none hitting a Pokémon, and only a second ammo burst…" Germany remarked. The enemy Leroy jet overshoots him in its attempt to go in its circle. Germany manages to get a missile lock. He fires a heat-seeking missile and hit home and dead lock. Just then, he noticed a flaming pillar flying past his right cockpit.

"Oh great!" Germany remarked. He did a barrel roll but the Charizard was able to follow him thru. Just then, he quickly saw a dozen of mini rockets flying towards his direction and flies pass by him. Germany's keen battle-ready eyes was able to quickly see the passing rockets and he saw at the tip of it is a Pokeball.

"What the..." Immediately, he peers at his tail and notices that the Charizard materializes towards the mini rockets and the mini rockets begins to fly back toward the direction they came from. Germany then noticed a small fighter-sized triangular jet that just slips pass his radar. It is not a Leray jet, but something that Germany immediately noticed.

"I wonder why that looks familiar…" Germany remarked "… I think that's a Horten… never mind…" He then returns to the nearest airbase to refuel and rearm.

* * *

_**Southern Front, 2:18 pm**_

Thanks to the allied Go-229 from the other world and their usage of a very special capturing technology, Most of the Pokémon are out of the combat scene, enabling the force to focus on other jets.

"What, we have allies from the Western Flank?" the personification of Mexico remarked while riding his F-16. "Well then, let's get the party on and have a boxing ring of death!"

"But you forgot one thing: the robots are still here!" his wingman remarked.

"Don't worry dudes…" a kid remarked "…you adults obviously needs assistance. Look up and see what the KND has…" they looked up and remarked...

"The… that's a huge butterfly!" Mexico noticed a very huge butterfly-like machine with several scales which are actually cockpits containing several kids. Lasers, mustard, ketchup, chocolate beams, pudding, rubber bands, and many more stuff are being fired by each scale and they kept on shooting on every robot, Leroy jet, Pokémon, and missiles coming within the machine.

* * *

_**KND 2x4 Technology Files**_

K.W.I.N.S.E.K.T.

Konnected Wings In Network Ships Eliminates Kidly Troubles

Sector of Inventor: All sectors

Conceptualized by # 1 from his work in Galactic KND, this device is actually part of Operation U.P.G.R.A.D.E. (Upgrading Poor Grade Remembering A Developing Equipment) which GKND made to return the Earth KND to the days in which it leads in technological development for other sectors across the galaxy. Aside from upgrading the equipment found in the Moon Base, it encourages inter-sectoral cooperation. This device is created to meet the needs of an anti-adult, anti-robot mass-transportation device to easily defeat any adult invading the home planet of the said KND galactic sector before the GKND comes in for back-up. This device is composed of over a hundred transformable insect machines called N.S.E.K.T. (Network Ships Eliminates Kidly Troubles) which is piloted by one kid. An N.S.E.K.T. can come in butterfly, beetle, bee and dragonfly forms. Each are created to be the most maneuverable ships Earth KND has up to date, mimicking the capabilities of the said insects in combat. Together in K.W.I.N.S.E.K.T. form, each becomes a turret for defense, a defense so powerful that not even the best of the Earth's adult forces can't beat it.

* * *

_**Eastern Flank 2:20 pm**_

"Great assistance…" Britain remarked as he sees the huge K.W.I.N.S.E.K.T. flying right below the shield created by the three wand wielders.

"This is the best the KND has…" #1 remarked. "#2, press the disengage." Before #2 manages to press the button, he saw an orange dragon nearby dodging everything the KND has to bring, but is trying to keep formation.

"Guys, bogey, giant orange dragon-thingy at 4:00 in my position." #2 remarked.

"Trying to hit it…" #5 remarked. At that moment, another black three-headed red-eyed dragon is heading toward their ship and is charging a red ball attack. It is dodging everything the K.W.I.N.S.E.K.T. has to offer and was about to attack when the nearby orange dragon fired an icy beam directly towards it.

"That's weird…" #2 remarked "#1, do you receive new order from Moon Base?"

"Yeah, attack the red-eyed animal-like creatures." # 1 replied.

"Roger that…." #2 remarked.

"What are you mumbling at?" Britain yelled "Just finish this mess before the Darkness reaches 6,500 feet (2000 meters)."

"Roger that, disengage!" #2 yelled. He presses a button right in front of him and like a swarm of bees, the N.S.E.K.T.s transformed to different insect-like mini-machines and begins to chase everything that they think is hostile.

* * *

Down below…

The Dimmsdale desert is still full of flying planes belonging to the desert countries of the Middle East. It has been minutes and none of those who wagered for a robot gun kill manages to get one until…

"I GOT ONE!" every one of them surprisingly yelled.

"HEY, I GOT IT FIRST!" Iran yelled in the radio.

"NO, I DID!" Egypt remarked.

"Yeah, well, we, Israelis, are best known for gun kills than the two of you…" Israel complained.

"Oh well, at least we all got the first robot… oh wait, I'm the first one!" Turkey remarked.

"SHUT UP YOU MASQUERADE GENIE!" Everyone of them yelled.

"Oh well…." Saudi remarked "…back to business… let's check it in the gun cameras later…"

* * *

_**Western Front, 2:22 pm**_

Now near the mouth of the Darkness, everyone in this force is now fighting their best to secure the town of Dimmsdale right below them. Every one is flying low as planned with many engaged in fighting.

"Where's the darkness' mouth?" Russia immediately asks the others in his radio "Isn't it supposed to be above the Dimmadome?"

"Let me check that-aru…" China remarked. Now only the single pilot flying in his squadron, China goes for a quick scan towards the Dimmadome when he noticed that something's not right.

"I can't see it-aru…" Chian remarked. Just then, he felt a very loud jolt in his aircraft and his J-10 begins to pitch up violently and spins like a tossed bat. His controls indicates that his engines are hit and the aircraft can no longer recover itself. Another jolt shocks him and this time, China felt that his aircraft was cut in half. He opted to bail out and he successfully did so. While bailing out, he saw his aircraft cut in half and spinning uncontrollably in a fireball. He felt a minor burn on his arm but he knows it will heal quickly. He then noticed something right above him that isn't quite right.

"I hope the guys see this-aru." China remarked. "Laser beams coming out of nowhere, something's not right…"

* * *

_**Northern Front, 2:23 pm**_

Canada, now fully armed and refueled, is now back in the fight seen. For some unknown reason, he is not yet engaged by anyone from the enemy side. He and his comrades from the Northern Force manages to reach the center and opted to find the still-hidden mouth. Now at two hundred meters above the Dimmadome, the clouds of the Darkness should be able to give out the position of the mouth, but no one in the air was able to do so.

"So who is able to see that it really is there?" Canada remarked.

"There is a KND agent on the Dimmadome…" A.J. reamarked "That agent could see it…"

* * *

At the Dimmadome…

As Tad and Chad are busy filming the events happening right above them, the others are now preparing to go inside the bunker found within the place. Suddenly, there is another person that came out of nowhere, trying to call the two rich kids' attention.

"Hi guys…" a girly voice said towards them.

"We are busy here…" the two replied.

"Um, hello…"

"Wait, Veronica, I thought you're not here?" Tad suddenly remarked and looked back at Veronica wearing some kind of goggles that is blue in tinged. Veronica removed the goggles and said "Um, could see you the center of this storm?"

"Storm, you really are naïve…" Chad remarked "You should say the center of their mothership. Well, thanks to the effort of the air force, the aliens have to reconsider on opening it…"

"Yeah…" Tad remarked while holding the video cam. He looks back at the two and continued "… besides, what's with that weird goggle you wore earlier?"

"Well, um, it's just nothing…" Veronica smiled back. Just then, they saw a parachute going towards the stadium and a person in the ejection sit connected to the parachute. The man, the ejection sit, and the parachute safely landed inside the circular perimeter of the stadium, right beside the three kids. The man immediately folded his parachute properly and remarked "That's better than expected-aru…"

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The three kids flabbergastedly yelled.

"Let me explain-aru…" the man remarked "…but first, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

"Well, let's just say that there's…"

"Let me guess…" the man remarked towards Chad "…an invincible bunker that will save you from that thing right above you-aru? What's wrong with you guys-aru…"

"Wait, isn't that you're Trixie's uncle?" Tad remarked "I thought you are only just an ambassador…"

"Even an ambassador needs to have military training-aru…" the man remarked "…also, if you are asking about Trixie, she's just fine…"

* * *

"So, you mean your agent remarked that there's an alien battleship illusioning as a cloud to block the Darkness's entrance?" Canada continued.

"Yep… and we can't come near it." A.J. remarked "Our top priority is to protect the F-22s we made, nothing else."

Just then, Canada notices laser beams firing out of nowhere on his 2:00. Tracing on the direction on which the beams are coming, he then deduced the possible location of the alien battleship. He then saw a pair of F-22s and a flight of F-16 Falcons trying to destroy the battleship, but they all ended up in having the wings removed and the pilots ejecting.

"Let me do that…" Canada remarked "…Maple 2, Cover me, I have something big to bag…" his wingman banks away and Canada rushes his plane towards the direction of the mystery ship. At that moment, he fired several volleys of missiles and he sits there idle and coming closer, hoping that all of them homed properly.

* * *

_**Inside the Alien Battleship, 2:24 pm**_

"Commander…" a giant alien shrouded in the shadows remarked "…we have severe damage from our Leroy jet fleet…"

"Let them be…" the white gerbil sitting in commander's sit wearing a red cape and an H-shape metal holding the cape around his body, remarked "… once the Darkness reaches at suction point and the three wielders can't find the mouth, this world will be gone alongside that original 626 and all of Dr. Jumba's experiments, including the Earth KND. The Earth's core is a much more easier power source than that of the Tree of Beginning. Tell our Leroy defenders to shroud our Illusion cloud machine until the Darkness is now able to…" Just then, he heard a very powerful jolt in his craft that sent him across the room.

"DRAT, WHAT WAS THAT!" the gerbil yelled. A red alien reported to him everything and he then remarked "WHAT, I THOUGHT YOU ARE SHOOTING DOWN EVERY AIRCRAFT DOWN?" The alien then talked gibberish and the hamster remarked "He went undetected and he is not using stealth technology? WHAT KIND OF FOOLS ARE YOU?" Another alien came to him and he reported something in gibberish.

"Wait, he hit our power core, disabled our cloud illusion technology's power feed, and our starboard engines are emitting fire? That's insane!" Just then, two more jolts are heard and the power of the whole ship is down. It then awakened back.

"Great, we have to get this ship towards Crimson Realm right now!"

* * *

Canada's missiles were able to hit the ship dead on and the ship's form began to be full in shape. He could also spot that it is now plunging from the mouth of the Darkness and several smokes are coming right away from it. He fired two of his sidewinders and it hits at the engines, listing the alien battleship which is only just a football-shaped ship full of small but durable windows and thrusters with big engine outlets even further. He then aims for the middle engine found in the middle of the ship, which is noticeably bigger that the rest.

"What kind of alien ship would build a design like that?" Canada remarked. He then comes close and fires his remaining sidewinders and fired a volley of cannons at close range and he was about to press his eject button when he noticed that a portal opened right below. He then dodges upward and chandelles (chandelle is a maneuver in which an aircraft banks and climbs towards a direction in which to gain altitude. It then levels of it the proper timing.) and looks back and notices the opening of the Darkness the ship is leaving behind.

"This is Maple 1, I could now see the Darkness…" Canada radioed in.

* * *

_**Eastern Front 2:25 pm**_

Still forming the shield, the three wand wielders did not attempt to break off in accordance to Britain's orders to stay put while they find the shield. When they heard of Canada's announcement...

"WT, let's shake of the shield and fight towards the Darkness…" Britain ordered. The three then quickly formed a three-ship V formation and the green shield they formed disappeared. On that moment, each squadron hiding behind the shield breaks and engages the enemy. America then forms up again with the three and said "WT, let's finish this…" the three simultaneously rolls over and dives towards the deck below the Darkness' cloud. Right below them is their hometown surrounded by numerous flying things in the air, too many to count. Just then, they heard three little twangs on their aircraft and Trixie suddenly asks "What was that?"

"I don't' know…" Tootie said.

"Guys, there's an animal right above you!" Timmy remarked. Just then, their wands showed of a holograph image and it happens to be that of Buck, who seems to experience a lot of wind blowing on his face.

"This is Buck, we are joining you towards the Darkness…"

"But how are you…

"No time explaining lad…" Buck remarked to Timmy "… just go towards the mouth right now! We are riding your planes." America gave them the signal to climb Mt. Everest and the three begins to climbed towards the Darkness at full speed. Many robots and jets fired everything at them but they are all called off by the KND's N.S.E.K.T.S. With no time to thank them, the three went inside the Darkness and all sorts of communication coming from them and their planes are cut off.

"Good Luck comrades…" America saluted at than. "Yo, Britain, objective accomplished."

"Let's see what happen and let's mop this place for their return…" Britain commanded.

* * *

"Trixie's already in there-aru…" China remarked in his mind as he saw the three disappearing inside the Darkness down below "…whatever happens, may you be guided accordingly… and be safe…"

* * *

"They are inside?" # 362 remarked in the command room.

"Yes mam." A kid replied thru the KND HQ's screen.

"I just hope the best for them…"

* * *

"They are inside?" Japan remarked while watching the events unfolding in a nearby Japanese Destroyer. "Tell our companions to capture as many brainwashed creatures as possible and bring them to their home dimension, and tell KND to use any means to capture them alive!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the whole battle. This is the first full-length air war I typed and there are a lot of errors present in them. I hope you like them.

Now, what will happen to the three now that they are inside the Darkness? What will they discover? And what about the fourth wielder? Find out on the succeeding chapters.


	68. State of the Darkness

**Hello! I just have some troubles trying to type recently... not because I have the writers block but rather time for me to be able to type even though it is already vacation period in my country. As a child, I still have to help my family in keeping the house clean...**

**By the way, just as I say it will happen, there is always a theological element in a part of mys tory which always contains a reason why things happen in a way or another. This part might lack something, but I tried everything I could for you to understand it better.**

**As a human being, it is impossible to comprehend the mind of the One who made everything possible, the One who gave me a chance to do this story after all. However, this someone is trying to tell us something that I could only tell in my story as similar to a shadow. In order for us to see the one making that shadow, we must decide to see the one creating it.**

**However, if you would not like, it's just fine, you could skip it. I'm just hoping that a day will come that you will meet the One who is casting the Light, for my story is just a shadow of what is happening to every single person meeting Him for real.**

* * *

Chapter 67 The State of the Darkness

Upon entering the Darkness, The three could notice that all communications to the outside world are cut off and their radars are not working. For some unknown reason, their altimeter registers a distance that they are at ground level. Just then, the three decided to slow their planes down and to land using the vertical take off and landing feature of their fighters. Everything went quite smoothly and everyone is in relief.

"Wow, that was the most heart-pumping moment I have in my entire life…" Trixie remarked using her wand. At that moment, they opened their cockpits and Timmy wished for a ladder to guide them down, which indeed happened. The three had their legs shivering due to the battle earlier, and Timmy to wish it to be removed, which was easily granted.

"Anyways…" Tootie remarked "Where's Buck?"

"Right here lads…" Buck yelled while removing some kind of suction cup on Timmy's plane. The cup also has a very thin rope tied and a connected to a harness Buck is wearing "Crash, Eddie, Sid, are you alright?"

"Yes…" Crash remarked while removing his equipment on Trixie's plane. "That was fun."

"Yeah…" Eddie remarked while removing his on Tootie's plane "…hope to repeat that again."

"Um, where's this Sid?" Trixie remarked.

"Great… Eddie, I thought you told him to connect to the three aircraft?" Crash yelled at the other opossum.

"I told him, but the only question is that does he know how to count?"

* * *

Out of ammo, America decided to land on the nearest airbase. After successfully landing his aircraft, his mechanic noticed some kind of sloth riding on the back of his plane. America was asked to go down and after doing so, the mechanic pointed at the sloth riding in some kind of apparatus connected to his F-22, sleeping and seemingly out of consciousness.

"What is that thing doing in there?" America reacted. Just then, a pterosaur landed near it, took of the suction cup connecting the sloth to F-22 and took it off to the sky for some unknown destination.

"Well, poor thingy…." America responded "…and sergeant, do not tell to anyone what happened in here…"

* * *

"By the way…" Trixie said "Why are you here and how are you able to attach to our planes?"

"Let me explain after we finish our business in here…" Buck said. "Right now, let's find the heart of this cloud. We have to ride those planes to find it."

Just then, the three went towards their aircraft and with Buck coming with Timmy, Timmy leads the squadron of three. They took off vertically and with Buck pointing the way, the three now begins to wander around the cloud.

"Um, Buck…" Timmy said "Perhaps you could explain everything now."

"I am here to guide you on how to show the Darkness the power of Fairy-ovenant, in which the wands are created…" Buck remarked "…and the consequence…"

"So that means you are going to show everything to the Darkness?" Wanda remarked.

"Not everything, only the key figures…" he responded "Once he misunderstood it, he now has the problem." Just then, the dark cloudy sky turned to be a little bright with a copy of the city of Dimmsdale right below them.

"We are now in his mind…" Buck remarked "…this shows the time right after you manages to remind him of the Fairy-ovenant…" As the Kindness drifted away from earth into space, he decided to go to a very bright place, so bright that the three cannot see a thing from the outside.

"This gets a little bit dangerous to fly..." Trixie remarked. The wands created a white shield for them and they could see the Kindness talking to someone they are unable to see due to the brightness of the light coming from Him.

"I know you are hurt but it's for your own sake…" the figure said "…you have to stay here and wait until everything happens."

"But what happens if they have not trusted me and loved me again?" the Kindness responded.

"Remember, I love you and trust you for who you are. Remember that my Son died for you to be cured. The Fairy-ovenant is a reminder of your debt and it is now paid thru Him."

"That simple?" the Kindness responded "…then what's the use of everything stated in the Fairy-ovenant?"

"That is stated because the sacrifice has not been done…" the figure said "…with the sacrifice already finished, you are able to fix everything as if nothing happened."

"I don't believe it…" the Kindness said "It did not stop me from doing everything that nearly cost everyone's life."

"Because you decided it to happen. Just come back and return. Don't believe that I'm condemning you."

"Well, yeah, I won't believe in the sacrifice that was done… I'm going to finish this Fairy-ovenant by myself and in the end, you will see everything."

"Do that and it will lead yourself to your death…" the being replied "…not even the fairies are able to do that, but yet they remain because they trust in what it has already been done."

"I don't care if it leads me death! I'm going to perfect myself from this day forth!"

"Wait, what is happening Buck?" Timmy asks.

"I want you to let that speak by itself to you…" Buck said. Just then, they saw that the Kindness is once again in space when a hooded figure came towards him end entered him.

"What are you doing here friend?" the figure said.

"Friend, why should I call you friend? You said that I could perfect myself by doing this and that and it all just happened wrongly!"

"Well, because you lack something…" the figure said "… the desire to be perfect like your Master."

"To be perfect like my master? But that's impossible! No one can do that!"

"Actually, that is possible. In fact, you can be the master of your own faith, then you can be the perfect master. The standard of perfection is no longer your Master but yourself. You are perfect and not even the Master can be inside the standard of your perfection."

"That's foolishness!"

"Yes, that is ubsurd. But open your eyes, you no longer are bound in laws and such. You are not even bound to this sacrifice that you must trust upon. You can do good, be good, and at the same time, satisfy whatever you can do."

"I can't accept that offer…"

"So, what happens to the word that sin must no longer rule in your being? I thought it is already removed in you…" the hooded figure remarked.

"THAT'S A LIE YOU SERPENT!" Buck yelled in Timmy's cockpit, so loud that the girls are able to hear it.

"What's wrong Buck?" Trixie answered using the radio.

"Sin, or the Darkness's mistakes are indeed removed, but his tendency to do those things are still there. A thief is still a thief even if he is declared free because he has a tendency to steal. The only reason why he can't steal is because the gift of freedom is given even if he does not deserve it!" Buck responded.

"I don't understand a thing…" Tootie remarked.

"…yeah, even after the Fairy-ovenant, I could still do the things I do…" the Kindness responded.

"So. If you can still do those things… then why should you trust in this so-called promise sacrifice? I thought your thought would be renewed with a new thought of not doing it? But behold, your still doing it." The Kindness become silent.

"So, what do you say? I have an idea. Remember the chosen one that showed you the Fairy-ovenent? I should tell you that he is not deserving of his title. He has done more mistakes than you, yet he and his whole race are not serving the commandments that they should follow. Why don't we destroyed them instead and prove to your master that what you have done is right?"

"I don't know…" the Kindness, which now turns back to the Darkness, responded.

"Quick, you have to choose. Remember, choose this and your master will be proud."

"I think they deserve to be punished…"

"Yes, then join me and my alliance, and you will prove a valuable asset…"

"I would join you then…"

"Great…" Buck remarked "…he let his jealousy, pride, condemnation, and revenge to take control of him…"

"So what should we do?" Timmy asks the weasel.

"Lads, let's shine up the wands while riding this plane. You will hear his voice and I should talk to him." Following and trusting the weasel, they let their wand shine and it shone in a bright white color. The wands ordered them to circle around each other in a Luftberry Circle and a white beam shone straight above them towards the Darkness. At that moment, Timmy, Trixie and Tootie could see all the provisions of the Fairy-ovenant and they heard a very deep growl saying "NO, NOT AGAIN…"

"Darkness…" Buck shouted out loud "…remember this Fairy-ovenant you agreed and remember the last section that if none of the parties are able to follow it, then only the topmost rule applied to humans will apply!"

"And so, the rule of man said that he or she would be cleansed of his mistakes and will have his mind renewed. I am still able to do and thing of doing wrong things…" The Darkness starkly replied at the weasel.

"That's an error my friend…" Buck yelled "…you have misunderstood the Ultimate Sacrifice given to all of us. If it was all about us, then we misunderstood the purpose of the sacrifice as a whole. Don't close your mind just yet and…"

"Whatever you are saying, the Master will be happy if I wipe out the ones who are against Him…"

"Don't you understand? It is those who are against Him that the Master died! He showed that so that they would go to Him and thank Him for saving and loving them even if all they did is not for Him! Don't you get it that Ur'nado is just using you to destroy the Master that cannot be destroyed?"

"I'm just doing His will and I will judge this mankind and the mankind who created this world!"

"You don't understand… HE IS THE JUDGE AND YOU SHOULD NOT STEAL THAT ROLE! If you are jealous at them, say it and…"

"I won't believe you and I'm sick in seeing this Fairy-ovenant. I'M LEAVING! Eliminators, I ORDER YOU TO RETREAT!" At that moment, the white beam spread out and the Darkness, its clouds, and the robots retreated, leaving behind the Leroy jets who then formed a portal and retreated.

* * *

As the fighting surges down below the Dakness, everyone saw a blast of white light spreading out from the mouth of the Darkness and it shone out all throughout California. Japan, out in the sea, saw that and he compared it to a light explosion in several animes he has watched. At the moment, everyone noticed that all their foes are gone and all the enemy creatures turned friendly. Just then, the enemy creatures formed huge flocks by their own kind, with an allied Pokemon of the same kind guiding them towards the Western coastline and beyond. Britain saw the planes of the three children circling around, who then broke off the circle. Regaining the ability to communicate with the other aircraft and Grounf Control, Timmy, Trixie and Tootie simultaneously remarked to Britain "We need to talk."

"What's the use? You defeated him…"

"Actually, we didn't…" Trixie said "…he just run off…"

"Explain to me later after you land. Today is a Valentine's day to celebrate for the victory of the world…."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I failed to capture something in this chapter… I tried to portray this part based on my experiences and the experiences of others…

Perhaps you may see a lot of parallels from the ending of the first saga but this series is far from over. Aside from that, this chapter captures a part of the doctrine of grace which I thoroughly believe and trust today and has wholely turned my life upside down. Hope you would understand everything in the parallel of your relationship with God and your understanding of Christianity as a whole.

If you don't believe in it, well, you could quit in reading this story because I can't stop myself in proclaiming this message to everything I do in my life. Let me just tell you that Jesus loves you so much that He died while you are still doused in your sins and is now giving you the gift of Salvation. Just as I typed in Buck's statement, you are still a sinner because you still have a tendency to be a sinner. However, the reason why you should not sin is not because it is not something right but rather you are given a gift you have received, if you indeed received it.

May you be guided accordingly by the One who gave the gift of Salvation, and I really pray that you will fully accept the Good News of the redemptive grace, way before everything is too late.


	69. The False Victory

Chapter 68 The False Victory

The action has now ended and everyone is now directed to their home country and bases. With the common threat disappeared, every plane is returning to their corresponding countries just like what happened earlier. Just then, Germany notices that there is one roundel he did not able to see among the planes that entered in the fight.

"Where in the world are the Swiss?" Germany remarked.

* * *

Somewhere in Switzerland, in a big grassy field beside what seems to be an airfield…

"Big Bruder…" Liechtenstein remareked to his brother holding a helmet on his side. "Why did you decide to not join the air war?"

"Simply because we need to defend our place first…" Switzerland remarked. Then, he remarked "Since they defeated it singlehandedly, then that means I'm out of the scene to help."

* * *

Just as the three are circling around their air base in Virginia awaiting for the time to land, the three children suddenly asks the weasel residing on Timmy's cockpit on what happened while he is talking to the Darkness.

"The key to understand what happen there is to understand the Good News…" Buck replied to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Timmy asks the weasel.

"That is the key in understanding everything happening in this Multiverse…" Eddie said towards the communicator Trixie is using "…this news is the one that governs everything in the Middle Dimension, that governs every single conflict happening even to your world."

"But isn't it that news only applicable to humans?" Wanda interjected.

"You have to read the last part of the Fairy-ovenant in the Cave of Prophecy regarding that." Buck replied.

"But isn't it before the Good News there has to be a Bad News?" Cosmo immediately said.

"But when is a Bad News tied to a Good News?" Timmy suddenly remarked. Just then, the order to land was given to them one by one, the three kids successfully landed their aircraft to the base. They were greeted by the aircrew and by the KND and the sky above them have the words 'Thank You' which were created by the other pilots using aerobatic skills. They where taxied to their hanger where a yellow-haired Irish girl and the World 8 minus Japan greeted them. Just then, the hanger curtain was closed to seal any kind of communication to the other personnel. When they opened up their cockpits, all of those with their feet firmly on the ground saluted simultaneously. Instinctively, the three kids saluted back, holding their wands on the other hand. Several other mechanics brought them a ladder to their aircraft and each of them steps down on them. The three kids found relief that they are finally on the ground. Timmy's fairies floated alongside him, much to the dismay of England.

"What are you doing here?" Britian asks them.

"Well, just hanging around…" Cosmo replied. Wanda hits him using her elbow and responded "Isn't it our duty is to protect our godchild?"

"Whatever that crazy blondie sees talking to the air, you beautiful children manages to land safely…" France remarked while holding on Trixie's shoulder, who in turned shivered "Honhonhonhonhon…"

"At least all goes well-aru. And you defeated the Darkness-aru." China continued. "AND STOP HOLDING HER LIKE THAT OR YOU'LL TASTE THE WRATH OF MY MANPOWER!" France retreated back to the country's side beside America due to China's keen attntion and unusual preference to protect his ever-growing population and influence.

"All I need is to know how many kills you made…" America said "…You could be aces in a day as many of our pilots did."

"Actually…" Trixie remarked "…if I count it right, we got 3.33 using the British standard…"

"You barely made it da…" Russia remarked with his scary aura on.

"Wait, you manages to got 10 aircraft only?" Britain remarked. The three just nodded.

"That's a good start…" the Englishman continued.

"Regarding the Darkness…" Tootie said "…we never actually got him."

"Wa-wait, what do you mean by that?" Germany remarked "We saw it disintegrated by that explosion."

"It never actually disintegrated…" Trixie continued "…he escaped." Just then, America pats her back and said "Of course, you destroyed it. What, as if you would tell that the Darkness was able to escape from that explosion? There is no way he…"

"Hmm, pretty strange…" # 362 said "What a kid would say is true. But even our equipment says it disappeared."

"Let me explain to everyone…" somebody yelled on top of Tootie's F-22. Everyone looks at that direction and Britain is very displeased to what he saw.

"Great, why do you always got pass the security…" Britain said.

"Well, we manage to take some ride on their aircraft…" the weasel said while going down on it. "I was there with them. I know you would ask how, but rather, we would provide the extra witness that they did not finish the Darkness."

"Come on, like, that attack won't let it stand a chance!" America protested.

"Remember that the wands are not designed to kill but to change lives?" Buck remarked "Germany, Britain, you should be able to notice that."

"Wait, you mean the Darkness is not yet eliminated?" Germany remarked.

"Da, I told you to set a nuclear bomb in its mouth next time…" Russia just smiled back at them.

"I don't believe it…" America said with his histerical laughter "…well, um, he couldn't survive that!"

"That was just the final chance gave to him…" Buck remarked "… since I have now saw what he actually thought, perhaps me and my team should be going to report this to our Master." Just then, the two opposums landed near him in a jump but Eddie just happens to hit the ground hard on his head.

"Just great…" Eddie remarked.

"Stop messing and we'll report this to the Master. That is our job and our part…" Buck stressed out. Just then, the three went towards the outside thru the nearby dog hatch on a conventional door near them.

"I told you Britain, that door has a use…" America remarked "Where's my 20 grant?"

"Alright…" Britain grunted while giving the said amount to the said country.

"So who do you think is their master?" Trixie commends.

"Anyways, it's still a day to celebrate." America remarked "Let's open up the hanger and let the crowd join you."

* * *

Meanwhile, out at the Pacific…

"Sir…" a commander remarked while running towards Japan "…the other ship's commander wants to talk to you."

"Sir…" Japan remarked "Promise me that the entire incident and part regarding help from the other world would be kept secret."

"Yes sir." Just then, Japan then went to a chopper where the roundel of the Unovan Air Force was ascribed on it. It is green and is somewhat similar to the Huey except that the place for the windows below the main fuselage is somewhat similar to that of the eye of a Braviary. Japan rides the said helicopter and he was transported on the flight deck of Unovan version of the Nimitz-class Aircraft Carrier, which actually bears the similar name as its counterpart in their world except that it has specialized turret guns that is able to shoot electric arcs, ice attacks, just anything a Pokémon would be able to throw. Japan landed on the place where the landing operations of the aircraft are not hampered. Unova intercepted Japan and gave him a written message, a message that seems to be very distressful based on Unova's face.

"What is it Unova?" Japan asks in his unique Japanese accent.

"I'm a little bit worried about something…" Unova remarked "…someone remarked that our world could be next and this time, it will be my place."

"What made you say that?"Japan asks the worried personification of the Unova region.

"Our world will not be prepared to gear up a quick offense… I received news from our home that a certain pulsating wave is formed on Southern Unovan Coast. I fear that perhaps the OTLI manages to continue whatever back-up plan they have."

"That seems to be authentic…but if you would need us, we would assist you…" Japan remarked "…but we need a way to travel to the other world without breaching that capability to everyone."

"You really distrust the power of the civil leadership…" Unova said "…but I do suggest something that might help solve the case."

_**Luke AFB, 2:38 pm**_

The three went to their rooms and was about to have rest when they noticed that Buck, Crash and Eddie was running towards the other direction. Just then, all of them stopped and Buck brought to them a yellow scroll.

"I thought I would lose you…" Buck remarked "…give this scroll to Britain."

"Why is that?" Timmy asks the weasel.

"Your battle is far from over…"

* * *

_**PD3MU1: Gehabich Laboratory, Moscow, Russia January 29, 2012 8:35 pm**_

The Brawlers and the trainers, together with Alice's Father and some scientists, are working on the damaged laboratory for any signs of reparable damage and on clues on how to let the traners go back to their world when everything is now in wreck. They are also cleaning the said Laboratory and get everything back in Operational Status.

"Now that we failed in our mission, is there any way we could go back to our world now?" Barry comments while carrying a pile of papers. He is heading towards the table near May and Runo, who are also busy on sweeping the broken glass and debris.

"Anyways, isn't it the easiest way to go back to where you came from is to know how you go here in the first place?" Alice comments nearby, sorting out the papers in several lists of files.

"I'm just so very sorry that we didn't listen immediately…" Dan remarked while carrying a box. "…if it were, we could have defended this place further."

"But the damage is already done…" Paul remarked while carrying another box "…even if you believe us, I truly doubt that this same event will not be repeated."

"Why do you say so?" Draco responded. Paul placed the box nearby and continued "…perhaps we are missing one clue in this battle. As far as I know, no Bakugan could turn to the form they are now in the middle of a battle."

"Actually, we do…" Darco replied to him "…if we got defeated by another Brawler."

"Paul, do you think this is connected to the fourth wand that went missing before we left?" Max remarked while placing some papers on the nearby table.

"Perhaps." Paul remarked. Just then, a white portal appeared in the middle of all of them and a familiar figure came out on it.

"Aslan." The trainers remarked. The portal died down and Max, Barry, May and Drew came towards the Lion. Max hugged and felt the golden fur of the said Lion and said "Aslan, I'm so very sorry I have brought my Pokémon…"

"It's just alright." The Lion remarked. "Speaking of your mission…" the Lion turned towards the rest of the trainers "You've done pretty well."

"Perhaps we should owe the apology for not believing it immediately." Draco remarked.

"I do appreciate your concern and I do understand things very well and your intentions." The Lion remarked "However, there is one last thing that all of you must do. Dan, Shun, I'm choosing you for this task."

"Wait, why is it always them?" Runo immediately protested "As if they are the only Brawlers around this corner of the world."

"Because they have been set aside for this Purpose." The Lion remarked "You two must go with this trainers. This will be both part of your choosing and your punishment."

"Punishment?" the two immediately remarked.

"You must stay in that world in one week to learn the difference of that world from your world. That way, you would see how everything will differ the next time I send them to you." the Lion responded.

"Can I come with them? Dan is not that use in…"

"Runo…" Dan immediately remarked at her.

"At this time you can't…" the Lion remarked "…but you will visit that realm in the right time, when everything is now in order."

"So that means we're going home?" May asks with a sense of gladness in her.

"Not quite… you have another mission…" the Lion said.

"So that means everything is not yet finish then…" Drew remarked "…what is our mission this time?"

"You have to be united with the other five orb users because the enemy is far from not giving up invading your world. They are going to use the teleportation device they acquired to reopen a way for them to attack your dimension. You must help the three wand weilders who is now going to lay the punishment I have already warned the Darkness that will come upon him."

"Understood your Highness…" Max replied. "However, how are we going to go there?"

"The answer is simple, little one…" The Lion remarked "…the way you got in here, the way you will go, but this time, you will be taking a shortcut and your destination is the very tree you have to defend."


	70. Another Battle

Chapter 69 Another Battle

_**NMD1MU1: Luke AFB, Arizona, USA 5:47 pm**_

The three children stared at the beautiful and shiny scroll, but Buck immediately remarked "Give this to Britain. I warn you, open it and it will be the end of your life."

"Why is it that harsh?" Tootie immediately asks the weasel.

"It's just an order… besides, it's up to you to follow, I just warned you!" Immediately, the one-eyed weasel and the two oppossums retreated opposite the direction they are heading earlier, leaving the three children baffled at the scroll.

"Do you think it's a black hole that might suck us up?" Tootie immediately said while observing the scroll.

"No, I think it's more like a huge monster…" Timmy followed.

"Whatever it is, it must be something not good…" Trixie responded "We have to find him."

"But how are we going to find him?" Tootie immediately remarked "Remember that he said that he will be in a meeting?"

"Actually, there is a way…" Trixie looked at Timmy as if saying you know the answer.

"Are you suggesting we…"

"Great idea Trixie!" Tootie remarked while interrupting what Timmy is about to say.

"Hope this works…" Timmy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another conference room found in the base, it becomes a common scene among the countries to resume their fighting over each other and brawling happening to everyone. Without Germany, Japan and Britain attending the scene, America is trying hard to exercise his powers over the others, much to his dismay since most of them are not listening. Suddenly, a familiar shout was heard and the battle for superiority in, at least, in the exchange of ideas which looks like a physical brawl, ended.

"Yo Germany…"

"AMERICA! I TOLDYOU TO TAKE THE AFFAIRS AND ALL I COULD SEE IS YOUR WAY OF TAKING CARE OF IT!" Germany yelled at the American.

"Don't worry about that, that's just Alfred's way of dealing with them…" Britain remarked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" America suddenly laughed "I take that as a compliment for the Hero!"

"Don't you realize that's an insult!" Britain yelled at him.

"Alright, everybody calm down, we have to meet something very important, especially the economy after this incident…" Germany remarked.

"Why don't we party all night…"

"America-san, you have to understand something first." Japan remarked "The three kids said that they failed to defeat the Darkness…"

"Yo, that's just so lame Ja…"

"AMERICA!" Germany immediately shouted at him. At that moment, the country was forced to take a sit.

"Ve~ well, everything is alright now right Germany?" Italy Veneciano asks the German.

"Haven't you heard that the Darkness is not…"

"…defeated?" Italy no longer waited for Germany to finish was he was about to say and he immediately panicked all around the room.

"Da, let's find him and throw a nuke instead?" Russia suggested.

"We have to find a better approach to destroy it once and for all…" Britain remarked.

"Just when do..."

"YOU AGAIN YOU BLOODY…" Right on cue, Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie suddenly appeared between France and Britain and suddenly, France shifted his attention from fighting against Britain to noticing the three children and what Timmy is holding. Suddenly, Hungary steps in the scene to use her special pan on his face.

"Not this time France…" Hungary remarked. The Frenchie fainted out of the hard hit, which gave a heavy relief for Britain.

"That's a close call…" Britain remarked.

"Mr. Arthur…" Timmy said while presenting the golden scroll to Britain "…someone told me to give this scroll to you."

"Who in the bloody world would give one…" Britain just mumbled while getting it. Britain opened it and the scroll became as bright as the sunlight. Right after that, Britain read it and immediately closes it.

"Britain-san, what does it have?" Japan remarked.

"Let's just call this meeting adjourned…" Britain remarked "…and Japan, I only need the World 8 minus Italy. As for the three of you, go to your hanger and guide your jets to the vector I'm telling you, maybe the KND has some tricks up their sleeves."

"Why?" the three simultaneous sly asks Britain.

"Just follow my orders… and Timothy."

"What now?" Timmy responded.

"Leave your fairies behind and we'll talk."

"But…"

"I SAID, LEAVE!" Britain yelled. The three have no choice but follow.

"Why is that, Britain-san?" Japan asks the Britishman.

"It's a decree. I don't know what's behind it but there's another battle we have to catch."

* * *

_**PD1MU1: Tree of Beginning, Kanto February 15, 2012 9:01 AM**_

"Let me get this straight Shinnoh…" Misty commented while standing in one corner of the tree. Together with Kenny, Dawn, Shinnoh and Brock, they are surrounded by red globs, some which resemble fossil Pokémon, which somewhat acted as guards while walking towards a distance that Shinnoh is leading them "You came from the other world, came here to get the four of us towards this rock formation, and we are guarded by this red globs that has the power to eat us alive?"

"That part was supposed to be mine!" May remarked.

"So, you once got to this place before?" Kenny immediately commented.

"Yeah, when Mew led Pikachu here. We came to the rescue but unfortunately…"

"You got engulf and almost died… I do always expect that…" Shinnoh remarked "Only someone with the ability to control their aura properly can do that…"

"What about Ash?"Misty immediately remarked.

"He did not have the full ability back then…" After walking in a certain distance, they went into a beautiful sanctuary full of different kinds of ancient and contemporary Pokémon leaving together, which is also full of different kinds of plants. After that, the red globs went away towards a different direction towards another cave. Just then, the Lati twins swooped down towards them and said their greetings.

"Are they already here?" Shinnoh asks the two. They just nodded. The group noticed six people coming from the distance and they are showered in a bright light from behind. When the light went down, May, Drew, Paul, Barry, Max and two other people appeared. Excited to meet them, the other trainers rushed towards to meet them, which seems to be a very long reunion.

"Does anyone know how long have we gone?" Paul immediately asks.

"Actually, you are gone for 2 weeks." Dawn immediately replied.

"That long? I thought it was just one day?" Max immediately remarked.

"You surely forget that time moves differently in each dimension." Barry continued "Speaking of time, how long would it take for us to go to Unova?"

"Why do you ask?" Kenny replied to him.

"You really forgot we're here do you?" the voice of Dan resounded in their ears. They all looked at him and Shun and Shinnoh offered his hand for a handshake. Dan and Shun just accepted that offer and replied in the common gesture.

"Because you are part of this team, may I introduce myself as Hokunashu Nihon…" Shinnoh said.

"That's pretty long." Dan remarked "Don't you have a nickname?"

"You should call me by the name Kunash if you are in a public place."

"Kunash?" the trainers except Paul and the gym leaders immediately reacted. This is the first time they learned about Shinnoh's alias and nickname.

"Perhaps I could agree with that." Shun's guardian Bakugan replied, floating in his full-sized form above Shun.

"So, why don't we just stop this enemy the Lion is talking about once and for all?" Dan suddenly remarked. Just then, Max looks at him with pessimism and said "The only problem is how are we going there is the fastest way…"

Suddenly, an extremely loud sonic boom accompanied with a sheer wind passes by all of them, which soon led to several trees a and grasses being ferociously blown alongside the wind with the trainers protecting themselves from the noise and the powerful blast of air. Suddenly, Latios and Latias stood right in front of them.

"Great, I know that you two could fly in hypersonic speeds…" Misty remarked "But not that low!"

"I wanted to show our skills to the newcomers…" Latios remarked "Come and ride on us. As for your Bakugan friends, hide them in any way portable because we will go faster than we used to fly."

"How fast would you fly anyway?" Hawktor immediately asks them.

"Mach 5.5." Latias remarked.

"I could handle that."

"Just because your Ventus doesn't mean you could do it." Draco suddenly remarked.

"Well, the Pyrus are not that fast…"

"Could you just cut it off." Shun remarked "We have no time to waste."

"By the way…" Shinnoh remarked "Avoid your gate cards or anything related to your world. I know it sounds weird, but Unova is a crazy region especially if Team Plasma got the attention of your existence."

"At least we have practice some of our acquired abilities in this world…" Draco remarked.

"So that means we have to use an entirely different battling style?" Dan immediately reacted.

"If that's what you want." Shinnoh remarked "I'll be meeting you in Castelia City. I just hope that Unova picks this up before it's too late."


	71. The Siege of Castelia City Part 1

Chapter 70 The Siege of Castelia City Part One

_**PD1MU1: Nimbasa City Pokémon Center, Unova regian February 14 2012 9:13 pm**_

Ash, Cilan and Iris has just arrived in the Pokémon center. Arriving may be tiresome after Ash's battle against Elesa, but the three just manages to rest in the nearby sits provided for their use.

"I never thought that battle would be tiring…" Ash immediately thought. Suddenly, Ash begins to notice something in his pocket. After becoming a guardian, Ash knew very well that he has to hide that fact to others, especially in Unova where the incident in Cerulean City and Mossdeep City is classified by the government. He noticed that the Yellow orb in its miniature form is shaking rapidly, an indication that he is being called once again. Cilan took noticed of him and suddenly remarked "Are you alright Ash?"

"_Great, what should I say?"_ Ash immediately said to himself. Suddenly, the public widescreen television immediately cuts it's programming to show a breaking news which broke the silence around the building.

"There are unidentified aircraft flying in tandem above Castelia City. The Unova Military is now on heightened alert. All the anti-aircraft defenses are online all around the city. An immediate evacuation procedure is now being conducted on every street and city block in our location."

"This seems unexpected…" Cilan remarked "…but they act like they know it's coming."

"But I don't know any group that has that amount of ability, even Team Rocket lack that right A…" Iris was suddenly cut in the middle of her speech when she noticed that Ash was not in his supposed position.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" Iris immediately shouted. Her Axew came out of her hair and sniffs the place on which Ash would supposedly be. After that, Axew signaled that he can trace him.

"Not this time…" Cilan said, worrying about his companion's condition.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male trainer, together with his Pikachu, is outside of the Pokémon center, trying to find a way to use his orb. Suddenly, he felt some kind of force picking him up from behind and he was carried towards the air alongside his partner Pikachu. He tried to struggle but a familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Ash, it's me Latias."

"Wait, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Ash immediately shouted.

"Just seconds ago."

"If you are here, then that means…" Latias turned visible and Dan, Misty, May, Max, Drew and Brock appeared. Latios also turned visible and the other members of their team immediately showed up. Latios went below the red Eon Pokemon and Ash immediately rides his back.

"Since we are now complete…" Max said to all of them "Time to call the others?"

"You bet!"Most of them responded. They brought out their orbs and the orbs shone in their corresponding colors. Similarly, Dan and Shun summoned Hawktor and Draco and the two Bakugans immediately formed a formation with the two Lati.

* * *

_**NMD1MU1: Luke AFB, Arizona 7: 15 am**_

Twilight seems to create several problems around the base. Many of the airman are landing and taking off of their planes for the usual practice drills, with some of them proudly displaying their battle stars and awards in their uniforms and their aircraft kills on their planes. Suddenly, control tower notices 3 F-22 Raptors and an F-15. The Raptors seems to not be armed for combat while the F-15 is heavily-armed with several missiles and a jamming pod. Interestingly, control tower are familiar with the 4 aircraft and knew exactly who the pilots are.

"This is ground control, WT1, 2, 3, and AH1, there is no war, why are you taking off?" the tower asks them.

"Sorry, but we have orders to go to the Atlantic…" the voice of America responded "I'm requesting for the best wingman I could find. "

"We have an F-15 pilot codenamed Jack and he is awaiting orders."

"I want him to have the plane with the most advance avionics system, near stealth characteristics, three 600 gallon fuel tanks, 8 sidewinders and the rest as AMRAAMS."

"Wait, that's just for long-range tactical missions sir." The control tower was surprised at the request "And sir, are you requesting a Silent Eagle?"

"Of course." America replied.

"This is Flight One of WT squadron…" Timmy suddenly interrupted "What is that for?"

"Let's talk after we got to that place." America replied to him.

"Sir, where are you going?" the tower immediately responded.

"Someplace you shall never forget."

* * *

_**115 km West of New York City 9:45 pm**_

"Where are they?" Britain remarked as he is waiting contact from the bridge of the Unovan State Ship _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ from the squadron America promised to bring along. The aircraft carrier are also launching aircraft as two destroyers from the 40-ship fleet are forming up to begin opening a portal to teleport the whole Unovan 8th fleet back to their home world.

"Hmm, that's weird." Germany suddenly steps in the bridge "I know that even the Americans are smart enough to attack any ships coming this close to land."

"That's the beauty of what I call magic." Britain remarked.

"Looks like you really are crazy Britain…" Italy immediately spoke up right behind Britain.

"Well yeah, but…" Suddenly, Britain and Germany realized that someone else who is not supposed to be herewas right beside them.

"ITALY, HOW DID YOU GOT HERE?" Britain and Germany just yelled in astonishment.

"Well, I just saw this…" Italy brought out the familiar fairy wand "…and just said I wish I know where Ludwig went, and here I am!"

"What's that?" Germany immediately got curious on the said item. However, Britain snatched it from Italy and the Italian tried to recover it, but he was held back by a single hand by the British while attempting to come closer and grab it from him.

"You have a lot to explain Britain..." China remarked as he entered the bridge "…especially to the kids on the flight deck-aru."

"Wait, did you say kids in the flight deck?" Unova just overheard the conversation. Moments later, the five of them looked down below and saw 10 S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and 5 C.O.O.L.B.U.S.s landing on the flight deck and immobilized the air operations. The Fleet Commander also heard several ships that are claimed to be under attacked by children.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY SHIP WOULD THE KND WANT THIS TIME!" Britain suddenly curses out. Just then, the bridge's door exploded and Sector V steps in together # 86 yelling out "WHERE IS THE F-22s AND THE WAND TRIO!"

"Haven't you met their squadron coming here?" Unova calmly answered back.

"How are you able to detect this fleet that is supposedly…"

"Simple…" #2 just cuts Britain's dialogue "…the new technology we have enables us to see things like never before, even beyond the scope of code m alpha g."

"Code m alpha g-aru?" China remarked.

"Yes." # 86 replied. "Now, if you don't tell us…"

"This is WT…" the voice of Timmy suddenly breaks the tense atmosphere in the bridge "We are now in your vector. Our F-15 escorts badly needed fuel and we can't see even a single air tanker around."

"This is # 86 from the Kids Next Door, where are you flight WT?" # 86 suddenly picks up the radio and talks to them.

"We are above the vicinity of the East of Big Apple at 28,000 ft over. Our escorts are on 30,00 feet."

"I'm already sending a team to shoot those F-15s down to rescue…"

"This is Trixie Tang of Flight WT3, I'm requesting for KND to not do any rescue mission." The voice of Trixie suddenly streaks on the radio.

"So that means…"

"Wait, you don't understand…" Tootie's voice suddenly steps in "…we are not brainwashed, and if we really are brainwashed, then I should not know that this operation will help us save the kids and trainers now being attacked from the other world…"

"TOOTIE!" The combined voice of Trixie and Timmy suddenly rebuked the radio call Tootie has made.

"Wait, you think KND should believe this?" # 86 responded.

"It should." Britain replied calmly "This is actually supposed to be a top-secret operation, but the letter we have already predicted that you would join…" Britain reaches out the golden scroll he received earlier and presented them to the KND Head of Operations. She reads it and was amazed at the details on how the fleet got here in such a short time (thru the use of fairy magic) and the detailed plans of their Operation W.A.N.D.S. or Wand-derfully Attacking Now Detectable Shiploads, an Operation staged to save the F-22s they made and its pilots, and the detailed plan on the fleet's response. Numbuh 86 immediately thought that there is an undercover agent amidst them, but she suddenly saw Italy holding a wand which she instantly recognized.

"Wait, that wand, it looks familiar."

"Oh, this? I just thought it's just one of the items Arthur said that would bring out magic, but of course only a crazy person would believe that so…"

"JUST GIVE IT!" Britain yelled at the Italian. Italy just looks sad and followed the command. Upon holding it, the girl just said "I wish that a cup of tea be on the nearest table I can see." Suddenly, a cup of tea appeared in the exact position she wanted, at the battle planning table of the carrier. He took a sip at it and suddenly commands "Contact the Supreme Commander and free these adults and say we would just pay a short visit. Just say to her that I have the item she is looking for."

"Wait, can I see who owns that wand?" Britain immediately asks while holding his hand out. Numbuh 86 just slaps the said hand and said "This is none of your business! Can you see that I lost… sorry, that's classified information."

"Talk about her having 'classified information." #4 just mumbled nearby.

"As far as I know, #362 has a freya code S." #5 suddenly whispered to #3.

"ENOUGH THE MUMBLING! Just go and ride those S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and follow my orders!"#86 just yelled backat them.

"_So that's the meaning of divine intervention then_…" Britain suddenly begins a monologue "_Then that means only three more remaining. Whatever that letter says would be true down to the detail, then that means I have to watch out for Unova, two mystery groups helping, and the way on how to truly defeat that bloody cloud. Oh well, this reminds me of all the days I am with my little sister…"_

* * *

_**Britain's Little Sister **_

"Narnia…" Britain said to a beautifully-dressed young maiden with rosy apple cheeks and beautiful blue eyes along a certain magical forest "…when will you stop believing in divine intervention? It will just let you be defeated by that evil Telmarine."

"But that doesn't mean that my defeat would not lead to the future restoration of my land." The girl just replied "My Golden Age might be up and many of my subject would not believe in Aslan, who knows, maybe my defeat will create a new chapter in my life."

"That's why I'm worried about you. Why don't you just follow what I did? I just did my own will and way and everything went well…"

"Yeah, what about the time you said that a metal dragon just drop a barrel of flaming oil in your home?"

"_If you just know, that's a bloody German bomber dropping high-explosive bombs and killing people and flattening concrete blocks far beyond what the Temarines can do with their trebuchet. _Just never mind about that…"

"That's a rightful punishment for you and your subjects not following His Will."

"Could we just stop this theological argument and instead tell what you really are planning?"

"Escaping again big brother? I just truly pray that the day will come where you would realized that even you can't escape whatever plan He has for you and how you will participate."

"Then let that day come! Who knows, maybe that Lion would change His ideas in accordance to what I think is best!"

"Brother, if that time comes, then I have to say to you that He is way powerful than you."

"Right, why did I forget about that. He made magic and the rules and this world. But still, one day, He will see that sometimes my idea is greater than His."

"Brother, when that time comes, you might surprise that the time did not come to happen."

"Well, let's just have a bet. If it does happen, I'll give you my wand. If it doesn't, well, you must work for me for a hundred years."

"Well, I would accept that."

_And on that day on, I realized that if she was just alive today, I may have to admit that Bloody Lion is heavily in control in this situation. In fact, maybe He has a record on what I'm saying in this Bloody monologue. Please, Heavens, I'll do anything just not to receive a punishment._

* * *

_A/N: The short is told in Britain's POV and is no way that accurate or is based in another person's belief. It's just another example of our imperfection and just here for argument's sake and is no way reflecting the morals of this story._

_P.S. I'm just feeling a bit guilty in writing that part because you might think it's a right idea you might adapt. _


	72. The Siege of Castelia CIty Part 2

Chapter 71 The Siege of Castelia City Part 2

_**Bridge in USS Dwight D. Eisenhower 115 km West of New York City 10:00 pm**_

"There are some things I really can't understand da…" Russia said "You just told us that we are to battle, but not with the kids."

"Look, the reason why I never said that is because you won't join, even though I am supposed to tell you that from the very beginning." Britain suddenly protested around the battle strategy table. It has the full holographic 3D form of the map of Unova with several areas showing the actual cities of the said regions.

"Unova –san, have you received any reports about happenings from Unova?" Japan immediately said.

"So far, none…" Unova replied. "However, when we visited to fix some things up for a short time, we have arranged what I call Operation Unovan National Offense-Defense Versatile Assault."

"YOU BOYS REALLY LACK THE ORIGINALITY THAT WE GIRLS COULD DO!" # 86 immediately yelled at everyone "AND COPTING OUR WAY OF NAMING MISSIONS IS WRONG!"

"Calm down # 86…" America replied "Maybe kids are now being killed…"

"Alright, let me tell you what the KND think is the best plan…"

"But what is this Unovan National Offense-Defense Versatile Assault Plan?" Germany immediately asks him. Unova just made a hysterical laughter and replied "It is the plan which composed of showing how heroic I really am! Captain, show Operation U.N. ." Suddenly, the hologram shows a brutal anti-aircraft, anti-tank and anti-ship defense systems surrounding the region of Unova which was further supported by heavy aerial, ground and sea 'repelling brigades' composed of several aircraft, patrol ships, and tanks with several kinds of Unovan Pokémon immediately deployed from the nearest military base. With a hypothetical fleet far off the sea, the Unovan 8th and 6th Fleet would sandwich the enemy using air attacks together with the ground air force which would prevent an amphibious landing and annihiliating the enemy. However, Germany noticed that a cargo plane would fly above Unova in such a very weird fashion.

"What's that?" Germany just gave the Unovan a big question mark.

"Just wait and see!" Unova just replied with a smile.

"If the model I recall is an Osprey, it's a very dumb idea." Germany said "It will be easily shot down either by friend or by foe."

Unusually, Unova grins and replied "I'm never called a hero without a good reason."

"Enough of that!" #1 immediately shouted "I highly doubted that will happen."

"Of course." Unova remarked "There are holes because of stealth. But still, be surprised once you see the Unovan Secret Weapon."

"Oh dear…" Britain remarked "…aside from that, did you gave any thought about the usage of AWACS?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Unova replied "We only use that for counter-insurgencies. It's easily shot down in a combat situation."

"You really have an entirely different air scenario." Germany remarked.

"Let's just say that KND contributes for the sake of the kids." #86 replied "Since we won't want our own tactical command be in danger, we would need an AWACS or any plane with an extremely big radar."

"How about the flying SAM sites used by America and his wingman?" Italy remarked "Remember that Israel joked about that, although I should not get any jokes from any of the Middle Easterns but they are fun to be with, especially to the food…"

"Oh dear…" Germany remarked "…I know Italy, but this is not the right time to annoy me."

"That would do." #2 replied "A few data links and its solved!"

"Then AWACS Operation it is!" Unova replied. Just then, the Fleet Commander, listening towards everything the countries and the KND are talking, receives a report and said "We are good to go!"

"Everyone, pack up, we are going to Unova." Unova said to everyone. "As for you kids, join the support, just don't hurt any of the animals, just brainwash them."

"We will do whatever we want." #1 replied.

"Alright, vector everyone to heading 233 and wait until we reach 15 minutes towards the end."

"I just have a feeling that we will go inside the belly of the beast-aru." China remarked. Suddenly, the portal opened in the guise of two beautiful arch night-rainbows and a blue portal opened up. The ships and aircraft from the 8th fleet soon goes towards the portal, awaiting to engage the defense after 15 minutes of interdimensional sailing.

* * *

_**PD1MU1: Somewhere above Castelia City, 10:01 pm**_

Everyone from the team of the chosen ones are having a hard time to deal with the seemingly endless waves of aircraft now attacking the City. Several missiles from the enemy are successfully blocked by the system now in place in Unova, which was also being heavily defended by Pokémon and Flak from the 101st Unovan Land-Air-Sea defense brigade.

Riding with Latios and Latias, May and Misty (above Latias) and Drew and Brock (above Latios) are finding a way to get Misty and Brock land to help everyone. With everyone in their Pokémon team that could fly is now out to help, Misty and Brock must land in order to command Kyogre and Groudon properly.

"Drew, where is Giratina?" Brock immediately asks Drew who seems not to worry a thing.

"I send him to scout for a possible landing spot. So far, the shore is heavily populated that we can't land."

"Then that means we must focus to the sea." Misty replied from afar. "Latios, Latias, you could just quickly leave a splash on the bay right?"

"That's just dangerous." Latias replied to them. "The sea is also full of Jellicents well-trained to destroy anyone who tries to land."

"I heard that they are part of the 98th Unovan Land-Air-Sea Defense brigade, the famous Jellicent Sponges team." Drew remarked "They seem to be as skilled as the Tentacruel Defense Force in our homeland."

"Having a 101 Defense Brigade seems to talk to you that Unova is well-prepared for a large scale assault. The only question Team…"

"We are not suppose to say that Latios." Latias replied. She then yelled "Look out, red-eyed Pidgeot at 12 o'clock."

"I'm so sorry, but…" Latios begins to shroud himself in light and yelled "Luster Purge!"

"Dan, you really are smart to give this headset out." Barry said while flying above Dialga. Similar to the others, he and Dialga are having a hard time dealing with the enemy, and Dialga is already resorting to normal attacks instead of his signature Roar of Time.

"The others are coming here to help." Dialga said "They seem to keep on coming in numbers."

Nearby, Shun and Hawktor are taking on the enemy without the use of any Ability cards as ordered. Shun manages to hold in the temptation to use such attacks, but frequent movement and dodging already forced him to cling much tighter, inhibiting any chance to activate it if possible.

"This seems endless…" Hawktor remarked "…there are too many of them." Suddenly, they felt that the air around them begins to feel hotter and the Bakugan and his master look at the direction where they felt it was coming. It was from Draco and Dan doing the very thing they are forbidden them to do: to use an ability card. Draco is using his ability card Spinning Wall, surrounding himself in a wall of fire that manages to knock out many of the Pokémon surrounding them.

"Dan, didn't that Lion told us to not use any ability cards?" Shun immediately scolded Dan.

"I know, but they pushed us to hard!" Suddenly, a black beam hits Draco very hard and he was force to go back to his ball form. Shun and Hawktor manages to get the two as they are plummeting towards the ground, with Hawktor catching Dan in his arm.

"Not again…" Dan remorsed as he has already experience the same thing moments earlier..

"They manage to detect us using our bakugan's abilities…" Shun remarked "…they sure knows how to counter us this time."

"Shun, There's an aircraft heading towards us!" Hawktor warned. Immediately, the bakugan dodged the black beam it fired at the aircraft went passed them, missing them by an inch.

"Hawktor, it's best if we destroy it without using an ability card." Shun said "If we did, we might repeat what has happened to us hours ago."

"I have to agree to that." Draco said to him "We better fight smart this around. Whatever the Lion said is always for our good."

"Why listen to that Lion anyway?" Dan suddenly asks.

"Just look at what happened to you and Draco for example." Shun replied "Even someone smart enough would follow an instruction especially if he knows it's for the best!"

* * *

A thousand feet above them, Ash, Pikachu and Rayquaza are busy taking out the enemy aircraft up in the atmosphere, with Ash being surrounded by his aura in order for him to breath the thin air at that altitude. Rayquaza suddenly though to showcase a powerful attack he would learn whenever he is in Unova.

"Ash, there's a better attack I know that will take most of them out." Rayquaza responded.

"What is that?"

"Let me show it." Rayquaza's forehead and two green antennas begins to glow in a red color and it began to be imbedded in a V-shape color. Instantly, a flaming fire forms and Rayquaza yelled "V-CREATE!" and smashes himself to 15 enemy Leroy jets which disintegrated in mid-air while not damaging the alien pilots.

"Let me take that one out." Ash responded as he saw another enemy jet aircraft approaching at them at high speed down below them. Rayquaza dives at it and Ash begins to charge an aura sphere. The blue sphere was fired at it homed at the target like a curving ball, destroying a portion of the wing and spinning it down the deck.

"How are you able to manipulate one like that?" Rayquaza immediately asks the trainer.

"Well, perhaps that's just a lucky hit?" Ahs just acted confused.

"You never know?"

"Well… there's another one right above us…"

"How long would this battle end…" Rayquaza now looks irritated at the sheer number of aircraft the enemy is already releasing against them. Unknown to them, a familiar black cloud begins to cover the stars right above them, as if these events were repeated in the other world.

* * *

On the Southwestern side of Unova, Brock and Misty manages to land. They both summoned the legendary Pokémon they are assigned to and manages to ride on them. Suddenly, three figures appeared before Misty and they happened to be Timmy's fairies.

"Cosmo, Wanda, what are you doing in…"

"Darling, there is something you have to know…" Wanda immediately said towards Misty "…your world is in grave danger!"

"From what?" Misty immediately replied. Poof points above them and everyone looks above them.

"Great, what is he doing in here?" Kyogre immediately told them.

"Misty, it's the…"

"Cosmo, it's just alright, we could do this together." Misty said.

At 2,000 feet on the vicinity of the port in Unova, Barry and Dialga and Paul and Palkia stared at the cloud hovering above them.

"It's the Darkness." Palkia remarked "How did he come in here?"

"We better find a way to attack it." Paul immediately remarked "Barry, we have to tell the others. If the other legendaries are coming, maybe they know how to defeat this cloud before he destroys Unova and this world."


	73. The Siege of Castelia CIty Part 3

Chapter 72 The Siege of Castelia City Part 3

_**Shores of Castelia City, 10:10 pm**_

The army commanders are being desperate enough now that they have to mind civilians and a mysterious amphibious fleet coming upon the shores. The whole place is rattled by several explosions around them as they are being constantly shelled by enemy ships from affar. The gym leaders near their location are providing all the support they could like allowing some of their Pokémon to carry as many people as possible.

"Sir, there are too many aircraft being use, it was estimated to be a thousand aircraft." A lieutenant reported to them.

"Call the other regions of the URA to cooperate. This is now becoming a national emergency." The commander replied. He then murmured "How are they able to slip thru our radar? We are expecting an attack but not this sudden."

* * *

_**115 km. South of Castelia City, 10:15 pm**_

The aircraft coming from the other world are the first ones to come out of the portal created by the Unovan 8th fleet. They are composed of 16 F-18s, 20 F-8s and 12 F-4s accompanied with 3 F-22s piloted by the Wand Trio, two F-15s pilot by America and his wingman, and 45 KND flying machines that greatly vary. Upon exiting portal, they immediately came in a thick concentration of missiles and flak which surprises everyone. KND immediately uses their own electronic warfare capabilities which shut down the motors of the anti-missiles and the aircraft begins to dodge the flak-filled air. Suddenly, Pokémon came out from the aircraft used by the Unovan Naval Air Arm thru specialized light-releasing plasma outlets and began engaging the enemy Pokémon opposition. The F-15s, F-22s, and the KND aircraft fires their Beyond Visual Range missiles and they all homed hits.

"Weak as expected." America replied "This is F-15 AWACS 1, we have a group of aircraft approaching at 9:00 firing missile at us."

"I still haven't used the KND data link!" another kid replied. On America's call, the aircraft immediately does evasive action and they missed several of the missiles. However, 10 aircraft got caught in the missile's huge blast radius and they receive a lot of shrapnel from the blast, forcing all pilots to bail out while watching their planes smoking downwards towards the ocean. Another volley was fired by the enemy, but 4 KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. intercepted them using their rubber band countermeasures. Their machines receives some damage, forcing 2 of the said flying machines to retreat. The other two stayed and was determined to launch a counterattack. They fired a volley of KND missiles and they homed at two aircraft. They manages to come closer and acquire visual range.

"This is Numbuh 110 and my Sector, these are F-14s." one of them reported.

"No wonder why I could see them." America responded. "#86, is the data link updated?"

"It is!" #2 responded. Suddenly, several dots are seen throughout the radar screen of his F-15, and they are surprised to know that they are surrounded by a lot of aircraft.

"What the… THIS IS AS IF DIMMSDALE IS BEING INVADED!" America freaked out.

"Whatever…" #86 said " Kids Next Door, TO BATTLESTATIONS!" Immediately, the KND begins to separate and engages the enemy. Within seconds, they shot down 20 aircraft out of numerous ones without losing anything. They began firing lasers at close range and they quickly disoriented the enemy F-14s that has a roundel similar to the one Team Galactic uses, which was effectively taken a shot and send to the carrier still transversing the interdimensional pathway between the two worlds. Unova was surprised at this development.

"I never thought that _USS Joanna Hopes_ is going to be used in this." Unova remarked while seeing the roundel and aircraft's picture.

"What is that ship? I never remembered naming one…" America remarked.

"USS Joanna Hopes, named after the legendary female naval ace pilot of Unova who got 15 kills before her Corsair was shot down in the Battle of the Berring Sea." Unova remarked "The ship is taken by Team Galactic while being docked in Canalave city alongside 2 submarine carriers and 4 destroyers during a Pokémon-enduced foggy day. She is the first one to have been fitted by F-14s during that incident with deliveries for the Eastern Islands, but they are gone in a snap."

"I'm interested in this Battle of the Berring Sea… my dream since the Cold War da…" Russia remarked with his aura freaking China and Japan out. "But even a carrier cannot go undetected like that."

"That is not the only case…" Unova remarked "Our world lost 15 aircraft carriers, over 2 battleships, 15 cruisers of all types, countless destroyers, subs, aircrafts, gunboats… GAH! They always give me headaches!" He began scratching his head out of disappointment.

"America-san, can you do EW tactics?" Japan immediately said to the radio.

"Good thing I brought a jamming pod…" America remarked "But I'm already feeding the data link KND gave me, they said they'll be the ones jamming the radar since they already figured out the radar signatures of every aircraft in the area, except the one used by one of them which bares similarity with what the one used by the Wand Trio…"

Upon hearing that, Britain snatches the radio used by Japan and yelled "BLOODY *(^*&^&, GET THE KND IN THAT BLOODY COORDINATE WHERE THE AIRCRAFT WAS! THAT'S THEIR STOLEN TECHNOLOGY BY THE OTLI!"

"By the way…" America recalled "…the opening is teaming with ships of all sorts by the enemy. We are trying to shoot it down but only the KND has the ability to sink 'em all."

Unova pushes Britain aside and said "How many?"

"Hundreds of them."

"Fleet Admiral, order all men to do a battle box with those with the highest caliber guns at the side. We'll be pounding ships in Second Great War fashion…" Unova remarked. Suddenly, Germany asks Unova "Let me tell you that pounding ships is old school in the missile age…"

"I know that…" Unova remarked "But let me just say that sometimes, we teleport our ships in ways you guys can't do… and can you mind the Italian over there who seems to be scared at the fact we are going to battle…" Unova pointed out at the Italy already scurrying for a way to rescue himself once the fleet engages the enemy.

"Just let him…" Germany said "…let me just say that's always his reaction every single time…"

America gave the coordinates of the non-jammable radar the combined forces had failed to blind. Unknown to him, the position was immediately acted upon by the KND's biplane squadrons used by the sectors from Germany and Poland. However, they met heavy resistance by enemy Pokémon and Eliminators, alongside a thick layer of Anti-Aircraft Flak and Stealth Rocks blocking their way. Suddenly, a white beam manages to destroy the non-biological objects and freed the bondage the OTLI has on the Pokémon blocking. Just as the KND squadron closes in, a sinister black beam hits two of them, where two pilots manages to bail out safely. The beam richochet in several directions and shoots all the KND biplane squadron, shooting them down for good.

"# 905, do you copy?" # 86 yelled at the radio. All she heard are German curses that are not even appropriate for a child to learn.

"We'll put him in a retrainer back home." #2 comments. However, the Irish child shouted and said "THIS IS NO JOKE! JUST GET THAT DATA LINKS UP AND LEAD THEM TO OUR STOLEN TECHNOLOGY!"

* * *

On the flight deck of Unova's ship, two Osprey-like airships begins to have their propellers churning. Several Pokémon and people are boarding the said ship alongside several helicopters and 12 planes that looks like the vertical take-off and landing Sea Harriers and two black Go-229D stealth fighters, all waiting for a take-off clearance. The two first stealth fighters from the Pokémon world took flight carrying a Pokémon-capturing device while the helicopters took off next.

"So that's how Unova manages to keep a lot of aircraft in a single carrier…" France was amazed on how two more Harriers are rematerialized from a small capsule-like container similar to a Pokeball while looking at the bridge of the shihp.

"Da, I wonder how they could stabilize peace in this world." Russia just gave a smile "Imagine taking one of that technology home…"

"That's impossible." Unova said behind them "I'll bet with my pokedollars that you would not even mass produce that. The plant used in them can only be grown in Johto and in a special place in Unova called the Entralink. The whole system is monopolized in accordance to the agreement drafted in the Trainer-Alliance Leadership Defense Program of 1947 to prevent any group from conquering the world by military means." Just then, someone came in and said "Unova, time for Plan B."

"Roger that!" Unova enthusiastically replied with a salute. "I have to go now…"

"Wait!" Britain yelled at him "I would want to pilot one of the Harriers. Who knows, maybe America might be careless…"

"Britain's tsundereness ability just got activated, honhonhonhon." France said. Britain slammed his wand at him and turned him into a Smoochum.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" France yelled toward him.

"Well, you Smoo- I mean, Franchum,I would turn you to a Franterpie instead." Britain grinned at him with his aura on. Suddenly, Russia's aura overpowered his and the Brit is now shrinking in fear.

"Alright…" Unova said "But the Russian might not fit in the cockpit of the last remaining Harrier. Nihon, can you do it instead?"

"Hai." Japan replied "Before that, I have here all the Pokémon I gave you last. They'll be of great help if ever you guys would want to fight again…"

* * *

Up in the air over the sea, the Wand Trio is now on the supporting role of helping the forces of the KND and Unovan Navy in holding the ground and airspace they have already taken. After taking out 12 planes using their beams, they have not yet experienced any close-range battle since the KND and their allied Pokémon easily wards off any intruder protecting them. Suddenly, a black beam was seen streaking above them and destroys two KND M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.s, with 2 kid pilots bailing out. Immediately, the three already got a bad feeling on who's the one piloting the plane firing the black beams.

"This is bad…" Timmy said "…I have a feeling that we know him…"


	74. The Siege of Castelia CIty Part 4

Chapter 73 The Siege of Castelia City Part 4

_**100 km. South of Unova 10:16 pm**_

The already dark night skies suddenly got covered in black clouds as an intense air battle is going on between the forces of Unova and KND against the forces of the OTLI. Several aircraft are seen spiraling down the deck alongside several Pokémon having their own fight against each other. The chosen ones from three world are trying to stop a hugely organized amphibious attack on Unova shores, fighting alongside the Unovan forces.

"Does anyone know why they would attack Unova instead of attacking the shores of Kanto?" Max immediately radioed in as he is riding on another electric legendary named Raikou, acting as a lookout on top of a building overlooking the shores of Castelia city. Several small ships are seen trying to land the said city. However, they are immediately sunk by several Jellicents who are, in turn, attacked by several Tentacools and Tentacruels in a Jellifish fight, supported by various kinds of other Pokémon.

"This carnage will not stop until everything goes in a proper way." Raikou said to the young trainer "However, we are warned that this is a diversion into overlooking what is happening right above us…"

Max looks at the sky above him and saw what he perceived as an eye of the storm. He gave off a sweatdrop and replied "That's just a storm that Misty and Kyogre could pull off."

"YOU HAVE BEEN TO A TOP-SECRET CHILDREN'S ORGANIZATION AND YOU WON'T RECOGNIZE HIM?" Raikou yelled at him.

"I'm just joking." Max smilingly replied "But seriously, that's the Darkness? I just thought he'll be just a thick, dark cloud encircling our planet and absorbing it."

"However, as long as the other guardians come in, we are safe." Raikou replied. "In fact, the most powerful ones are here!"

* * *

The Wand Trio decided to test their wits against the aircraft that fired the black beam at them. At first, they decided to form their usual Line Abreast formation and fired a beam, but the pilot dodges and 4 other enemy aircraft was hit by the beam they fired. They are about to communicate their new kills but they noticed that someone else is trying to show his or her face in the KND communication device. They accepted the request and they saw a photo that surprised all of them.

"Remy!" All three of them yelled in unison.

"Glad you recognized me…" the kid's voice replied "…you see. I'm your…" Suddenly, another call was achieved and this time, it's from Numbuh 5.

"This is Numbuh 5 from Sector V, wait, your Remy Buxaplenty, the kid who got lost for weeks already." Her voice radiates thru the Wand Trio's helmets.

"Drat…" Remy replied in disgust. He then murmured "I should know that opening this silly communication…"

"Wait a second…" #5 said "Your flying in the Unregistered R.A.P.T.O.R. we made for those three. Sorry but you seem to be in need of serious…"

"Ha! You thought you could shoot me down?" Remy replied. Just then, the three wand wielders heard a missile lock from behind them. They quickly did an evasive maneuver and shot up some chaff in a form of a defensive split. They noticed that it was actually a black beam heading towards them, missing them by a few yards.

"_That was close…"_ Tootie remarked in her mind. Just then, Tootie received another lock and this time is from an all-aspect sidewinder.

"_Great, who has the idea of using a defensive split and isolate Tootie!"_ Trixie yelled at the others using telepathy.

"Sorry to bother you but I did." Remy replied "And say hello as… oh great!" Tootie greeted the missile heading towards her with a rubber band countermeasure and it exploded right behind her. Immediately, her radar noticed that she immediately went into merge. Tootie noticed that the aircraft above her has the same wand-like contraption like how their planes are equipped, thus raising suspicion on who really is the pilot of the aircraft.

"Timmy, I got the mystery for you to answer." Remy said "There's a boy who was rejected twice by what he considered a friend and a girl who was just thinking about popularity and was into a short-term relationship with him until she would have enough of him. This boy got so lonely because what he thought are people to associate with as a substitute for his parents who never even loved him and a fairy who has no way but cook awful food… Oh by the way, I have a surprise for you." Timmy detects a missile lock behind him and he dodged upward. Similarly, Trixie separated and dives down, effectively separating the three wand wielders.

"Great, Remy, I got the mystery. Don't tell me you're…"

"OF COURSE YOU DUMBHEAD! I'M THE FOURTH WIELDER!" Remy yelled at them which shocks everyone listening. Just then, #1 yelled at the radio "Everyone who has a data link, go to Sector 564 above the City and shoot down the plane at all cause!"

"If you could." Remy said "All Leroy jets and Eliminators, go to my sector and isolate the moth and the butteflies. Leave this fight to us."

"Oh yeah, well… GREAT!" #1's voice suddenly become different "This is Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., we are under attack by robots, sorry but we have to cut communication…" Suddenly, the communication from Sector V was cut off.

"We've got no choice but to fight…" Timmy said "Alright team, regroup…"

"If you can…" This time, Trixie immediately has another lock and does evasive action by climbing her aircraft's nose up and sliding her aircraft towards the right in an elaborate three dimensional thrust vectoring maneuver. The nose of the aircraft form a nearly close letter D drawn in the sky and when the nose points at the ground, she continues the dive. The missile from Remy's plane tried to follow her but immediately loses lock because of the high G maneuver she just performed.

Feeling the pain Trixie has to endure during the entire manuever, Timmy and Tootie telepathically said "_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah."_ She replied "_I never felt that pain before, even the G-suit used by the KND is no match, I even have a black out!"_

"_We have to cooperate and shoot him down…"_ Timmy said. He then yelled at the radio "Remy, there is no way you would win a three versus one dogfight!"

"Oh yeah? Well, just saying cause…" Timmy now has the similar lock and Remy continued "I'm going to force all of you to a defensive!"

* * *

The ships of the Unovan 8th fleet are now ending the journey that took them 5 minutes longer than the 15 minutes they expected. The Osprey-like aircraft that Unova dubbed as the Tranquill Express took off. The ships is now in battle-ready formation with helicopters above bearing lots of anti-ship armament.

"We are engaging…" the Fleet Commander respondent "In three…"

"Two…"

"This is getting SUSPENSEFUL!" Italy yelled and hides once again in the ship.

"ONE…" they broke thru the end of the portal and the ships and aircraft engages the enemy. Seconds turns to minutes as several huge artillery and missile blasts are heard hitting the water and ships. Lightning bolts alongside fire pillars and stone are seen, with explosions everywhere in the air and in the sea. Within a minute of engagement, the 8th fleet manages to break thru and sank 14 ships and 2 submarines, with an impressive no casualty rate. The ships suddenly went into missile barrage and cannon fire, and several ships are immediately crippled with some lives lost and injured, a bloody conflict all for the land of Unova.

"Still bothers me how come this lost of life did not happen in our world in that Airwar." Germany remarked.

"It's because of the KND-aru." China replied "They have the highest safety record. Even the red guards have a difficulty dealing with them since they value life and prisons more than casualties. Perhaps the data link help save our pilot's lives." Within 5 minutes, 4 ships are lost with a dozen casualties per ship, which surprised them more.

"Da, I just thought it will be a blood bath…" Russia said "…turns out, protect has more use!"

"Don't bother asking at the obvious." Germany replied at him.

"But still, a few casualties in such a majestingly deadly battlefield doesn't make any…" the bridge of the carrier was immediately hit by an enemy missile and a huge explosion covered them. Every crew member located there was thrown away towards the water. Upon climbing out to take a breath, a light shone below them and several Lanturns appear. Even more surprising is that upon having a head count by the commander, no one is injured.

"How are you guys able to live-aru? That attack is extremely deadly!" China yelled at the Fleet Admiral staying beside his Lanturn and Swampert.

"The move protect always becomes handy." The Admiral replied "I saw it before it hit the bridge. Those who died are young sailors who thought not having protect in their Pokémon is a very good idea."

"Let's find an allied ship and carry us back at the carrier." France said while trying to keep his Smoochum hair dry.

"No need." The Admiral replied "Musharna, go out and used teleport, target, USS Dwight D. Eisenhower's flight deck."

* * *

Farther from them, 190 km. East of the Portal, the Unovan 9th fleet is sailing to establish an effective stand-off distance. One reconnaissance Pokémon caught the incident on tape. Manning the USS Nimitz, the Admiral decided to contact the Unovan 6th Fleet and the URA's 16-carrier anti-invasion fleet command to launch a massive air attack at the enemy fleet composed of 8 carrier and countless battleships, destroyers, cruisers, and other small ships.

"Tactics like this is meaningless…" the Admiral of the 9th fleet remarked "Casualties are mounting up fast, several Pokémon are hurt and dying. This ruthless force must die and pay."

* * *

10 km. West of the Unovan 9th fleet, a group of 15 huge submarines, with one having what seems like a flight deck, are hovering thru the waters towards Unova. They are also surrounded by several submarines designed out of Manta Rays and Water Pokémon, most of those coming from the Hoenn region.

"This plan better work…" a shadowy figure said.

"Of course, it should. As long as Kyogre and Groudon are helping this, we must cooperate." Another one replied "Besides, after disbanding, we decided to secretly cooperate with the AES government. Perhaps this will be a battle we are waiting for…"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Unova,

"N…" a familiar voice said "You could now see the torture done to the Pokémon in here. It is now to…"

"I don't know…" a male voice replied. Only a part of his hat and green hair was seen in the dark as the gloomy events of war are seen in the television "…but the Pokémon are even willing to protect humankind. They perceive that the threat from this mysterious force is more of a threat even to a world beyond ours. I could also sense powers I can't perceive, but they are powerful enough that combined, it will unleash either destruction or repair."

"Well, in that case, just see on the abuses the military is doing…" a swirling of the wine glass is seen, being done by a sinister hand "…perhaps that will change your mind my King."

"However, the Pokémon are speaking…" the boy replied in gloom "…the skies are the most important aspect of this

* * *

battle."

A/N: Alright, I'm putting N and Ghetsis as a commentary for a third person view for a gloomy effect, since Pokémon are being used by both sides.

As for casualty rates, technically, it should be much higher, but thanks to a powerful move known as protect, they are minimized in this world. On the other hand, the Airwar should also yield the same. However, they are close to zilch since the KND has a trick to let the pilots bail out milliseconds before a missile hit, a technic requested by all countries prior to the battle against the Darkness.

I'll be answering this since there might be questions regarding both fronts. As long as I should not type detailed gore, the ratings won't go up.


	75. The Siege of Castelia City Part 5

Chapter 74 The Siege of Castelia City Part 5

_**Airspace above Castelia City, 10:20 pm**_

Above Castelia City at 15,000 feet, the Wand Trio and Remy are having a dogfight now lasting for 5 minutes now. Now without missiles, all four of them are inside the realm of 'knife fighting', that is, cannon fire dogfighting. The three are always trying to allow Remy to overshoot, but he is skilled enough to avoid all of their attempts and doing acrobatic maneuvers that are extremely wild and unnatural to perform. The planes they are using are so maneuverable that all of Trixie's knowledge of outmaneuvering the opponent is already out in the window. All participants are now relying on their instinct of dogfighting to win.

Several ups, downs, loops, spins, nose ups, nose downs, all sort of maneuvers are perform in inhumanely ways possible due to their aircraft having the performance similar to the basic KND aircraft, which can already outperform all the aircraft Timmy's world can build.

"_GREAT!"_ Trixie said in her mind "_First time… I've performed all sorts of maneuvers I know and all Remy could is to get away from that!"_

"_He even knows every move we can do!"_ Tootie continued in distress "_Great, not on my tail!"_

"_Tootie, he's ready to pounce your craft!"_ Timmy alerted. It was too late. Several shells hits Tootie's plane at the thrust vectoring controls and Tootie is now stuck in a gruesome 360 degrees spin. She has no choice but to bail out, with his KND C.O.C.K.P.I.T. capsule out of the aircraft.

"_He's after you Timmy, at you 8 o'clock!"_ Trixie warned. Timmy tried to perform an asymmetrically tight Kulbit maneuver but Remy brilliantly took out the thrust vectoring controls it Timmy's plane similar as what he has done to Tootie's craft. Timmy's plane begins to spin uncontrollably and begins to drop in altitude. He decided to bail out, seconds before his plane smashes in the desert floor below him.

"Two birds in 2 seconds… that escalated quickly…" Remy said "… I manage to create a blind spot against your aircraft and took advantage of that, how impressive you forgot to look below you."

"Remy, what do you really want?" Trixie confronted him the radio.

"Simple: Revenge." Remy said "With the two brats going down, I'm planning to let the others decide their fate."

"Decide their fate?"

"Yes." Remy said "Just look above." Trixie looks above her as she flies a quick level and said…

"The Darkness?"

"He's agrier than ever…" Remy said "But I'm deciding to spare you since I still consider you might sweetheart…"

"Let me tell you this…" Trixie said "… I've been thru more than…"

"I know you'll say that… you have the similar…"

"Oh yeah…" A familiar voice said, coming from Numbuh 2 "EAT LASERS!" Suddenly, Remy's plane came in laser fire from above as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. of Sector V comes down. #2 hits the one place he knows that powers all KND equipment which is located centrally and punched a huge on that part. Remy's aircraft is seen coming down to the ground and Remy immediately glides the aircraft. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. positions for a final capturing blast when Remy activated the escape portal and slips in. Sector V failed to capture him and they began to form up with Trixie. However, a green-like fire pillar strikes Trixie's plane on the left wing, destabilizing the aircraft and forcing Trixie to bail out as well with her cockpit.

"You'll pay for that!" Numbuh 1 said towards a Dragonite, beginning a minor chase in the sky.

* * *

"WHAT!" America yelled in his F-15 when he learned about the encounter. "But the Darkness is right above us, how are we going to defeat them now?"

"We don't know OK!" # 86 replied to him.

"Just as I'm in the sky…" Britain radioed in.

"Yo Brit…"

"ENOUGH OF THAT YOU…" Britain just reserves his temper and said "Where are they?"

"They are separated." #86 said "In this desert-thing."

"Where is Unova anyway?" America asks them.

"On his Osprey he called a Tranquill." Britain replied "He wants to be a hero, but what's heroic about that if you are walking in the jaws of death!"

* * *

Unova's squadron, which is guarded closely by 2 newly joined AC-130s, are transversing the sea towards the Unovan coast. As they are moving, several nimble helicopters are launched from the enemy ships piloted by the Leroys, quickly climbing to their altitude and acquiring targets. The guarding Pokémon immediately tried to protect Unova's airship. However, one airship got hit by a bullet stream and the propeller on the right is removed. The aircraft tilts to the left and plunges towards the ocean below. Everyone on board was teleported towards the AC-130, which Unova just heard from the intercom. Immediately, attack copters from the mainland joined them and shoot the Leroy helicopters down using missiles. After reaching Castelia City, the AC-130s banks away and they are joined by a Chinook-like helicopter, but with no door bays but is armed to the teeth with guns. The squadron reaches to the mountains where Unova decided to parachute away.

"What's next?" the flight commander replied.

"Mistralton Airport. We have to land."

* * *

The 8th fleet is now steadily losing ships as the battle surges in. 4 ships are now out of service with 2 more heavily damaged. Carrier Operations is no longer viable due to the damaged bridge of USS Dwight D. Eisenhower. Just then, a group of aircraft was heard flying low and fast above the fleet, so fast that they formed a sonic boom, and nothing seems to happen until the ships fighting the fleet are destroyed in a bomb hit, one per ship.

"Avro Arrow Bombers and F-18s…" the Fleet Admiral was immediately overjoyed "It's the URA and the 9th fleet! They came in the right time…"

"Don't forget about us!" At the moment, a fleet of submarines surfaced with Manta ray-likr submarines taking flight, shooting out the aircraft in the air.

"Wait, It's AES Shuhoku, the submarine aircraft carrier stolen by Team Aqua." The Fleet Admirla responded.

"Yes it is." A speaker phone sounded "Turns out to be, Team Aqua and Team Magma is willing to help."

"Great, who is that?" Germany asks the Fleet Commander.

"This is Aqua Leader Archie, reporting for assisting the 8th fleet." someone with a black beard in a blue pirate-like suit replied to them, shouting out thru the speaker the ship has. "Beside me is Magma Leader Maxie."

"That's an unexpected development-aru…" China remarked "What's the equipment you have?"

"We have 14 harriers at our disposal." Maxie replied at them "Aside from that, we are sending two long-range Tropius airships for land mobilization."

"For the sea…" Archie continued "We have 15 Wailmer-class subs, 16 Mantine-class underwater and air superiority multi-configurational attack submarines, and our very own submarine carrier, the Wailord-class submarine carrier _Hoenn_."

"That's enough help." The Fleet commander replied "After this, you better meet with the council in our world."

"So this is politics here…" Russia said "So boring…"

"What it is supposedly for you?" China just looked at the Russian. Russia just silently waved to him a pistol and returned it in his coat.

"That speaks by itself da!"

* * *

"This is taking so long…" Draco said towards Dan "We've been fighting for so long, and it seems that it's going to rain."

"That's the Darkness Draco." Dan replied.

"No, seriously, it's just rain clouds…" The sky immediately gave off rain and it begins to pour down on the battlefield. Suddenly, lightning bolts jolted down the clouds with great accuracy, hitting aircraft and Pokémon along the way. A huge amount of wind was felt in the horizon, creating an extremely severe storm and water spouts against the opposing ships.

"What kind of storm is this?" Dan immediately remarked.

* * *

"Good plan using the rain Misty." Brock applauded Misty while standing beside Groudon "With this, Hurricane and Thunder has a perfect accuracy, enough to terrorize the entire force to retreat."

"I don't know whether that's good anyway…" Wanda commented while floating beside their former godchild "I just heard that Timmy got shot down by the Fourth Wielder."

"Wanda, you really are good at joking." Cosmo said. He then laughed, but was hit by Misty by a paper fan on the head.

"Cosmo, that's even far from being a joke!" Misty scolded the green fairy. "But seriously, you guys should be with your godchild right now."

"Don't worry about that…" Wanda replied to her "They are being fetched by someone whom I really know…"

* * *

Tootie happens to land in a forest beside the desert land. She got out of the C.O.C.K.P.I.T. while holding her wand. She is dizzy on the thing that happened to her and tried to regain her balance, but she was surprised that she was surrounded by several Eliminators.

"Not now… please…" Tootie murmured to herself. Just as a huge black hole was beginning to open from out of an Eliminator's mouth, a slash similar to that of a sword cuts it in half. The attack was quickly followed by several other slashes, spreading out towards the other robots. Before Tootie stood a muscular grey being, with a similar body to that of a bull. It bowed down to Tootie, which surprised the young girl. Tootie chose to hide inside the cockpit, but the bull begins to write something on the ground using its toes. It stood beside the writing it just made, waiting for Tootie to go and look at it.

Tootie sensed that the bull has something. She decided to grab a cookie that she packed before the whole battle began, thinking that it will befriend this creature. She grabbed one and went out of her safe zone. She carefully reached out the cookie, hoping that it will take a bite on it, but the bull just refused by looking away. The bull just scrapes the ground below him, which Tootie immediately took noticed. Tootie read the writing, which he read out audibly.

"I'm Terrakion, a part of the Muskadeer Trio, I'm here to rescue you." Tootie was baffled by that. "So, you're Terrakion, why are you here?" The bull just snorted and turned his back away, as if saying "Ride on me and I'll tell the rest."

"I just hope it's just safe…" Tootie took a ride on the bull and tried to hold on towards the horn, but it refused. She just hold on tightly at it's back. Immediately, the wild 'animal' begins to gallop towards the desert, in a place Tootie would not even know.

* * *

On the other hand, Timmy landed near the wreck of his aircraft. He got out with his wand and tried to come near the wreckage, hoping to get something to salvage.

"Without Cosmo and Wanda, I have to get something sharp…" Timmy said to himself "Great, now I really wish for a knife! But perhaps something…" He tried to find something in his fallen aircraft but he just felt a very hot sensation coming from his hand. He panicked and bumped on something on his back.

"Next time never hold something hot, right dog with a very tall horn…" Timmy said while looking at a face of an animal with red eyes and a tall curved horn. "Wait a sec…" Timmy looked back and noticed that it is a huge dog-like creature with a tall horn, which look like a dog straight from the movies he watched, with a matching black devilish pointed tail. It has red eyes and is showing its teeth at him. It is not the only one, as dozens of them are surrounding him. Some of them began to charge a fire attack. They fired it and Timmy begins to cringe, thinking it's his end, until something bluish came and block the said attacks. The surprise visitor gave off a powerful roar with a matching glare, which scared the hell hounds and turns their eyes to normal, forcing them to retreat and run away.

Timmy glared at the being that saved him and looked at its prideful disposition. It is bluish in color, with two tall yellow horns and white fur covering the front side of its neck. The creature bows at him. Timmy sensed that he could ride at its back, and the creature just gave it as a gesture.

"What kind of creature are you?" Timmy asks it. The creature just glares at him and this meant for Timmy that it just has to follow.

"OK.." Timmy rides at its back and the creature just stared at him saying "Hold on tight." Immediately, the creature dashed forward to the wind, with Timmy seeing the sight full of other weird creatures resembling his home, but different in every other sense.

* * *

Trixie, on the other hand, landed on am oasis. She came out of the C.O.C.K.P.I.T. device and decided to wash her face for a while.

"At least there is something good I got from my parents…" She said to herself. "But that didn't include survival skills. Now I'm in an oasis with a mysterious crocodile-like creature staring at…wait…" Trixie stared at a small crocodilian creature beside her and it just gave off a smile. Trixie shouted out loud and grabs a nearby stick.

"O please, Uncle Yao never taught me on how to use a stick…" Trixie said. (At the same time, China gave out a sneeze) "And…" the crocodile came closer to her and just as she is about to hit the little croc with a stick, Trixie sensed that something tall stood back at her. The young croc begins to dig in the sand below it to hide. Trixie looks back and saw a green deer-like creature with no noticeable horns protruding in its head, but it seems to be covered in leaves. Trixie was about to react when she noticed that a placard is place in it's neck.

"I'm Virizion, the guardian tasks to rescue you. Ride on me and questions will come later." Trxie read the sign on the creature's neck.

"Is this even a prank?" the green deer-like creature shook it's head and replied with a gesturing bow with its legs copying the poise of a bowing camel.

"Alright… just let me get my wand and we'll go to whatever place you wanted." Trixie said. The deer just smiled back at Trixie while Trixie returned to get her wand. Trixie turned her wand into a bracelet, tied her hair into a pony tail, and returned to Virizion. She then rode the back of the deer-like animal and took of, into a direction following a certain cliff.

* * *

A/N:So many twists… some minor, some major…

You guys would easily guess the Pokémon Trio that rescuing Timmy, Trixie and Tootie. The red-eyed Pokémons Timmy encountered first are Houndoom. Trixie just encountered a minor Sandile.

By the way, If you are asking what is Unova doing, there is only one spoiler I would say… Unova is not called a Hero without a reason.


	76. The Siege of Castelia City Part 6

Chapter 75 The Siege of Castelia City Part 6

_**Castelia City 11:00 pm**_

The air over Castelia City begins to be so dark that even the midnight hour lacks the comparison of it. As the clouds of the Darkness and the rain clouds combine, the city begins to feel the horror of the atmosphere.

Dawn, Kenny, and Max, riding on top of the Legendary Dog Trio, are now busy scanning throughout the whole landscape of the city, warning every single Pokémon and human to retreat in case something worse will happen.

"When will Lugia and Ho-oh come?" Kenny asks thru the communication device he has.

"They are with the others. That is what Suicune told me." Dawn replied to him.

"How long would that…" Meteor showers are seen in the sky, accurately hitting several jets in the process. Flame strikes also followed, alongside a very strong gust of wind.

"Judgement, Sacred Fire and Aeroblast?" Max remarked while looking towards the sky "Ho-oh and Lugia did bring someone else with them."

"AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" a voice radiated towards the atmosphere "I'm not called the Hero without a reason…"

"Who's that?" Kenny asks all of them. Suddenly, a very strong blast of bluish electricity alongside a very strong fireball struck the ocean with tremendous power, forming an explosion incomparable to anything they have ever seen. The explosion decimated the entire landing fleet of the OTLI.

"What's that attack?" Max was baffled by the powerful attack. immediately, Raikou told him "Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare. Only two Pokémon would be able to do it together…"

On the carrier USS Dwight D. Eisenhower, everyone on the flight deck saw the devastating attack. They also saw two figures in the sky, one in a black color and one in a white color. Both have huge tails, with different radiating auras coming from them. The black one radiates a bluish aura while the white one radiates a flaming orange aura.

* * *

"What on earth is that attack?" Germany was shocked upon gazing at the power of the two mysterious Pokémon. Italy saw that and begins to panic throughout the whole flight deck, thinking that they would be next.

"Unova, you really are full of surprises…" the fleet commander said to himself.

"This is AWACS 1…" America said through the intercom "What in the world was that?"

"That's Zekrom and Reshiram…" Japan replied to him "Two of the strongest dragons in this world."

"Their power alone is enough to destroy an entire fleet…" Britain shivered. Just then, an aircraft passes by his left and Britain instinctively turns towards it.

"This is KND fighter squadron AB54, permission to engage them." a kid said towards the intercom.

"Don't engage…" Japan yelled out "It's a friend."

"Alright…"

* * *

On the Unovan desert, Terrakion, Cobalion, and VIrizion dashes through the desert, carrying the three wielders on their back. They are all heading towards the North. On transit, Timmy felt that Trixie and Tootie are near him and the mystery creature he is riding on. As he turns his head left and right, he really saw them, riding on several creatures he has seen for the first time. Before he manages to shout, the three deers took a sharp change of direction towards the Southeast. They passed by thru a forest, then a creek, until they reached into a clearing in the heart of the woodland. When the creatures stopped, the three went down on them. The midnight moon danced in the clearing, in which several tree shadows covered it. The three hugged each other tightly, knowing that each of them is safe. They are unable to express it by saying, but they employed it thru the wand's ability. Just then, a voice said "You really are thankful that everything is alright."

The three of them looked at the direction where the voice came and they where surprise that a Lion stood there, together with Buck, Crash and Eddie in front of it. The three deer-like creatures bowed their heads low.

"You did what you must." The Lion said.

"Told you the placard idea is good." Crash said towards his twin brother.

"Would you just stop that." Buck said to them.

"I remember you…" Timmy said to the Lion "You're that Lion who told me to watch my actions."

"That is not the only thing I told you." The Lion just gave out a smile "But I congratulate you that you finally have a bond that will certainly be very hard to break."

"Alright…" Tootie replied "But what exactly are we here for? There's a war nearby and…"

"I do appreciate your concern…" the Lion said "…but there is a reason why I send you to this place. I'm here to place something in your wands that will surely end the trouble the Darkness has caused."

"But we can't kill the Darkness." Timmy said "Even Buck knows that very well."

"However…" Buck said to them "That does not count the fact that YOU could send the Darkness in a different location."

"What?" Timmy said to him.

"It's now time…" the mystery Lion said "To send him in the place of the Second Death."

"Wait a second…" Trixie said "We only die once right?"

"Yes, but after that is eternity." The Lion responded "One is eternity in a place of peace while the other is in a place of suffering. The former is could the Second Life while the later is Second Death."

"Where exactly are we going to send the Darkness?" Timmy begins to asks the Lion.

"It is called in many different names in different languages." The Lion replied "Any one will be stuttering in fear upon hearing at least one of them out. It is also called the Abyss, Hades, Sheol…"

"HELL!" All the children immediately gasps.

"Indeed."

"Only the Master could go in and out of it." Buck responded "Someone else with him can come, but only by the Master's power can he or she return."

"And all this time I thought it's not real…" Trixie said to herself.

"It is real, as real as this world is." The Lion replied to her "In fact, it is a dimension with many ways to come in, but only one way out."

"But is there another way?" Timmy immediately pleaded, recognizing the Darkness as a friend to him.

"There is no other way…" the Lion remarked "I would need the wands. Place them in the ground." Trixie and Tootie laid their wands on the ground in their original form. However, Timmy was reluctant and did not follow the orders.

"Timothy, I know you are hurt…" the Lion said "But I myself am hurt by it. I'm his friend and Creator. I tried to warn him, but he did not follow. This is the best thing to do."

"But…" Timmy begins to shed tears. He felt two hands touching his shoulders. He looked at his left and right and saw Trixie and Tootie, doing the gesture.

"Timmy, it's just ok…" Trixie said "You already have the friends you have beside you."

"Yeah." Tootie continued "We would always stick together."

"You will?"

"Yes." The two girls said in unison. As Timmy places his wand in the middle of the two other wands, Timmy bowed and said "I just hope this is the right thing." The Lion came near and laid His paw on him, saying "This is really the right thing. He gave out a loud roar and a white light covered the whole forest, covering the whole landscape around all of them.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, and Rayquaza are tired in defending the airspace above the entire city. Now without energy to continue, all three of them are exhausted to continue of them are exhausted.

"Please, one more…" Ash uttered before fainting.

"Ash!" Rayquaza yelled together with Pikachu squealing. Rayquaza landed on a nearby building and covered the trainer with his body. He gave out a loud roar which signaled the other guardians. Paul and Palkia and Barry and Dialga came near to aid, with Paul and Barry getting off towards the said building. Paul came first and notices that Ash is asleep. They arrive with Pikachu giving a very worried look at his partner.

"He's out of energy." Paul noticed as Ash seems to be deeply asleep. "Palkia, could any attack regain his strength?"

"I'm afraid not." The legendary Pokémon replied "He used up all the aura he could use." Shun and Hawktor and Dan and Draco also came to the aid. The two Brawlers rush in and Shun gave Ash some kind bean.

"What did you gave him?" Barry asks Shun.

"The Lion's parting gift." Shun said "He got that on another dimension and has the ability to regain someone's strength." Ash wakes up and notices that a black swirling cloud was right above him. Just then, Rayquaza yelled "Look out."

An enemy Leroy jet dives on them and was about to fire a stream of bullets when it was sliced in half and collided on the two buildings left and right of them. Standing beside them is a bluish colt-like Pokemon with an extremely thick red mane.

"You have to be less reckless young one." Rayquza said "Or should I say, Keldeo."

"Come on, my mentors are absent and I have to fill the bill!" the young horse replied to the emerald dragon.

"Looks like we have much trouble." Ash said, walking up a bit. Everyone was joyed at this. Ash continued "Does anyone was told that a black swirling cloud will form right above us?"

"It's him alright." Rayquaza remarked "The Darkness." They saw a very huge orange fireball being fired towards the Darkness's mouth and gave out a huge explosion, but has no effect. Rayquaza gave out a pop vein and yelled "COULD ANYONE TELL UNOVA TO STOP FIRING FUSION FLARES AT IT!"

"IS there any way to defeat that?" Barry said to himself.

"The best way is to banish it." Dialga said "To the only place where even Giratina would not wish to be banished, Giratina is way luckier to be placed in that place and not on _that_ place."

* * *

"We have to hurry." Timmy yelled while dashing through the field of Unova with Cabalion with him "I don't know your name but…"

"I'm Cobalion."

"WAIT, YOU COULD TALK ALL ALONG!" Timmy was surprised that the deer-like creature could talk all along.

"OF COURSE! Humans would be surprise if we could even talk!"

"We have to go to the City to save it!"

"Timmy." Trixie yelled "Virizion told me that the Darkness is already here!"

Immediately, three other Pokémon came near them and surrounded them, each having a resemblance to dogs. They have people above each of them, a young male, a young female, and a child of their age. Timmy remembered the person aboard the yellowish spotted dog and yelled "Max, is that you?"

"Of course Timmy! If you would just know, I'm from this world and a guardian myself." Max responded "Several robots surrounded the city and stopped all the activity of anyone going and out of the city."

"Robots only?" Cobalion said "It will be easy. Charge up your horns and we'll show them what we are made of." They saw a wall of Eliminators absorbing every single tank, aircraft, artillery, and many more objects inside their whirlpool-like portal. Despite being reduced by numbers by the Unovan military, they are just being replaced and the military is steadily losing numbers in their ranks. Terrakion and Virizion charged up the attacks known as Leaf Storm and Stone Edge, firing it at the enemy robots at the right time. The robots are disoriented on the moves they did. In response, the robots began trying to absorb all of them in their portals. The legendary dogs jumps and fired several fire-type, electric-type and water attacks, swamping the whole Eliminator wall out. The three muskadeers pushes forward with their heads and lets out a distinctive aura covering their heads. Long horns appeared from their heads and smashes thru the column of Eliminators. Just as they are about to leave the Eliminator formation, the Eliminators manages to position themselves to absorb the three muskadeers in their columns. The three begins to float and was about to be absorbed when their bodies began to be covered in a red aura. They slashed their horns towards the robots, cutting all of them in half.

"I thought we're dead by that!" Timmy said in panic.

"The portal attack's typing was dark? That surprised me…" Virizion said.

"There is no time to waste, let's go." Cobalion commanded. The three legendaries plows toward the city and begins to climb on the buildings. They jumped from building to building, destroying several aircraft attempting to stop them using their horns like swords. They stopped in a building overlooking the mouth of the Darkness. Immediately, a young voice shouted "I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD …" Cobalion has a pop vein yelled "KELDEO! I TOLD YOU TO HIDE!"

"We don't have time for this." Rayquaza called out "The children are the key." The three children took off the backs of the legendary trio and was about to fire the portal when several red-eyed Pokémon blocked their view. Immediately, a black portal opened up in front of them, with an extremely scary figure coming out of it which stumbled to three wielders off their feet. A voice from it coming from a young man replied "It's ok, we already made a way for you."

"Who are you and who's that creepy… thing." Tootie asks.

"I'm Drew and this is Giratina." The green haired trainer showed his face. "Quick, fire it in the portal and it will come thru." Giratina stood away of the portal and the three fired a white beam towards it. The beam traveled thru the black portal and the three children was baffled as it did nothing.

"Just wait for it..." Drew smiled.

* * *

On Rayquaza's point of view, a blockade of Pokémon covered the place where the Wand Trio was supposed to fire the banishing beam towards the Darkness. Suddenly, a black portal opened up and the beam went out of it, firing it towards the Darkness with force. Keldeo tried to hit the blocking Pokémon hard but suddenly, The Pokémon just flew away and turned to normal, with the Wand Trio covering themselves in a white light. Just then, a portal opened out, whitish in color, and begins to absorb the Darkness and all of the Eliminators with it. It begins to yell a lot "NO!" which radiated throughout the whole area. They also heard it saying some kind of inaudible curse before disappearing completely. All that was left are rain clouds, giving off a heavy drizzle of rain. Fighting continued in the air and out in the sea, but the enemy forces retreated in black portals, disappearing like no trace has happened.

Timmy is just seen looking down with what has just happened. He removed his pink hat and placed it lowly, saying "I would swear that I would never wear this hat for the rest of my life…"

"But you have hundreds of pink hats at home." A voice said. Timmy looks at his right and saw Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. He hugged all of them and upon breaking off, he said "What took you guys so long?"

"We are told by Britain to help our former godchild…" Wanda said "Who happens to be…"

"Me…" Timmy looked at another direction and saw a sixteen year old female teenager "So, you're Timmy right."

"Your right!" Cosmo said to her. "O look, I have a new pairing!"

Misty just said "I wish I have a frying pan." And one appeared on her right hand. After that, she gave Cosmo a hard hit on the head, which made Timmy, Trixie and Tootie laughed.

"What are you laughing at!" Misty shouted.

"It's because it's just the same thing over and over again." Timmy replied at her.

"Well, at least you learned a lot…" Misty said. She gave off a yawn and said "It's getting late now… Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish we are in a Pokémon Center which is not destroyed or damage in this battle and is in a place where the countries would meet. I also wish that everyone who is not a personification but a chosen one be transferred to the said Pokémon Center."

"Wait, that's too many wishes Misty!" Timmy said.

"Let me contact Britain for a while…" Wanda said. She took out a magical cellphone and said "Hello…" an inaudible muttering followed and Wanda continued "Where will everyone meet?" Another inaudible vopice was heard and Wanda said "OK, bye!" Just then Wanda waved her wand and everyone is teleported in a mysterious location.

"HEY, THEY FORGOT ABOUT US!" Hawktor and Draco remarked.

"It's just ok…" Rayquaza said "That happens all of the time."

* * *

_**Nimbasa City, 12:15 am February 15, 2013**_

Iris and Cilan can't sleep knowing that the battle really took the nerve off of everyone in Nimbasa City. Only the bravest of trainers would go out to train in such a situation, and many did follow Ash's example. Just then, the nurse said to them "There's a call for you and it's from your friend." Immediately, the two goes towards the telephone in the Pokémon center with a video camera and Iris yelled "ASH! YOU IMMATURE KID! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE!"

Ash was about to answer when someone whom they think they know grabs the phone Ash is calling at and said "Yo, you're Iris right? Your lucky Ash, you just got another girl to like you…" Just then, a wooden mallet hits him out of the way from another direction. Ash grabs the dangling phone line and said "Sorry 'bout that."

"Is that Unova?" Iris immediately gave a question.

"Um, no…" Ash replied to them "…it's another crazy friend of mine."

"Where are you anyway?" Cilan immediately asks him.

"Well, someplace you would be surprise if I told you."

"From the structure of the place you're… wait, MISTRALTON CITY POKÉMON CENTER?"

"Alright, that's enough of the call…" immediately, the true Unova got the phone and said "Sorry, but your friend is here due to some issues."

"You're Unova alright… wait, who's the other one?"

"To hard to explain…" Unova remarked. Just then, a camera flash was seen and Unova yelled "WOULD YOU JUST… Sorry, but details further tomorrow…" Just then, the line came to a hang. The two trainers just gave off a teardrop of confusion.

"Well, that's the weirdest thing ever happened." Cilan remarked.

"At least he's safe…" Iris said "Let's just sleep and asks everything that happened tomorrow."


	77. The Day after the War

Chapter 76 The Day after the War

_**Unovan Naval Station #21, Unova February 15, 2013 7:00 am**_

Already awake since 5:00 am, Germany manages to return after a long jog outside the Naval Station which is located on the Eastern bay of Castelia City. Last night, Britain manages to magically fix the entire city like the war never occurred at all, which was immediately and brilliantly supported by the Unovan Media which claimed that the defense was so successful that not even a single glass was broken. The war only cost 255 deaths, which surprised the World 8 more.

Upon returning and buying a newspaper, Germany saw the countries gathered around a certain area in the Pokémon center, where many Pokémon are being healed from the incident last night. Britain has just turned Franchum into France while the others are doing their usual business as usual. Germany got a cup of coffee and went into the table where the other countries are meeting together.

"Yo Germany." America said "We are planning to have some sort of surprise for the triple T."

"T as in threat?" Germany replied.

"No, Trixie, Timmy and Tootie."

"I always wonder how they met each other."

"Anyways…" China responded "The KND suggested to do a dance number to cheer them up, but I'm out of ideas…"

As the countries are thinking, Italy begins to suggests several song but was not taken into noticed. Just then, America thought up one song and said "What about a spin-off to welcome them to our organization?"

"Spin-off of what song?" everyone said.

"_Wa Wa Wa!_ Soree Soree Soree…" Italy chanted out loud, enough to give everyone an idea.

* * *

_**10:15 pm**_

After all the preparations the three children did after waking up, they went outside the sleeping quarters area with their eyes heavy. They were immediately greeted by a large party popper with several KND agents dancing in an amazing music relatively unknown to them.

"What in the world is this?" Timmy yelled

"_Sore Sore!"_ Italy yelled to the beat

_**Song proper (italicized for the non-song part) (Spin-off of Wa wa world Ondo)**_

Everyone: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy: Sore Sore Sole

Everyone: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Russia: Sore Soviet

China: Aiyaa! Aiyaaa!

Italy: Sore Sore!

Italy: With a handshake, buon giorno

Japan: From Japan, konnichiwa

Germany: With ranks aligned, Guten Tag

Italy: Now now, everyone with Italy _Sole!_

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

Italy: Becomes a round circle

Dawn: Becomes a flower

Everyone: World Ondo! Let's dance

(instrumental)

Pikachu: Pika PI!

Ash: We want to thank you for all what you did

Barry: Without you, we might not make it in time… (Drew: _Yeah)_

Misty: I don't know why I'm singing this song

May: But it's fun to sing along

Max: And it's a happy song! (Paul: _Why I'm here anyway)_

Pokémon team: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

Kenny: Becomes a round circle

Brock: Becomes a flower

Everyone: World Ondo, let's dance

America: (Douruffu~!)

Numbuh 1: One Two

Numbuh 2: Three four

Numbuh 3: Five Six

Numbuh 4: Seven eight

Numbuh 5: nine ten

Numbuh 86: Oh stop counting now! We don't have six to eleven in here!

Numbuh 2: But we want to continue

Numbuh 3: Nine ten

Numbuh 4: ELEVEN TWELVE!

Numbuh 1:_ Arrghhh…_

Germany: _You guys have issues too… Now, your turn_

Dan: I just hope that my friends are with us

Draco: I don't know why we are in here…

Shun: But we did our job and that's great..

Dan: _You could sing Shun?_

Hawktor: Let's talk at home…

Japan: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi - sore!

Everyone: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

Wanda: Becomes a round circle

Cosmo: BECOMES A FLOWER! (Poof: Poof!)

Cosmo and Wanda: World Ondo, let's dance

Wanda:_ Timmy, you could join us_

Timmy: _We'll try…_

We thank everyone that said those things…

Trixie: And thanks for everyone who supported us.

Tootie: And thank you Britain for letting me

With Timmy! And with Trixie…

Britain: _Hey, who ate my scones!_

Everyone: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

Munchlax: MUNCHLAX!

Everyone: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~

Britain: Hey you Munchlax give that scone!

May: At least someone appreciates his food a bit…

Hetalia characters: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy: Sore Sore Sole

KND: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Numbuh 3: Sore Sore…

Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA!

(instrumental)

Everyone: WA!

"Did that cheer you up sport?" Wanda asks her godchild Timmy.

"Yes."

"That's great-aru." China remarked "Oh, and Trixie, Timmy, Tootie, welcome to PODMD!"

"What's that?" All three of them asks.

"It will be explained further. For now, we will have a conference!" America yelled.

* * *

_**NMD1MU1: KND Moonbase February 15, 2013**_

Numbuh 362 is on the KND world map monitoring all plans of what seems to be a battle field. With a battle she thought is in the horizon, she moves several treehouses pieces across the map, each representing all of the KND Sectors present.

"In order for us to have a detailed plan…" she remarked "…we need to have all of our former agents recommisioned. TND would be a great aid in this war…"

She moves another piece, with what looks like a tree house of Sector V, into a place in Japan known as Misaki city.

"That's utterly wrong…" She remarked. She moves it back towards the map of Virginia. Suddenly, she recalled something about a missing KND great age. She places the said tree house piece together with two other pieces in a mountainous place in Guatamela, in which a note pin was labeled "KND's greatest mystery: Several Archeologist currently unearthing on the exact spot considered as the 4th age central capital."

"This adults are really up to something…" Numbuh 362 remarked "…what is more interesting is that they are funded by Father… what are they really up to?"

* * *

_**Dimension 001**_

"DRATS!" Remy yelled while slamming his pilot helmet on the ground. "WHAT'S WITH THE KND! I ALMOST FINISH ALL OF THEM OFF!"

"Don't worry about that…" a hooded figure comes close to him "In the next battle, all we have to do is watch…"

"Wait, that is…"

"Be patient." The hooded figure replied "All the pieces have come together. All we need is the trigger, the one that KND is now holding. One wrong move from them and all we have to do is watch. When the PODMD has their base world attack... well, they would take side, knowing that in the end, everyone will be diminished..."

* * *

A/N: Yep! Spoiler for Saga 3! This will be a spin-off of SnS Season III with a surprising twist... Stay tuned what will happen and what in the world is KND thinking about?


End file.
